Starcrossed Lies And Other Hidden Feelings
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: Luke tells a lie to Rachel NO SURELY NOT! Lorelai and Luke pretend to be a couple for Rachels benefit... let's see what happens... STARS 20...and we're done! Holy rusted metal batman i finished another one!
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another take on**

**Star Crossed Lies and Other Hidden Feelings**

**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**Rating: let's say PG-13 because well, I can't write smut… I break into girlie giggles … because it's so absurd… me… writing smut… it's funny, especially to those who know me well….**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Hi! This is your friendly disclaimer: WITH THE FIRE AND THE JUMPING AND THE HOOPS! Once again, and I get tired of cutting and pasting this… I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. **

**NOW FEATURING: LittleSid as ONE of my amazing new BETAs (that's right I have SPARES!)! Let's give her a hand folks, she helped me with 3 fics in two days! That's dedication my friends…**

**LUVZ: we all miss you… **

**Hello my little crack whores (and other shout outs):  
TOM and J. STONE : just to MIX IT UP tom wanted all of me… why not take all of me! LOL**

**OY, WITH THE INCESSENT A/Ns ALREADY:**

**A/N: NO I haven't given up on WITS, I'm just at a road block… I must recharge after the brilliance that was my last chapter. But with my new betas and brainstormers… I'll be on track soon!**

**SO Till the CRAP FOR CRAP (FRESH EPPIES) RETURNS… or my NEW CHAP of WITS is ready… ENJOY THIS LITTLE SIDE TRIP…**

**And I haven't given up on my other stories… now that I have betas and brainstormers again, me and my minions will be working extra hard to bring you Quality FAN FICTION **

**A/N:I'm gonna say 85 percentof the first five chapters… were written in October 2005, and then it was put on the back burner cause a little thing called WITS Quite took over… and I kept having my doubts… and my beta was unavailable.**

**BUT NOW… I give you…**

**Star Crossed Lies and Other Hidden Feelings**

**Summary -Luke tells a lie (NO surely not!). He tells Rachel that he and Lorelai are together since Rachel concluded as much from Lorelai's weird behavior before at the diner (I have to go sit in a closet comment…) Let's see what happens….**

**A/N: picks up from like… after the whole "I need to sit in a closet" conversation between Luke, Rachel, and Lorelai (see R Kelly just got that from Gilmore girls… "I'm trapped in a closet" and everything! Am I the only one who thinks that's dumb… me and the best week ever crew?)**

**777777777777777777777777777**

**For those who came in late:**

**A/N: I love this scene!**

CUT TO LUKE'S

(Lorelai walks in and sits at the counter.)

LORELAI: I was almost crushed by a papier mache star. How's your day?

LUKE: Well, it's looking pretty good now.

LORELAI: Coffee please, no shot of cynicism.

LUKE: So, why so cheery?

LORELAI: I don't know. I'm just in a mood. I don't know why.

LUKE: But there's no particular reason for this mood?

LORELAI: No.

LUKE: Uh huh.

LORELAI: You don't believe me?

LUKE: No, I believe you. If you say there's no reason for the mood, then there's no reason for the mood. You're simply nuts.

LORELAI: Or bipolar. That's very big nowadays.

(Miss Patty and Taylor are arguing at a table behind Lorelai.)

TAYLOR: No, no, Patty, you're wrong. They built the fire to throw themselves on it when their families found them

MISS PATTY: Taylor you're crazy! They built the fire so that they could stay warm their first night here.

TAYLOR: Patty, I am the recording secretary for the Stars Hollow City Council, I think I know how my town was founded!

LORELAI: Ugh, can nobody talk about anything else but this stupid festival? pause That came out a lot louder then it was supposed to, didn't it?

LUKE: Yup.

LORELAI: Yup.

TAYLOR: This festival is commemorating the founding of our town, young lady.

LORELAI: I know Taylor. I'm sorry.

LUKE: She's bipolar.

MISS PATTY: Really? But you're so young.

LUKE: Uh, can I get you two anything else?

MISS PATTY: Oh, no thank you, sweetheart.

LORELAI: I don't know what is wrong with me. This is a beautiful festival. People should be enjoying it.

LUKE: It's a crazy festival based on a nutty myth about two lunatics, who in all probability did not even exist. And even if they did, probably dropped dead of diphtheria before age 24. The town of Stars Hollow probably got its name from the local dance hall prostitute. Two rich drunk guys who made up the story to make it look good on a poster.

LORELAI: You are full of hate and loathing, and I gotta tell you, I love it!

LUKE: Oh, it's so good to have somebody share this hate with.

LORELAI: My pleasure.

LUKE: More coffee?

LORELAI: Yeah please. Hey, tomorrow, if you have time, I'm planning on despising everyone who says 'Hey, how's it going?'

LUKE: You're on.

RACHEL: Hey, how's it going?

LORELAI: Oh, now that' s just too easy.

LUKE: Rachel.

LORELAI: Rachel? Your Rachel? You're Rachel?

RACHEL: Yup. I'm Rachel.

LUKE: What are you…I mean, I thought you were in the Congo or Philadelphia or something.

RACHEL: Actually, though very similar to both the Congo and Philadelphia, I was in the Mideast.

LUKE: Oh. Guess that postcard must've gotten lost.

RACHEL: Yeah, yeah, well things pretty crazy over there, not a lot of writing time. But I finished up my assignment, and I flew back to Chicago and I was walking through O'Hare, and I look up and there's a plane leaving for Hartford in like 20 minutes, and all of a sudden, I'm on it.

LUKE: Nice story.

RACHEL: I should have called.

LUKE: No. You…it's fine.

RACHEL: You look good.

LUKE: Thanks. You um, you look, you, you uh look…

LORELAI: He thinks you look good too. Right?

LUKE: Right.

LORELAI: And you do.

RACHEL: Thank you.

LORELAI: I'm Lorelai.

LUKE: Oh yeah. She's Lorelai.

LORELAI: I'm Luke's friend.

LUKE: Yeah. She uh, uh, works at the Independence Inn.

LORELAI: I run it, actually.

LUKE: Sorry, she runs it.

RACHEL: Wow, I love that place.

LORELAI: Oh!

RACHEL: That must be a pretty big job.

LORELAI: It is! It's crazy. There's always something happening. Like, we just put these coffee makers in all the rooms, but only half of them work. They just like shake and gurgle, like they're having some kind of a fit. Why were you in the Mideast?

RACHEL: I was doing a photo story, on how Palestinian and Israeli families have been affected by the violence.

LORELAI: Uh huh, well, so you understand about the job pressure.

RACHEL: Yeah.

LORELAI: I'm gonna go.

RACHEL: Please, don't let me drive you away.

LORELAI: That's okay, you're not. I have to go sit in a closet or something. So, it was really nice to meet you.

RACHEL: Yeah, you too.

LORELAI: Okay, bye. (Lorelai leaves)

RACHEL: So. . .hi.

LUKE: Hi.

**A/N: That's how it could have happened, but how about this…**

**7777777777777777**

**Chapter 1:**

**Off-Kilter  
****or  
****Friday Night Fire Light**

Rachel wandered around the festival, taking random pictures of the couples in the dim firelight whenever that little gut instinct whispered "Now!" to her. She was having a good time, despite the fact that her ex-boyfriend, Luke Danes, was so uncomfortable with her now that she had just fallen out of the sky, literally, and into Stars Hollow again. Luke had that waiting for the other shoe to drop attitude the whole evening, and quite frankly, she couldn't blame him. Rachel had never really given him a reason to believe anything was different from before, why would he believe she had truly changed now?

Rachel sat down beside Luke on a bench in the square, to check her camera, only now finding the nerve to ask what she had wanted to know all day. So Rachel adopted a nonchalant tone when she pressed "So, where's Lorelai?", casually bringing up her name as she got some more film from her camera bag, and carefully gauged Luke's reaction to the sound of the mystery woman's name.

"Well, she has this … obligatory… dinner thing … with her folks every week sooo…"

"Uh huh?" her name finally in the air, Rachel pressed Luke further, "Soooo what's with you and Lorelai?"

"Me and … Lorelai? Oh …well," _How do you tell your Ex-Girlfriend you are attracted to another woman who doesn't notice you unless you are holding a coffeepot? _"Oh, well we… sometimes… ummmm we are… you know … It seems like…" _Something… sometimes…_

"Luke, it's okay, you can say it. You've … moved on," Rachel confirmed sadly, and she pressed her lips together, holding the sadness in, since saying it out loud had made it real. Rachel should have figured as much, because when she saw "them" through the diner door when she first arrived, she thought they looked rather cozy. Luke had just poured Lorelai a cup of coffee, leaning toward her, no doubt whispering sweet nothings to her across the counter. Granted Luke was not exactly the "sweet nothings" kind of guy; at the very least, Rachel was certain they were making plans for some date. Luke was smiling at Lorelai like she was Wonder Woman, and Lorelai was no doubt smiling at him like he was Bruce Willis. They were happy together, having a nice moment, _till the ex-girlfriend, that's me, showed up and ruined everything._ Rachel could tell she made both of them uncomfortable. Both were stunned and stuttering around her, but Luke had it the worst. No doubt because of the way Rachel had left things during her last visit, so hurtful, so up in the air. And Lorelai, the new girlfriend, who until they knew Rachel's true intentions had awkwardly introduced herself as only a "friend". When Lorelai left to go back to work…_or sit in her closet_… Rachel picked up a meaningful but awkward glance between Luke and Lorelai. Like it was weird for them not to kiss goodbye._ They would have gone on, happily ignorant to my presence if I just turned around and never entered the diner, maybe he'd be with her here instead, _and Rachel wondered if one of his many calls to his "suppliers" today was actually a call to Lorelai, smoothing things over with her over Rachel's presence.

Rachel didn't know what prompted her to check in with Luke after all this time. Their last goodbye, or lack thereof, was pretty final. Rachel didn't know what made her so curious about this new woman in his life, maybe it was because she was so captivating, even in their short awkward conversation she made an impression on Rachel, despite being thrown off -kilter by the ex-girlfriend back in town. Maybe Lorelai saw Rachel as a threat, and thought she was here to win Luke back with nostalgia. Maybe Rachel did want to buy into his dream of establishing roots and not be living out of a suitcase the rest of her days. Maybe Rachel thought all those things too when she bought her plane ticket, but maybe Rachel just wanted to make sure that Luke was okay … and happy.

_Moved on … wha?_ It was then Luke realized what Rachel thought of the situation. He tried to recall what happened earlier in the diner. _What would make her think that?_ Maybe it was all the romantic festivities around them, but Rachel seemed to think, that he, one Luke Danes, was… dating Lorelai Gilmore? Now that he thought about it, he seemed to remember leaning into Lorelai when Rachel walked in, maybe it was the way Lorelai said, "_I have to go …sit in a closet_", but from that tiny glimpse how could Rachel think that he and Lorelai were together. Maybe Luke would admit for a split second he had considered the idea, but Lorelai was too fast for him and introduced herself as his friend, but somehow with both of them stumbling over the words, Rachel got the wrong impression any way, "Oh Rachel I…ummm," he stammered trying to explain.

Rachel pretended to check how she loaded the film in her camera, even though she could do it in her sleep or in the pouring rain in a cave for that matter, "…I'm happy for you, really."

"No, Rachel, you don't understand …" still trying to set the record straight.

"Hey, I can choose to be happy for my … friends." She had been worried about him. In her travels she would think of him from time to time. "We are still friends, right?" wondering if she had hurt him so bad the last time, that he wouldn't forgive her… or even socialize with her now.

Luke had to laugh at the question, "Since we were six years old."

"Good and I'm glad you are … you know… not alone."

"Well, ummm okay …ummmm thank you?" _what? I'm just gonna sit around and pine for you… oh wait…I did... well sorta…._

"You're welcome." Unable to stand holding the forced Barbie smile any longer, "I'm gonna get some more of that founder's party punch."

Luke's first instinct was, _that stuff will kill you_, but he was so off-kilter all he got out was "Oh … okay," _I'm gonna go find … my girlfriend?_

777777777777777777

On Lorelai's ride home, her mother's words still burned her, _what was the last relationship you had that lasted 3 months? _Lorelai would hate for her mother to be right. _But dating with a kid is hard; it's not just you that has to like him and who has the time._ Lorelai was good at making up excuses.

Anyone from Emily land was automatically off the list, _Like Connecticut Ken,_ still in disbelief her mother actually set up a blind date for her. _A blind date is bad enough, to have it arranged by your mother with snoozer Connecticut Ken is even worse, but to have it be chaperoned by your parents? That is like 9 levels of disturbing._ And things with Max got far too complicated, but Lorelai still missed having someone of her own as she made her way through the sea of canoodling couples in the square, and she almost felt her stomach lurch again, _Where's Taylor when you need him? Isn't there a fine for making out on a park bench or something_?

Lorelai smiled when the friendly, determined face of Luke, who was heading straight for her, _another lonely heart_, and she was momentarily pulled away from her lonely thoughts, till she suddenly remembered_ Oh wait, he has Rachel now_, and her heart sank. She bucked herself up and forced herself from scowling to smiling and greeted Luke with a warm "Hey."

"I've gotta talk to you," Luke took her hand and he pulled her into the privacy of the diner. They moved so quickly across the square Lorelai almost spilled her take out coffee. "Luke, watch it, these boots weren't made for running…"_ climbing out of windows yes, running no._

After the diner door snapped closed and Lorelai's arm returned to its socket, "Well hi and hello to you too," Lorelai saw he seemed nervous and anxious about something, "What's up?"

"I did something really stupid," he confessed, "and I need your help."

"You bought a boat with a glitter finish?"

"Lorelai!" his look told her to be serious for once.

_Luke?... needs MY help? Right away bad, _"Okay? What?"

"I told Rachel we were together."

"You what!" And Lorelai raised her voice to make sure she heard right.

"Well, not so much flat out lied to her," Luke defended, "I just didn't deny it when she assumed that we were together."

"Why would she assume that we were together?"

"I don't know," Luke shot back and explained, "Somehow she got the impression that we were a couple when I introduced the two of you earlier, and I didn't contradict it soooo now she thinks we're together."

"Luke!" and Lorelai hit his shoulder. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. It sounded better then 'hello, I haven't been in a serious relationship since you left 6 years ago'…"

Lorelai conceded… he had a point.

"… Look, I didn't mean to, but it's already out there and I can't change it now, but please … will you help me with this?"

"Help you? How? You've done all the hard work?"

"Well, she's staying for a few days… and I thought maybe…"

"Luke?" of all the things Luke Danes could have asked her to do, Lorelai would never have thought he would ask her to do this. She spoke slowly to make sure his objective was clear, "Are you asking me to pretend to be your girlfriend … for Rachel's sake?"

"Well, yeah…kind of…" he now heard how stupid it sounded. Lorelai was more likely to eat a bushel of carrots than to want to date him, even if it was only pretend.

Lorelai couldn't believe what a weird night she was having._ Almost killed by a papier mache star, a nearly 3 hour blind date with my parents as chaperons, and now Luke Danes asking me to be his girlfriend? … Well, fake girlfriend_

"Lorelai, please, I've never asked you for anything before. Just help me do this one thing."

She wanted to say yes then and there, simply for the desperate look in his eyes, but her decision had to be based on one question, "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Is the point of this little exercise to just hurt Rachel as much as she did you or … is it to make her jealous?" _and win her back._

"What's the difference? "

"Well, one means you just want … revenge, in which case I'd totally respect the effort; the other means you would … want her … back." For some strange reason, Lorelai felt anxious butterflies awaiting his answer. She heard the stories of how badly Rachel had broken his heart, and wondered if he had really kept a torch for Rachel all these years.

"Which does it have to be to get you to help me?"

Not helping her suspense, Lorelai eyed him point blank, "The truth, and remember you suck at lying…"

Luke considered; the truth was for the last few years the only one he could think of was Lorelai. Luke knew that he didn't want Rachel back because he knew she wouldn't stay long anyway. It would be foolish to get his hopes up. And since Luke had met Lorelai, he hadn't really thought of Rachel till the rummage sale when Lorelai walked into the diner with that old rhinestone sweatshirt, the one that belonged to Rachel. And now he was asking the girl of his dreams to pretend to be his girlfriend, to make his ex-girlfriend go away for good. "I want you to keep her from staying here. She always comes back and I always just take her back. She has to learn that I won't fall for it again; I … will not… fall …for it …again," he stressed fervently, "She's made a fool of me before, she just left in the middle the night, she didn't even say good-bye the last time. I got over it, but I'm not going through that again…."

"Okay, okay…" and Lorelai took his hand to calm him down. She knew Luke could rant, but she never really heard him rant straight from his heart before, and then she was mad that Rachel could affect Luke that way,_ Sweet wonderful man that he is._ "I'll help you," she whispered to soothe him, stroking his coarse cheek and gazing on him with sympathetic eyes, so he knew she meant it.

Catching his breath, Luke admired her in the dim light of the diner. "Thank you," and for one of those forbidden moments, he savored her hand on his cheek and let himself get lost in her eyes,_ only for a moment._

The bells above the door chimed, and Rachel came in. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting?" Rachel had seen from a distance they were having some in-depth discussion, and slowed her approach to the diner to see how things played out. With the way Lorelai had been carrying on and gesticulating through the window, it seemed she wasn't too pleased with the ex-girlfriend's surprise cameo, or the fact that Luke spent his night away from Lorelai with Rachel. From what she could see through the front window, Luke defended himself quite well with his own body language and Lorelai took his hand and forgave him or apologized for overreacting or … whatever they did when they made up. Rachel could have sworn Lorelai told him she loved him as she stroked his cheek and a knot formed in Rachel's stomach.

"No, we're … finished," Lorelai tried to play the part of the good girlfriend, even though she was grossly out of practice for the role. She was keeping hold of Luke's hand, which was … weird; she never really took interest in his hands before. They were large, a little rough, and in terrible need of moisturizer, no doubt from washing his hands constantly between cooking orders. Lorelai then had the better idea for the manly hand she didn't really know what to do. She decided to force it around her waist as she stepped into a hug with Luke. They couldn't let Rachel think they had been fighting, _that's bad; the whole point is to make her see how happy we are._ Lorelai slid her arms around Luke's waist as well, _again a little weird,_ and she hoped by smiling at him, Rachel would see how in love with him she was. _Big eyes baby…_

Rachel eyed the couple, "Okay … well I just realized I didn't make … any arrangements for… overnight. … I had … assumed…" _I'd be staying here…with Luke._

And Luke assumed, _Okay, Lorelai can offer her a room at the Inn and then Rachel will be out of the way… _

"Oh well… you can stay here," Lorelai offered a little too brightly, "…and Luke can stay at my place."

"What?" Luke and Rachel asked at the same time.

"Well, I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not just a little uncomfortable with the idea of the ex-girlfriend in town. But that is no reason why we can't be … friendly, you can use his place," and Lorelai gave Luke a squeeze, "and he'll just have to stay with me."

Immediately Luke regretted putting Lorelai in this position. As always, she managed to turn this into a situation of power and fun for her. She was holding all the key cards and could make this game go any way she wanted.

Trying to get the stupid look off his face, Lorelai reasoned to her boyfriend, "I mean, Luke, how would that look, if you were sharing that tiny apartment of yours with your ex-girlfriend? Miss Patty would have a field day. And you are practically over every night anyway…"

"Ummmmm well, okay," Rachel had to get used to the fact that Luke was with someone else, and that meant seeing Luke be with her, holding her, sleeping over with her… it was not the homecoming Rachel expected when she impulsively bought the plane ticket in Chicago.

"Okay, then. Well, Luke, why don't you get Rachel settled in here, fresh towels, fresh sheets and what not, and I'll see you at home…. Oops, I mean my place." _Nice addition, Gilmore._

Rachel felt a little intimidated by this new girlfriend. However, Lorelai seemed a little nervous around her too. Lorelai seemed to be openly staking her claim on Luke. Holding his hand when Rachel walked in, putting her arms around his waist, making sure Rachel knew he was sleeping over at her house._ Could it be that Lorelai does see me as a threat? Lorelai did seem a little self- conscious when I first sat at the counter this morning_, but she was going full steam now to keep her diner man. And it still bothered Rachel that Luke would have moved on. How stupid could she have been not to consider that possibility? He had always just been there, always available, always faithful, always around, always willing to take her back before, but now that wasn't the case. _Things change when you stay away for 5 years…_

Lorelai had been expecting Luke to say or do something to go along with this story, but apparently he was just speechless at the suggestion of sleeping over. Lorelai took the initiative … again. She put her hand on his rough cheek … and pulled Luke close for a small peck on the lips before making her exit. "I'll see you at home, hon," she emphasized again.

"Ummm yeah, … bye," was all Luke could get out having just received his first kiss from Lorelai Gilmore.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

On the way home, Lorelai picked up two cups of the founder's party punch, feeling that coffee wasn't strong enough for the occasion. She downed one instantly, and nursed the other as she walked home, her car keys jingling in her pocket. She was so thrown by Luke's plan she forgot she parked her Jeep in the square. _Oh well, it's Stars Hollow, it will still be there in the morning._

Then Lorelai had the sudden feeling she was being followed, she couldn't shake it. The good news would have been if it was Max, to take her back and end this horrible day. The worst case was it was Rachel, slowly stalking Lorelai, hoping she was tipsy enough to take out and win Luke for herself.

Lorelai decided to get it over with and face her attacker; she turned around quickly and gasped as she was face to face with a mixture of the two scenarios, Kirk Gleason.

"GAH"!

"Don't hurt me!" Kirk cried and cowered.

Lorelai gently punched his shoulder, knowing he bruised easily, "Jeez Kirk! What are you doing?"

"Well, I was walking you home…"

"Kirk, when you walk someone home you are supposed to walk _with_ them!" _dumb ass!_

"Oh, maybe that's why my past chivalrous attempts have been so unsuccessful… the ladies I'm trying to help keep beating me up with their purses, and I bruise easily."

"I know Kirk." She sighed, "Why did you think I needed to be walked home?"

"Because you're a spinster," Kirk said flatly.

"Excuse me?" Naturally, both the word and the assumption offended Lorelai.

"Well, you were the only one at the festival without a date… besides me of course…" and Kirk shared how annoyed he was with that fact. "I mean even Joe found a date? The man drives a pizza van for crying out loud, I have 47 jobs."

"Kirk," Lorelai said shortly trying refocus Kirk to his original point.

"Sorry, yeah and you took two cups of founders day punch… for yourself, cause like I said we all know you didn't have a date… so I was sent to watch you, to make sure you got home okay… cause well I didn't have a date either."

D_amn nosey town! _"Kirk… I'm fine… really… it's very sweet of you … to be concerned… but I only have one more block to go and I'm home… why don't you do the same."

"I can't go home, my mother locked the house and she has the keys… she's still at the festival."

"Why don't you be your mother's date?" Lorelai suggested, with a sympathetic shrug.

"She already has one," Kirk said glumly.

Seeing that trying to reason with Kirk would only give her an aneurysm, and that he may need the founder's punch more than she did, she handed him the cup that was three-fourths full, "Good night Kirk…" and Lorelai turned to make her escape.

"Ummm Lorelai…" Kirk pressed again.

Lorelai slowly turned around, "Yes, Kirk?"

And Kirk awkwardly tried to be suave, "you know… you're alone… and I'm alone… I thought…maybe…we could… be alone… together … you know… well not alone cause we'd be together… of course…"

Lorelai turned back toward her house, "Good night Kirk," she yelled with finality as she walked away.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Am I wearing a sign on my back? Is it "Mess with Lorelai" day and no one told me! Man, and Rory isn't home yet. Damn. I need someone to tell this too. _Lorelai did think of calling her best friend, _but Sookie and Jackson will still be at the festival_. Lorelai stared at the phone for a moment longer. She had been thinking of calling Max on the car ride home from her parents, she had missed him the last few days with all the love in the air of the festival. _Call him and what, Lorelai? Rekindle that flame? … And get burned again?_ But, Emily's words echoed, _"when was that last relationship you had that lasted 3 months?"_

_GAH! It's just the festival, the love in the air. I just have to be strong. I'll help Luke out for a while and then this lonely feeling will be gone. This will serve as a … distraction._

Lorelai decided to change into something more comfortable, cute, but conservative since they were having a man sleep over. _Oh God, where is he gonna sleep?_

_Maybe Rory can sleep upstairs with me? Luke could have her bed? Not sure how comfortable Rory would be with that… Hmmm, well there is always the couch, but he might get a kink in his neck and then he'd be really grumpy tomorrow._

Lorelai had just pulled down her pajama's tank top, when she heard the front door downstairs._ Finally, some one to talk to, _Lorelai came downstairs in her PJs, wanting to tell Rory the funny and absurd twists that came about with her blind date, climbing out the window, Kirk hitting on her, Rachel's visit and her apparent "dating" Luke. As Lorelai came down the stairs, Rory didn't look like she was in a joking mood, "Rory?"

"We just broke up."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: this chapter has two titles, just like Rocky and Bullwinkle!**

**A/N: Soooo whatcha think?**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	2. A Lumpy Couch and A Rough Night

**A/N:Insert Strong Bad voice:  
Like a Phoenix, from the ashes**

**...she rises again!**

Star Crossed Lies and Other Hidden Feelings  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION

**Summary -Luke tells a lie (NO surely not!). He tells Rachel that he and Lorelai are together since Rachel concluded as much from Lorelai's weird behavior before at the diner (I have to go stand in a closet comment…) Let's see what happens….**

**Rating: let's say PG-13 because well, I can't write smut… I break into girlie giggles … because it's so absurd… me… writing smut… it's funny, especially to those who know me well….**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Hi! This is your friendly disclaimer: WITH THE FIRE AND THE JUMPING AND THE HOOPS! Once again, and I get tired of cutting and pasting this… I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. **

**NOW FEATURING: LittleSid as ONE of my amazing new BETAs (that's right I have SPARES!)! Let's give her a hand folks, she helped me with 3 fics in two days! That's dedication my friends…**

**LUVZ: we all miss you…  
Hello my little crack whores (and other shout outs): read in the reviews  
OY, WITH THE INCESSENT A/Ns ALREADY:**

**A/N: WITS IS BACK AND FF net is gonna be in trouble… HEY NA HEY NA if they try to take it away again! **

A/N: I'm gonna say 85 of the first five chapters… were written in October 2005, and then it was put on the back burner cause a little thing called WITS Quite took over… and I kept having my doubts… and my beta was unavailable.

**777777777777777777777  
Chapter 2:  
****A Lumpy Couch and A Rough Night**

Luke burst into the Gilmore house, knowing they never locked the door, and met his "girlfriend" in her kitchen. "What the hell was that?"

Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table and looked up from her magazine, "Honey you're home," she said sweetly. Lorelai had been keeping vigil outside of Rory's door, hoping the teen would come out and want to talk.

Luke had ample time to get himself worked up over their situation. Luke internally fumed while he helped change the sheets on his bed for Rachel, while he made sure Rachel had fresh towels, and as he discretely packed an over night bag when Rachel was unpacking her toiletries in the bathroom. _How long is she staying anyway?_ "You think you're so damn funny!" he growled at Lorelai again.

"Will you keep your voice down … think of Rory," Lorelai shot a glance at Rory's door and she shoved Luke into the living room. _Poor thing is shell shocked from what happened, probably embarrassed, probably crying herself to sleep._

"Why? Why would you offer my place to her like that? You run an inn for Pete's sake."

"I thought it would look better if we couldn't keep our hands off each other."

"… but she's gonna think … we're… that we are… " He couldn't even say it, much less dare to hope or imagine it would ever really happen.

Trying to clean up where his thoughts were going, "Together? Exactly the point."

"But …"

"Luke, what are you so mad about? You asked me to do you a favor and now I think I'm going beyond the call of duty…" _Making Rachel think you are getting some…from a babe like me,_ "It will be all right. Isn't this what you wanted? Her to leave?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Okay, then leave everything to me."

"Famous last words," he rolled his eyes.

"Look, all you have to do is just play along, this was your idea remember…"

"Yeah, I know…" _actually it was Rachel's idea._

"Okay first thing… where do you want to sleep?"

"What?"

"Well, Rachel is at your place … so you're sorta homeless."

_Don't I know it. _"The couch," he said quickly

Lorelai was starting to feel guilty for not thinking this sleeping arrangement thing through when she suggested it to Rachel, and for putting Luke in this situation, on top of her concern for Rory's broken heart. "No, I'll take the couch. I offered up your bed like that … please take mine."

Words he never thought he'd hear from Lorelai Gilmore. "The couch is fine…" He wasn't so much uncomfortable with sleeping in her bed… just the idea of sleeping in a bed she had shared with God knows who. The thought of Lorelai with someone else pained him, but he buried that feeling to stay focused on the moment.

"I wouldn't recommend that…"

"What?"

"It's lumpy and while that gives a couch character… what if you get a kink in your neck tomorrow…

…you'll be grumpy and not the charming sweet spoken Luke we know and love…"

"I'll deal," he said quickly.

"Luke, what if Rachel stops over in the morning? And she sees you on the couch…"

"Why would she stop over?"

"Well, to check out the competition," she said, pointing to herself, "Duh. See how I look first thing in the morning… see if she stands a chance. "

"Then we can say we had a fight…"

"About her?"

"Sure" he shrugged, wanting this conversation over with.

Lorelai made a sudden game show buzzer noise, "AARRGH, I'm sorry, that answer is incorrect, but please accept your lovely parting gifts. Think Luke, if she thinks we were fighting over her, Rachel will take that to mean you want her back or that our relationship isn't solid." After a moment Lorelai reconsidered... "We could... share my bed?" _Gilmore, what are you doing?_

"What?" Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"For authenticity," she emphasized, "Come on… No need to be shy. We are two mature adults."

Luke had to chuckle at mature being referenced to Lorelai, and let out a deep sarcastic "Right."

She ignored it, "And besides we have been friends for years… it's really not that unusual…just pretend we are… on a road trip… and we could only get a room with one bed…" _Yeah road trip,_ she tried to put herself at ease.

_In what circumstances would we ever go on a road trip? _"We are already pretending one thing… and you want me to add another?"

"Luke, come on… it's just easier this way…"

"You really want me to … sleep with you?"

_WOW! Want and sleep are such strong words._ Suddenly uncomfortable at the obvious dirty reference, "I don't …want, I'm just … trying to be a good friend and help out."

"What if you and Rory go upstairs? …"

"Rory…is well she's sort of settled… for the night."

"Huh?"

"Rory…" Now it was time to try to delicately explain… "Had a bit of a rough night … If she wakes up in the morning and finds a man in our house she might … further freak."

"What happened?" Luke was now concerned for the town's angel.

"Well… her and Dean … they…" and Lorelai took a deep breath.

_Oh God…_ The suspense was killing him and a million worst case scenarios went through Luke's head, all ending with him killing Dean Forester. _Did he sleep with her? Force himself on her…?_

Lorelai still couldn't believe it," … broke up."

"What? Why?" Luke raised his voice again, _not as bad as I thought but… okay, still may have to kill him._

"Shhhhh" and Lorelai checked Rory's door, "… I don't know, she won't tell me," _Maybe he…wanted to… Oh God…? _Lorelai thought with a gulp, even though Rory denied that scenario, Lorelai's own worst cases were flying through her head.

"I tell ya, I knew that kid was trouble," Luke fumed.

"Luke," Lorelai warned.

"What, he thinks he's gonna find better than Rory?"

"Luke, don't."

"What?"

"Whatever you are thinking, planning, plotting … don't," Lorelai said sternly.

"I'm not thinking anything," but yet again he was an unconvincing liar.

"Well, I can tell you are in protective mode and while that's really very sweet, it's totally unnecessary," _well just yet it is, till mommy gets some more facts _" I just don't want to make a big deal about this until she's ready to talk about it okay…"

"Fine."

Lorelai narrowed her gaze on him.

"I'll behave myself, I promise," Even though he gave his word, Luke still felt the need to help or do something for Rory. He remembered the horrible feeling of being dumped too, recalling more acutely with Rachel back in town. Luke's heart went out to the teen, "… how is she?"

Touched by his concern Lorelai eased, "She just broke up with her first boyfriend… she's… in a bit of denial right now… shock really, I mean your first love is intense." Thinking of Chris ever so briefly, and Lorelai began to wonder if Luke had those same intense memories with Rachel. She wondered if Rachel was even Luke's first love, or first time. _Stop thinking about Luke's sex life._ She wondered if it was really right for them not to try again, and wondered if the diner man would be alone forever.

"Is there anything I can do?" Luke offered.

"I'll let you know," she whispered, smiling that Luke was always eager to lend a hand. Lorelai suddenly realized that Luke had work the next day and remembered how late it was. She was still unsure how the night would play out with their new sleeping arrangements, but like always Lorelai just dove on in, "Okay, so … shall we…?" gesturing toward the stairs.

Hesitantly Luke agreed, "Fine."

"You don't sleep … you know … naked, do you?" she asked seriously as they went up the stairs together.

"What? Of course not!"

"Well I don't know…" Now noting his overnight bag, "you have everything you need."

"Yeah, but it does look kinda funny me having to bring stuff to my girlfriend's house? That according to someone is like a second home to me?"

"I'm sorry, I may have spread that on a little too thick."

_That's not the only thing_, Luke thought their brief kiss.

"If she asks tell her it was laundry day or something," Lorelai waved the detail off.

They entered Lorelai's room together and just stared at the bed for a minute.

"So? What side do you want?" Lorelai asked.

"I really don't care. What side do you want?"

"Well, I tend to … favor the left," Lorelai seemed to realize.

"My left or your left?"

"Uummm, this left," as she sat on the side beside the door. "Are, ummm, do you want to … change?" suddenly realizing Luke may have to undress in front of her.

"Oh ummm, yeah… I'm gonna … you know… in the bathroom."

Trying to put him at ease, "Luke, we are two adults, and I've seen you at the lake… there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Unless you're wearing… boxers with dancing burgers on them … Are you wearing boxers with dancing burgers on them?" she laughed briefly then realized she was actually trying to picture Luke in his boxers… _stop that!_

"It's just… "

"… Just what?"

"It's you," he said a little too honestly.

"Me?" and Lorelai tried to understand what significance that had.

"Well … yeah … you are my best friend and in one night I'm asking you to pretend to be my girlfriend and now I have to strip down and sleep next to you all night? And you always find a way to have a laugh at my expense…"_ how can I trust you not to stick my hand in water or put make up on me while I'm sleeping_… he would have listed these concerns out loud, but he didn't want to give Lorelai any ideas.

_I'm his best friend? _The comment distracted her from any dastardly pranks she could have played. "Hey, I'm a little uncomfortable too." _I've never had a man stay over here before… _and Lorelai pulled back her side of the covers, "And if I do something humorous it's just to break the obvious tension here…. Just stay on your side and I'll stay on my side. Deal?"

"Fine. I'm just gonna …," pointing to the bathroom and heading out to get him self in check again.

Lorelai settled herself on her side of the bed. As she stared at the ceiling, her hands folded on her stomach, and she began to debate if she needed to set up a pillow barrier to separate herself from Luke. _Please… It's Luke_ she dismissed the idea as totally unnecessary. Lorelai could hear him brushing his teeth; _do boys wash their faces at night? _Not being familiar with the bedtime beauty rituals of boys. Her earlier thought was true;Lorelai had never had a boy stay over with her before… in her bed … all night. Granted, Max had camped out on the couch that one night over the winter when he was snowed in the Hollow, which is how she had the first hand account that it wasn't that comfortable to sleep on. He only slept downstairs because Lane had surprised them and spoiled the mood for what they had originally intended, _So not the same situation here._ She thought of Max … again, and that small lonely ache was in her heart again.

Lorelai was brought back to the here and now when Luke turned off the bathroom light and came into the bedroom. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a tight fitting t-shirt. Lorelai let out a small gasp seeing for the first time… _his tattoo? Don't remember that from the lake. Maybe you weren't looking before,_ a husky voice said from some where in side of her, no doubt a result of her founder's punch chug. Lorelai watched as he searched for a home for his things, not really knowing where to put his stuff, but he decided on the chair by her sewing machine, on "his side" of the room. She found it funny how he hung his ball cap on the back of the chair. _That's the cap I gave him for Christmas…isn't it?_ Luke glanced at her, then to his side, and paused for a moment, making the conscious decision to get in bed with Lorelai. She felt the shift of the mattress as he lay down with her and it became all too real. _I'm sharing a bed with Luke. Miss Patty, eat your heart out._

Lorelai fought to keep herself relaxed and not let him know just how weird it was for her to have a boy in her room. _There is a boy in my room._ "Good night, Luke,"_ That sounded normal … right?_

"Night," he said quickly, staring at the ceiling. He had an arm tucked behind his head, his other resting on his stomach over Lorelai's comforter that smelled like her perfume.

Luke was spending the night with Lorelai Gilmore.

Not what he expected when he got up this morning. Not what he expected when he let Rachel believe her own assumptions about how close Lorelai and he were. Much like he didn't expect Lorelai to kiss him to help sell the story. It was brief but he kept playing it over in slow motion in his head. Her hand on his cheek, her coffee flavored lips on his, her blue eyes gleaming _"I'll see you at home…" man … she is good even I'm starting to think we're together_; after all he was in her bed. Luke shook away the memory, _it was nothing. She did it to convince Rachel, nothing more_, but he began to wonder if he could trust himself unconscious with Lorelai only 2 feet away… all night long.

Unable to stand the silence, Lorelai spoke, "Wow, it's quiet."

"It was…" Luke commented dryly, then he had to ask, "You don't talk in your sleep, do you?" that would have been his own private hell, although he was a deep sleeper so he may not even notice.

"Not that I'm aware, I've never had a bed buddy here to tell me one way or another..." _I'm gonna find ya … I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha…_

"Bed buddy?"

"You know, a sleepover companion. You will tell me if I talk in my sleep, won't you?"

"Sure, but…" He didn't know how to ask, or know if he actually wanted the answer. "You've never had a guy over here before?"

"Nope, you're the first. And believe me, of all the guys I thought I may share this bed with… you weren't on the list. No offense."

"None taken," He said simply to make her feel better, but deep down he had always figured she would never see him that way. _Which is why you've kept your mouth shut for so long; Wait a minute…_"Didn't Rory's dad come back a while ago…"

"Just because we slept together to create Rory doesn't mean he hops into bed with me whenever he visits. He was on the couch…" she defended herself , and tried to clear what Luke must have thought of her and that situation out of his head, _but I did … sleep with Chris on my parents' balcony… unfortunately,_ she regretted again.

"Sorry," Luke wondered how much longer he needed to participate in this uncomfortable small talk/pillow talk.

"Well, with Rory, dating was and is, sort of hard. I never wanted to bring a guy home and you know, set a bad example for her. Or have her get too attached to someone if it didn't work out, and boys and girls, we know just how horribly that could work out, or not as the case may be," She said more for herself and since she had tried dating a teacher, she said to her imaginary class, while she was thinking of Max again. _God, I miss him._

"We do?" Luke was now curious. _What didn't work out?_

"Oh well, umm," _CRAP! Now I have to explain_, Lorelai really didn't talk about her love life with Luke, that's something you discuss with a girlfriend, not a boyfriend, _that is a friend who happens to be a boy. _With a deep sigh, Lorelai made clear "I sorta tried dating …" she didn't want to say it; it was kind of embarrassing, especially with how it ended up, _making out in his classroom_. "I tried dating one of Rory's… teachers. And it blew up in my face. I embarrassed myself and Rory by extension and … it was just all around bad." Reminding her self of what a bad idea it would be to pick up the phone and call Max, _Or to take my car out to his apartment._ Talking it out with Luke just reconfirmed her resolve. _Dating Max bad stuff for Rory._

"Oh," was all Luke could say, glad to get a first hand account of her relationship status, but pained that she still seemed upset by the failed relationship. And a little annoyed that she would still date anyone but the local diner owner, even Rory's teachers could catch her eye, but put on flannel and a ball cap, and you are invisible,_ unless you have a fresh pot of coffee,_ and he twitched his thumb bitterly uncomfortable with the conversation, wondering if Lorelai and Max spent the night together, here, in this very bed. _But she said I was the first…_

"I mean, it's my own fault, I knew it was a bad idea. But I went ahead anyway. I was … selfish." Feeling a little exposed and vulnerable to Luke, yet somehow, it was always easy to open up to Luke. So, Lorelai figured since they were sharing anyway. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

Lorelai rolled over to prop her head on her hand so she could analyze Luke's reaction to her probing, "Are you sure you don't want Rachel back?"

_After what she did to me,_ he firmly said "Positive."

"Okay," Lorelai would accept that for now, "I'm just saying… because I don't want you to … regret this… what if your happiness lies with Rachel and you turn your back on it?"

Luke sensed she may not be over the teacher yet, and was vicariously advising him on her mistakes, "Well, she's done it to me a dozen times before."

"But she came back again."

"And she will leave again. Mark my words," he predicted.

"Okay,"_ Only because you are lying to her this time,_ and she settled back into her side.

The silence didn't last long as Lorelai's advice gnawed at Luke, and with an outburst asked, "What would you have me do? I was in it, I was always here, I wanted her, but the last time she left it was pretty final, a blatant statement that she didn't want me or the Stars Hollow life, or anything I had to offer … I mean how many times am I supposed to just let her walk all over me?"

Lorelai was surprised again by his raw passion, and was now so damn curious as to what exactly Rachel did the last time she left town. Another silence fell on the pair, both uncomfortably staring at the same spot on the ceiling, thinking of the others words, wondering what and whom their bed buddy was thinking of. Finally, after about 10 minutes of real quiet Luke burst out, "Geez, how do you sleep up here?"

"Very comfortably?" Lorelai confessed dryly.

Luke was searching for any excuse to get of the room, thinking of who was here before him, "But this bed it's so…"

Lorelai rolled over to look at him "what?"

"Big?"

"Are you saying you'd be more at home on the couch?"

"Well … yeah… maybe" _I'd be away from you messing with my head…_

"Luke… you don't have to… "

"Lorelai look we don't need authenticity, this is … fake," he had to remind himself.

"Luke, I think it's better if you stay up here."

"Why?"

"For Rory's sake, she might freak if she sees you on the couch. I didn't get a chance to tell her our little scheme… and I'm not sure how receptive she is at the moment to a boy first thing in the morning."

"I'll take my chances." And Luke whipped the covers off his body and went downstairs for the couch.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	3. In Avoidance Of Wallowing…

**Star-crossed Lies And Other Hidden Feelings  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of QUALITY Fan FICTION!**

**Rating:**** PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer****: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. (JUST GIVE ME A JOB and we will call it even!) **

**R/R****: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Summary ****-Luke tells a lie (NO surely not!). He tells Rachel that he and Lorelai are together since Rachel concluded as much from Lorelai's weird behavior before at the diner (I have to go stand in a closet comment…) Let's see what happens….**

**Luvz****: I miss you**

**FEATURING BETA: localizy, this girl can read at like 200 WPM … I just want to put her on display and sell tickets! BABY, you're the GREATEST!**

**A/N: dialogue borrowed from 1-17**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
Chapter 3:  
In Avoidance Of Wallowing…**

Early the next morning, Lorelai was jarred awake with a loud "Mom", emitted by her daughter Rory, on this day an apparent Sunshine Girl,

"Mmm," Lorelai groaned.

"Mom get up," Rory now physically shaking her mother.

"Rory," Lorelai groaned, "what's the matter?" Lorelai was barely able to put together simple thoughts before she had her coffee.

"Nothing," Rory said innocently, "I just want to get started. I made a list of all the things we say we're going to do on the weekend but then when the weekend comes around you say they're too boring to actually do on a weekend day, so then you say we'll do them during the week, which of course we never do. So, I think that we should get them all out of the way today once and for all. And to make it interesting, we should come up with like a reward system so once we're done with everything on the list we could go get manicures or we could go to the Swiss place for fondue for dinner or we could stuff our purses full of sour patch kids and milk duds and go see the Stars Hollow elementary school production of 'Who's afraid of Virginia Woolfe.'"

As Rory was talking Lorelai haphazardly was swatting and reaching to find her clock. When Rory finished her speech, Lorelai was sleepily horrified by the time, "Rory?"

"Yes?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter with sleepy daggers, "It's 6:00."

"I know." Rory smiled, proud over herself for her sudden drive to be productive.

"On Saturday morning."

"That's right."

"It's 6:00 on Saturday morning!"

"Do you want to wear docks or sneakers?"

"I want to wear slippers," Lorelai pulled the covers up again.

"Up please."

"Rory, my heart. It is Saturday, the day of rest."

"Sunday's the day of rest."

"No, Saturday is the day of pre-rest."

"Pre-rest?"

"Yeah, so that way when you actually get to Sunday you're rested enough to enjoy your rest."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"That's because it's 6:00 on Saturday morning." Rory was not going to let her mother spoil her positive attitude and mischievously uncovered Lorelai. The groggy brunette's only response was "Oh jeez!" as the rush of cold morning air hit her for the first time.

"Up please!" Rory said with her upbeat smile.

"You made a rhyme."

As a matter secondary interest and curiosity, Rory mentioned, "Did you know Luke was sleeping on our couch?"

Lorelai was still trying to wake up and understand her daughter's sudden burst of energy after having her heart broken. "Yes, wait a minute… was?" _where is he now?_

"Yeah, he woke up and seemed a little embarrassed that I caught him, so after he helped me move the couch, he said he'd see us at the diner… so what's the story there?" Rory cocked her head to one side looking for any sort of mental distraction to keep her from thinking about last night.

Lorelai was still trying to wake up fully, and wasn't ready for the barrage of questions from the white house press core, "He's gonna be staying with us for a few nights."

"Why? Does his place have bugs or something?"

Thinking of how annoying Rachel was with plane perfect hair and her carefree attitude, "You could say that."

"Wait what about Rachel?" recalling her mother's jealousy from before her "grand" three month anniversary date.

"I'll explain if you help mommy get to the shower, I'm not as spry as you are. I'll explain… after coffee and a shower… and in that order…"

Rory took her mother to the bathroom, but she knew Lorelai was hamming it up for the dramatic effect, "Can you stand up long enough for me to get you the coffee?"

"I like the way you say 'THE coffee'" then it hit Lorelai, "Is that why you are so perky? How many pots have you had without me? Fess up…"

"I've had two cups… Luke brewed some before he left…"

"He's gone?"

"Yeah he had to get to the diner he was already late from helping me move the furniture…"

"You moved the furniture?"

"Okay, the more questions you ask, the longer you wait for coffee."

"Okay, go get the coffee."

In a flash of long brunette locks, Rory was off to do another good deed, and Lorelai was left to wonder what the hell came over Rory. A broken heart did different things to different people but she never heard of it turning someone into a Donna Reed like android, with a plastered smile and an incessant need to keep busy.

77777777777777777777777

Once she was caffeinated and showered, Lorelai came down the stairs and stopped to look at the living room only to find all the furniture had been moved around, the TV was pushed against the foyer wall, and couch was perpendicular to the fire place. Lorelai headed for the kitchen where Rory was waiting with Lorelai's second cup of the day. And Lorelai accepted the mug but had to know. "Hello. Did you rearrange the furniture?"

Rory looked at her funny, "Yes.

"Good, cause for a minute there I thought we were having a problem with decorator elves and I was gonna have to call an exterminator and tent the place but it was just you. "

"I told you I did…"Rory defended.

Lorelai vaguely remembered, "That was before coffee… there is no memory before coffee."

"Okay?"

"So now was there any reason that you just suddenly felt the need to move around large pieces of furniture first thing in the morning?

"I was up, it was there. Luke offered to help."

"Okay? And how did you move the TV…" for the small frame that her daughter had.

"Luke…"Rory said quickly, her nose to her pad that she was writing more errands for the day, "Are you ready to go?"

Lorelai decided to sit down and have a conversation with her daughter about first loves and the necessary step of wallowing.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When Luke hadn't shown up to open, Rachel let Caesar and the hungry 6:00 am crowd in. Rachel almost enjoyed being the center of attention. However she did find it curious that there was so much speculation about why she was there, and the mystery of where Luke was. _Don't these crazy townsfolk have their own lives? And wouldn't they know he'd be at Lorelai's?_ Since she was the floor show, Rachel decided on helping to serve the mob in the diner since Luke hadn't made his appearance yet, _so don't want to know why, _Rachel thought to herself. Given Lorelai's apparent possessive jealousy, Rachel could only image what feminine wiles Lorelai used to remind Luke of what they had together.

Then, Luke rushed in 15 minutes after opening, noticing and dreading the glances and whispers of the townies for the rest of the day, and Rachel offered him a smile, "Hey there sleeping beauty," she teased.

"Yeah, sorry," Luke surveyed the diner's crowd to get his bearings and think about where he should dive in first, _Refill Coffees … help Caesar in the kitchen with orders._

"I would offer you coffee but I know you'd go into some sort of lecture…" Rachel poked fun holding up the pot, to show him she was hard at work and eager to earn her keep.

"Yeah, over slept, we were up kinda late…" Luke said distracted, not realizing how that sounded.

"Oh, well, sure…" Rachel was a little uncomfortable, and trying again not to picture Luke and Lorelai together, she only nodded and looked at her feet.

Seeing the look on her face, he finally heard what he said and how it must have sounded, and Luke apologized, "Oh no, nothing like that… it's just…" searching for an excuse and trying to play the part of Lorelai's boyfriend, "Rory had a rough night last night…"

"Rory?" Rachel asked, a bit lost on who that was.

"Yeah, Lorelai's daughter," he explained with a shrug.

"She has … a daughter?" Rachel was completely stunned;_ Oh My God, Luke has an instant family? How do I compete with that?_

"Yeah did I … not mention that?" wondering why that fact would surprise Rachel, but suddenly realizing how that may have complicated his "dating situation" with Lorelai in the ex-girlfriend's eyes.

"No, you didn't."

"Oh well, she does…" he stated plainly, but obviously uncomfortable, "umm look can we talk about this later… Caesar looks like he needs some help," as Luke disappeared into the diner's kitchen.

Rachel watched after him trying to picture Luke dealing with the "rough night" of a child, and wondered if this daughter was part of Lorelai's appeal. Luke always wanted to have a family, to be as great a dad as his father was. Sure, he may have openly complained about kids, their volume, their messy, sticky tendencies, but Rachel guessed, it was different when they were your own kids. It was different when Luke used to talk about their future together, and having kids with her, if only she'd stay in town long enough. Rachel always shied away from the kid talk if Luke brought it up. She thought kids were great, but it was her uterus that would have been occupied, taking her out of commission for the better part of a year. She really couldn't travel around the world on assignment if she was fat and pregnant.

Rachel thought of Luke and his… new family? And then began to picture a little girl, a miniature Lorelai, looking up to Luke as a role model and father. Who was her father? How does this Rory feel about her mother's dating situation? Does she call Luke daddy? Would she one day?

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I don't have to call him dad, do I?"

"Maybe if you were like 8 and really cute and we could really sell it…"

Rory was offended, "I'm cute!"

Lorelai ignored the comment dreading seeing Rachel again, "…but I'd say no." Lorelai begrudgingly left the house with Rory's list, unable to convince her daughter to wallow, even for just a day. Like she had to be some modern, super-independent woman focused solely on Harvard, when really she was just a heart broken 16 year old, but here they were, in denial, getting ready for a day of retail therapy, and heading to Luke's for breakfast. "Who are all these people what are they doing up at this hour?"

"Some people are up by five."

"They have one of those in the morning?" Lorelai gaped.

As they got closer and closer to Luke's Rory became nervous, and stopped, "So he knows about…. It?"

"Who about what?"

"Luke Knows… about … _it,_" Rory emphasized again.

"Yes, he knows."

"Why would you tell him?" Rory rebuked.

"Well I didn't know it was sworn to secrecy at the time. And you weren't talking to me … so it was nice to have some one to share my thoughts with…"

"You have thoughts on the subject?"

"You know my thoughts on the subject…" referring to the discussion at the kitchen table of taking time to wallow, heal and how it is a necessary step of any break up. "Besides you like Luke and I can tell… he wanted to kick Dean's ass for hurting you…"

"I just don't want him to…. I don't know… treat me any different."

"Well why not? You are his little girl." Wondering if they could get Rachel to believe Luke would adopt Rory one day.

"I just don't want this to be a big deal. I want life to go on as before," then Rory froze again.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't go that way…"

"Why not…?"

"We might run into Dean, sometimes he plays basket ball in the morning… and…"

"This is ridiculous… how about we just go really fast."

"But I'm not athletic…" but Lorelai was already dragging Rory across the Square.

77777777777777777777777777

Rachel did a double take as she saw Lorelai coming across the square with a teenager. _That can't be her daughter…. Can it? _The brunette pair entered the diner, and Rachel could hear Lorelai proclaim, "Who are all these people?"

"It's the 6:00 am crowd." Her "daughter" shrugged.

"I officially recognize nobody in this place," Lorelai examined the crowd.

Composing herself, Rachel brightly met the pair at the door, "Umm, Coffee while you wait…"

"Oh thanks…" Lorelai forced a smile accepting a mug from the enemy. _Hope it's not laced with arsenic or iocane powder … I'll let Rory take a sip first._ "Have you seen Luke?"

_Can't go two minutes without him? _Rachel fumed a bit at how perfect Lorelai could look at 6 am, and she was stuck serving hot plates to earn her keep, "Oh umm, I think he's helping Caesar in the kitchen…. And who is this?" trying not to sound too curious.

"Oh … this is my daughter Rory" gesturing to her pride and joy, and suddenly wondered what Luke told Rachel about Rory.

_She is her daughter? How is that possible? How did she end up with Luke? … _"Rory? That's an unusual name…"

"Well, its Lorelai really, Mom named me after her…" being her usual polite self, not really sure how to treat Rachel since she was now an accomplice in the pretending scheme. However, Rory did like the idea of Rachel being the only person who wouldn't know about her and Dean's break up, there by the only one not to ask her any questions about the painful subject.

"Yeah well why should guys have all the fun?" Lorelai shrugged, "Oh hey there's a table grab it," and she shoved Rory away from the evil Rachel, for fear her daughter would be contaminated.

With the table saved, Rory excused herself to use the restroom. Because of the crowd, Rachel couldn't hear what they were saying, but took the opportunity to observed Luke and Lorelai as they interacted when Luke went to the table to take their order.

"What can I get you?"

"Oh, um, do you think you could make those really crazy chocolate chip pancakes and go extra heavy on the chocolate? "

"Because of…" _the break up,_ Luke deduced.

"Well yeah…" Lorelai winced.

"…She okay?"

"She's still the queen of denial but…"

Luke shook his head…"Oh man, I swear I would love to…" but he saw the warning look in Lorelai's eyes, and retracted the hulk's rage, "ok, I'm gonna put some whipped cream on the pancakes too."

"Thank you Luke."

"Yeah."

"Not a word ok?"

"I got it."

Rory returned to the table… and an uncomfortable silence fell on mother and daughter.

Suffering from pressure of speech, and feeling the weight of Rachel's stare, Lorelai broke down and asked Rory …"Honey, are you sure you don't want to …"

"Don't say 'wallow'."

"Swallow your coffee before you eat?"

"I am fine."

"But if you could see the look on your face. "

"It's the same look you had on your face when you broke up with Max. Did wallowing help you get over him?"

"I'm not saying wallowing will help you get over Dean. It's part of the process. It's the mourning period. It's a step, an important step. The only thing that will get you over somebody is time."

"How much time did it take you to get over Max?"

_Okay, how did this become about me… _"I'm not sure exactly."

"Approximately?"

"I didn't clock it."

"Ballpark figure? "

"A while." _Get off my back!_

"Be vaguer."

"Rory come on…"

Then Rory saw Luke deliver plates at the counter, "Oh I get it…"

"What?" Lorelai furrowed her brow.

"Now that you have Luke, no other man matters?" Rory sing song'd, teasing her mother.

"Rory!" Lorelai warned, "Keep it down," chancing a glace at Miss Patty only a few tables away.

"Hey, if the gossips are talking about you and Luke, they won't be talking about me. Oh, head's up your boyfriend's here."

Luke came up with the special pancakes "More coffee? Anything else I can get you?"

"No thanks." Rory was giving her plate a suspicious look.

"Hey, I've got some strawberries back there, you like strawberries don't you?"

It was true, so Rory didn't want to deny it, "Yeah I like strawberries but …"

"I'm getting you strawberries," and Luke went to the kitchen.

Once Luke was gone Lorelai harshly whispered, "He's not my boyfriend."

Rory was ready to change the subject and grumbled, "He's doing it."

"Doing what?" Lorelai asked putting down her mug from that first heavenly helpful sip, _Luke is being Luke…the whole Luke, and nothing but the Luke, so help me coffee!_

"Treating me differently… he's babying me."

"Well…" Lorelai wondered if she should say it again.

But Rory finished…" I know, I know, I'm his little girl…. Jeez, how long is Rachel staying?"

"I don't know," Lorelai grumbled as well, still feeling the annoying prying eyes on her back.

Rory sighed, "I just don't want to be the center of attention…"

"Honey, people have their own lives and their own problems. I hardly think you and Dean breaking up is the main thing on their minds. … Speaking of which…is Rachel…I don't know…watching me?"

Rory chanced a glance, "Oh yeah, very subtle, but she's definitely keeping tabs on you…"

"Great, man what have I gotten myself into…?" Lorelai winced.

Rory offered, "Well you are the competition…", since she recalled her mother's argument for authenticity when she explained the situation on the way to the diner.

Then suddenly Kirk appeared out of nowhere, and Lorelai hoped that the founder's punch she gave him the night before erased their sidewalk conversation from his brain.

"Good morning, Ladies."

"Good morning, Kirk", Lorelai said cautiously, hoping he'd leave it at that.

"I hope you both are well considering your collectively humiliating evenings…"

_No such luck!_ Lorelai griped inwardly.

"…Lorelai I'm glad to see you are recovered from your lapse in judgment…"

Lorelai's brow furrowed, _lapse in judgments you are the one who suffered a blow to the head if you think I was going to let you ease my lonely heart… fruitcake._ Kirk was far too sensitive for that to be said out loud.

"…And Rory…I heard about you and Dean..."

Rory gave Lorelai a look that seemed to repeat, _people have their own lives huh?_ Lorelai's expression pleaded back, _its Kirk! Not a fair cross section!_

Kirk continued to talk"…And I want you to know…I never liked him. I don't know what it was, something about the shape of his forehead or his height or the floppy hairstyle. Actually, yes, on reflection I think it was the floppy hairstyle. I want to express my apologies to both of you for not voicing my concerns about that floppy haired jerk earlier because if I had …"

Luke came out of nowhere to the rescue by shoving a bag of doughnuts at Kirk, "Here's your order Kirk."

Kirk looked at the bag, guessed at what was inside, and said, "This isn't what I ordered."

"Well it's all you're gonna get this morning so move along …" and Luke was ready to hoist Kirk out of the diner if he had to.

Kirk turned to Lorelai, "I cannot go until you've accepted my apology."

"I accept your apology, Kirk"

"Alright."

"Ok," Lorelai forced a smile, _Luke what are you waiting for, hoist, hoist!_

Kirk was about to leave of his own power, when he felt the need to add, "It will not happen again."

"You know what - you need to leave now," and Luke subtly helped Kirk out the front door.

Lorelai's mouth gaped toward Luke, he only winked as her as he past by the table, which caused Lorelai to blush. Luke went to the kitchen and got Rory's strawberries.

"Thank you," Rory smiled to Luke, "for the whole Kirk thing…and the strawberries."

"You're welcome," he said as he headed back to the kitchen and Lorelai noticed for the first time what a pretty smile Luke had.

Then Rory quoted, "your lapse in judgment?"

"Oh I completely forgot to tell you, Kirk hit on me last night…"

"Why mother… does Luke know?"

Lorelai let the comment slide since it was the first time Rory had giggled all morning.

777777777777777777777777777

Rachel saw Luke get rid of the creepy monotone guy. She didn't know if he was hitting on either or both of the Gilmore girls, but it was clear Luke was jealous enough to bribe the guy with free doughnuts and sent him on his way. She went back to the counter, and she smiled at Luke's chivalrous gesture, and saw the girls appreciated the gesture as well,_ huh… his girls._

As Luke settled a bill at the register, Rachel and him were side by side behind the counter, and Rachel couldn't help but think that it was like old times; think of the last time she had come to town and helped him out in the diner. Working together again, doing any odd job, because it was a talent of Rachel's to be a chameleon and fit in almost anywhere. Rachel almost found comfort in the old routine of her days here with Luke despite the fact that so much had changed from her last visit.

Rachel glanced at Luke again, and she noticed how something outside seemed to catch Luke's attention, his face seemed to tighten up, and Luke was out the door in a flash, and Rachel wondered what would have caused such a reaction…

777777777777777777

"Stop right there," Luke met Dean on the corner outside the Diner.

"What?" the teen asked confused why the diner owner met him outside his establishment.

"Where are you going?"

"To get coffee. " Dean stated honestly.

"Wrong," Luke denounced.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not going in there buddy," Luke was determined not to budge.

"What are you talking about?"

"Turn around, bag boy."

"Are you serious?"

"Do you see a smile on my face?"

"No, but what's different about that?" Dean shrugged confused where this animosity was coming from considering Dean hadn't said more than 2 words to Luke at any given time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke was defensive and short with the tall heart breaker.

"It's just that you're not exactly known as the town crack up."

"So you're a smart guy now huh?"

When Luke kept getting in Dean's way, Dean was frustrated and stupidly asked "What are you doing?"

"Just exercising my right not to serve you. "

"What are you talking about? I'm not even inside yet," and Dean faked one way, and did a spin move he used in basketball to try and get away but Luke wasn't fooled and caught Dean around his torso, "Let go of me!"

"You first," Luke adjusted to a headlock.

77777777777777777777

Rachel's mouthed gaped open as Luke got into a fight with some teenage kid in the middle of the street. Rachel couldn't believe that Rory and Lorelai were both oblivious to the scene just outside their table. Then Lorelai did finally see the commotion outside, almost choking on her coffee. "Oh my God!" and Lorelai rushed out to help the teenage boy, with Rory following close behind.

7777777777777777777777777777

"Hey, hey, hey, cut it out!" Lorelai started pulling on Luke's arm "Break it up! Back off!" after finally getting a good hold on him. "Come here! What do you think you're doing!"

Luke was catching his breath, "He started it!"

"By doing what?" Lorelai asked, having known Dean for several months knowing he wasn't the kind to just pick a fight with someone twice his age.

"He was coming in."

"Are you a lunatic? He's 16!"

"Well what was I supposed to do!"

"Well stand in the middle of the street and have a slap fight of course! Come here!" Lorelai pushed Luke back inside the diner, "Hon I'll be right back…."

That only left Rory and Dean alone in the street, both teens unable to look at each other.

7777777777

Rachel watched as Lorelai forced Luke through the diner door. "Luke… I told you no heroics…"

"He started it!"

"I don't care… storage room now…" Lorelei pointed.

Luke frowned but obeyed so they could discuss what happened in private.

And the entire diner was buzzing about why Luke would attack Dean out front, if it was because of the breakup, and they watched as Dean and Rory exchanged brief words.

Rory wisely stayed outside to avoid the questions, she tried to talk to Dean, but he left in a huff.

777777777777777777

In the storage room…

"Now, Luke let me start off with… what the hell were you thinking?" and she hit him in the shoulder again.

Luke rubbed the now panging spot, "I told you he was gonna come in."

"He's 16 and you could break him in half…" she yelled.

"Well, thank you for the compliment," he shot back, "you didn't seem to mind when I got rid of Kirk."

"That was different…he's always annoying," Lorelai dismissed, "That, out front, was a blatant confrontation with THE EX BOYFRIEND… which I specifically asked you not to do!" Lorelai took a deep breath to calm down, and had to shake her head to admonish his display. Lorelai then noticed a curly haired shadow on the floor of the hall; _Rachel's eavesdropping? Why the little… Two can play at that. _So Lorelai softened her tone toward Luke, "but…you know… that was really sweet."

Luke had a very confused look on his face. _One minute she's yelling at me, the next it sounds like she is … coming on to me?_ "What?"

Lorelai stepped closer to Luke and hugged him; just to clue him in she whispered in his ear, "Rachel is listening."

Hearing that little fact, Luke awkwardly put his arms around Lorelai trying to ignore her warm breath on his ear.

Lorelai, as always, played it up, "You've done so much for us Luke, and now you are even beating up Rory's ex-boyfriend…." Lorelai laughed and smiled trying not to fidget uncomfortably in his arms as his hands rubbed and sort of tickled the small of her back, trying to rub her own hands casually on his chest, "Chris would never do that."

Trying to fall in to the role…and her lead, Luke said, "Well, Chris is an ass," Finally able to voice his long held opinion of the absent father.

"I know…" Lorelai checked out of the corner of her eye, _Jeez she's still listening… don't you have coffees to refill or pictures to take…_

Sensing Lorelai's discomfort with the awkward display they were putting on, he couldn't help but wonder what else Lorelai would make him do for Rachel's nosey benefit. "I should get back out there."

"Okay," Lorelai sweetly agreed, wondering if she had ever been this close to Luke before, as she squeezed his torso.

"Tell Rory I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make a big scene."

"You can tell her your self, but… I think she knows you meant well."

And it happened, one of those uncomfortable silences. These happened even before Rachel showed up. Moments filled with potential, with possibility, if only one of them would make a move, a real move, but both reminded themselves; despite their intimate whispers … this was only pretend.

_Should I kiss her? Like she kissed me before…? _"Well I have the diner…"

_Oh God… should I kiss him again? _"And I have Rory,"

"I'll see you at … your house…" hoping that sounded natural.

"Okay Hon…"

Lorelai left the storage room first; noticing the shadow of Rachel had already withdrawn. Lorelai met Rory out front to finish their errands.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	4. Let's Just Pretend

**Star-crossed Lies And Other Hidden Feelings  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of QUALITY Fan FICTION!**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. (JUST GIVE ME A JOB and we will call it even!) **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Summary -Luke tells a lie (NO surely not!). He tells Rachel that he and Lorelai are together since Rachel concluded as much from Lorelai's weird behavior before at the diner (I have to go stand in a closet comment…) Let's see what happens….**

**Luvz: I miss you**

**FEATURING BETA: localizy, this girl can read at like 200 WPM … I just want to put her on display and sell tickets! BABY, you're the GREATEST! (read her fics What can I say and Can't Buy Me Love, I Helped!)  
A/N: dialogue borrowed from 1-17**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 4:  
Let's Just Pretend**

Once Rory's "Avoidance of Wallowing" shopping, as Lorelai had dubbed it, concluded and Lorelai had saved Rory from being smothered by Babette's boobs, since the nutty neighbor was so eager to comfort the teen's heartache with stories of "all the horrible men I've known in my day" and "how you have to go through a lot of bad relationships to get to that really good one."

When Babette said it, Lorelai dismissed it quickly, she hadn't dated much and she lucked out when she found Max… and lost him just as quickly. Lorelai assured Babette that things were under control, and did her best to get keep the crazy broad from her sensitive teen, but, upon reflection, it made sense; that a person had to go through a lot of contenders. With that in mind Lorelai steeled herself against the urge to call Max again, _there will be another contender soon enough, it wasn't meant to be._ Then all she could think of was the moment with Luke in the storage room and how sweet he was for wanting to rip off evil Dean's head … wrong… but still sweet. How easy it was to hug him, _easy but weird, _and thank him for all he's done, _Which has been a lot over the years…_. how easy it was to pretend with him._ Pretend being the key word there, Lorelai._

Lorelai was still getting over the fact that Babette had been pushed out of a moving car, and she flopped on the couch, trying to relax, but Lorelai shifted in her seat a bit, recalling the strange feeling of Luke's hands on her back. The phantom tickle persisted but Lorelai's sense memories were interrupted when her daughter came into the living room, all she said was "Look", Rory handed her mother a piece of paper, with a defiant smile on her face.

Upon examining the paper, Lorelai only wore a half smile,_ you must be joking_ "Madeline's having a party?" _This involves us how?_

"I'm going to go," Rory said with an obviously false smile.

"You're going to a Chilton party?"

"Yes I am," still proud and holding her ground.

"Honey, why don't you just stay home and read 'The bell jar'? Same effect."

"Mom" Rory droned, in the same tone she used when Lorelai would be impossible.

"Rory, please, you just broke up with your first boyfriend," Lorelai was now begging, trying to reason with the inexperienced teen, "…Don't you think you think now is a time to be alone… heal… and to…"

Feeling deja vu from this morning, "Don't say it!"

Lorelai risked it "…wallow."

"I am not going to wallow this is not a big deal. It happens all the time…" Rory dismissed, "…and I'm going to be going to school there for the next two and a half years. It wouldn't kill me to be social right? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Lorelai sighed.

"Ok then it's settled."

"Um, can I make a suggestion?"

"As long as it doesn't begin and end with a 'W', go ahead."

_Rats! _"Why don't you see if Lane can come with you? You know that way if the socializing doesn't turn out how you planned you got a friendly face around."

"Ok, good idea. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can I have the Jeep tonight?"

"Sure…" Lorelai surrendered, _she has to figure it out for herself._

"Can I borrow something to wear?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna give in to anything I say because you feel sorry for me?"

"Yes!" she said in the same tone she would say "Duh!" with.

"I'll make a list," and with that Rory went to get ready for the party.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

So it came to be that Luke and Lorelai had the night alone together at her house; Luke had the night off since Rachel was so generous to close, in thanks for letting her stay at his place ... and so he could be with Lorelai and help with Rory if necessary.

When he arrived at Lorelai's house, he was surprised to discover that Rory had gone to a party. Not the norm behavior for a teenage girl. Still it left Luke and Lorelai with the necessary time to get their story straight.

Luke and Lorelai never really hung out before. He just sort of worked around them at the diner when Lorelai and Rory were having one of their famous debates. Or he would just be there at the house, fixing something, but he never really dug in and watched a movie, or played a board game with the girls.

But now … it was just Luke and Lorelai, _awkward_, was his first thought. A dream come true, or his worst nightmare, he hadn't decided yet, was his second.

"I guess we should get our story straight…" Lorelai suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Rachel's bound to ask how we met… how long we've been together… I'm a little curious about that myself…" she said thinking she was being cute.

"Look I told you I'm sorry…" Tired of her harping on their situation.

"I just hope you're prepared to pay me back…Hmmmm, I'll have to think about that…" Already starting a list of chores he could do as repayment.

"Jeez, just go on with your story weaving"

"Okay, let's see… you want her to think we are serious…so what do you say a year? Ooo what if we had an anniversary while she was in town you know… really rub the salt in the wound… maybe something stupid like the first time you put your flannel shirt in a mud puddle for me to cross over on a rainy day…."

"I should have known better than to try this…" Luke cursed himself.

"Try what?"

"Try to pretend…" and he added quickly "… with you." _Cause half the time I'm … not really pretending._

"Luke, I want to help I'm just trying to make this real."

"Okay fine…"

"How about …we've been dating for two years… that seems good and solid…"

Luke only nodded determined to let any lies to Rachel come out of Lorelai's mouth, not his.

"Oooo what if you had like … a secret crush on me…? Yeah…You saw me every day… lectured me on my coffee habit, and you had to work up the nerve to ask me out…" she sing song'd at how cute it sounded.

Luke tried not to react too much, but it was like she was reading his mind. If she could just pull this idea out of the air, why couldn't she see what was written on his face everyday for 5 years. He had almost asked her out; back when Sookie and Jackson had their first date. He couldn't even be sure if she knew where he was going with his blundering and stuttering before Mrs. Kim burst in and stole her attention.

Lorelai was oblivious to Luke's discomfort and feelings, as always, setting the story in her head "okay so we were friends, you had a little crush on me… asked me out… where was our first date?"

"Huh?"

"Well, where does Luke Danes usually take the ladies?" she teased in a suggestive voice.

"I don't usually take the ladies. That is how we got into this mess…"

"No one's turned your eye since Rachel left?"

_You, _"Look let's just stick to focusing on making us as a couple … believable."

"Okay … well you want to have our first fake date right now…?"

"What?"

"Well, what does Luke Danes do on a date? I'm curious… Where do you go when you are not at the diner?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A half an hour later, Luke and Lorelai entered Sniffy's tavern. Luke had insisted on driving his truck, since he knew where to go.

"Wow?" Lorelai would never have pictured Luke in a place like this in a million years.

"Lucas!" exclaimed a lovable seasoned lady.

"Hey Maisy…" and Luke gave the woman a hug.

"Why Lucas you're bringing a date here? I must say this is a treat." The lady's voice filled with sarcasm, as she nudged "Lucas" in the ribs.

"Maisy this is Lorelai …and she is just a friend."

"Aw don't listen to him, Honey. You must be special if Lucas brought you here…" Maisy added to Lorelai in a low voice, "He never brings his girls here."

"Really? I'm the first?" Lorelai took no small amount of pleasure in that fact.

Maisy showed them to a table, out of the way and private, and Lorelai had to ask… "So what is this place…?"

Luke took a deep breath "this is … My Luke's… I come here a couple times a week, help out when I can."

"…And who is Maisy … to you…?" hoping it wasn't a sordid Mrs. Robinson affair, _that would be so un-Luke, but would fit in this secret life of his…_

"I'd guess you'd call her an aunt, of sorts. She went to school with my mother."

"Ooooh," Lorelai began to wonder what else she could pry out of Luke … in this more relaxed environment… maybe after a few beers.

Luke excused himself to go to the rest room, and Maisy snuck over with champagne for their date, "I can't believe he left you alone! I tell you that boy…" she shook her head disapprovingly as if she still saw luke as a teenager, "Well, I just want to make sure you know what a pleasure it is to see you. You know Luke hasn't really seen anyone since that Rachel left him…"

_That Rachel? Huh? Sensing some hostility._

"You just treat him right, now… so I don't have to kick your pretty ass…"

Stunned from that last statement, Lorelai knew Maisy could do it from the sound of her voice. So Lorelai smiled broadly at Luke as he returned to the table.

"What's this?" Luke asked.

"Umm Maisy insisted that when you are on a date you drink champagne… so… Cheers, " Lorelai shrugged and raised her glass.

"I hate champagne."

"Way to ruin the romance", Lorelai rolled her eyes.

Lorelai kind of liked being on a date with Luke, he was a gentleman, they always found something to talk about, dinner was exceptional, and Maisy was all too happy to share embarrassing stories of Luke as a boy.

Even though she knew Luke pretty well, she was surprised by some of the antics of a young track star. Once more, it was strange that even though she was with Luke, Lorelai felt like she was on a real date. AS Luke drove, on the ride home Lorelai even got those anxious butterflies, as if she was expecting a good night kiss on the porch. She knew she needed a joke to cover her discomfort so Luke wouldn't suspect, so she "mock" came on to him, knowing he would shy away from the in appropriate display. "Well, we have this whole house to ourselves," she teased, having more fun than she should have, maybe she had more champagne than she should have too, "and my daughter is out all night…" sliding her arms up his chest in jest.

Luke stepped away from her, as expected, unable to believe she would even fake come on to him for all her neighbors to speculate, "This isn't funny," _tipsy or not._

Her character broken, "I think it's hilarious."

_Yes, we know…_ "Just open the door, make up your story, I'll smile and nod, okay…"

"That could be dangerous…" she warned as she fumbled with her keys out of her purse,_ Rachel let me tell you about the first time Luke and I made love outside… he took me on a camping trip even though I hate camping…_

"Fine… just don't talk to Rachel then."

"Well, then it will seem like I'm avoiding her…"

"You are the new girlfriend, you should avoid her…"

"Jeez, dating 24 hours and you are already trying to tell me what to do…. Please note trying."

"Will you just open the door!" he insisted.

After the look he gave her, she smiled again, "Fine our romance having been settled….you wanna watch a movie? My collection is vast…" as she opened the door to led Luke in the house, _hmmm cuddling on the couch with Luke? Wait… cuddling?_

Both adults were surprised as they entered the living room, to find a distraught Rory in her PJs on the repositioned couch, "Rory?" Lorelai asked the darkness.

The teen looked up from her bucket of ice cream. She looked defeated and heart broken, and in a small scratchy voice Rory confessed, "I'm ready to wallow now," not caring if Luke saw her cry.

The mild buzzing in Lorelai's brain faded quickly and she went into mother mode, straight for the couch and placed a pillow in her lap, gesturing for Rory to lie down and cry as much as she wanted. As Rory sobbed Lorelai ordered a pizza, and comforted her little girl.

Luke got Lorelai's attention and mouthed, "Is there anything I can do?" with a shrug of his shoulders.

Lorelai smoothed her daughter's hair and shook her head "no". Feeling helpless Luke retreated to the kitchen, but decided he would pay for the pizza Lorelai had ordered and he listened for Joe's car.

7777777777777777777777

Lorelai woke up suddenly, surprised that both she and her daughter could fit on the couch, horizontally at the same time. At their respective ends, Rory and Lorelai were each leaning on opposite armrests. It was still the middle of the night, and Rory finally cried herself to sleep. Lorelai shimmied her way off the couch by first removing Rory's foot from her shoulder. Knowing there was probably melted ice cream and cold pizza to clean up, Lorelai looked around the room, but the mess on the coffee table had disappeared. Then across from her, she saw Luke slumped in the easy chair; _he fell asleep while watching over his girls… _she smiled.

_his girls?_

Lorelai got up and found two blankets in the closet, she put one over Rory on the couch and wrapped Luke in the other. He had been so distant while Rory cried, and took care of Joe and the pizza. As usual he was in the background, hovering, looking positively angry that Rory had to go through this, and angry that there was nothing he could do to fix it. So he had washed dishes, and then paced in the kitchen, and apparently cleaned up the living room as they slept. Lorelai couldn't help herself as she admired him sleeping; he had stayed to make sure they were okay, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The contact made him slowly stir and he noticed Lorelai, he immediately asked, "Is she okay?"

Lorelai eased his worries, "Yeah she's fine. She's asleep now."

"Good, good" as he put a fist to his mouth while he yawned.

Thinking of his poor neck, and hunched back, Lorelai pulled on his arm, "Come on."

Luke obeyed but had to ask, "Where are we going?"

"To sleep."

"I'm not tired…" he yawned again, unconsciously climbing the stairs with Lorelai.

Lorelai slipped her hand up his back, and preemptively massaged the area where a kink might have settled, "Well, I am. You can watch over me upstairs..." Still thinking of what a great time she had on their fake date, and of his need to protect Rory from Dean earlier. She took once last glance at an exhausted Rory.

She basically guided Luke to his side of the bed and sat him down, removing his boots and socks; it felt strange and surreal to unbutton his flannel shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. Lorelai was used to doing that after a date… she recalled times with Max, and Chris. She had just never done that with Luke, _well we did have a mock date this evening_. Luke sat on the bed half asleep, and Lorelai tried not to notice his muscles through his T-shirt. She pulled the covers down for him to lie down and tucked him in her bed. After another kiss on his cheek, Lorelai went to the bathroom to change, crept downstairs one last time to check on Rory, and then returned upstairs… to sleep with Luke.

_Sleep beside Luke… not sleep with him._

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	5. Dreaming of Reality

**TOP 'O' THE STORY TO YE  
HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!**

**Star-crossed Lies And Other Hidden Feelings  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of QUALITY Fan FICTION!**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. (JUST GIVE ME A JOB and we will call it even!) **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Summary -Luke tells a lie (NO surely not!). He tells Rachel that he and Lorelai are together since Rachel concluded as much from Lorelai's weird behavior before at the diner (I have to go stand in a closet comment…) Let's see what happens….**

**Luvz: I miss you**

**FEATURED BETA: localizy, who came up with this BRILLIANT TITLE**

**How brilliant you may ask…well read on…read on…and discover why!**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
****Chapter 5:  
Dreaming of Reality **

Lorelai was very groggy and tired the next morning; she thought she had heard Rory downstairs…._ Maybe she's ready to talk about what happened at that party or about what happened with Dean… or talk about anything at all… just talk about anything Damn You!_ It was then she seemed to sense something was different about her pillow… she opened her eyes to examine her pillow to discover Luke was sharing it. He was sleeping soundly, face to face with her, not three inches away from her, with his arms around her waist, and her hands were limp at the base of his neck, as if she had been stroking his rough stubble. Thinking of how Rory might misinterpret the compromising position should she come upstairs, Lorelai sprang up trying not to hurt or wake Luke, but thinking distance between her and the diner man was wise. She watched with baited breath, waiting if Luke would wake up and ask what she was doing, but he was a sound sleeper and simply rolled on his back, the arms, his arms, that had been around her were now lifeless at his sides and he made a low buzzing noise, which Lorelai assumed was how Luke snored.

_It's okay… you slept with Luke… well not slept with him … but slept with him, aw jeez._

As Lorelai accepted that fact, she went downstairs in a daze. She found Rory sulking at the kitchen table with a bowl of cocoa puffs, and was over whelmed with sympathy for her baby's broken heart.

"Hey" Lorelai tried to smile.

Rory sighed, a glum "hi" her only response. She had her feet on the seat, hunched over the cereal bowl resting on her knees.

"Feeling better?"

Rory only shrugged and ate another spoonful.

Lorelai gave Rory a hug from behind, and rubbed her daughter's shoulders, "You ready to talk about it now?"

Rory's brow furrowed, "You smell funny."

"Thanks, love you too," _have I never taught this child tact?_

"I didn't mean funny bad I mean…. Like funny …different."

"Okay not much better?" then Lorelai placed the smell, having breathed it in all night. It was Luke; his cologne or after shave or musk, whatever it was, Lorelai was covered in Luke's scent.

"What?" Rory saw her mom made some sort of connection

"Umm, nothing, I just need to shower." Lorelai decided that moment was a good moment to get coffee and a bad moment to be picturing Luke in the shower.

"Where's Luke?" Rory asked having vaguely remembered him coming in with her mom… _and if he is staying with us…and I was on the couch… where else would he sleep?_

"Oh… Umm upstairs" she tried to sound casual, as if that was normal.

"Upstairs?" that sounded really funny to Rory.

"Umm…"

"Did he …sleep up there?"

"Yes" Lorelai winced.

"…with you?" and then Rory could place the unusual scent as well, "MOM!"

_Not with me! I mean yes with me but…_ "Nothing happened… he was watching over us… and he fell asleep in the chair... and I didn't want his neck to hurt or to get a kink … so… I took him upstairs…"

"You took him?" Rory raised an eyebrow over the obvious dirty.

"You know… we went upstairs and slept together… Not slept together!" Lorelai corrected frantically, " just slept… in the same bed… be side each other"_ all night long, _"…that's it… nothing else" _but his arms were around me, but after that nothing else…_

"Then how did you get his…scent on you?"

"I don't know …" Lorelai defended, "maybe he's contagious, maybe he needs to shower too."

"You know, you two could shower together, save water," Rory teased, knowing how environmentally conscious Luke was.

Having a laugh at her mother's expense, Lorelai let the comment slide seeing a trace of regular Rory emerge, and that heart broken Rory was at bay for a moment.

"Okay well, I better go wake up the man…" and Lorelai headed back up stairs.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Luke?"

Luke opened his eyes and he saw her, "Lorelai?"

"Morning" she smiled from the foot of her bed, in her tank top and lounge pants. It was almost like she was afraid to come near him.

Luke sat up in her bed, willing himself awake, "How's Rory?"

"She's fine… eating something you wouldn't approve of," Lorelai teased as she sat down at the foot of the bed on his side. Lorelai looked uncomfortable, like she wanted to talk to Luke about something but it was too embarrassing to bring up.

"Lorelai … is something wrong?" he was curious if something else was on her mind, the teacher… Rory… Rachel.

"Well, umm yeah… just a minor little detail… I actually feel really stupid… for even bringing it up…" she tried to laugh.

"Okay?"

"About … last night?"

"What about last night?" for as serious as she was, Luke found her slow build annoying. He didn't know what to expect, was there a problem? All that happened last night was they had their mock date and comforted Rory. Did he overstep his bounds with wanting to help with Rory?

Lorelai took a deep breath and confessed "… I want to do it again."

"What?" Luke was confused, _what does she mean? Do it again?_ Then for the first time Luke looked down and realized he was naked under Lorelai's covers, and he looked up at Lorelai again, and suddenly her frumpy PJs were transformed into a sexy red teddy. In her eyes, he saw raw desire as she climbed up the bed and perched herself on top of him, straddling him and she began to kiss him passionately, which caught Luke totally off guard as he fell back onto the bed into her pillows.

Lorelai's hands grazed over his chest as she kissed him, "Mmm, I want you, Luke… Make love to me again…"

_Again? _"Lorelai…" he wanted to reason with her, wanted to know what happened, but her tongue was in his mouth, he had to force her off of him, "Lorelai… what's going on…?"

"Last night…last night was amazing," she panted, "I can't get it out of my head…" she kissed his neck, "I want to be with you. I love you," and she flicked his earlobe with her tongue and began to nibble on the lobe to seduce him to her whim.

"Lorelai?"

"Luke…"she whispered with hot breath in his ear.

"Lorelai…" and he finally gave in; Luke slid his hands up her thighs, wrapped his arms around her torso, and rolled her onto her back to make love to Lorelai Gilmore…_again?_

"Luke?"

"Wha?" Luke woke up, pulling his head out of the pillow. He was on his stomach in Lorelai's bed, he searched around the room and found Lorelai, back in her tank top and lounge pants, staring at him by the door and she looked concerned.

"You okay?"

Luke rolled over tangled in her sweet smelling sheets and found he had slept in his jeans and T-shirt. As he sat up to get his bearings, he tried to rub the image of Lorelai in that red teddy out of his eyes, "Umm yeah… I'm fine…" suddenly wondering if breathing in her perfume all night was what fueled his dream.

"That was quite a nightmare you were having," she observed.

"Nightmare?" _yeah you in a teddy… some nightmare…_he thought sarcastically, and Luke tried to keep reality and fantasy straight. _We aren't together… it was just your overactive imagination._

"Yeah, the way you were groaning I thought you were an extra in the Thriller video. What was it?" unable to help her curiosity of what the diner man was fighting in his sleep.

"I… I don't remember," he lied.

"Okay? Umm, I just thought you should get up… you know… the diner and all."

"Yeah, thanks," still trying not to see her in red.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," he said shortly.

_A total red flag that you aren't…_ she thought.

Luke saw the look she was giving him, "Really, I'm fine… I just… didn't get enough sleep last night…"

"Yeah… well for what it's worth… last night you were great…"

"What?" _What did I do? What did we do?_

"With Rory… the pizza… the cleaning up after us sobby piggy girls… it's… appreciated." Lorelai smiled still able to smell his scent on her. "So uh you want to shower first?" then Rory's voice was in her head, _or you could shower together._ Pushing the thoughts aside she stumbled out, "I mean… you have to be at the diner before I have to be at the Inn… so it makes sense that you go first."

"Umm okay thanks." _maybe I can wash away that dream with a nice cold shower,_ then Luke realized, "Umm I didn't bring a towel."

_Oh God Luke is gonna get naked in my shower…_ "I'll get you a fresh one… let me just ask Rory where she has those hidden," and she left the room quickly.

Lorelai hated feeling so stupid around Luke, it was like nervous knots over acting like a complete idiot while she was trying to be his sexy, captivating, pretend girl friend, _What is wrong with me?_

As her mother entered the kitchen, Rory asked "Did you wake up Rip Van Winkle?" as she poured coffee number 3. She knew of Luke's presence during her break down last night. He answered the door and awkwardly delivered the pizza as she sobbed in her mother's lap. She also knew it was very uncharacteristic for Luke to sleep past 6:30, or in the same bed with her mother.

"Do we have any guest towels?"

"Umm yeah? What's wrong?" seeing the unsettled expression on her mother's face.

"I don't know… just being around Luke… so much… I mean… it's weird. He's here… in our house…it seems …all the time now…"

"It's only been two days?"

"Well, he's about to get naked in our shower and I don't know how I feel about that!"

_MOM! EWWWWW! _"Well, don't forget the objective… Rachel be gone!"

"I know but I just feel … weird around him… I mean this isn't normal or right… me and him together …dating…" she had to laugh at the idea, the quickly amended "pretend dating."

_Normal, no… right? Well, now that's debatable._ Rory knew all of the rumors and hopes of everyone in town. "Maybe you two… just need to get more comfortable around each other… you know…practice being a couple…"

"That's sorta what I had in mind last night…"

"Really," Rory grinned suggestively, "when you were cuddling with him… in bed?"

"NO! We had a fake date last night… we were getting our story straight for Rachel…and he took me out to dinner, so I could actually have sense memory of the whole thing… and well, it was… nice."

"Okay… well do more of that…get comfortable with each other, but you might want to practice holding hands and stuff too..."

"But that will look so weird to the town," Lorelai pointed out.

"Well, get them in on the scheme," Rory suggested.

"Right I bet that'd go over big…"

"Do what you want? It was only a suggestion; fresh towels are upstairs in the linen closet…"

"Oh right… um thanks"

Lorelai went up, found a clean towel, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Umm Luke?"_ please don't be naked._

He opened the door part way, "Yeah?"

"Here's your towel, poppin' fresh" she smiled.

Luke opened the door enough to accept the towel, and Lorelai couldn't stop staring at his bare chest, since he was only wearing jeans, "Thanks," he said quickly and shut the door.

Lorelai's breath returned, and she shook away the effects of seeing so much of Luke's skin at one time, _okay this is soooo not working,_ so Lorelai considered Rory's suggestions for the scheme.

7777777777777777777777777

Lorelai had showered,_ ALONE_, and when she came downstairs again, Luke had already gone to the diner. He took his over night bag with him, no doubt to wash the dirty clothes and use her laundry day suggestion, and get more changes of clothes since they didn't know how long Rachel would be staying, and consequently how long he'd be staying with the Gilmore girls.

Lorelai wanted to stop by the diner to talk to Luke about their situation and for a dose of really good coffee.

"Hey sugar…" Babette greeted from her front lawn "Tell me the truth…"

"Okay, blondes do have more fun, but we brunettes put in an honest effort."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, force of habit… you were saying?"

Babette's eager and scratchy voice practically pounced on Lorelai, "Was that Luke I saw you canoodling with on your porch last night?"

_Oh crap, _her tipsy teasing of Luke had been witnessed and now she had to explain, "Well, umm, yes and no."

"Well, which is it?" Babette was desperate for the scoop.

"Well, Luke did come over last night," Lorelai reluctantly confirmed.

"And left this morning, I saw…" she nudged Lorelai suggestively, "I guess having Rachel back in town pushed ya over the edge. The green eyed monster just made you stake a claim in him …finally."

_OKAY seriously, she spends all this money on cable… who is watching it? _"Babette, it's not like that."

"Sure," Babette laughed almost a cackle at her brunette neighbor.

_Wait, green eyed monster? And why did she say finally?_ "Okay Babette, I'll tell you the truth…" figuring Rory was right and it will be easier to explain public displays of affection if the whole town was in on it… and no one could spread the word like the Patty and Babette network, "You know how Rachel is in town…"

"Yeah… is she back here for Luke? Did she drive him into your arms? What's going on?"

"Okay, here's the deal…" and Lorelai through caution to the wind, and enlisted the help of the entire town.  
**77777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: you should all give localizy a HUG thank you because she gave me this brilliant title and she asked for it, and she got it… she wanted Luke naked… okay so it was a dream… but not only is he naked BUT HE GETS WET…FOR REALS!**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	6. Holy Hell!

**Star-crossed Lies And Other Hidden Feelings  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of QUALITY Fan FICTION!**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. (JUST GIVE ME A JOB and we will call it even!) **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Summary -Luke tells a lie (NO surely not!). He tells Rachel that he and Lorelai are together since Rachel concluded as much from Lorelai's weird behavior before at the diner (I have to go stand in a closet comment…) Let's see what happens….**

**Luvz: I miss you**

**FEATURING BETA: localizy, this girl can read at like 200 WPM … I just want to put her on display and sell tickets! BABY, you're the GREATEST!  
when asked what she thought of this chapter localizy said " i squealed and said holy hell" **

**Ladies and gentlemen we have a title!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 6:  
Holy Hell!**

Lorelai had just finished explaining the plan to Babette, who seemed slightly disappointed for some reason, but she promised to spread the word. Now Lorelai just had to inform Luke that the entire town would know of the plan by noon. After checking on things at the Inn, settling Michel down from another tantrum, and picking up the Inn's tax forms Lorelai was going to work on at home, Lorelai came bursting into the diner during the late morning. "Where's Rachel?" she asked quickly not caring if she was interrupting Luke while he was trying to work.

Looking up from the morning's receipts, Luke said shortly, "Out running errands"

"Perfect, I wanna talk to you … upstairs…now."

"I'm busy," he barked, still unable to look at Lorelai because she just happened to be wearing a red scoop neck sweater with her jeans, the same color red as the teddy she wore in his dream, and he forced his eyes to the receipts.

"This is your mid morning lull?" gesturing to the two tables that were occupied.

"My customers may need me."

"Caesar can handle it."

"No" Luke insisted.

"How is this relationship going to work if you don't make time for me, your girlfriend?"

"Will you keep it down?" Luke cautiously looking around despite the lull, knowing there were ears everywhere in this town.

"Well, we have a lot to talk about …so come on, move."

Luke only sighed, "Caesar, I'll be back in a minute."

777777777777777777777777777

Luke wanted to be sure he fully processed Lorelai's idea before voicing his opinion.

"Lorelai… this is stupid" _not to mention inappropriate… not to mention completely unnecessary._

Lorelai practically quoted Rory's perspective on things, "Luke, after that wimpy kiss the other night, we need to get comfortable with each other if we are gonna pull this off…"_ although we were pretty comfortable in my bed this morning. _Shaking those thoughts from her head, she tossed her purse on his kitchen table, "… Besides, we have the entire town's support."

"What?"

"Well Babette saw you leave this morning and started asking a bunch of questions...about us…"

"So you told her the story?" Luke was already embarrassed; he didn't need the entire town in on the gag too.

"Well, would you rather I had her tell the entire town we had a night of passionate love making, which is what Babette had originally thought."_ Wow, not going down that road again…_

"Aw jeez, I'd rather they weren't talking about me at all," Luke complained. This grew bigger than Luke intended. _You tell one lie it leads to another, _he admonished inwardly, recalling his father's words.

"Believe it or not, Rachel is not the celebrated prodigal daughter of Stars Hollow. Everyone is on your side and wants to help."

"But they all know about this stupid plan…"

"Relax, we told 'em it was my idea from the beginning."

"What?"

"Well it sounds like something I'd come up with" she shrugged. "Now come on you are my boyfriend…" Lorelai stepped closer to Luke, trying to remember the last time she had been kissed…_ oh, wait… with Max, in a classroom, much to the embarrassment of my daughter… hmmm Max._ Lorelai had been debating about calling him the other night, then Luke approached her at the firelight festival and now she was committed to this little scheme for the time being;_ best to keep busy, keep my mind off Max, and not think about him for a few more days. _Any means of distraction from that pang of loneliness was welcome to Lorelai.

"You actually want me to kiss you?" Luke couldn't believe she was seriously proposing it.

On the spot, Lorelai got nervous at how that sounded, _again with the strong words, _"I don't …_ want_… you to kiss me… I'm just doing what has to be done. You want to get back at Rachel, you want her out of town … then pucker up big boy."

Luke rolled his eyes, praying this would be over soon, he couldn't stand to have more of last night's dreams. He never thought his first kiss, that is, second kiss with Lorelai would be …under these circumstances. With her barking orders at him about where was safe for him to put his hands. Carefully he stepped toward her, staring down her blue eyes. He gently slid his hands to meet at the small of her back, almost like his dream… except no red teddy, just a red top.

Lorelai had been half kidding about him puckering up, but she saw Luke was really willing to going through with it and kiss her, anything to be rid of Rachel for good. To send a message that he wasn't a doormat, that he had feelings too, and that Rachel couldn't hurt him any more. His slight height advantage threw Lorelai for a second; they had never been this close before._ Well, there was the time behind the counter, with paint samples … hiding from Taylor… And when I put on his new blue ball cap at Christmas… the same ball cap he's wearing now, the only ball cap he's worn since….hmmmm that's funny? Oh yeah and there was faking out Rachel in the storage room… and cuddling this morning in my bed… Okay so we've been close, big deal!_ Lorelai took one last deep breath to steel herself for Luke's lips on hers, _Kissing Max, right? …Close your eyes and it's just like kissing Max._

Their lips met lightly, their bodies almost wooden, and Lorelai couldn't help but start to snicker at the situation.

"You're not helping." Luke quickly removed his hands from her waist wishing he didn't feel so self-conscious now that his moment was here. Lorelai Gilmore actually wanted him to kiss her… in reality. _What moment… she is doing this a practice…to fool Rachel that is all, she said it her self… she doesn't want to do this…_

"I know, I know" as she giggled, "I'm sorry, it's just…" _I'm being sooo silly, it's Luke… why am I nervous around Luke? … He's one of my best friends…_ "It's us… I mean… us … together… can you imagine."

_Actually … I can… _thinking of his dream again, even though he swore not to think about it, he couldn't help it, "Still not helping," Luke sighed heavily, now that her true feelings on the situation were painfully obvious and restated, Luke was again ashamed of his own hidden feelings, wishing he could just turn them off and forget about Lorelai Gilmore. Problem was he saw her every damn day.

Pulling herself together, Lorelai apologized, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry … for real this time. Now please…just… relax," and she put her hand on his cheeks, to stroke his stubble and calm him down.

Luke rolled his eyes again before closing them. Trying to forget that Lorelai found the idea of them together laughable, trying to forget how much their friendship meant to him. Trying to forget they were only going to pretend while Rachel was in town. Wanting to show Lorelai this wasn't a joke, and he relaxed, and kissed her again, this time with all he had.

When their lips met, for real this time, Lorelai decided to still try and pretend Luke was Max, but that just didn't feel right. Luke's arms were different; the feeling of his firm chest against hers was different, probably because Luke lifted boxes, not books. Luke's chin was scruffy, he tasted different, and his hair had more curl. _Wait when did my hands go in his hair? Where is his ball cap?_

Lorelai had to pull away, peeking though the heavy slits of her eyes hoping she could read his face, "Luke?" she breathed barely above a whisper, trying to hide how much she enjoyed that. Luke wasn't going to give her a chance to recover and he pulled her close again so there was no space between them and no time to think about what was happening._ Holy Hell I'm kissing Lorelai!_

If anyone in the town square had the sudden inclination to look up toward Luke's apartment window they would have gotten an eyeful. Luke had Lorelai pressed in the corner of his kitchen counter. Lorelai's arm was draped around Luke's neck, and her other arm was tight around his back. Luke was practically holding Lorelai up, as cliché as it sounded she seemed to have gone weak at the knees. It wasn't long before mouths were open, breaths were short, and their kiss deepened. Lorelai was feeling warm all over, loving the feeling of his hands slowly sliding up her back and his hair in her fingers. That painful lonely void was suddenly being filled with Luke's kisses. _Oh My God, I'm making out with Luke. This is … different… definitely different. Holy Hell, my hand is on his butt. Am I moaning? It sounds like I'm moaning… Why have we never done this before? _She knew she was seconds away from jumping on him, hitching her legs around his waist and having her wicked way with him, right there on his kitchen table. _There is only so much a girl can take!_

"Hey, Luke…? I made you a…" and Rachel stopped mid sentence, frozen in the doorway, eyes wide from the sight before her, "Oh My God!" _HOLY HELL! Her hand is on his ass!_

Lorelai reluctantly had to tear herself away from Luke, only to be met with the shocked face of "Rachel," Lorelai choked out, as she panted catching her breath, she seemed to come to her senses again, as Luke released and stepped away from her, shoving his hands in his back pockets guiltily. Lorelai's back was suddenly cold from where his hands had been, her gaped mouth still gasping for air. Lorelai turned away from Rachel and Luke, to look down on the town square and touched her lips, now swelled from Luke's kisses, as she tried to process what just happened. _How long were we…umm … like that? _She swallowed, dreading the answer.

Luke started the talking "Umm… you're back," stating the obvious to Rachel.

Rachel nodded, still looking at the floor, "Yeah, umm just. …I thought you might like some lunch," she explained, and holding up the useless plate in her hand, seeing that a turkey burger wasn't what he was hungry for at this time of day. Rachel still averted her eyes from the entangled couple, in case they still needed to button or zip up anything, "I am so sorry."

_What the hell was that? _Lorelai's mind was racing and she turned to face Rachel again "Umm it's okay, really. I should … go… umm, Luke… I'll … kiss you later; umm see …you later" she winced and she made a b-line for the door.

"Uh Lorelai … you forgot … your purse," Luke stuttered.

Lorelai made an awkward comic turn around to accept the bag from her cap-less "boyfriend", "Thanks … Hon," she added quickly "… Bye Rachel." With her purse clutched to her chest, and without looking at either one, she left, leaving the former lovers to sort the situation out.

When the door snapped closed Rachel winced, "I am so, so sorry, I should have… knocked, or something…" hoping Luke wasn't too upset, putting his lunch on the kitchen table as a peace offering.

"We weren't, we were just…" _Uh I have no idea what we were doing._ Luke couldn't help himself, his moment had finally arrived and he wanted to make a good impression, _yeah definitely made an impression._ Without anything better to say he just picked up his ball cap from the floor and put it back on his head.

"I'm just not used to the two of you … together…"

"Aw no, we shouldn't have been …" _kissing, _"up here…"_ we were really kissing _"It's your place, well, it's my place… umm it's the place you're using … while you're in town," he stammered.

"I just didn't expect you two to" _do that …in the middle of the day,_ "... never mind … I'm gonna go back down stairs and let you…" _cool off_ "whatever," Rachel opened the door to leave.

"Rachel…"

She froze as he said her name, "She really doesn't like me," Rachel stated as fact as she turned back toward Luke.

"What?"

"Lorelai is completely uncomfortable around me…"

"Come on…"

"That's the third time I've entered a room and she's bolted to be out of my company."

"No, she was just…" Luke was trying to think fast,_ if I was in a relationship with Lorelai, what would be a plausible excuse…._ "Lorelai was just … embarrassed … that you saw … us. She doesn't want to make … you … uncomfortable."

_Or she planned it. _"Well, okay, good. I guess. Cause I was gonna stick around for a bit, you know visit in my old stomping grounds …" There was a hint of sadness in her voice, sadness that her visit wasn't going as planned, "I mean there are other people in the area I wanted to see…I didn't just come for …you…"

"Rachel…"

"I know…" She stopped him before he tried to explain, "I can see you two are really happy," _or at least can't keep you hands off each other, _"and I'm happy for you. It's just… still a little weird... maybe when I get to know Lorelai better…"

_We are… happy? With her laughing in my face as I'm trying to pretend kiss her? But what happened after that, Danes? Was that me… her… both of us?_

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	7. Once You Start

**Star-crossed Lies And Other Hidden Feelings  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of QUALITY Fan FICTION!**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. (JUST GIVE ME A JOB and we will call it even!) **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Summary -Luke tells a lie (NO surely not!). He tells Rachel that he and Lorelai are together since Rachel concluded as much from Lorelai's weird behavior before at the diner (I have to go stand in a closet comment…) Let's see what happens….**

**Luvz: I miss you**

**FEATURING BETA: localizy, this girl can read at like 200 WPM … I just want to put her on display and sell tickets! BABY, you're the GREATEST!**

**A/N: since it was Lucky Number 7 I took my time… to give you perfection… I hope I have achieved this. As always I try to give you a distraction or CHOICE from having to watch the show…. And as is my promise… I am a Provider of QUALITY FAN FICTION!**

**ENJOY! Lucky Number 7!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
Chapter 7:  
Once You Start…**

Lorelai burst into her house without any means of ceremony. Lorelai was conflicted; she wanted to share her distress with her daughter, with whom she could always sort out her problems, but Rory was still recovering in her broken heart the last thing she needed was to hear about her mother's complicated love life.

So Lorelai tried to resist telling her daughter about her distress, and was pacing in the living room. Which Rory found distracting each time her mother passed in front of the couch, Rory had read the same 3 lines 5 times before saying, "Sit down mother, take a load off," getting annoyed with her mother's pacing. Rory was exasperated by the interruption, considering she finally had been able to focus on her "I'm not going to think of Dean" reading, before her mother disturbed her again.

Lorelai was tired of dancing around the subject and completely anxious for what would happen the next time she saw Luke. Lorelai finally paused in front of the fireplace threw her hands to her sides, as if to say "I give!" and blurted out to her daughter "I kissed Luke!"

As comic as that statement was, Rory was positive it had to be a joke; a way for her mother to get attention, instead of just shouting out "hey look at me, I'm home!" Playing along with the gag, Rory gasped from the couch, "And on a Sunday!" and returned her nose to her book.

"I'm serious," Lorelai pulled down the book from her daughter's face, "I kissed Luke!"

"What?" Rory asked, with her book out of the way Rory could see how unsettled her mother was, that the off the wall statement may have been true.

"Luke and I kissed and then Rachel walked in and saw us," Lorelai frantically got out and joined her daughter on the couch, eager for advise and consoling. Lorelai kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet under her butt.

"Cool, did you plan that?" Rory mirrored her mother's position, and marveled at her mother's dastardly mind. Rory now had no interest in her book or thinking about Dean, with her mother, the star of delectable gossip.

"What?" Lorelai almost offended by the suggestion. "No, I didn't plan that! Dolley Madison and Emily Gilmore together couldn't have planned that!"

_Why would they even try to plan that? _"Okay? So you were kissing Luke before Rachel walked in? Why?"

"To practice."

"Practice? …For what?"

Lorelai started rambling again with a scoff, "Remember, you said Luke and I had to get comfortable around each other, and I knew this would be a problem because the other night our kiss didn't have enough …oomph…"

"Oomph?" Rory found that hard to believe as much as Luke had been admiring Lorelai from a distance.

"You know…something," Lorelai searched for the word," something…extra…" _passion? Well we made up for that today!_

Rory was trying to be sure she understood, "So…you kissed Luke the other night, too?"

"Yes, to make Rachel jealous when she first came to town."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rory couldn't believe her mother kept that a secret for two whole days.

"I told you on Saturday morning," _didn't I?_ "Besides you were upset about… you know," _Dean _"And it wasn't anything anyway just a harmless peck."

"So …today wasn't a harmless peck?"

"I told you, we had to improve," _and we did,_ "so we'd be more comfortable together to fool Rachel… it was your suggestion." _And thereby you FAULT!_

"Hey, don't blame me; I was talking about holding hands and stuff…" _You are the one playing the kissing card! Why would you need to be kissing Luke around Rachel?_ "Well, was it at least a good kiss?" She was naturally curious, never picturing Luke kissing anyone, but somewhat happy it was her mom, despite how distressed it made Lorelai.

Lorelai became distant and distracted again, "Yeah, a really good kiss" _or Kisses,_ and she could feel Luke's hands on her again. She was surprised Luke could make her feel that way, or would feel her up like that. _He's always so… moral._ "Oh God, this is so Wrong!"

"It's only wrong if there was tongue." Then, Rory saw something flash in her mother's eyes, and Rory wasn't sure if she wanted to know, "Was there… tongue?" she winced.

"Rory!" Lorelai really didn't want to share anything with Rory now.

"Well, I don't know how to handle this … you're freaking over a practice kiss… and besides you asked me about my first kiss with Dean." Then Rory wished she hadn't brought up his name, but she was eager for the distraction from her own heartbreak and focused on her mother's details.

"Well, that was your first kiss ever."

"Well, this was your first kiss ever with Luke? And we tell each other everything … so?"

_You think there will be another one? _Lorelai sighed, and admitted, "There was tongue."

"Oh My God!" Rory exclaimed.

"I know. HOW I could do this? This is Luke, my coffee man, Luke, diner Luke, the town Luke …And I just kiss him," _and frenching him, and touching his butt…_ "I told you, it's all this love in the air … and now… I don't know what to think. I'm all confused… " _One minute I'm thinking about Max and now I'm thinking about Luke._

"Okay… I need you to breathe first off," Lorelai did as instructed and gulped some oxygen. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai was almost afraid of what her daughter was going to say.

"This isn't a big deal," Rory said in a calm voice.

"It isn't?"

"Yeah, you told Luke to kiss you, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And he did like you told him, right?"

"Well, yeah," _a little more than I told him._

"So, you both agreed to do it… so you are freaking out cause Luke did what you told him to do… to kiss you… do you know how silly that sounds?"

"But Rachel…"

"You guys did well then … what's the point of the two of you practicing if she doesn't see it?"

"Yeah… what's the point?" Lorelai said distantly again, _well, we could kiss…just because we'd enjoy it… Oh God, bad thoughts!_ Lorelai knew she had to hide her enjoyment of that kiss from Rory for fear of being mocked and teased for the rest of her days of having a crush on Luke.

"So you are really over Max?" Rory felt there might be hope in her future; that her broken heart wouldn't last forever.

"What?"

"Well, you said you were over Max at the diner… and you must really be over him to be kissing another man…" Rory teased, having previously being unconvinced that her mother had moved on.

_Kissing another man? Does that mean… I'm over Max?_ "Rory, that doesn't really help me right now."

Rory still didn't see the problem, "Well, do you think Luke… is wigging out too?"

_How could he not…I moaned! _"Oh God, I left him alone with Rachel," Lorelai suddenly realized, bringing her hands to her face.

"Wait a minute, you were practicing with Luke, Rachel walks in, and perfect timing by the way, and you leave him to fend for himself?"

"Well … sorta" Lorelai winced, _and it was more… making out…and moaning… can't forget the moaning._

"MOM!"

"Well, he knows her better than I do… and she thinks we're dating anyway… so…"

"…But how does that look… you running away and uncomfortable after kissing your boyfriend!"

"That'd I don't like an audience?"

"Well, as long as Rachel is in town you are under the microscope… you should go back and talk to him…"

"He'll be here tonight to sleep over." _OH MY GOD, he'll be over here tonight to sleep over!_

"You should talk to him …you two have to be united… to show Rachel."

"I know, I know, but I don't know what to say."

"Well, it was only practice, right?"

"Right," Lorelai said quickly, "It was only practice," suddenly remembering who she was talking to, Miss Heartbreak Hotel herself. Lorelai couldn't be weighing the pros and cons of a practice kiss with Luke with Rory … not now. In reality the kiss felt like more than practice, it felt like magic, like all the stars of the firelight festival aligned to create that singular moment... for her and Luke to be together. _Oh boy!_ What Lorelai really needed was to talk to Luke, get his perspective on the situation. _He's the one who stuck his tongue in my mouth, which caused me to moan… its Luke's fault!_

"So practice between friends is okay… since you both are working toward a common goal…"

"But…how do I explain myself? I mean I was all over him," _I touched his butt!_

"All over him?" Rory's brow furrowed.

_Okay, that was too much detail, Lorelai. _"Well, you know… we were… hugging as we were kissing…" _and I was touching his butt… and he was feeling me up…Aw Jeez, and now I sound like him._

"Have you ever hugged Luke before?" Rory honestly couldn't remember.

"At your birthday party? Does that count?"

"Look, obviously you aren't used to kissing guys you don't really care for… since this is Luke and he is just a friend you feel understandably… weird…sooo you could just explain to him…that you miss being in a relationship…and that is the reason for your …behavior…"

"Okay, Stop right there, Freud," _she doesn't understand… I was gonna jump Luke… me Lorelai Gilmore wanting to jump one Luke Danes!_

"Well, if anyone needed Freud it would be you. It will be okay, I'm sure you two can work this out…"

"Yeah… it's just… me getting confused with the love in the air, and the festival, and the pretending to be his girlfriend…." Lorelai said to convince her daughter, but didn't believe a word of it herself.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the inn?"

"Gah! The tax forms… they are still in the car…"

"So you're working from home today…" Rory clarified.

"Yeah… with how wiggie I got with Luke, I think it's for the best if I'm not around a lot of people."

"That's for damn sure" Rory sighed, "Well, I'm going to hang out with Lane…we may see a movie tonight, … so you'll have some privacy to hash everything out with Luke and come to an understanding…"

"Yeah …great…" _me alone with Luke… not the best idea right now._

7777777777777777777777

For 45 minutes, Lorelai tried to focus on the Inn's tax forms, but she just kept feeling Luke's breath on her cheek, feel phantomlike hands on her back, she would catch her self staring off, imagining what would have happened if Rachel didn't walk in,_ Damn RACHEL!_ Lorelai turned her attention to cleaning the kitchen to keep from feeling Luke's hands on her, focusing on the familiar repetitive motion of washing dishes.

Luke entered the Gilmore house cautiously, and found Lorelai in the kitchen by the sink, "Hey," he said shyly.

She turned around from washing dishes, "Hey?" Lorelai was taken aback by seeing him so soon, clutching a washcloth and dish to her chest, as if she was trying to hide behind the plate, not even noticing it dripping on the floor "Don't you need to be the diner?"

"Aw well, Rachel wanted to help out so … she's closing… and she wanted to…" It seemed he wanted to give the full explanation, but he trailed off, because of who he was talking to.

"What?" Lorelai pressed.

Nervously, Luke rubbed the back of his neck, Lorelai noticed he did this from time to time when he got tongue-tied. "Well, she felt bad about before… and she wanted us …"

"Us … what?"

"To have a chance to … finish what we… Umm" he cleared his throat, "started," noticing she was still in that _damn red sweater._

There was a certain meaning in Luke's eyes "Ah right,"… _finish what we … started…_ she thought of his hands and lips on her again, "That's one considerate ex you got there…" bunching and twisting the wash cloth in her hands.

"Yeah… well"

"Are you sure you don't want her back?" she asked honestly, scrubbing the dish again as if it was the most fascinating project, then looking up at Luke pointedly.

Luke gave Lorelai a warning look and tried to keep himself occupied with chores he knew Lorelai had for her "boyfriend" around the house. _Might as well start in the kitchen,_ and decided to help her with the dishes, he always thought better doing monotonous chores. He picked up a dishrag, took the dish she had been hiding behind, and started drying it.

Lorelai felt exposed with out her shield to hide behind. Everything seemed fine, and normal, but Lorelai would not let the subject go, and she spoke again while washing another glass; her eyes darting from her hand and the glass to sneaking peeks at Luke. When she couldn't stand the silence any longer she spoke, "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that today?"

He paused mid stroke on the dish, knew exactly what she was talking about, "What do you mean?" and he started the rag moving again.

"The kiss?"

Luke got suddenly defensive, put down the dish on the counter, tossing the rag on top, and turned to face her, "You told me to kiss you," leaning with one hand on the counter, and the other hand on his hip.

"I know, but I was doing that to help you out," Lorelai was shy and now trying to hide behind the glass she held.

"Well, then we were very convincing," Luke picked up the dish again, wanting the discussion over with.

Lorelai placed the glass on the counter for him to dry; to be sure they wouldn't touch, and grabbed another dish to clean from the soapy water, "What did Rachel say?" Lorelai was curious if Rachel had finally left town and their pretending was now coming to an end.

"Well, since I'm so happy with my girlfriend, and since she has a long term place to stay, Rachel is extending her visit," and he put the plate on the drying rack.

"Wow, very convincing…" Lorelai offered sheepishly then focused ever so hard on her scrubbing.

"I know," _could have fooled me_.

Lorelai put the plate back in the sink, and persisted "Luke… it just seems today … there was something more behind … it," _like you weren't… pretending._

"What do you want me to say?"

"Did you… like it?" she asked in a small self-conscious voice.

"Like what?"

"Kissing me," _Jeez, this is hard enough._

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does"

Luke put down the glass, for fear he'd break it. "Why? You said it yourself; we're just pretending … to get rid of Rachel. When she leaves things can go back to the way they were before."

"Well, they don't have to go back…" she shrugged, feeling squirming worms in her back, unable to believe the words coming out of her mouth and ideas in her head.

"Why not?" _please say we can still be friends…_

"Because …", and Lorelai realized she was the one who liked it, she wasn't thinking of Max anymore, she was thinking of Luke, of his hands on her back, and where else they might have traveled had Rachel not walked in. she realized Luke might not feel the same way she did about the kiss.

"Because?" Luke encouraged.

Their eyes met, mere feet from each other, and after a silent agreement as both of their resistance broke down. Lorelai dropped her washcloth, Luke dropped his rag, and they met in the middle of her kitchen, kissing as furiously as before at the diner. Lorelai got out breathlessly, "What is it with us and kitchens?"

Luke pulled away, "What the hell?" creating some space between them.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai said happily, as if she had her first cup of coffee for the day.

"What was that?"

"Luke," Lorelai was smiling as she reached for him again.

"No, Lorelai we …" but she was on him again, her mouth on his, her arms around his neck, and he couldn't help himself, he kissed her back unable to think of a good reason to argue or to stop. Lorelai pulled on Luke's shirt, seeing the only comfort she wanted was in his arms.

Luke pulled away for a moment, "We can't do this…" but his mouth crashed on hers again, as he refused to give in to common sense.

Lorelai kept placing random pecks on his cheeks, "Why not? We're dating…and we're so good at it…" her lips met his again.

Luke pushed her off him, "We're not dating… we are pretending…"

"Then convince me…" Lorelai was now nibbling on his ear, just like in his dream, "like we did with Rachel."

"Oh hell…" and Luke practically picked Lorelai off the ground, and she let out a little squeak of surprise but they kept at it. By this time words were useless, their roaming hands and fervent kisses spoke volumes. Each meeting of the lips became indistinguishable from the last. Lorelai's moans and sighs were enough to get Luke's feet moving, he knew they would need more privacy with how things were suddenly progressing.

After a clumsy trip up the stairs, mainly because Lorelai was distracted by Luke's tongue in her mouth, Luke and Lorelai fell onto her bed. With her foot on the edge of the mattress, Lorelai was inching herself toward the center of the mattress, enticing Luke to join her as he lay down on top of her. She playfully removed his ball cap flinging it somewhere over the side of the bed before their lips met again.

"Luke," she whispered between kisses, "How long … have we… known each other?"

As Luke nipped at her neck, loving her hands raking through his now loose and free hair, "Five years," he offered in a low growl.

It was a growl that told Lorelai just how long he's wanted this, and she sighed his name, "Oh, Luke." She was ashamed that she never noticed him this way before. She hated to think of all the wasted time… wondering how things could have been different, wondering if things would ever be the same between them again. Lorelai instinctively kicked off her shoes, having an idea of where she wanted current events this to lead.

Lorelai kissed Luke full on the mouth again as her hands began to unbutton his flannel and she didn't even flinch when Luke's hand met her skin as they slipped under the bottom hem of her red scoop neck and up her back. _That DAMN red shirt,_ Luke thought.

As Luke's lips returned to her collar bone, Lorelai swore in the heat of the moment "Luke, I want this… I want you," arching her back to push her pelvis into his.

Luke kept expecting to wake up; it was so much like his dream again "I want you too." Luke finally confessed, but he was already awake, and saying words he never thought he'd have the nerve to say aloud, to Lorelai Gilmore, herself. With that Lorelai forced him up and sat up to slip her top off, tossing it aside to the floor, revealing her pale ivory bra, then she immediately cupped his face again. While their lips were busy in a steady stream of hungry kisses, Luke's arms went behind his back to free himself of the flannel shirt Lorelai had unbuttoned for him, again carelessly tossing it away. He was eager to feel her newly exposed skin and the satiny material of her bra. Lorelai's fingers were under his shirt and helped him remove the cotton tee breaking their mouths' connection again for only a moment to peel off the shirt and to see his chest, again.

Lorelai's hands roamed his pecs, and the hair on his stomach tickled her belly button, as he lay on top of her bare-chested. "Luke" she kissed his cheek to whisper in his ear, "…can we really do this?" she breathlessly asked, no longer finding it strange that his hands were on her hips… dangerously close to the zipper of her jeans.

Before Luke could answer her, Rory called up the stairs… "Mom?"

The couple froze, the only sound now was their shallow breathing, and Lorelai knew she had to answer, "Rory? …" Luke didn't know what to do, he never had the teen daughter walk in before, "You home, honey?" Lorelai called again, _Please stay downstairs, please stay downstairs._

"Mom? Where are you?"

"I'll be right down …just a minute…" Lorelai called down the stairs again, still staring Luke in the eye, still panting from their private passion. "I have to go … down stairs," she whispered her hands lingering and grazing Luke's ribcage.

"Yeah, I know," Luke was certain that he would never be able to talk to Lorelai Gilmore ever again.

Lorelai kissed Luke again, a mere pressing of their lips but it was long and meaningful, "We aren't done here… not by a long shot," she freed herself from beneath him, grabbed her shirt to meet her daughter downstairs.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: I tell you the only way ASP is gonna give us what we want is if we STOP WATCHING… I know it's hard… but you must TURN OFF THE TELE! **

**The quote that comes to mind is … "I'm as mad as hell and I'm not gonna take it any more!"**

**Anyone seen Network (1976)?**

**My impression of Howard Beale (in regard to GG):**

"**So I want you to get up now. I want all of you to get up out of your chairs. I want you to get up right now and go to the window. Open it, and stick your head out, and yell,  
_shouting_  
'I'M AS MAD AS HELL, AND I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS ANYMORE!' I want you to get up right now, sit up, go to your windows, open them and stick your head out and yell - 'I'm as mad as hell and I'm not going to take this anymore!' Things have got to change. But first, you've gotta get mad!... You've got to say, 'I'm as mad as hell, and I'm not going to take this anymore!' Then we'll figure out what to do about the depression and the inflation and the oil crisis. But first get up out of your chairs, open the window, stick your head out, and yell, and say it:  
_screaming at the top of his lungs_ "I'M AS MAD AS HELL, AND I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" **

**"I'M AS MAD AS HELL, AND I'M NOT GOING TO WATCH THIS ANYMORE!"**

**A/N: As UPSET as I am about the RECENT HOORIFIC SPOILERS! i still have this stupid recess of my heart that is holding out hope that all these sides/spoilers are just ASP's Misdirection/actually FOILERS... hey look over here, look at christopher ... get mad get upset...hate me you know you want to...**

**and REALLY the BAMN POW will be Luke and Lorelai Eloping... NO BREAK UP!**

**I'm so guilible and Naive...**

**but if i'm right you heard it hear first!**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	8. All In Favor Say “Aye!”

**Star-Crossed Lies And Other Hidden Feelings  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of QUALITY Fan FICTION!**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. (JUST GIVE ME A JOB and we will call it even!) **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Summary -Luke tells a lie (NO surely not!). He tells Rachel that he and Lorelai are together since Rachel concluded as much from Lorelai's weird behavior before at the diner (I have to go stand in a closet comment…) Let's see what happens….**

**Luvz: I miss you**

**FEATURING BETA: Localizy, WHY? Because we LIKE HER!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 8:  
All In Favor Say "Aye!"**

Lorelai straightened out her red scoop neck at the top of the stairs, making sure it was on right side out and forward, then she took a couple of deep breaths to steady the rhythm, and pushed what just happened with in her bedroom with Luke out of her mind before descending the staircase alone.

"There you are!" Rory said relieved, as she met her mother at the base of the stairs, "Come on, we've got to go," ready to pull her mother's arm out the door.

"Go where?"

"Miss Patty and Taylor are calling an emergency town meeting…"

"An Emergency Town meeting?" Lorelai repeated.

"Yeah, so that you can explain the Luke situation."

_So much for not thinking about it…_ Instantly, Lorelai's mind was back upstairs with Luke, and what could have happened if Rory; her heart, her life, her only child hadn't interrupted. Not wanting to reveal anything was out of the ordinary to Rory, Lorelai quickly defended, "What situation? … There's no situation…" Lorelai was trying not to sound guilty at the mention of Luke's name, but she did chance a glance up the stairs hoping Luke wouldn't come down at that moment.

"Umm, hello," Rory said sarcastically. "You and Luke pretending to date? You told Babette to spread the word, and well, she did it in record time. They all want to discuss what the story is so everyone is on the same page and they won't contradict anything"

"Contradict?" Lorelai reiterated.

Pressing on with urgency, Rory continued, "…And an eye witness said Rachel is closing the diner… so she won't be able to go to the meeting. Should we invite Luke? It involves him, too…"_ and he might want to keep an eye on what you say about him…_ "Mom?"

Lorelai was still thinking about what happened upstairs and how she really just wanted to be back up there finishing what they started so long ago in Luke's kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Where's Luke?"

_Upstairs?…almost naked… _"Luke? Oh, I don't …know…" Lorelai wondered how she was going to explain to Rory that Luke was in her room, how Lorelai had been inches away from doing something very dirty with the diner man before Rory came home. "Haven't seen him…" Lorelai lied; _his chest however… I've seen his chest… twice in one day…_

Rory pondered, "Well, he probably wouldn't want all that attention…"_ but still it can't be helped_ "…we should at least call him," Rory decided.

"Call him?" _but he's right upstairs._

"Yeah, at his apartment…" Rory couldn't believe the trouble her mother was having following this simple conversation, "About the meeting; to tell him to keep Rachel away, and that if his ears start burning it's because the entire town is talking about him… you know, give him a heads up…"

"A head's up?"

"Yes." Rory was confused why her mother was repeating everything she had said, as if Lorelai suddenly had amnesia of the last few days and seemed so distracted when there was work to be done and a story to spin to the town. Rory began to wonder if old age had finally hit her mother and if she was turning senescent. Usually Lorelai was fast and quick witted, excitable and eager to participate in town events, and now she was suddenly acting very… different. "Who are you Echo?" Rory asked bitingly, annoyed with her mother's sudden repetitive nature and delay in getting to the meeting.

"Echo?" Lorelai was not trying to be funny, but she was really confused, well, more distracted by what almost happened with Luke.

_That's it…_Rory was in no mood for her mother to suddenly return to being cute and was getting very frustrated with Lorelai, "Echo, one of the nymphs employed by Zeus to divert Hera's attention away from his illicit sexual escapades; When Zeus would slip out for a night with the ladies, Echo would bombard Hera with a constant stream of babble and gossip until he got back. Once discovering the trick and driven half-insane by the mindless chatter, Hera removed Echo's power of speech and kicked her out of Olympus. From then on, all Echo could do was wander the countryside repeating the last syllable of the last person to speak around her, eventually taking to living in caves, she withered to nothing leaving only her voice and that's how the Greeks explained the acoustics of caves… or echoes." Then, Rory gave a prim, forced smile, "Since we've got the useless cultural reference out of the way… can we go!"

Lorelai stopped listening to the story after "sexual escapades" her thoughts once again going upstairs where Luke was sitting, waiting for her to come back. "Umm sure…" Lorelai was still eyeing Rory. Lorelai become paranoid that her daughter had figured out what happened just moments ago with Luke, _perhaps she can smell him on me again…_ _why else would she bring up Zeus' sexual escapades, she doesn't use sexual escapades on a daily basis._ Suddenly, Lorelai wished she had Echo's services to distract Rory, so Luke and Lorelai could go back to what they were doing before her daughter's untimely interruption. "I'll go change… real quick," Lorelai promised once she saw the scoff in her daughter's eyes, "and call Luke…" and Lorelai went back upstairs to discreetly inform Luke of the town meeting.

"Quick!" Rory scolded from the bottom of the stairs. "I told Patty you'd explain everything," Rory called after her mother.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai shyly entered her room, to see Luke sitting there on the bed, with his T-shirt back on and his ball cap recovered. He was hunched over, no doubt still absorbing what happened between them. He looked just as terrified as she felt. "Hi," Lorelai smiled.

Luke sat at attention with her return, "Hi." He didn't know if they were gonna talk, or really finish what they started, or if she was going to take back the whole thing.

"Umm I have to go," seeing her shoes next to Luke's feet, underneath his flannel shirt. "Umm… with Rory. There's a town meeting…" and she picked up the flannel to collect her shoes quickly, careful not to touch Luke for fear of rekindling their passionate display, and went to her vanity chair to slip her sneakers on.

"Town meeting? On a Sunday?" that sounded strange to Luke.

As Lorelai tied the laces of her sneakers, she held back the snicker that now Luke was the one impersonating the nymph Echo, "Yeah well, umm, it's kind of an emergency. Well, it's about …us, actually…" sitting up to face him again, she swallowed hard. She became distracted by Luke's T-shirt, since she could see his muscles through the material, then she began to picture him before her with his chest exposed again.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Us?" _How could they have found out already?_

_He's so cute when he does that…_noticing right away the subtle movement below the band of his returned ball cap. Lorelai forced herself to stop checking Luke out, and got back on task, "Yeah, you know, how I told the town… about the plan… before" she was pointing between the two of them "… we…" _started having make-out sessions._

"Yeah?"

Lorelai stood to head out the door, "Well, the town wants to meet and discuss and well, know the story so if they run into Rachel they won't… contradict..."

"Lorelai…about… before…"

Lorelai ignored him, but did turn back to face him, "Umm, I know you don't want to be a part of this… all the attention, but…um… if you could go to the diner… and keep Rachel there… that would be a big help… and I could explain… the situation…to the town…"

"Lorelai…" Luke really needed this to be settled, he needed to know that it wasn't just a figment of his imagination; that Lorelai seemed to want him as much as he wanted her.

Lorelai stepped toward him and carefully took his hand, "Luke …we will talk about this… I mean… that's twice now we started… uncontrollably …kissing each other… in the same day… but umm, right now … I have to … think of what I'm going to say to … the town," _and then what I'm going to say to you…_ "I'll take care of it."

"Okay?" Luke wanted to know now. The not-knowing was forming tight, strangling knots in his stomach.

Lorelai stepped forward and gave him a gentle peck on the lips like the one she gave him during the firelight festival at the diner, nowhere near the passion of a few minutes ago, "Just give me and Rory a head start… then go to the diner." She remained inches from his face, "I meant what I said… this isn't over… not by a long shot…"and walked out after looking deeply into his eyes.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory kept a close watch on her mother as they walked to the town meeting; something was funny about Lorelai since she had left house. Rory wondered if Lorelai was still wigging about the practice kiss with Luke at the diner, and since her mother hadn't talked to Luke that may be why Lorelai was acting so strange. "You didn't change?" noticing her mother's outfit was the same.

"What?" Lorelai said a little defensive.

"You went upstairs but you didn't change…"

"My shoes…. I changed my shoes…" Lorelai supplied quickly, not liking being under the scrutiny of Rory. "Hey, how did you hear about the meeting? Weren't you and Lane at a movie?" Lorelai asked, wondering why her daughter had come home so suddenly for this town meeting, and thereby ruining a poignant moment with Luke.

Rory explained, "Kirk stopped the reel and made an announcement about the town meeting…and everyone was looking for you since you are the one with all the answers… you know since this was your idea…"

Lorelai was already nervous, but when she saw the anxious townsfolk eager to gather and hear the tale that was spun to misdirect Rachel, Lorelai's own anxiety worsened. "Technically, it was Luke's…"

"What's with you?" Rory asked point blank.

"What? Umm nothing…I'm just a little nervous."

"Mom, you speak to your staff at the Inn all the time… this is no different…"

"Huh? Oh really… well, then everyone in town is fired!" as she peeked in the side door of Patty's.

"Why are you nervous? You love to be the center of attention?" Rory asked. "Are you still freaked out by the kiss?"

"What kiss?" _How does she know..._

"Your kiss with Luke? You two were practicing… and Rachel walked in…" Rory found it strange she would need to clarify, _how often does she kiss Luke, I'd think it would be memorable the one time it happened._

_Oh, that kiss,_ "Umm yeah, well, you know… I haven't seen him…yet," Lorelai blatantly lied again to her offspring, "to talk about it..." _that's true _"and well things are still up in the air…and I hate this …limbo feeling. I just… hope we can… come to an understanding…like you said," _that he can kiss me like that anytime he wants to…_ "Can _we_ not talk about that…um… kiss any more… I have to focus on my…explanation…and well, just don't tell anyone that that kiss happened."

"Mums the word, no one knows but you, me, Luke, and Rachel," Rory promised.

"Actually… just forget about it yourself… you know… put it out of your head, don't dwell on it…" _don't think of me and Luke that way…_

"Okay? You are officially weird," Rory pushed Lorelai into the dance studio and all eyes came to rest on Lorelai with a collective gasp. After a brief pause people began to huddle up, whisper, and clamor amongst each other again. _Way to be subtle_, Lorelai thought, as she sat down in one of the two saved seats near the front.

The problem wasn't the crowd, or addressing the crowd, or Lorelai being the center of attention. The problem was she had wanted to stay with Luke; she wanted to see how far they would have gone had Rory not interrupted them. He had gotten her shirt off… and she had gotten his shirt off… how much further till they woke up and saw how ridiculous their situation was. After he had unzipped her jeans, after he had removed her jeans? After her bra was off? After they… _went all the way?_ Or what if, they never woke up? What if they both wanted things to stay that way? What if being paired with Luke…wasn't such a ridiculous thought? What if Luke was the one she was supposed to be with and the ridiculous situation was how long it took her to finally see him as a beau and prospect? _Five years…_she recalled again, and Lorelai couldn't help but daydream and wonder what the rest of his skin felt like; like his rough hands, his firm chest, or his smooth back.

Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat, she knew she shouldn't be picturing Luke naked when she had to address the town, but this new development complicated everything. It made the lies they were telling to Rachel consequently the truth, it made involving the town of the pretending plan, which had been the truth only this morning when she first told Babette, a grand lie to all of her friends and neighbors. The worst off, Lorelai couldn't turn to Rory for advice and comfort on her predicament or change things so drastically on Rory, who was still in her sensitive heartbroken state, and flaunt that Luke and her mother were together and happy. _Are we together? Do I want us to be together? _That needled Lorelai to no end; that she and Luke didn't even get a chance to talk before she had to lie to her neighbors and friends… even to her own daughter. Lorelai needed some more words of encouragement and glanced around for Sookie, but remembered that Sookie was working. Lorelai turned to Rory and saw how ghost white her daughter was, how she seemed to have clammed up since entering Miss Patty's. Lorelai looked around and saw the cause of the silence; Dean was sitting in the back with his mom.

Taylor opened the meeting with a bang of his gavel, "This town meeting is now called to order. Now, many of you have heard the scandalous rumors regarding one Luke Danes and one Lorelai Gilmore."

_Just like lying to Emily… come on, Gilmore, cool and collected…_

"And now the genius behind the story will explain the reasons for the rumors and the ruse…. Lorelai…"

Lorelai felt the knots in her stomach double as her name was called.

"Umm, Lorelai you have the floor," Taylor called upon her again.

It wasn't exactly a rare occurrence for Lorelai to speak up during a town meeting, but it was different when you were the topic for discussion. She stood up to lie in the faces of all her friends and neighbors. She also hoped that "frenching" with Luke before wouldn't impair her speech. She twisted and flicked her tongue in her own mouth to test it out to be sure she would be ready to speak, hoping she wouldn't get tongue tied, pushing out of her head again how Luke's tongue had tangled with her own.

She rose from her seat, "Umm, thank you, Taylor…" and she turned her back on the small stage, feeling Patty's eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Umm, Good Evening… Umm, thank you all for coming together on such short notice. It means a lot to Luke that… you all are so willing to participate…in this… little scheme. Umm, well, let's start at the top. So, many of you may have noticed that Rachel has been in town the last few days. I myself… met her for the first time just before the firelight festival… and during our… introduction… I could clearly see how her return… unsettled Luke. So…" _that's right, Gilmore, take the fall for the diner man,_ "I hatched this little idea to get rid of her. Many of you know how Rachel mistreated Luke and left town suddenly six years ago. Apparently she thought that Stars Hollow and Luke would have been on some magic pause button, keeping everything the same… exactly as she left it. Well, things change…" Lorelai couldn't help but feel that was more directed to Rory's absent father, how he came back just a few months ago, ridiculously proposing marriage, and turning the girls world upside down again. Lorelai slept with Chris during that last visit because she had just broken up with Max and was lonely, and she had stood up Luke for painting the diner as a result of that error in judgment.

Lorelai then realized the townies took her dramatic pause as an opportunity to murmur and discuss the topic, so Rory gave her mother an encouraging nod to continue.

Lorelai had also let some of her true feelings toward Rachel shine through wanting to lend some authenticity to the lies she was spinning. "Luke confided in me that he didn't want Rachel to stay… to worm her way back in again, to basically… tell him lies that he would believe and then, once again without warning, she would up and leave as soon as the wind changed,"_ Like Mary Poppins._ "I decided to help him. I told Luke that I would pretend to be his girlfriend… so Rachel would see that he was happy and taken care of and had… moved on, thus driving her away… back to Uganda or Djibouti or wherever it was she came from. When she leaves everything will go back to normal… he will yell at me for being loud and annoying, and I will embarrass him every chance I get… never letting him live this little favor down…" when she finally finished she felt very successful in her story to the town, and that they were looking at her as they normally would.

However, when everyone remained quiet and still staring at Lorelai, she looked to Rory for guidance on what to do next and Rory discreetly signaled that Lorelai should take questions.

"Um, okay, any questions?" Lorelai asked the crowd.

Miss Patty chimed in from behind her, "Is it true Luke has been spending the night at your place?" her tone thick with innuendo.

Lorelai felt her face get warmer with Patty's suggestive voice, she turned to answer Patty over her shoulder, "Umm yes, Luke has been sleeping on my couch," she said quickly. "Umm Babette?"

"So what's the story… how did you two get together?" Babette rasped.

Lorelai had to think for a minute, _OH, how we got together for the lie…for the story…umm for the plan…for Rachel's benefit, not how we got together today. Duh, Lorelai,_ "Umm well Luke and I discussed it... and well, we're saying we've been together… two years… umm we started out as friends, then one day he asked me out at the diner, and we went to dinner, and have been seeing each other regularly ever since… umm, yes, Kirk?"

In his no nonsense monotone, Kirk got to the point, "Are you having sex?"

Lorelai was taken aback by the personal question, "I'm sorry?"

"You and Luke," Kirk clarified, "Are you having sex?"

_Almost doesn't count, _Lorelai really had to think about it but could still honestly say, "No, Kirk."

"HA! That was a trick question… you failed!" he hollered triumphantly.

Babette chimed in again, "He's right, honey, you gotta stick to your story if you are gonna get Rachel outta town."

Lorelai was annoyed. They were keeping the story straight better than she was, "Umm fine…" and Lorelai didn't know why she felt the need to practice for the sake of the town, and said out loud, "Luke and I… are having sex."

The entire room burst into howls and cat calls, and Lorelai then wished more than anything to be invisible, she totally stepped into it, and she pursed her lips. She could hear other random questions through the noise: "How was it?" "Way to go, Lorelai!" With the crowd teasing and Lorelai thanked her lucky stars Mrs. Kim wasn't here. _I'll be sent to hell for sure._ "Okay, okay, you're all thirteen years old!" she waved off.

Taylor was banging the gavel on the podium, "Order, Order! Let's maintain some decorum people. Are there anymore serious questions?"

Lorelai was surprised when Rory raised her hand, "Umm, yes... Rory..."

"Will you and Luke… be, you know, doing P.D.A.s?"

Kirk seemed confused, "Those hand held computer thingies. Cool, I want one sign me up…"

"No, Kirk," Patty explained, "She means public displays of affection."

"Oh," Kirk seemed disappointed. "I'm not familiar with those," he deadpanned.

Everyone was silent and all eyes were on Lorelai yet again.

"Umm well, I was thinking of holding hands, maybe hugging…"

Babette spoke up again, "Come on, honey, you gotta really sell it and kiss him…"

Again, Lorelai used a bit of the truth to fuel the lie, recalling earlier at Luke's apartment, "Well, umm Luke is a little reluctant to the whole… um… kissing thing," wondering if she could ground Rory on the basis of public embarrassment and wanted to know why Rory would ask that question.

Patty then chimed in, "Well, I think you two have to kiss… for the sake of Rachel. It's the only way to make this story believable. "

"I second that," Babette agreed eagerly.

Taylor followed parliamentary procedure, "All those in favor of Luke and Lorelai kissing say 'Aye!'"

There was a resounding "AYE!" as the town voted.

Taylor smiled, "The Aye's have it!" and pounded his gavel to make it official.

A little intimidated by majority rule, Lorelai scanned the crowd warily, "Umm okay… we'll work on it… Umm any other questions," without giving any one a chance to respond, "No, good" and Lorelai quickly sat down before they could have another vote on something.

"If Luke is your boyfriend shouldn't he be here for moral support…?" Gypsy called above the murmuring crowd.

"Alright, that's enough people…" Taylor banged his gavel again, "We've agreed to do this… so hone your acting skills and if you can't act… please, avoid Rachel at all costs… remember… be sly… be cunning, and most importantly don't screw up!"

Lorelai was surprised how eager Taylor was to help Luke, wishing they'd move on to other business.

77777777777777777777777777

Luke chanced a glance over at Miss Patty's and wondered what Lorelai was going through; having to explain things to the town, when they couldn't even explain things to each other. Luke forced himself to enter the diner and face Rachel again.

"Hey!" Rachel greeted brightly as Luke entered his diner, at least she hoped it was brightly, at the very least casual but she had to admit she was surprised to see Luke given how eager he and Lorelai seemed about being alone earlier.

"Hi" he cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the town talking about him 100 yards away.

"So umm, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Oh well, umm, Lorelai heard there was an emergency town meeting…"

"Oh yeah…I heard that too… those are always fun… you wanna close up and go?"

Knowing his objective was to keep her away form the meeting, "I'd prefer to stay open."

"Luke? Everyone's gonna be at the meeting? You aren't gonna have any customers…"

"Oh umm actually I'm here to …you know avoid all that… stuff," he told her honestly, as he took off his coat and scarf.

"Some things never change…" Rachel smiled as she cleaned the counter.

"Yeah, I guess…" Luke nodded, and on that note Luke was waiting for Rachel to pick up and leave again. _Some things never change… _but what had happened with Lorelai showed that maybe some things do change. Instead of longing and wishing for a chance, Luke took his chance... He kissed her… he had kissed Lorelai twice now…and she was the one who brought it up, Lorelai was the one who pounced on him and said things didn't have to be the way they were.

"So, Lorelai is…?" Rachel broke his train of thought.

"Well, she went… for the both of us… you know… She'll fill me in if Taylor is out of line or… to coax me into participating in town fanfare…"

"Yeah, I saw that rummage sale sign upstairs…" wondering how Lorelai could have such a hold on Luke.

Luke had forgotten he hadn't thrown that away yet, but clearly remembered the events around that poster. How Rachel was brought to mind so callously when Lorelai wore Rachel's old rhinestone sweatshirt that he had donated to the sale. How he was still mourning that relationship, mere weeks ago, how things had changed between everybody so quickly.

"Luke?" Rachel called from the storage room; Luke hadn't seen her slip out of sight.

"Yeah?"

"You want to help me with this?"

"Umm, sure," Luke went into the storage room, and found Rachel on a latter, struggling to grab a box of pickles. "Careful… let me do it…you're not on the insurance."

"If you insist," she smiled, and let him help her off the ladder. As she reached the final step of the ladder, Rachel slipped, and crashed forward in to Luke's chest where he had caught her in his arms. It hurt Rachel to think that they were so close, just like old times, but he belonged to someone else now. Her old feelings and memories had called her back to town, and in that moment, being so close to Luke again, Rachel wanted to kiss him, _just like old times _…but she shyly stepped away, "Umm, thanks," hoping he hadn't seen her moment of weakness.

Rachel watched as Luke climbed up the ladder, trying not to check him out, not wanting to see that the years had been good to him. Rachel couldn't help but wish there was nothing between Luke and Lorelai but Lorelai's apparent love of coffee, giving Rachel and Luke that second chance… _or 12th chance… _"So umm tell me… how did you and Lorelai get together?" Rachel asked, making small talk.

Thank God Lorelai gave him a story he could use, "Oh, well, you know… like anyone would…she was a regular…"

"Isn't that against the proprietor code? Dating a customer?" Rachel challenged.

"Well, we became friends…I'd fix stuff at her house, and I don't know, I just thought she'd be, you know, fun to go out with…" he couldn't believe how easy it was to lie to one of his oldest friends.

"Fun? That's a hard word for you to say," Rachel teased.

Lorelai had said the same thing to him just a few weeks ago. It then struck Luke the similarities between the two women. Both had a natural confidence and grace. Both were lively, energetic, couldn't sit still, loved to laugh and have a good time, have fun, and Luke wondered if he was confusing what he loved in Rachel with how Lorelai reminded him of Rachel.

The major difference between them was Rachel was more of the daredevil, she was the 'anywhere but here' girl; Rachel liked to keep moving. Rachel wanted to see as much of the world as she could, wanted to make a difference in the world with her pictures. Lorelai wouldn't even go to the gym, she didn't mind the small town lifestyle, the slower pace, the oddities and quirks of it's inhabitants, in fact she embraced them as her friends and neighbors, being respectful and considerate of those quirks and wanting to help not just her friends but all of Stars Hollow, and that was enough for her.

"Luke?"

"Sorry" he grabbed the box, and made his way down the ladder with the load, "Umm, here are the pickles…"

"You were thinking about her… weren't you?" Rachel accused.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Wow, you got it bad," Rachel teased as a sister would, hoping at least their long time friendship could stay intact and that Luke would open up about the inner workings of him and Lorelai and not be so shy about telling her about how they celebrated their anniversaries and things.

"Well, yeah, I think I do," needing no reminding of watching Lorelai from a distance and now after those kisses... well, who knew what was happening, but Luke had to stick to the story. Admit ably he felt guilty for lying to a girl he'd known since grade school, but what did he owe her? Rachel had walked out on him, more than once.

"And the fact that she has a teenage daughter doesn't bother you?"

"Well, I can't help that… they're a package deal… a set if you will."

"So where's the dad? Is he still in town?"

"Nah, he's not around much… I mean given how young they were when … they had Rory… Lorelai figures… Chris is still… just trying to find himself… make something, anything fit."

"Well, why doesn't he fit with … you know his family…?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing… just making conversation…" truth be told it was possible she was trying to spread some seeds of doubt in Luke's mind, but he knew the situation better than Rachel did. Maybe, this Chris…was a real dead beat… to be finding himself… still in his thirties? Maybe Lorelai was better off without him… and with Luke.

"Luke?" someone was called from the dining room, and Luke knew it was Lorelai's voice.

Lorelai entered the dark diner by herself, curious where Luke, her "boyfriend", and Rachel, her nemesis, had gotten to; Rory had said "Better get your man and bring him home." Lorelai figured Rory was using the new Luke and Lorelai situation to misdirect the town from talking about her and Dean's breakup, maybe misdirect herself as well.

Luke and Rachel emerged from the storage room, and when Luke looked at Lorelai, he could have sworn there was a shadow of jealous in her face, as she watched them come out of the private storage room together.

"Umm hi," Lorelai said nervously, keeping the green eyed monster at bay, wondering if she had turned him on with their intense kisses, then just dumped him in his no doubt willing ex-girlfriend's lap. _OH! DIRTY!_

"Evening," Rachel tried to smile warmly and polite not wanting her best friend's girlfriend to hate her any longer.

_What do you have to be happy about? _Lorelai grumbled inside.

"Meeting's over already?" Luke asked, taking a few steps out of the doorway toward Lorelai.

Lorelai stepped closer to Luke, took both of Luke's hands in hers, and greeted Luke with a peck on his lips he was not expecting. "Oh it went fairly quick," thinking of what an eternity if had felt like up there, all alone, with everyone staring at her.

"So… anything … new?" Luke asked trying not to sound too suspicious in front of Rachel.

"Oh, you know," Lorelai swung their clasped hands around, "Taylor was ranting to hear himself talk… 'We have leash laws people'" she impersonated, with a giggle to Rachel. "So umm you ready to go home? Rory went ahead, she was pretty beat," now tugging on Luke's arms.

"Oh, I was gonna help Rachel close…you know put up the chairs… restock the pantry…"

"Oh no, Luke," Rachel spoke up, "Go, I've got it here…"

"You sure…?"

"I was gonna do it anyway… before, you know, the meeting…" although Rachel had to admit it was nice to have some one on one time with Luke. "I've got to earn my keep some how, right?"

"Well, umm okay… if you're sure."

"Positive," Rachel nodded.

"Umm okay… thanks."

"Yeah, thanks Rachel," Lorelai smiled, to remind both of them she was there, and keeping hold of Luke's hands, only releasing them when he had to put his coat and scarf back on. "See ya later," Lorelai said warmly with cold eyes.

"Bye," Rachel waved to Luke and Lorelai.

Luke opened the door for Lorelai, like gentleman would, and Lorelai asked her "boyfriend", "Hey do you want a watch a movie when we get home?"

"I've got work in the morning… you've got work in the morning…"

"But that's a whole 9 hours away!" and the door snapped closed.

Rachel watched through the front window, as Luke zipped up his jacket, his scarf hanging loose around his neck, Lorelai talked to him, bouncing in place to keep warm on the cool night. Luke then put his arm around Lorelai, they had something terribly romantic exchange, cause they kissed right there in front of her…no doubt forgetting Rachel could see them through the glass, since they were in their little love cloud. Lorelai threw his scarf over his shoulder and they set off for her house;_ that is, home, _Rachel corrected.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Jeez, the temperature sure dropped" Luke commented keeping up the small talk as they stepped outside the diner door, and he zipped up his jacket.

"Put your arm around me!" Lorelai commanded bouncing in place.

"What?"

"Do it... Rachel can still see us…and I'm cold!"

"Fine," Luke warily put his arm around her shoulders.

"Now, kiss me…" Lorelai whispered.

"What?"

"Kiss me … she's watching…"

"Lorelai?"

"You had no trouble earlier?" Lorelai reminded him.

Luke didn't know if they were finally going to talk about those early kisses, but for the immediate effort, he leaned in and kissed Lorelai lightly, slowly on the lips, still wanting to make a good impression on Lorelai, and hoping she was still as eager to discuss it as when she left him in her bedroom.

When he pulled away, Lorelai smiled again and flung part of his scarf over his shoulder, to keep him warm. It had been so natural, yet choreographed for Rachel's benefit, and the two started out down the street together, walking to Lorelai's house.

"So, umm do you want to… talk about … it… you know, everything," Luke asked since he had been on pins and needles. Wondering what their kisses before meant, what happened at the town meeting, and was that really jealousy in Lorelai's expression, back at the diner over finding him alone with Rachel.

"Not yet," Lorelai decided, just enjoying the feeling of being so close to him…in public, the comfort of his arm around her. Sure, it had been partly for Rachel, but it was also partly selfish. _We can show affection in public now, the town voted on it. _They walked to Lorelai's house in fairly comfortable silence; both were taking the time to think of their situation.

When they arrived at the house, Babette had been waiting for then and hollered in her already scratchy voice "Looking good, you two!" then giving them a thumbs up, with a wink. The newly voted on couple went inside, and Rory was already in bed, Lorelai began to wonder if she was moping over seeing Dean at the meeting and that was why she didn't hang out afterward. Lorelai put a finger to her lips to tell Luke to stay quiet till they got upstairs; he obeyed and followed her up the stairs. _I'm sleeping up here… again?_

Lorelai quietly snapped the door closed, and turned to face Luke as she leaned against the door, "So…hi?"

"Hi?"

"Interesting day…" she commented.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Luke … about … before…" _what happened in this very room._

_Here we go_, "Yeah?"

"And, well, before-before…at the diner…"

"Yeah?"

"Umm well, I've decided that…"

_I'm gonna leave town and never speak to you again,_ Luke supplied in his head.

"I liked it…"

_What? _His head snapped up.

"And if you wanted to do it … again some time…that would be... okay…not like just the kissing, falling on the bed stuff, but, well, I mean, like last night and our date… only for real… you know… "

"Lorelai? We were… it was... just pretend…"

"I don't think it was… five years?" Lorelai repeated his own words back to him.

Luke was mortified.

"Luke, it's okay, we feel the same about it… don't we?"

Luke saw the fear in her eyes that she had put her-self out on the limb and if he didn't feel the same, "We do… feel the same," he confirmed.

"Good," she smiled, visibly relieved.

They were shyly smiling at each other, and Lorelai stepped toward Luke. She stroked the stubble on his cheek, searching his face for where they left off. Lorelai cupped his face in her hands and leaned up to kiss him.

At first Luke was taken aback by the mischievous grin she wore. However, when their lips met they found their lost place quickly. Luke pulled her close at her waist, and since she wasn't exactly running away, he felt safe in loosening his grip to let his hands explore her thighs. Lorelai rested her hands on his perfect pecs, as their lips were connected in short but hungry bouts, growing in time and length with each meeting. Lorelai's fingers were in his hair again, when both were out of breath, they silently agreed to stop and to separate, thinking an arms length between them was wise.

"We really have to get control of that," Lorelai chuckled, still finding it weird but enjoyable to kiss Luke.

"Umm yeah… we don't …you know… have to rush it…" a little embarrassed that he was acting like a horny teenager over emotions he thought he had mastered for the better part of five years.

"Yeah, exactly…" Lorelai licked her lips of the taste of him, Lorelai decided to change the subject, so they wouldn't think about their nerves, "So umm speaking of which…the town took a vote… and we are allowed to kiss in public…"

"They _what _so we could _what_?"

Lorelai sat on the bed, and recounted her explanation to the town at the meeting; the embarrassing Q & A session; and the decisive vote about P.D.A.s between Luke and Lorelai.

"So" Luke wanted to be sure he understood, "We are together … for real, but to Rachel and the town we are …only pretending we are…together?"

"Well, to Rachel we are together for real… but, yes everyone else thinks we are faking," Lorelai nodded.

"What about Rory? We have to tell Rory…" Luke argued.

Lorelai frowned, as she leaned against the bed's headboard.

"What? We're not telling Rory?" Luke asked sitting on the foot of the bed, "You tell her everything…"

"Well, she's just so sensitive right now…. This Dean thing is so recent… I just… we'll wait... a little bit... before we tell her."

"Lorelai," his tone told her he didn't like keeping secrets from Rory.

"I promise, we will tell her soon, but… for now… I kinda like … that it's just the two of us; our little secret," Lorelai giggled, but didn't know what to do next, "so, umm …bed?"

"What?" Luke stood up, thinking she was propositioning him to just throw caution to the wind and pick up where they left off.

"Do you want to go to bed?" then she heard it, "Not…like umm bed… like what we were doing before… but like bed-sleep, I meant to go to sleep…" and she felt her cheeks flush as she hugged herself, still a little shy around Luke… her new boyfriend?

"Oh, um yeah, I knew that…"

_You so didn't! _"…But umm we can still you know… kiss and stuff… if you want…" not wanting to miss a little late night necking, and ruin her chances for sweet dreams.

Luke didn't know if he could content himself with just fooling around, "Umm, we'll see."

"Okay?"

They still went separately to the bathroom to change, still being unsure if they should be undressing in front of each other despite what happened earlier. It was hard to believe this was only his third night over and things had changed so much since Luke went downstairs in a huff to sleep on the couch on Friday.

Luke was already in bed when Lorelai returned from the bathroom. He was all the way over on his side and Lorelai thought it was funny, like he was afraid of her all of a sudden. She silently climbed in bed and wasn't so conservative about where she laid herself. She scooted right next to him, "Hold me," she requested in a gentle tone.

"Lorelai…"

"We don't have to do anything … tonight," adding that last word as a promise that they would eventually get over the awkwardness. "Just hold me."

Luke opened up his arms, loving the feeling of her body pressing against his. She had tucked her head in the crook of his neck, and breathed in that heavenly scent that had stuck to her that very morning.

"Good night," Lorelai whispered, feeling his chest muscles with her hand.

"Night," Luke said giving her a little squeeze in his arms.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: thought of the day: I want to devil EGG ASPs CAR!**

**A/N: TIRED IF L/L ANGST Stories? Step into my chapters guaranteed Fluffy Goodness**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	9. New Pacts and Hidden Facts

**Star-Crossed Lies And Other Hidden Feelings  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of QUALITY Fan FICTION!**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. (JUST GIVE ME A JOB and we will call it even!) **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Summary -Luke tells a lie (NO surely not!). He tells Rachel that he and Lorelai are together since Rachel concluded as much from Lorelai's weird behavior before at the diner (I have to go stand in a closet comment…) Let's see what happens….**

**Luvz: I miss you**

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, WHY BECAUSE WE LOVE HER!**

**A/N: DUDE! I'm an AUNT ...AGAIN! I finally have a NIECE! say it with me now WOO HOO!**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 9:  
New Pacts and Hidden Facts**

"Luke?"

Luke only pretended to be asleep… if he had more sense, he would have gone out her bedroom window.

Lorelai crawled on the bed behind Luke, "Luke?" Lorelai said in an enticing tone as she nuzzled his neck with her nose. She slid her hand around his stomach, letting it travel up his chest and immediately she went for his earlobe with her mouth.

"Cut it out," he pushed her gently away, keeping his back to her, _I know you aren't real._

"Luke? Don't you want …to continue?" Lorelai whispered in a husky voice.

"Lorelai, look, I'm sorry I put you in this position…"

Pulling on his shoulder, Lorelai rolled Luke onto his back so he could look at her and with a soft smile, suddenly straddled him, "I rather like my position now…"

"Lorelai? This isn't funny…"

"Do you see me laughing…?" she shot back, as her hands slowly slid from his chest down his stomach.

Luke was definitely being tortured under her slow, sensual touch, his eyes were rolling into the back of his head, partly to ask heaven for the strength to resist her and partly hoping that all of this was real. Then, Lorelai dipped her hands down the front of his sweat pants and was touching him in a more than friendly way, his eyes popped open again, he shouted, "Lorelai!" as he grabbed her wrists, removing them from his waistband.

"Shall we… pick up where we left off?" Lorelai lifted the bottom hem of Luke's T-shirt, and kissed her way up his stomach and chest.

"Lorelai," he tried to reason with her, "Rory is just down stairs."

"So, we'll be really quiet," she whispered again, and Lorelai leaned forward to kiss him on the mouth deeply.

Reluctantly, Luke pushed up at her shoulders, "Lorelai? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of something dirty I want to do with my best friend," she mumbled against his mouth.

Again, it was the hungry look of desire deep in her eyes with her sights on Luke that made him remember again that she was nothing but an apparition. "Lorelai… this is pretend…you don't really love me," Luke tried to resist this sexual specter of Lorelai that was haunting him.

She whispered in his ear, "I won't hurt you," the dream Lorelai said in a tone entirely too innocent for a woman wearing passionate red lingerie, "I promise."

Luke knew she was lying to him and kept waiting to wake up.

"Luke! Wake up!"

Luke did wake up, but Lorelai was still with him, shaking him.

"You were having another nightmare," the real Lorelai informed him, hoping her voice was soothing and comforting.

"Was I?" Luke was gasping for air as if he had been underwater and he searched the ceiling as if he'd see the red dream Lorelai floating away to oblivion, blowing a kiss to him as she left, or if there was some evidence the illusion had been there, like a red garter belt on the comforter.

The real Lorelai soothed in a gentle voice, "Yeah…but it's okay … you're awake now. It was just a dream."

Luke looked at her funny, the Lorelai under the blanket was real; she was with him in bed; wanting to comfort him, stroking his cheek, looking at him with caring eyes. Luke really didn't believe in dreams, that they symbolized anything important in reality; but here Lorelai was with him, his dream was now reality. However, the fear that what was between them was still only pretend or a joke, just a game to her, disturbed his usually quiet slumber.

"What was it?" Lorelai asked in an intimate whisper.

"Umm… I don't… remember," Luke lied, as he rubbed his eyes, still trying to remove the image of red lace out of his mind's eye.

Lorelai knew it had to be something bad, something hunting him, chasing him, something he couldn't shake, something he truly feared, and obviously something he wasn't ready to share. She would accept his dismissal of the dream, _for now_, to focus on more positive things. "Well, in that case… Morning," Lorelai said with a sweet smile and a kiss to greet him to their first day as a real couple.

Luke was still recovering from the confusion of his sleep, and was surprised by Lorelai's lips on his. Even though they had pretended for the last few days, Luke still wasn't used to Lorelai being so close to him, wanting to touch him, Lorelai kissing him, Lorelai now as his girlfriend… for real. "Morning," he returned when she pulled away. That made 4 small pecks and 3 very intense necking sessions in a matter of 3 days…. _Not that anyone is counting,_ Luke dismissed his secret tally of their affection.

Lorelai hugged him close, wanting to enjoy their morning moment, still wanting to sooth his nightmare. As they lay in quiet, Lorelai was still trying to guess what haunted Luke's sleep, if this was a regular thing and he didn't know because he usually slept alone, or if it was a recent development with Rachel being in town.

Last night, at the diner, the intensity of Lorelai's jealousy caught her by surprise. She had walked into the dark diner to find Luke and Rachel suspiciously coming out of the storage room together_… from doing God knows what_. Lorelai recalled that they were smiling, how upon realizing they had been unsupervised, Lorelai's cheeks ran warm, her fists and teeth clenched, and her eyes narrowed, fixed on the boyfriend and his ex. Luke and Lorelai only had a few zealous kisses between them, but she still felt a sense of ownership of Luke, since they had been friends for so long_… and that I've been in town the last 5 years…well longer, but also we are pretending to be together …and now we are really together,_ Lorelai reminded herself as her hand rubbed Luke's chest above his heart, _I'm the one in there now. _

Luke broke the silence, "Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"We are …together, right?" he sounded unsure to Lorelai.

"Yeah, we're together," she confirmed, finding it cute he needed to check.

"Good, that's good; confusing, but… good," as he gave her a squeeze in his arms, which she appreciated.

_Speaking of confusing_, "So, um… what did you do with Rachel last night." Lorelai was still curious about what happened in the storage room since they had been alone during the town meeting.

Luke shrugged, "We just hung out at the diner, talked, you know… it was good to talk to her again."

Luke was obviously oblivious to Lorelai's suspicions, "What did you talk about?"

"About us…?"

"Us?" _maybe he does want her back…being all…nostalgic; reminiscing over the good times._

Luke looked at her, "Yeah, you and me."

_Oh, that us… _"Aw, well good," Lorelai smiled, Luke was right; it was all terribly confusing.

"I told her the story, you know, that we had been dating for a while… you were a customer and I asked you out…"

"Good. So, umm what was going on in the storage room?"

"She needed help to get some pickles off the shelf," Luke said dully with a yawn.

"Pickles?"_ Dirty!_

"Yeah, she's not on the insurance and I didn't want her to hurt herself."

_Again Dirty! _"Oh, okay," Lorelai was relived that nothing else happened, and decided to really stake a claim in Luke. Propped up on her elbow, Lorelai said, "I think we should have another date…a real one. I mean, not just for the town or Rachel… but for … us."

"Okay." Luke liked the idea of Lorelai getting dressed up and ready for him, as he had imagined she did for the others before him, only now she seemed so excited and anxious to be together with him, and only him.

"Does tonight work for you?" she said eagerly and insistently, knowing Luke was going to be working side by side with Rachel all day and wanted to give him a reminder that they were a couple.

"Umm, sure," Luke replied eagerly, he had never heard of people going out on a Monday for a date, granted he didn't date much anyway, maybe they did, "Oh wait, I mean, Rachel did close last night. I probably should close tonight, you know, share the load. How about … tomorrow?" Luke shyly suggested. Tuesday was still a weird day for a date, but it was a chance to be with Lorelai in a more romantic setting their usual routine allowed.

"Oh?" Lorelai asked wishing they could have gone a date right then, "Well, I have my business class on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Right," Luke sighed, "I forgot."

"And Fridays are spoken for; dinner at my folks. So, I guess that leaves Wednesday?"

"Okay, Wednesday," Luke agreed.

They both stared at each other, feeling that Wednesday couldn't come soon enough, "Okay then." Lorelai didn't want to get out of bed, didn't want to be without him, Luke, her new boyfriend, for the rest of the day, "Well, I have the Inn…"

"And I have the diner…"

"So, I'll see you tonight…when you come home?" Lorelai inched closer to his face.

Neither wanted to be without the other for too long, "Or… you could come by …for dinner?" Luke shrugged, trying to be indifferent. He noticed that she was getting closer to him and as he searched her face he was subconsciously waiting for her to disappear like the red Lorelai had.

"Yeah, that could work." Lorelai was distracted by his mouth and spoke slowly, "Me and Rory, coming for dinner… like normal," she laughed lightly.

There they were, in her bed just inches away from each other. Lorelai decided then and there it was nice to have someone to wake up to, and she scooted up those final inches to kiss him; a simple, good morning peck was intended, not wanting morning breath to ruin her chances of getting more on their date. However, Lorelai felt Luke's hand travel from her knee, up her thigh to her hip and settling on her back pulling her closer to him on the mattress. Things were about to get interesting, when their kiss was interrupted by Rory knocking on the bedroom door; "Mom! You're gonna be late! I have to catch the bus! There is a pop tart waiting for you. See you later…"

The jolt Lorelai felt from fear of being discovered making out with Luke by her daughter sprang her off of Luke in an instant. Lorelai was sitting on her knees in the middle of the bed, the covers falling behind her exposing Luke still lying back on his side of the mattress.

"You okay?" he asked taking in her "I didn't do it" position, with her hands off of him and above her head by her ears.

"Umm, yeah." Lorelai casually scratched the back of her head with her right hand, letting her left fall gracefully to her knee, embarrassed of being scared of her daughter would catch them making out.

"We should tell her," Luke repeated.

"We will, just not yet… I'm gonna go shower," now wishing she hadn't announced that. As Lorelai found her robe and her towel, Lorelai wondered if Luke would be so bold to take that as an invitation, she really didn't know how dating Luke's mind worked, she didn't even know Luke had hormones till he kissed her that first time in the diner. Obviously, they hadn't been together yet, but Sunday's "tearing off of each other's clothes fest" proved they clearly wanted to be.

"Wait, did she say bus?" Luke asked, knowing Rory's usual schedule to catch the public transportation.

"Umm, yeah?"

Luke looked at Lorelai's clock, "Crap! I have to get to the diner," and Luke whipped off the covers.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai had to giggle at the thought of Luke going to the diner late… again. Picturing him trying to explain his tardiness to Rachel… again; since Rachel like to assume things, Lorelai took a few guesses at what Rachel's logic would deduce or what her face may have looked like.

However, the joke was really on Lorelai. She kept thinking about Luke; the kiss in his apartment, the kiss by her sink, the hungry kisses before the town meeting in her bedroom. She kept seeing snapshots of Luke, flashes of his eyes, his mouth, kept feeling his fingertips, imagining them grazing her skin. All morning as she tried to work, Lorelai would just stare at the papers on her desk, and Lorelai could feel Luke's phantom hand slowly sliding up her thigh again.

"Lorelai!"

"Huh?" she looked up from next week's still blank schedule to find Sookie in her office doorway staring back at her.

"You okay?" the chef asked her distracted friend as she was wiping her hands on a towel.

"Umm, yeah," Lorelai moved some papers around her desk, to make it look like she was terribly busy. Then she noticed the red in Sookie's towel, "Are _you_ okay!"

Sookie waved it off, "Aw, just cut my-self…_ again_," she joked with a sigh, "no biggie."

"It's a wonder your specialty isn't _'Sookie fingers'._"

Sookie sat across from her friend, waiting for the cut to clot, "So, how's _Luke_?" Sookie insinuated.

"Huh?" Lorelai froze.

"You know… _your boyfriend_ …Luke?" Sookie teased, still finding the idea of them pretending hilarious since for so long something was obviously there.

Lorelai was defensive for a second, wondering if Sookie had figured it out. If Lorelai has somehow been acting guilty on her last trip to the kitchen for coffee.

"God, I wish I could have been there!"

"Been where?" Lorelai encouraged Sookie, _there when we kissed at the diner? Or my house? When we decided to be together?  
_  
"At the town meeting. Don't worry I got all the important info from Patty."

"Oh, well good," Lorelai moved more papers around her desk again, since Sookie was looking at her like Luke had left hand prints on her skin. "What?"

"Come on," Sookie's suggestive tone wasn't helping either. "Lorelai! You and Luke, sharing a place…pretending to be together…Come on, you've gotta have some dirt!"

"Dirt? Like what? It's Luke," she tried to scoff._ Exactly! It's Luke who's been pining for you for five years…_

"Yeah, Luke? Town Mystery Man?" then Sookie pointed excitedly with her finger as soon as something popped in her head, "Oh, like…does he wear footsy Pajamas?"

"Sookie, its Luke, not Kirk."

Sookie was fishing for anything, "Well, does he go to bed without brushing his teeth? Does he need to sleep with the lights on? Does he snore, walk, talk in his sleep?"

"Miss Patty has been hitting you up for details, hasn't she?" Lorelai deduced.

"Yes, and she won't stop calling, its driving me nuts! Just give me something, anything!"

Lorelai thought back to that morning in bed, how Luke's mumbling woke her up, how his violent shaking had scared her, how his not revealing the nightmare had hurt and concerned her, "Well, he has been having nightmares," Lorelai leaned back in her chair as she replayed the morning's events in her head staring off at nothing in particular.

"Nightmares?" Sookie shared Lorelai's concern of their mutual friend, "Of what?"

"I don't know," Lorelai said frustrated, throwing her pen down to the desk, and crossing her arms, "... he just keeps waking up…gasping for air like Hannibal Lector had been chasing him!"

"How do you see him when he wakes up? I thought he was sleeping on the couch?"

Lorelai realized she might have said the wrong thing. "Well, umm," Lorelai leaned forward as she looked down at her blank schedule chart again, "I see him on the couch, you know, when I come down stairs, so…"

"Doesn't he get up before you?" Sookie challenged.

"Well, he slept in today…and I saw him this morning… and rather than want to talk about what was bothering him, he said he was late for the diner and just left." Lorelai tried to hide how concerned she was but was certain she failed.

"Is this a recent thing?" Sookie asked also concerned for Luke.

"I don't know," Lorelai sighed, now wondering if Luke passionate plea for her to help him was just a way for him to avoid the fact that he still loved Rachel, their painful history aside;_ But then how did we end up together… well by accident of course… maybe he doesn't know how to tell me…still five years of pent up sexual frustration lead to that kiss… all those kisses._

"Well, do you think its Rachel?" Sookie asked, "You know, causing the nightmares?" Sookie gasped, "Maybe of how she left him before…"

"I don't know, Sookie!" Lorelai snapped, then she frowned and apologized, "I'm sorry… I'm just concerned…he's my friend…you know…"

"Well, Luke is a very private guy you know, he's not big into sharing," Sookie knew it was more than friendly concern on Lorelai's face. Sookie had hoped that when Rachel was first mentioned back during the rummage sale/Bangles concert, Lorelai would finally see Luke as a possible romantic candidate, but Sookie was still waiting for Lorelai to make that connection on her own Sookie decided to step away from the sensitive subjected and broached delicately, "Okay? Well, is there anything else?"

"Well, he has a tattoo?" Lorelai offered with a shrug.

"NO WAY!" Sookie squealed.

"Yeah, on his arm," Lorelai was amused at Sookie's outburst.

"Mr. 'Piercings are against nature, why are you defiling your body' has a Tattoo! Which arm?"

"His right arm."

"OH, that's perfect, I can't wait to tell Patty," and Sookie was about to leave. "Oh what's it of?"

"How about we leave that to Miss Patty's imagination…" Lorelai grinned primly.

"Right!"

"Hey, Sook?"

"Yeah?" the chef turned back in the doorway.

"Could you not mention the nightmares? That's kinda private…and well, I don't think Luke would want the town speculating what he's dreaming about."

Sookie agreed, "Sure, the tattoo is better anyway! Bye," she waved a bloody washcloth now that she had clotted.

"Yeah, Bye." The talk with Sookie made Lorelai even more curious at what would haunt Luke so persistently.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai came home and found her daughter, naturally, studying. "Lucy, I'm Home!" Lorelai called out in her best Ricky Ricardo impression.

"Mom, studying," Rory said in a distracted monotone.

"Aw, you do that all the time. You need a break and I need your help, come on," tugging on her daughter's arm.

"Are we going some where?" Rory asked pointedly, wondering why her schedule was always the one compromised whenever her mother had a whim.

"Shopping!" Lorelai sang.

"Umm, no," Rory said flatly.

"What? A daughter of mine doesn't want to go shopping? Are you ill? Are you a clone? Who are you and what have you done with Rory?" Lorelai was only half teasing about the heartbroken look alike who was in her daughter's place.

"Mom, first off we went shopping over the weekend."

"That was boring 'to do list errand' shopping you made me do. I'm talking fun shopping!"

"Well, secondly it's Monday, a.k.a. a school night and I have a quiz in the morning," Rory focused on the practice quiz at the end of her textbook chapter again.

Lorelai sunk at the table across from her daughter, "Come on! If you don't go with me, I'll buy something abysmal and will never be able to show my face in public again! You know how I depend on your opinion!"

"Mom, when have you ever needed my opinion when it came to clothes? Let me rephrase that… when have you ever listened to my opinion in regard to clothes?"

"The Rummage Sale?"

"You bought whatever you wanted anyway."

"But now I have buyer's remorse… because you were right and I didn't listen to you, and when am I gonna wear that pleather pink dress…I mean really? So come on, please," Lorelai made her biggest and best pouty lip.

"Fine!" Rory conceded, since even if they didn't go her mother would still distract her; at least satisfying her need to shop might get Rory a few new books and some peace later on to study.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai and Rory strolled through the double doors of the mall. Lorelai had a radiant smile and a mission.

"So what are we looking for anyway?" Rory asked.

"Well, I need some new clothes, something to wear on dates and since I'm thinking of it, I should probably get some new bras too," The truth was Lorelai wanted all new lingerie for Luke's eyes only. After Sunday, Lorelai was embarrassed that Luke saw her "plain Jane" ivory bra, so she wanted to get something a little more exciting for any similar future encounters. "Oh look, _Victoria's Secret_, I'll go in and you can go to the bookstore," and Lorelai handed her daughter a cash bribe to get lost.

Rory stared at the cash in her hand, "You dragged me all the way out here to help you shop and now you are shooing me away?"

"Well, this is kinda personal? I didn't think you want to be picturing your mother's unmentionables…"

"Why do you need new bras any way, it's just Luke, it's not like he's gonna see anything."

_Oh my sweet innocent child_, " Rory," Lorelai said with an guiltless, logical laugh, "First off, we have to take care of my girls, they need to feel supported, we don't want them sagging too early, or I'll never find a husband; and currently with my old bras they don't…"

"Okay, uncomfortable!" Rory stated.

"Secondly, in my encounters with Rachel, I may wear something for my boyfriend, in which…oh I don't know… a bra strap may be revealed or a blouse button is undone…and she needs to see that I always wear something sexy in the event Luke and I…. need to… you know…" _satisfy a craving. DIRTY!_

"Are you trying to get Luke's attention or Rachel's?" Rory was suddenly wondering if her mother now had a fancy for the red headed visitor.

"I'm not trying for either," Lorelai defended, "I'm just… playing the part."

"Fine, will you need me for dresses? Or are you gonna send me to _Suncoast_ with movie money?"

"Can I page you if I need help?"

"Mom! I gave up my study time to help you and now you only want me to be on call! I could have stayed home!"

Lorelai jumped back a little at the short fuse her daughter had, knowing it was directly from her recent sensitivity, "Okay, okay, meet me at the food court in a half hour and we'll find some dresses together."

"Fine," and Rory stalked off, anger and depression evident in her stride.

Lorelai had now seen just how well her daughter's approach to the break up was working, _No, not well at all._

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai left her bags in the jeep and decided to treat Rory to a milk shake from Luke's for all her help and sacrificed study time. Lorelai stopped before entering the diner. Luke and Rachel were behind the counter, talking and laughing. The sight froze Lorelai for a moment; suddenly realizing Luke had no doubt been with Rachel all day… in the diner. Spending all that time together, who knows what they were reminiscing and laughing about. Luke disappeared behind the curtain to go upstairs or into the storage room.

Rory oblivious to the meaning in Rachel and Luke's exchange, lead the way into the diner, only wanting her promised milkshake and to get back home to studying. Both Gilmores took seats at the counter, Lorelai knew she'd be subjecting herself to a conversation with Rachel, but when Luke returned, Lorelai could turn the tables and be closer to him again, even in front of Rory.

"Hey ladies," Rachel greeted with all politeness, "What can I get you?"

"Umm, do you know where Luke is?"

"Well, he's in the storage room, he's getting a shipment in the morning and needs to make room. His menu hasn't changed much, I can make whatever you like," Rachel offered trying to be friendly.

"Well, he makes a special coffee ice cream milk shake for us."

"Oh yeah I know that one, I even know the secret ingredient," Rachel assured the quality would be the same even if she made it.

Rory now perked up to be involved in the conversation, "You know?"

"Yeah," Rachel laughed.

"Mom, she knows."

"I heard," Lorelai was appalled. She had been asking Luke what the secret ingredient was for years, since the first day he made it and asked her to try it. Even then he valued her opinion, but still didn't trust her with the secret ingredient.

"Well, we did used to date," Rachel confessed that as the reason she knew some of Luke's secrets, "That's the only reason I know."

Rory decided to reclaim the advantage for her mother, "How long have you and Luke been dating, again?"

Lorelai realized Rory was talking to her, "Um, well, two years…almost," hoping that Luke and her could use the anniversary angle to rub it in Rachel's face how happy they were together now that Rachel momentarily had the upper hand.

"Well," Rachel defended Luke, "Maybe he's afraid you'll abuse it, if you know how to make it at home."_ Like you won't need him if you become too independent, like me,_ Rachel speculated.

"Please," Rory laughed, "She can't even boil water. I hate to think about the combination of my mother and a blender."

"Hey! I make damn good margaritas," Lorelai insisted.

"Oh, I bet Luke likes those," Rachel laughed as she wiped the back counter with a rag.

"What?" Lorelai's head snapped to Rachel again, the only alcohol Lorelai had ever known or seen Luke to consume was beer.

"Jimmy Buffett," Rachel said simply.

"_What?_" Lorelai raised an eyebrow and tried to recover from the suggestion.

"Luke… he likes Jimmy Buffett. You didn't know that?" Rachel tilted her head to one side finding that a strange detail for the girlfriend to be without.

"Umm no I didn't…" trying to make a save again, Lorelai thought quickly, "Usually he let's me listen to what I want… you know… when we are alone or in the car…"

"Aw, well yeah he has all his CDs."

"Luke owns CDs?" now Rory was surprised.

"Actually, I think I'm the one that bought them for him, it was always a safe bet when his birthday rolled around." Rachel thought it was weird for the girlfriend of two years not to know that distinct fact about Luke. "And one year I made him go to a concert…we had fun."

_I don't even know when Luke's birthday is, do I? _"Luke…my Luke at a concert?" Lorelai said without thinking.

Rory was impressed with her mother's presence of mind to call him "my Luke", even though she seemed so off kilter, "I can't imagine Luke at a concert," Rory confessed, then went into assisting her mother again. "Remember when we invited him to the Bangles' reunion tour when Sookie got us those tickets?" Rory nudged her mother.

"Umm, yeah," Lorelai said quietly, still unsettled, hoping this embarrassing interrogation didn't ruin the chances of Rachel believing Luke and Lorelai as a couple.

"Umm, you still want those shakes?"

"Yes…please." Lorelai said quickly, wanting Rachel out of her face for ruining the illusion of Luke and her with her incessant questioning.

Rory whispered, "Sounds like you and Luke need to talk more," while Rachel ran the blender in the kitchen.

"Shut up," Lorelai clenched back, then raised her voice, "Rachel, could you make those to go?"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai got home anxiously, and retired to her room, with her purchases and her milkshake. Rory went back to studying for her quiz in her own room. Lorelai did the ceremonious cutting of the tags, found room in her closet and dresser for her new items, and decided which of her new PJs she wanted to wear for Luke that night. Since they were still shy and slowly opening up to each other, she didn't want to break out the lacy lingerie just yet. Lorelai settled on a set of satiny lounge pants and a matching V-necked camisole, still the same style Luke had seen her in the last few days, but a little less conservative than the high collared cotton tanks she had been wearing.

Lorelai was in bed and waiting for Luke to get home, wanting to talk to him about his taste in music and movies, the stuff she never bothered to ask before, since she was too busy brow beating him to accepting her own unique tastes. Rachel embarrassingly revealed that Lorelai knew next to nothing about Luke's preference in things, like a real girlfriend would. Truth be told, she had gotten him that blue ball cap last Christmas because she really didn't know what else to get him, but she knew she wanted some sort of gesture to show her appreciation of his presence when he took her to the hospital to see her dad in December.

Lorelai matted down the comforter flat in her lap. Then, she wondered if she should lie down, so it didn't appear that she had been waiting up for him; granted that it was 10:45pm and she was already in bed.

Before Lorelai could make a decision, she heard the front door and she could tell instantly from his slow steps up the stairs that he was tired and fatigued. She wondered if that was how Luke usually felt after spending the entire day on his feet, waiting on half the town and tourists.

Luke didn't even seem to notice that Lorelai was sitting up in bed, wide-awake and watching him. He went to the chair at her sewing machine, sat down, mechanically took off his boots, rose from the chair with a grunt, and took his over night bag to the bathroom, too burnt out to pay any mind to Lorelai.

When he returned to the room, he had already changed into his sweats and t-shirt. He put his bag back by the sewing machine, trudged over to the bed, and pulled back Lorelai's covers, he groaned as he sat down and laid his head on her pillow as if this arrangement had been his routine for years. He let out a long exhale, and became quite still. Lorelai was a little offended he didn't notice the subtle change in her pajamas, she had bought a set that revealed more skin and cleavage just for him, and he was too drained to notice.

She mirrored his position, only she faced him, "Luke?"

"Yeah?" he said dully.

"Rough day?" she whispered from her side of the bed, desperately wanting to touch him, having thought about him all day.

"Yeah, I had to rearrange the storage room," he explained, "… I'm expecting a large shipment in the morning," he punctuated the information with a yawn.

"Luke? Can I … get closer?"

"If you want," he said still with his eyes closed.

Lorelai dismissed his apparent indifference, and adjusted the covers to let her get closer and cuddle with him.

Lorelai was lying next to him, rubbing his chest, listening to his heart, loving the intimate moment when Luke out of the blue started to rub her back.

"What are you wearing?" he finally said, finding the abnormal smooth and silky material shocking but pleasing. He opened his eyes to finally look at Lorelai and her nightwear.

"Well, since our relationship has… evolved… I thought I should dress appropriate."

"You didn't have to buy something new…"

"This old thing?" Lorelai laughed off, and now that she had his attention she leaned up to kiss him. Their first kiss since being in bed that morning and the desire was just as strong. Luke's left hand went into her hair and his right instinctively rounded her rump. This encouraged Lorelai to lie completely on top of him. She gasped, when his right hand slipped under her cami, only briefly breaking their kisses, as she enjoyed his fingers on her back.

"Lorelai?" Luke whispered.

Lorelai was so lost in the moment and confessed, "Hmm, I love how you say my name," she breathed. In five years, Luke had never given her a stupid knick name or abbreviated her name, he hit every syllable with the sexy gravel of his voice, and it now sent a tingle through her spine.

"Lorelai," and he paused his affection, "this old thing?" and he showed Lorelai his index finger which bore a sticker reading, "inspected by 88," a sticker he discovered under her camisole.

Lorelai smiled shyly as she saw the sticker, realizing the tiny circle was tattling on her and she was caught. "You should see the other stuff I bought," she grinned suggestively.

"Hmmm," Luke was intrigued, and then made the connection, "You didn't wash it before wearing it?"

"Luke," Lorelai whined because he was ruining their moment with a possible rant, but she silenced him with more affection, her lips making fast work on his neck.

Luke was very tempted; tempted to continue, tempted to ask what else she had bought, tempted to see if she would model them, afraid there was a red number that would make his dream all too real. Yet, Luke was strong for both of them, "I have work, you have work…"

"Luke, come on," she groaned again, pecking and nibbling down his neck.

"Lorelai, I'm beat… I'm no good to you now."

"Alright," but she stayed next to him again, with her head on his shoulder, "Luke?"

"Hmmm?"

_Do you like Jimmy Buffett?_ "Umm, on our date…can we talk? Like really talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Oh, you know…just stuff your girlfriend should know… your likes, dislikes…favorite movies…music…favorite color,"_ secret ingredients to coffee shakes._

"Sure," he yawned again.

"Okay, good night, Luke," she said quietly wondering if Rachel had felt victorious exposing how little Lorelai knew about Luke, or if Rachel suspected their relationship had been just for show. _Well not any more missy!_

Luke didn't respond since he had already fallen into a deep sleep.  
**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
A/N: TBC? if you all don't review... how do I know if i should spend time on this sucker?  
A/N: Join the movement, TAKE BACK TUESDAY! Don't watch! for more details email Localizy, and review her fics they are QUITE GOOD! (what's with the quite?) NEW CHAPTER to WHAT CAN I SAY? is up!**

**A/N:many of you know mine and Localizy's love of music (I was raised on Musicals, don't know what Izy's exucse is... lol)  
so i have a few song you can add to your MP3 to wallow over this abysmal season... after the Finale I will research Recovery Songs to promote the Healing now that DONG DONG THE BITCH IS GONE! As Elizabeth Bennett would say "Yes, Go I would not wish you back again!"(I'm still the Quote Queen!)**

**I'm in full Wallow now… my once beautiful show, I fear, is gone forever…  
Songs to wallow to:**

**My happy ending-Avril Lavigne  
Boulevard of Broken Dreams- GREEN DAY  
Everything Burns-Ben Moody / Anastacia  
HARD LUCK WOMAN- KISS but I like the Garth Brooks version!  
Two Story Town- Bon Jovi  
In this life- Colin Raye  
HIM-Collective Soul  
Say it isn't so Bon Jovi  
Pretend to be nice- Kay Hanley  
In Time – Mark Collie  
Go!- Melanie C  
Error operator-TAKING BACK SUNDAY (if only we could take back TUESDAY!)  
Tainted Love  
Careless Whisper-CAUSE OF Wedding Bell Blues, get it!  
Planets- Megan Slankard  
Too Bad- Megan Slankard  
What Becomes of the Broken Hearted-Vonda Shepard  
Baby, Don't You Break My Heart Slow- Vonda Shepard  
As a result of the poor writing…  
I'm Gone-Cyndi Thompson **

**Featured refrain:  
'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies (ASP/DP)  
Burning my dreams (LL wedding! Chris/Turtle sucked in a worm hole!)  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns **

**LOTS OF ANGRY MUSIC! Just call me She HULK! **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	10. The Life And Times Of The Paramours

**Star Crossed Lies and Other Hidden Feelings **

**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen) **

**Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating: let's say PG-13 with an ISH? **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Hi! This is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. **

**Summary -Luke tells a lie (NO surely not!). He tells Rachel that he and Lorelai are together since Rachel concluded as much from Lorelai's weird behavior before at the diner (I have to go stand in a closet comment…) Let's see what happens…. **

**LUVZ: we all miss you…**

**FEATURED BETA: LOCALIZY(by day amazing BETA, by night writer of her own noble fan fics… I'm cross promoting that way!) Localizy, thank you for putting up with my compulsive persnickety changes…for this crazy PUB. She's the DAVID BLAINE of BETAING…and she's all MINE… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**LUVZ: we all miss you…  
****Localizy, _What Can I Say…_ **

**No seriously go read localizy's fic _what can I say_…. read this first… then go to her's! I'm cross promoting that way! **

"Izy? (poking her with a stick)

"You still alive?" (proding her with a stick)

**"Oh my gosh, I've killed my Beta!" **

**From us to you, lovely crack whores, a way to avoid all the drama of the finale; NEW FICTION! **

A/N: in avoidance of the FINALE, we decided to treat you all with this MONSTER UPDATE! You will be so overwhelmed you will forget all about the CRAP FOR CRAP! Courtesy of the Resistance! As Izy says, "For those that may not want to watch the drama of hell unfold; here are some distractions."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 10:  
The Life And Times Of The Paramours **

Tuesday Morning…

When Lorelai had gotten out of bed the next day, Luke had already gone. She did have the vague recollection of Luke waking up suddenly from another nightmare. Being huddled up close to him, she had felt his frightful lurch and groggily asked him if he was okay, but Luke quickly dismissed her concern and told her, "I'm fine, go back to sleep." At that early hour in the morning she wasn't going to argue with him. Just below consciousness, she began to wonder if his dreams were the reason he was so exhausted by the end of the day; that he wasn't getting any peaceful sleep during the night. She had heard him moving around the room getting ready and she didn't even think to sneak a peak at him while he dressed. Then, she felt a kiss on her forehead, and a whispered, "I'll see you later," in her ear.

When Lorelai was dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen, she found that Luke had brewed coffee in their coffee maker. Rory had already gone as well, but she left a note for her mother, complimenting the management on the fantastic, convenient, and free new house brew. The post-script told of how Rory liked having Luke around and she couldn't wait to see what was on the dinner menu of _Chateau Gilmore_.

Rory was poking fun at Lorelai's dislike of B&Bs. Lorelai smiled because it seemed like the old Rory showed her face to write the note. Plus, if Rory was warming up to having Luke around it would make telling her the truth that much easier when the time came.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai didn't have time to stop by the diner before work or during lunch to remind Luke that they were now dating and not to fall for the nostalgic ploys of Rachel.

All day at work, it gnawed at Lorelai that Luke was spending so much time with Rachel at the diner; how much Rachel knew about Luke and how little she knew about Luke herself. Lorelai hated that she had gone into the lion's den unprepared. Unfortunately, she had to wait till their date on Wednesday to get some of her answers. Lorelai had her business class that evening anyway to prevent her from seeing Luke and asking him questions as well as she didn't know what Luke's schedule was for the day. _Okay, we'll have to make some house rules.  
_  
Lorelai was running late for her business class and debated about stopping by the diner at least for a coffee and to check up on them, but frankly, she wasn't too eager to meet with Rachel again for another game of "I know more about Luke then you do!" Lorelai went straight home to change for her class, knowing that skipping school for a boy was just as wrong and stupid now as it had been in high school.

Even so, during her class, Lorelai didn't even bother to take notes. She started off thinking about their passionate kisses from a few days ago; about their good night kiss from last night. Of the sneak peak she got of Luke's chest on Sunday. She was thinking of Luke closing the diner with only Rachel for company. Lorelai had a disturbing vision that Rachel threw her self at Luke and they had run away together; Luke not giving a second thought to leaving Lorelai behind with all these new feelings she had discovered over the last few days.

She hadn't realized class was dismissed till one of her peers tapped her on the shoulder. Lorelai gathered up her books and notes, then raced home, determined not to go to the diner. She knew she was stronger than this, she knew Luke wouldn't skip town on her, but she did take an alternate route, unable to stand the thought she might see an abandoned diner in the center of town.

Lorelai's jealous tangents and speculations had her burst into her home, desperately wanting some coffee or more over to see Luke, but she still was too mad at her ridiculous fantasy to go to the diner and have it confirmed or denied. Mad at Luke for falling for the whims and wiles of Rachel, if indeed she had thrown herself at him; and mad at coffee for making her an addict and for being the happy means of seeing Luke every day for so long.

"Hey," Lorelai greeted dully to her daughter as she entered the kitchen for the constantly brewing coffee.

"Bad day?" Rory observed; then went back to studying at the kitchen table.

"Bad, long, stupid, frustrating, annoying…" Lorelai shrugged, wondering what Luke and Rachel were doing right that minute. Lorelai took in the sight of her daughter, textbooks and notes spread about the kitchen table, burying herself in studies to not think about her love life, Lorelai figured Rory was shutting out any fun, because fun and being happy would have reminded Rory of Dean.

"Well, unpack your adjectives," Rory grinned briefly, almost singing the school house rock song, "How was class?"

"Eh?" Lorelai signaled her indifference, not wanting to relate the specifics of her melancholy.

"Well, you're boyfriend's here," Rory gestured toward the living room with her pencil.

_Luke? _"He is?" Lorelai perked up, and tried to reign her pleasure in, to keep her feelings below the surface since her daughter wasn't supposed to know what was really happening between Lorelai and Luke.

"Yeah, he's on the couch… we were watching TV." Then, Rory genuinely smiled, "He's so funny; he does, like, Mystery Science Theater commentary with all the news castors…I couldn't even pay attention I was laughing so hard. We were waiting for you, but then he fell asleep, apparently he got some big order at the diner and the poor man had to clear out half the freezer last night. Anyway, he said he wanted to make us dinner as a thank you for a place to stay while Rachel's was in town…he went to Doose's and everything, but I didn't have the heart to wake him up to cook till you got home."

"I'll wake him up," Lorelai said almost too eager.

"Thank you, because I'm starving!" Rory groaned, too absorbed in her studies to notice her mother's tone.

Lorelai kicked of her shoes off by the desk and tiptoed the rest of the way into the living room. Sure enough, there he was, Luke, sleeping soundly, slumped on the couch. Lorelai sat next to him and smiled serenely at him. He had been opening up to her kid, bonding with her kid; making Rory laugh at all the problems in the world, when Rory was just trying to forget all about her own. Lorelai knew he was probably perfectly serious in his dry editorial of the news stories, but happy he had at least tried to talk to Rory and cheer her up. Lorelai couldn't remember if there was ever a time when just Rory and Luke hung out before; _Maybe at the diner but he would have been working, and she would have been doing home work or with Lane, or with me._ Lorelai hoped that through their living arrangement, Rory would grow fond of Luke and be happy when she learned of the evolved relationship between her mother and the diner owner.

Lorelai looked over her shoulder to make sure Rory wouldn't spy from the kitchen what she was about to do. Lorelai leaned closer to Luke, and let her hand drift up his chest, then round his neck, to settle on his rough cheek. She was about to plant a kiss on his cheek to rouse him from his sleep, but he suddenly woke up on his own and saw Lorelai's close proximity and instantly jumped off the couch to put some space between them, "What are you doing?" Luke accused.

"Nothing," Lorelai said innocently, "I was…trying to wake you up," Lorelai studied him as he regulated his breathing; Lorelai knew that look, he wore the same expression every time he woke up from one his nightmares in their recent mornings together.

Hearing the commotion in the living room, Rory came into the rescue and saw Lorelai's close proximity to where Luke had just been sleeping peacefully on the couch, and how distress Luke was now that he was awake and on his feet. It all looked very incriminating to Rory, who put her hands on her hips, "What did you do?" she interrogated her mother, suspecting Lorelai guilty of some crime.

"Nothing, honest!" for once Lorelai wasn't trying to tease or torture Luke. She was only trying to get some affection after having missed him and thought about him all day, quite the feat with the daughter in the house, even if said daughter had even known about the relationship, "I was waking him up and I must have startled him."

Unfortunately, Lorelai had priors against her, so Rory scolded her mother for messing with Luke, being protective of the provider of her coffee. Luke had been startled and thought it was the dream Lorelai sent to tantalize him again, so he wasn't so quick on the uptake when he realized in retrospect what the real Lorelai was trying to do. Before Luke followed Rory into the kitchen to start dinner, he whispered, "I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard."

Lorelai then wondered why Luke would need to have a guard. Was their banter, which had been so comfortable for so long, some sort of mask for Luke? Was his grump exterior a shield of some sort? As Luke made dinner for the three of them, Lorelai meditated on these thoughts. Perhaps Rachel had hurt Luke so badly before, Luke felt it necessary to hide his true self, which would explain why Lorelai didn't know any of his favorite things. Lorelai took it as her challenge, if they were indeed going to pursue a real, romantic relationship, she had to peel away his layers and find the real Luke beneath.

Then, Lorelai realized she, of all people to take on such a mission, wouldn't have to dig too deep. She had always thought that Luke felt so at ease around her, letting her in on at least some of his secrets, about his relationship with his father; their friendship had felt natural, always had been laid back and relaxed, they could always be frank and honest in their opinions and banter. Luke, in particular, was always willing to help out; he was sweet and thoughtful when he wanted to be and he always seemed to know exactly what Lorelai needed from him at any given moment. _God, how could I have never seen this before?_

As Luke distracted himself with chopping vegetables and baking chicken breast, he pushed the Red Lorelai from his mind again. He had had dreams like that before, but never so intense. His dreams felt just as strange as it was to be with Lorelai in reality. It had been a mere wish, a fantasy for so long that when she said she wanted them to really start seeing each other, he thought he'd just wake up again. What was really confusing was keeping the teasing, torturing Red Lorelai and the sweet, sincere Real Lorelai straight in reality. Luke noticed that while the real Lorelai was getting more comfortable being close with him, the Red Lorelai was also gaining in confidence.

Luke didn't know what he was going to do. He wanted to act on those long repressed feelings, show Lorelai what she had been missing by passing him by for so long. He wanted to finish what desire and hormones started on Sunday before the town meeting. However, they didn't have the comfort of impulse or urgency to throw caution to the wind any longer. They both had time to think about everything; the new definition of their relationship, how much desire and attraction was between them, the effect this relationship would have on all their friends and neighbors once they were discovered.

The most looming fear for Luke was that Lorelai didn't mean any of it. That is why the dreams bothered Luke so much. In his dreams he could be swayed to believe Lorelai really wanted him, because it wasn't real, he knew that and he had accepted that. The Real Lorelai had ignored Luke for so long and was admittedly attracted to a different kind of man, _like the teacher, like Christopher…_ like anyone that wasn't Luke. Luke was afraid that Lorelai believed her own press, accepting the lies she told as truth, and that when Rachel was gone, so would Lorelai, that she was only killing time till she could win Max what's his name back.

Luke and Lorelai were supposed to have a date, tomorrow night and he was apprehensive wondering if he'd ruin the whole thing with his own damn insecurities. Yet, Lorelai kissed him truly, her kisses felt like there was really something there. She seemed anxious and excited about their new relationship, even more so about their date, eager, wanting to really talk to him, not fight, not banter, not get his goat, just learn about him and accept him as he was…for once. Luke pushed away the dreams again hoping Lorelai was sincere, hoping all the awkwardness would melt away after their date.

It was a new experience for all to sit down to a family dinner. Luke was used to eating alone and the girls were used to dinner in front of the TV. Luke still seemed shy and reserved, especially around Lorelai while Rory present. It could have been Lorelai's presence made him pull back again for a multitude of reasons. He was still unsettled by her attempt to kiss him in his sleep, wishing he had just grabbed her and let Rory discover them. It could have been simply that he was shy now that his "girlfriend" was around again. Maybe he didn't want to over step his bounds in speaking to Rory while she was in her sensitive state or while her mother was present. However, Rory seemed perfectly at ease, took the opportunity to get better acquainted with Luke, and was in full journalist mode.

Rory and Lorelai had known Luke for years and Rory knew of the unique friendship between her mother and him. Yet the details of his personality were fuzzy. What made him such a health nut? Why did he withdraw from town events and things? Did he like being a hermit? Where had Luke gone to grade school? Was he ever a boy scout? Was Rachel his first girlfriend? First kiss? First everything?

Luke kept his eyes on his plate and gave short one-word answers as best as he could. Rory hadn't meant to overwhelm or embarrass him, she was just curious, as was her mother. Rory was trying to get Luke out of his shell and find some information they could use against Rachel to regain the upper hand and drive Rachel out of town.

Lorelai appreciated Rory's effort to open up the diner man, but she already knew the woman for the job was Lorelai Gilmore.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wednesday Morning

Tonight was to be Luke and Lorelai's first real date and Lorelai could hardly contain her excitement, for coffee's sake she had to sleep next to the man all night and behave her self. She was up before Luke's alarm clock, and Lorelai decided to wake Luke up before his nightmare could take him from her, to save him from any distress so he would be in a good mood all day, to remind him he was safe and had a date to look forward to that night. Once his eyes were open, she confessed to him how excited she was about their upcoming evening together. Usually she wouldn't be so forward with a beau, but she wanted to gauge his enthusiasm as well.

Lorelai let Luke get ready while she stayed in bed and out of his way. Lorelai was still in her satin PJs, sitting in bed with her arms hugging her knees, watching Luke prepare to leave for work. He was gathering up his clothes and things that had filtered over during the week to take back to his apartment the clothes that needed to be laundered and bring over fresh ones.

"Maybe you should bring over a bunch of stuff … we don't know how long she's going to be staying," she suggested from under the covers.

"I'll manage."

"Luke, its no trouble, I'll clear some space for you in my closet…"

"I've seen your closet and I don't want you to kill yourself on my account."

"Luke, you're …my boyfriend," the words made Lorelai smile and it took everything she had to contain her girlie giggles. "I want to be hospitable and accommodating girlfriend while you're over here," again her dirty mind dove into the gutter, and she could still see his bare chest from her peek on Sunday.

"You mean while we have to hide the truth from your daughter."

"Luke, I told you, she's sensitive right now."

"I know, I know…. its just confusing… outside these walls I can hold you and kiss you…but last night at dinner and when Rory is around I have to keep myself in check…then up here it's free reign again?"

"It will get easier…as soon as Rachel is gone… I promise… "

"Alright, I gotta go," and he was about to leave with his overnight bag.

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed indignantly.

"What?" Luke said stopping at the door.

"Kiss!" Lorelai opened up her arms, still sitting in the bed.

Luke broke into a small smile, still not used to taking the initiative where Lorelai was concerned, he walked over to the bed and Lorelai met him kneeling at the edge of the mattress. Luke put a hand on her back to hold her close while her arms wrapped around his neck.

Their simple goodbye naturally escalated and Luke dropped his overnight bag to the floor to pull her close with both arms. They could have stayed like that all day… or done much more if they both hadn't pulled away for the need of oxygen.

"We really gotta get a handle on that," Luke shook his head, still marveling the effect the Real Lorelai had on him, now that he was free to touch her, kiss her, hold her. _You're dating her, man, this is real… enjoy it…_

"Hmm, all in good time," she pecked at his lips again, "So… tonight is our date?" she said again, biting her lip shyly, examining his broad shoulders with her hands.

Lorelai got chills as he rubbed her torso and his gravely voice confirmed, "Pick you up here?"

_Luke Danes is gonna pick me up for a date at my house, OH MY GOD! _But all she said was "Um sure…" With a wide smile, she cupped his face again and planted another kiss on his mouth, "Have a good day, my handsome paramour."

"Your what?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

Lorelai grinned mischievously. "Look it up," she instructed.

Luke didn't have time for her games, "I gotta go to work."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

However, Luke couldn't focus on work. _What the hell is a paramour?_ He looked around the diner for someone who would know, but since it was Lorelai, he really didn't know if such a word would be appropriate between proprietor and customers.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" he was brought out of his musing by Rachel's voice.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"Umm, yeah I gotta go check something upstairs," and with that, he took the stairs two at a time, and searched his bookcase for his dad's dictionary because the not knowing was driving him nuts.

In the Ps he found it.

_Paramour: Noun; A lover, often secret, not allowed by law or custom; implies a relationship based solely on love, often physical love, rather than on a social custom or ceremony. _

Luke chuckled with the new understanding. _Lover?_ Luke raised an eyebrow at the word and suddenly he didn't know what Lorelai had in mind for their anticipated date. If he would be able to perform with the red Lorelai haunting and confusing him; _Lorelai sees me… as a lover?_ He dissected the definition again, then, went back down to the diner, still confused at the meaning. The words haunted him, similar to how Red Lorelai haunted his dreams, still unsure where he stood with the Real Lorelai. His thoughts didn't go away, as he excused himself to Rachel so he could use the apartment shower and get ready for their date, concerned at what Lorelai would expect from him tonight…and if he would be able to put his worries and ghosts to rest and just be happy with her.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai seemed to breeze through her day; Michel didn't even annoy her all day long. She was going on a real date… with one Luke Danes. Any concerns or jitters just weren't there anymore. She didn't even know where they were going or what they were going to do, she knew she was going to be with Luke and that's the only detail that mattered. She knew what she wanted to do, but she'd be a good girl and play it by ear.

It wasn't till Lorelai got home that she tried to figure out where Luke was going to change. They shared a room now, but he was going to pick her up at her house, like on a real date. That was the other bizarre circumstance; the fact that Luke and Lorelai were sharing not only a room, but a bed as well, and had yet to act upon their obvious passion and attraction for each other. Save for that morning when she insisted on a goodbye kiss, they hadn't really displayed physical affection to each other in days, a detail Lorelai hoped to remedy tonight.

The biggest obstacle of this budding relationship had been with Rory always around… all of the time. Lorelai deemed it necessary and considerate to keep Rory in the dark, so Luke and Lorelai had been careful in how they spoke to each other around Rory all week, but Rory still seemed to be in her own head about the break up with Dean. They couldn't take any chances of reveling their hand too soon to the teen.

So naturally, when Rory came into her mother's room Wednesday evening, she was perplexed by the buzz of activity going on in there. Her mother was flitting around the room with a huge smile on her face. Clothing ensembles had been laid upon the bed, no doubt, to help Lorelai choose what she was going to wear, "Are you going out?" Rory asked her mother.

"Yeah, with Luke," Lorelai said honestly as she applied lipstick leaning down to look into her vanity mirror wearing only her robe. Lorelai couldn't even sit down to do her make up she was just so overwhelmed with butterflies.

"Is he picking you up here?"

"Yeah, like a real date!" Lorelai squealed, _'cause it is a real date! _

"Why are you going through all this trouble? It's just Luke."

Suddenly she remembered she had to hide the fact that she and Luke were for real, feeling her daughter's scrutinizing gaze. "Authenticity," was the reason Lorelai offered.

Lorelai's apprehension to telling Rory steamed from two separate conversations. When Rory discovered Max Medina sleeping on the couch after he was snowed in to Stars Hollow; how freaked out and unsettled Rory was, and how, in the end, she only wished for her mother's happiness, _and look how that turned out. _

The second conversation occurred before Max Medina had captured her fancy. Lorelai casually asked Rory if she thought Luke was cute. Rory went off on a lecture about how Lorelai could never date Luke, because they would break up, never speak to each other again, and the best coffee in the world would be denied to them for eternity by Luke's bitter jilted heart.

"Well, if Rachel is at the diner… why do you need to go out? You two could just hang out here…she'll never know."

"Rory… we have to be seen out and about… you said it yourself; what is the point of practicing if she doesn't see us?" Lorelai was happy they could be so open about their relationship, even though everyone one thought they were faking, and despite how shy Luke seemed to be.

Rory began to wonder if her mother was just now torturing Luke for fun. Surely, her mother knew of Luke's crush on her, even though Lorelai dismissed and denied it constantly. Eying the choices on the bed, for Lorelai to be dressing so sexy, even though she and Luke were only pretending, just seemed cruel to Rory.

"Okay now help me pick."

Rory scanned the choices again, "Well, these are a bit… ummm…"

"What?"

"Well, they are sort of …sexy?"

"Yeah?" _what's the problem?_

"Well, its just Luke…" was Rory's only reason.

"Rory just pretend this is a 'real date'…" Lorelai emphasized with air quotes, "Like I am," _Yeah pretending, right, _"Now if I, your mother was going on a 'real date'…" with another set of air quotes, "… with Luke… what would I wear?"

"Well," Rory made a funny face as she picked up and sorted the choices, as if she was trying to match the pieces of a puzzle.

"Well?" Lorelai encouraged.

"How far do you want to go on this 'real date'?" Rory mimicked her mother's air quotes.

"Well, I don't know where he's taking me…" Lorelai regretted not calling Luke to get more details.

"No, I mean…how _far_ do you want to _go_," Rory said slowly.

"Oh, well," Lorelai tried not to blush, "Well, hypothetically" Lorelai stressed to her daughter, "and purely for Rachel's benefit … I'd say… home run," she finished with slight frown at her daughter's reaction.

Rory made a face, "God, this is just too weird; Luke is chipping in for my therapy."

"We'll discuss that over dinner," Lorelai promised.

They decided on light blue dress with a low V-neck, with a slit to expose her leg, and heels to show off her calves.

Lorelai called to Rory, "Don't wait up," as she practically pranced down the stairs when the door bell rang, for once, ready on time.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

In order to avoid the Stars Hollow gossip, Luke and Lorelai went to Sniffy's for dinner again. Out of town they could truly be relaxed with each other, knowing that their every move wasn't being recorded and scrutinized.

"Well, hey there you two," Maisy greeted, "back again… in the same week. Oh, he must like you, Honey," Maisy nudged Lorelai.

"Well, I like him," Lorelai squeezed the arm she held, and made eyes at Luke, thinking it cute how his face colored in front of his old friends.

Luke pulled out her chair as they were seated and that was another surprising feature of dating Luke Danes. Lorelai liked how Luke was a gentleman; he opened doors, pulled out chairs, offered her his arm as she stepped out of his truck and escorted her into the restaurant.

"This is nice," she commented half way through the entrée Bud and Maisy predicted she would like.

"What?"

"This…Us on a real date… I mean Saturday was nice… but this is… real," she shyly smiled at him.

That gave Luke the encouragement he desperately needed, "Yeah, it is nice," _To finally be here… with you._

"I'm surprised you are eating red meat."

"I can enjoy a steak once in a while," Luke defended, "It's your over indulgence that's gonna kill you one day."_ Pie, coffee, chocolate, grease, cholesterol, fat…  
_  
"So, do you have any other guilty pleasures?" She posed casually, keeping a scrutinizing eye on him, as she took a sip of wine.

"How do you mean?" carving into his steak.

"Oh I don't know… any other secret treats… or…movie you have to watch at a certain time of year, every year? Or music, perhaps?"

Luke considered, "Nah… nothing like that…"

"So you don't like…I don't know…own all of Jimmy Buffet's CDs?"

Luke stopped chewing, and his eyes shot straight across the table to glare at his date, and he sat absolutely still. Lorelai held in her snickers over his expression as she examined her wine glass.

"How did you…?"

"You like Jimmy Buffet?"

"Aw jeez."

"Luke Danes is a Buffetthead? Why? How did you get into Jimmy Buffet? You, Luke Danes of all people?"

"Well, at least you can understand what he's saying… unlike that techno-rap crap…"

"Yes, I'm sick of the techno-rap movement myself," Lorelai said dryly.

"Well, you are always telling me to chill down…" Luke defended.

"Chill out… but close…" she nodded.

"So, he's mellow, you know," Luke still seemed hesitant, "He makes me think of my dad," he confessed.

"Oh?" Lorelai turned from teasing to serious.

"My dad liked him… I don't know why… he wasn't exactly Mr. Island Margaritaville Man either… he was born, raised, and…well, died in Stars Hollow…he had never been on an island… I just … remember the music from when I was a kid… my dad would dance with my mom in the kitchen, who knows maybe he liked it because she liked it…"

"That's sweet," Lorelai swelled with affection for him.

"Yeah, well…" he said sheepishly.

Lorelai could tell he was embarrassed, so she leveled the playing field and confessed, "I like Barry Manilow."

"What?" Luke looked up.

"He was very big when I was very small. I have the live CD where he does a medley of all the commercial jingles he's written. It's hidden under the seat of my car. Don't Tell Rory!" she punctuated with a pointed finger.

"Huh," he chuckled and his smile returned.

Throughout the dinner, Lorelai kept gently prying information from Luke; his favorite color and movie, his life growing up and cautiously asking about his mom and dad, things that a girlfriend should know, and things she wanted to know. In return, Lorelai talked about herself, told Luke things that nobody knew, not even Rory; her concerns about raising Rory right, dealing with her parents and their constant disapproval, her fear that Rory would resent her for not forcing Christopher for making more of an effort, important things that she felt he should know. By the time dinner was over and desert served, both felt lighter, more at ease, as if they had been through tough confessional, but felt happy and comforted by the fact that they both knew things about each other, the secrets that only long-time lovers should know.

After dinner, they went to a movie where Luke put his arm around her at the movie theater and let her lean her head on his shoulder. Occasionally, she would look up at him, he would notice and they would kiss, since neither was the least bit interested in the film.

On the way back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai was thinking of Rory and how Rachel had to see them together so Rory wouldn't figure out this was a selfish date, and Lorelai suggested, "We should stop by the diner."

"Why?"

"Well, Rachel has to see us…together… for real."

"She thinks we are together for real."

"Well…"

"You want coffee…" Luke figured.

"Yes," Lorelai admitted, "when don't I want coffee?"

When they exited the truck, Lorelai exclaimed, "Hey, I just realized, by dating you it's gonna be free!"

Luke rolled his eyes, "I'll be out of business inside the year," Luke was finding it weird that they could hold hands in public and felt the eyes of the townies following them to the diner.

"Be nice," she nudged Luke with her hip, as she looked up, laughing, she saw Rachel had already caught sight of them through the window. Lorelai decided it would be rude not to acknowledge her, so she gave a small wave in Rachel's direction.

Rachel hadn't meant to stare. She was simply delivering a sundae to the table by the window, looked up and there they were, _the happy couple_. Luke didn't seem to notice how close they were to the diner, but Lorelai did offer a small wave to Rachel, having noticed she was staring.

Luke and Lorelai entered the diner with a jingle above the doors "Hey!" Rachel greeted. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from all smiling she was doing for the happy couple's benefit.

"Hey, large coffee to go please," Luke ordered for Lorelai, another gentleman like thing he seemed to do that Lorelai didn't mind.

"I take it no charge?" Rachel deduced.

"Don't worry… I'll pay him later."

"Lorelai," Luke hushed.

Rachel laughed it off. With Luke spending nights at Lorelai's house, Rachel had figured they were _active_… she just preferred not to think about it.

7777777777777777777

When the couple was outside again and walking back to Luke's truck, Luke decided to make one thing clear to Lorelai, "Don't do that again."

"Do what?" pulling the cup away from her lips as she was about to enjoy her first sip.

"Be… suggestive like that…around _her_," Luke admonished.

"Luke, I'm trying to get her to see that we are happy together…"

"Well, she is still my friend. You might want to spare her feelings just a little…"

"Well, you're the one who wanted to lie to her that we were together…"

"Still, you don't have to lord our non-existent sex life over her…it's…" he searched for a word that fit, "…rude."

Lorelai resist to make a comment about their impending sex life, "Well, granted I haven't had to deal with many ex girlfriends before… so I'm sorry I if don't know the proper etiquette…"

"Really, your mother didn't teach you anything like that…" Luke snapped.

"Hey…" Lorelai put a hand on her hip.

They stared at each other a moment and both started to chuckle that they were fighting like usual, only now about real relationship stuff. Lorelai stepped toward him and the hand that was on her hip had slid around his waist to hug him as he leaned back against his truck, safely guiding her coffee to the side.

"Wow," Lorelai observed. "It's like we've been dating the whole time," purposefully pressing herself against him.

"Yeah, I guess," Luke had found their banter the easiest part of the transition they were making.

"That felt good you know… like we were being normal…"

"Well, couples fight, right?" he shrugged.

"But we make it fun, and eventually being a couple will feel normal too," she wanted to say this to sooth his shyness, hoping he'd be a little more … forthcoming with his affection, take charge, come and get it. Lorelai could now smell his after shave in the hug, "You know once we get home you won't be able to kiss me around Rory," wondering if he needed the subtle hint, "at least until we get up to my room?"

"Believe me… I want to now…" he said, still feeling like Miss Patty' had a telescope on him.

"So what's stopping you?"

"The town," Luke sighed.

"Luke, its past 9:30… everyone is in this burg is in bed."

"I just don't want them to read into anything."

"You mean like the fact that we are a real couple that is only faking to be a couple for the sake of your ex-girlfriend," Lorelai archly tried to illustrate the absurdity of his problem. "Remember they did take a vote; you are sanctioned to kiss me…"

Then he did kiss her, slowly, truly; letting go of Rachel and the town watching. He kissed her for him self. That was what the evening was supposed to be, about them, for them.

Lorelai did that satisfied sigh thing Luke had seen in movies from time to time, "I could definitely get used to that," she smiled, and tilted her head again, wanting more.

Luke could see a twinkle in Lorelai's eye and he knew this had to be special for her too. It wasn't just him, Luke knew this was real for both of them. The fury of their second bout made Lorelai for get to keep hold of her coffee and it fell to the ground with an unnoticed splash, as her now free hand dove into his hair.

"Hmmm, Lorelai? You're coffee," Luke said against her mouth.

"Hmmm, it go splash," she said daftly, preoccupied with his mouth.

Luke pulled away, "We could get you another one?" he offered.

"Nah, I got what I want," and she kissed him for a few more minutes before they had to face Rory as mere friends again.  
**  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
A/N: Featured Refrain: Say it isn't So!  
I just can't believe  
It was all a lie  
No man in the moon  
Just a big light in the sky  
I hear Disneyland  
Might lose Mickey Mouse  
In some giant hostile corporate shake-up  
Tell me it's a nightmare  
Please wake me up  
(Say it isn't so)  
I found a book of matches  
From someplace we've never been  
How come you hang the phone up  
The minute I walk in  
Last night I had this dream  
That I was losing you  
I woke up in a cold sweat shaking  
Rescue me my heart is breaking **

Say it isn't so (tell me it's not true)  
Say it isn't so (I believe in you)  
Tell me it's a lie (I don't need no proof)  
Say everything's all right (couldn't be, not you)  
Say it isn't so

Superman don't fly  
They did it all with strings  
Elvis Presley died  
They deep fried the king  
Like some tacky cheesy bathing beauty  
Dancing on the beach in a bad b-movie

Say it isn't so (tell me it's not true)  
Say it isn't so (I believe in you)  
Tell me it's a lie (I don't need no proof)  
Say everything's all right (couldn't be, not you)

A/N: You all know how I like to get on my soap box (because I have the high ground) and rant… well I have another STATEMENT that we must make TOGETHER, A plea really.

**On that impending day when the Season 6 DVDs come out… PLEASE I beg you, my crack whores, my minions, my casual readers…if you loved GG ever! DO NO BUY SEASON SIX OF GILMORE GIRLS **

**Reasons: **

**-Why would you want to shell out the dough to relive such an abysmal season, if necessary it will be syndicated in the fall I'm sure, watch it, if you HAVE TO, for free. **

**-Hit ASP/DP in the Royalties and DO NOT contribute to validating their HALF ASSED VINDICTIVE DRIBBLE  
-IF you ABSOLUTELY MUST buy it to complete your collection… PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, if you have any love for me at all… please WAIT until Season 7 comes out (Buy season 7 FIRST then buy 6 a week later) … it won't go anywhere… it will still be there… **

**I want it to have the lowest preorder/first day sales of all the seasons… **

Please be strong and make the STATEMENT with me… join the resistance!

**I thank you for your time… my darling crack whores and fans **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	11. Presenting Lorelai Gilmore

**Star Crossed Lies and Other Hidden Feelings  
****By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen) **

**Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating: let's say PG-13 with an ISH? **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Hi! This is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. **

**Summary -Luke tells a lie (NO surely not!). He tells Rachel that he and Lorelai are together since Rachel concluded as much from Lorelai's weird behavior before at the diner (I have to go stand in a closet comment…) Let's see what happens….**

**FEATURED BETA: LOCALIZY (by day amazing BETA, by night writer of her own noble fan fics… I'm cross promoting that way!)  
Friendly disclaimer... it's Localizy, i am the only one allowed tocall her by her nickname kindly respect ther rule she has established... thank you...**

**LUVZ: we all miss you…  
A/N: Dialouge borrowed from 1.19 - Emily in Wonderland /written by John Stephens and Linda Loiselle Guzik /directed by Perry Lang  
A/N: Chapter 11 DAMN IT I'm bankrupt…**

**A/N: So I was outlining the future of this story, and as you may have noticed I had a bit of writers block… correction… I new the EVENTS I wanted to HAPPEN (after another brilliant brainstorming session with my beautiful beta)… I knew I had to take this very seriously. The new additions proved quite problematic.**

**…So I decided… on a rewrite… we can do this in fan fiction… it's not so easy in TV (AHEM SHE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED!) Certain events from the show have been flipped so please don't give me a hard time about it… it its done on purpose. I struggled for two weeks to write a new chapter and now that I have a new plan/outline I think the thoughts will flow more freely. I hope you agree that for this particular story…and for the goals and events I and my beta would like to happen have planned, this is for the best… you may not be able to Trust _BITCH who will not be named_… but you can trust me… **

**Just so you know… this was really hard since I look at my stories as my children (and localizy is a proud auntie) it was hard for me to gut one of my babies, but if your child is sick and needs drastic surgery that will save it's life… you know it was done for the best.**

**PS let it not be said that I don't listen… the fans want LL in bed already… so be it **

**I hope you enjoy this new version!**

**7777777777777777777777777777777  
Chapter 11:  
Presenting… Lorelai Gilmore**

It was Thursday morning and Luke and Lorelai were more comfortable now that they had the first real date jitters out of the way and that they had such a revealing conversation over dinner. However, Luke had woken up in a cold sweat…again and quickly got out of bed to shower for his day in the avoidance of questions from a concerned Lorelai.

About 30 minutes later, Lorelai was in the shower and taking her time getting ready for the Inn. She had a high maintenance group throwing a huge party at the inn for their 10 Year High School Reunion. The head cheerleader, as Lorelai had no doubt that she was in high school, was very meticulous and it was obvious she hadn't really let go of high school or accepted the real world. The perpetual cheerleader seemed to be one of those types for whom time stood still, and of the belief that life was never going to be better than it was in high school and her goal for this party was to recreate her prom exactly. Obviously, Lorelai had a different high school experience, and decided it would be good for Michel to hone his people skills and deal with cheerleader Barbie on his own for a while.

Luke was usually out the door by the time Lorelai got out of the shower and this day was no different. Fresh from her shower, she went to her room, wearing only her robe and a towel around her head, quite confident she was alone in the house. She had just gone to her closet to decide what she was going to wear for the day. As she searched through her closet she couldn't help but laugh at the situation between her and Luke again, how things had changed so quickly. _Just one look, just one kiss, is all it took.  
_  
As Lorelai chose her outfit and laid it on the bed, she noticed she was purposefully picking an ensemble that would make an impression on Luke. Lorelai decided that she liked having a boyfriend again. To be honest, she would find herself thinking of Luke's bare chest, which she had spied from time to time with their close quarters, hoping one day they could drop the restraint Luke deemed necessary and just have sex already. Lorelai was willing to chance it and end their first date with truly being together, but Luke found another excuse with Rory being in the house. That would prove to be persistently problematic for any chance of them being romantically alone.

Lorelai took her dress slacks to the bathroom, and turned the hot water back on to steam them before she would wear them. Lorelai went back to her room, and removed the towel from her head and tried to wring the excess water from her hair as she patted her hair dry with the towel. Her hair was in slick ringlets, and Lorelai ran her fingers through her wet mane, to untangle any knots, and pretended that her fingers were Luke's fingers, with each pass through her brunette locks. She kept thinking of their kisses last night against his truck, wishing they could have found a secluded spot to make their relationship, shall we say, more official. Lorelai knew she had to quit her daydreaming, towel dry the rest of herself, put clothes on, and get to the inn to save Michel from a woman that was possibly more annoying than Emily, only with particulars of party planning for a 90210 reunion.

_Might as well start with the undergarments; _Just as Lorelai untied and opened her robe, exposing herself to the empty bedroom, her bedroom door flew open with Luke striding into the room, stopping abruptly in his tracks at the sight of Lorelai; A naked before him Lorelai. Lorelai gasped and froze, with her arms holding the robe wide open, and the flow of time seemed to shift to a snail's pace. She could see the subtle movement of Luke's wide eyes, as Luke took in her naked form with his mouth hanging open. Lorelai was so shocked that she thought she stopped breathing, when in reality she was drawing several deep, stunned breaths, still stupidly standing there, practically presenting herself to him, as she wanted to last night after their date. Several moments must have past before Lorelai finally had the presence of mind to close her robe, clutching the material tight at the essential points of interest of her anatomy.

The only exposed skin Luke could stare at was her left shoulder, which the loose robe left unveiled in Lorelai's haste to cover herself, and of course, her face. Luke met her gaze with his jaw still lax. Painful seconds ticked away in which no one spoke; they could only stared at each other not knowing what to say or do.

Lorelai scolded herself,_ Say something… come on Gilmore we need a joke here… _but her voice was gone.

Too little, too late, Luke then clenched his eyes close as if he was trying to erase what happened from his memory, and began to stutter nervously, "Um, I am …really sorry…I thought you were… you know still in the shower…" he stuttered.

_Obviously not, hee, hee,_ Lorelai thought to herself still too shocked to speak.

"I heard the water…running and," Luke continued to babble mortifyingly on, "…I umm didn't think…I would see anything… that is I mean … see so much of you… that is, you … here," he was now studying the ceiling with great interest, as if he would find his apology floating above his head.

Lorelai only hoped to swallow her embarrassment, since she still had no voice of her own.

Lorelai looked like a stunned deer in the headlights and without her to steal the spotlight, or take over speaking Luke was left to fend him self an explanation. "Well, umm I left my wallet here…and you know…Umm that comes in handy… from time to time," hoping he was hiding the longing in his eyes.

_Yeah, money, I.D., credit cards…you never know when you're gonna get pulled over._ However, Lorelai only thought this joke, only nodded at Luke in agreement, feeling her cheeks flush now that he had the unfair advantage of having seen her naked almost literally right after their first date, _so much for buying the cow._

Luke only gestured to what had become his nightstand at the opposite side of the bed. Pointing repeatedly to it as he rounded the bed, as if to remind himself that was why he had come back into the room. He found his wallet and shoved it in his back pocket.

"So um… I'll see you later… I mean, I've seen you now… um that is…um I mean I won't see you like this later… umm I mean we will… eventually… but... um…never mind…" and he quickly left out the door, heading for the stairs.

Luke closed the door again, Lorelai slumped her shoulders forward, ready to let the mortification wash over her, terrified that maybe Luke didn't like what he saw, that he realized she wasn't worth the time he had been putting in. She had just realized that she didn't hear his feet on the stairs, signaling that he left, when again, without warning, Luke burst into the room through the door. He headed straight for Lorelai and the next thing she knew Luke had taken her up in his arms and was kissing her passionately as he had on the Sunday when everything between them changed. Her hands had forgotten to mind her robe because they were busy getting lost in his hair when his ball cap fell to the floor. Writhing against him in his arms, Lorelai's robe had worked itself open again, and she could feel his soft, trademark flannel shirt against her bare belly.

Apparently, Luke had taken a few moments outside her door to decide whether he should come back in and Lorelai was so very grateful that he had. It was almost like he was helping her dry off with her terry robe, grasping at her lower curves, unintentionally sliding the material over her body to absorb the water on her skin. Lorelai was certain by this display, that both of them would have preferred him to feel her skin with his bare hands.

Luke pulled away and they both panted, catching their breaths, as they mingled mere inches from the other. Luke quickly said, "I have to get to the diner," he stepped away from Lorelai, picked up his ball cap, and was out the door again. Only this time Lorelai heard him on the stairs, and looked out her window to see his determined pace down the street, completely forgetting that he used his truck during his first departure that morning. Lorelai then hoped he forgot something else so she would have a second chance.

Everything had happened so quickly, she didn't have the speed or mind set to keep him there and have her wicked way with him finally. It was a perfect opportunity wasted, Rory was already on her way to school, Rachel was covering the diner, the town wouldn't suspect in broad daylight, they had the house to themselves, and, of course, Lorelai was already naked.

_Damn_, was all Lorelai could think then.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Having seen Lorelai naked didn't help Luke's situation. Flashes of what had really happened between himself and Lorelai in the bedroom that morning, and what the dream Lorelai wanted to happen, confused his mind and memories of what was fact. He somehow knew his dreams would be even worse now that he didn't have to picture Lorelai in lingerie.

Rachel noticed something was off with Luke the minute he walked in, he was distracted again, and she knew for certain that a certain brunette was the cause, "You okay?"

"Huh? Um, yeah, fine, fine just um… Fine" and Luke hid himself in the kitchen, afraid that everyone could see on his face that he had seen Lorelai Gilmore naked.

About 10 minutes later an awful smell was coming from the kitchen. Rachel went to investigate to find Luke staring off in space over the griddle.

"Luke?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're burning those pancakes."

His attention snapping down to the grill in front of him, "Oh, jeez, sorry," and he discarded the wasted cakes and spooned out fresh batter on to the griddle.

"Maybe you better let me do that?" Rachel took the spatula out of his hand "How about you refill some coffees?"

"Umm, sure, yeah okay," he said almost in a trance.

However, Rachel determined after the third overfilled cup and the third apology, that Luke couldn't handle that either.

"Maybe, you should … umm go upstairs? And do inventory? Or ordering…something with the fewest moving parts."

"Umm yeah, sure, okay," he replied in the same distant distracted tone.

Rachel stopped him, "Luke?"

"Yeah?" he said again, as if he was starting a new conversation.

"Take the day off."

"What? No, I don't need to…"

"Luke, take the day off, I've got it covered," Rachel nodded to the front door with her head. "I don't know what's… going on … but do what you gotta do."

"Umm, okay thanks... Sorry…"

Rachel was curious at what Lorelai did to affect Luke in such a way.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai came home from her business class, having successfully blocked this morning's incident out of her mind for the last 9 hours, and her business class seemed utterly fascinating in comparison to wondering what Luke was doing with images of a naked Lorelai's dancing in his head. "Hey sweets," Lorelai tried to smile at Rory.

"Mom…" Rory greeted Lorelai hesitantly at the door.

"Hey? What's wrong?" The puppy dog' look on her daughter's face made Lorelai hope Rory was ready for another session of wallowing.

"I think… something happened… with Rachel."

"What? Why?"

"Well, Luke is upstairs. He's been there since I got home, and well he's sort of out of it… I mean, I heard pacing upstairs and I went up thinking it was you… and he was pacing for a while... and now he's just sitting on your bed…like in a trance or something… you should talk to him."

Lorelai saw that Rory was really concerned for Luke and what his problem with Rachel was.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai found Luke waiting for her in the bedroom. He jumped up at the sound of her steps behind him, much like he had when she woke him up off the couch the other night.

He was quick with his apology, "Lorelai about this morning… I've been thinking about it all day, " then he heard what he said, "Not like that, I mean I was thinking about the situation not you… being naked… I mean umm… Jeez…"

Lorelai couldn't help but giggle at his being tongue tied, "Luke… it's okay…"

"No, it's your room and I should have knocked."

"The water was running, you thought I was still in the shower… it was an honest mistake. Luke, we are sharing pretty close quarters… it was bound to happen, sooner or later…if you know what I mean…' she implied as stepped toward him to hold his hand, "You are forgiven."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it gave me something to think about all day too… a good something," she was suddenly shy as she sat on the bed, wondering if she should press her luck and be forward, "and if it takes me running around naked to get you to kiss me like that… well, then consider me a nudist."

"Don't you dare!"

"Okay, the goods will be just for you… and if I ever meet Bono."

Luke scowled.

Lorelai raised her hands; "Kidding, kidding…" and Lorelai touched his face to give him an innocent tame peck on his lips to seal the forgiveness.

All week the only affection Luke and Lorelai had were stolen moments like this away from the eyes of the town and her teen. Once the secret couple accepted the fact that Luke had seen Lorelai naked, the affection and the air between them was easy again, though still a little sedate for Lorelai's wishes.  
As they got ready for bed, Lorelai laughed, "Well you're gonna have good dreams tonight," thinking her naked body was the perfect way to combat the nightmares Luke was having.

Luke only laughed mirthlessly as he got in bed.

Lorelai came into her bedroom, in her PJs having finished with her nightly beauty rituals, Lorelai enjoyed the sight of a man in her bed, especially since that man was Luke, but she knew he probably had to get up early to open the diner. However, Lorelai wore a mischievous grin as she crawled in to bed next to him. Lying on her side, facing Luke, and she watched him for a bit, wondering if she would see the precise moment his nightmare came for him. She turned his head to face her, stroked his cheek, watching his breathe leave his lips, "Luke?"

"Hmmm," was the only reply sine he seemed to be falling asleep already.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Hmmm…"

She decided to take that as a yes. Lorelai tilted her head forward and lightly met his lips. She pulled away and saw no reaction. Lorelai tried again, this time with a little more pressure; still no reaction. Lorelai repositioned herself closer to Luke, started to massage his back, and just kept kissing him.

Finally, Luke seemed to catch on, and his limp arms came to life, a hand sliding up her thigh again, and rounded to the small of her back to pull her to him. Lorelai took this opportunity to mount him as he was distracted by her kisses.

Her moans and sighs woke Luke up and he was surprised that she was really on top of him, "What are you doing?" Luke asked the real Lorelai and his hands had settled on the real Lorelai Gilmore's hips. _What was I doing in my sleep? _

"I'm kissing my boyfriend," she whispered, pressing her chest against his, her fingers in his hair already.

"Lorelai, we shouldn't be doing this…"

"Why not?" Lorelai asked honestly, as she grazed her lips against his again.

"Lorelai, not tonight…"

Lorelai was trying to entice him with hot whispers and random kisses, "Come on Luke, you can't tell me that seeing me," kiss, "completely," peck, "naked," long kiss, "didn't do anything for you…" then Lorelai kissed him deeply, hoping that combined with the naked memory would be enough to serve her purpose.

"That was an accident… and I told you I was sorry…" he quickly defended matching her intimate whisper, wondering how long she was going to argue her point.

"I'm not; you seeing me naked inspired that _amazing_ kiss moments later. So, if that's what it takes to get you to open up, I'll walk through the square naked, just to get your attention."

"I don't think Rory would like that…"

"So, in that case, its only fair that if you've seen me naked, that I should see you naked," Lorelai just kept repeating the word "naked" to see if it had any effect on him beneath her. "…An eye for an eye, a kiss for a kiss, a peek for a peek?" she teased and she kissed him deeply again. However, she still felt his resistance, and Lorelai confessed her frustration, in a quiet loving tone, "Luke, I want you… all of you…I want to know what makes you tick, what I have to do to make you lose control for once. I want you to touch me, make love to me… right here, right now," she teased him with another series of gentle pecks along his jaw line.

"Lorelai… I have deliveries in the morning…"

"But …" Lorelai frowned.

"Rory is just down stairs, you had dinner with your folks tomorrow night…"

Lorelai finally conceded with his reasons, _Okay, my parents are definitely a mood killer_. She removed herself from her perch on top of him and thought she saw Luke sigh in relief. "Luke? Do you not, you know… want to do that… with me?" _Is it because he didn't like what he saw?_ She found hard to believe given the kisses that fueled the decision to be together in the first place, and the stimulating kiss from that morning, but Lorelai was still perplexed by his hesitation. It was odd that five years of pining brought on this opportunity and he wasn't taking it.

"No, I mean, yes, I do…believe me, I do… it's just… well …" he was trying to find the words, how he could explain that he was almost afraid to reveal all his emotions for her … afraid that this wasn't real, that if he reached out for her to touch her, she would disappear in his fingers. That even if he showed her how he felt, if they made love, it would just be sex to her, that Lorelai wouldn't really be in love with him as he knew he was with her. That she was just doing this to kill time till the next Max or Christopher came along, or, even worse, one of the previous came back. He was terrified that the Real Lorelai was in fact the Red Lorelai from his dreams and he wouldn't be able to recover once she pushed him out of her life for good when he served his one purpose.

"Is it because … Rachel is in town?" Lorelai asked. _Maybe he's uncomfortable about us… getting close while Rachel is here…_ Then, Lorelai became worried that old feelings had been resurrected with all the time he spent with Rachel at the diner, that Luke didn't want her anymore, because he could have Rachel back.

"No, no, it's just…" praying he'd find an excuse he blurted out, "This isn't a normal situation… we see each other all the time… there is never a break… we are practically living together …and dating like that ... it's just weird…to me."

_There's a break when you are with Rachel all day _Lorelai was somewhat hurt, she felt that their time apart while they were at work was too long an absence from each other and to Luke it wasn't long enough.

"Rory's downstairs, I have an early day tomorrow… and we… well, we've known each other for so long…_that's_ a big step… I'm not used to change, you know. It just takes me awhile to adjust…"

Lorelai had been lying next to him for about a week and still hadn't seen him naked, he only saw her naked cause he forgot this wallet, and she wanted an even playing field again, "I appreciate you wanting to treat this… well, delicately… but Luke, we are on the same page… aren't we? You do want me… "

"Lorelai, it will happen soon but this is major for us…and well the whole town watching… practically… I'm sorry, but how can you expect me to… you know when I'm not comfortable yet…"

She sighed, "I've got it through my head, I've just go to explain it to my hormones…"

"I'm sorry." _Danes, you are totally blowing your chance._

"Well, surprise me…"

"What?"

"When you're ready for us to… be official… just you know… come and get it…"

"Lorelai," he sighed, wishing she hadn't put it so crudely.

"It's okay, you waited five years… I suppose we can wait till an … _opportunity_ presents itself. Until then… just hold me," she requested, wanting to be close to him in any way she could.

"Okay," Luke complied.

Lorelai savored his arms around her, finding it funny that he now seemed to be the one indifferent towards her. Years of pining, the moment was finally his, and he would rather get a full night's sleep for his early day. Now, Lorelai was the one pining, watching, waiting for a sign to make her move; just wanting him to touch her, hold her, kiss her, "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna see a movie Saturday night?"

"Sure."

Lorelai fell asleep with a half smile on her face, maybe the more dates they had, the more comfortable he would be. Lorelai had always rushed into relationships and it had never worked out before, so maybe it was good that Luke wanted them to take their time.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It was another dreaded Friday night dinner. Now that Lorelai had someone 'special' in her life she was annoyingly reminded that it was customary for a female of her age and situation in life to have a date on Friday nights… not spend the evening with her judgmental mother! What was even worse than Lorelai having to abandon Luke for Friday night dinner, but it meant Luke was working at the diner… with Rachel… alone…again. _Grumble, grumble, grumble,_ Lorelai internally fumed.

As she bitterly faced the elder Gilmore door again, Lorelai tugged on Rory's arm, "Okay, please, please, please, don't mention to Grandma that anything is going on with Luke."

Rory looked at her mother funny, "Nothing _is_ going on with Luke."

Realizing her poor choice of words Lorelai raised an eyebrow and agreed,"Umm, yeah, well, of course; but I think it would be difficult to explain, you know, that the entire town of Stars Hollow are pretending that we are… together … for the sake of his ex-girlfriend. I mean, can you imagine what'd she say? I just don't think she'd understand…"

"I don't even understand it," then Rory considered, she could perfectly predict what her grandmother would think and might say about such a situation, and figured it would be more palatable to Lorelai to hear it from Rory. "It does seem a little immature… I mean… you both are lying to Rachel, putting Luke in terribly awkward positions by having to hold you and kiss you… I'm sure he's mortified."

"May I remind you that Rachel is the one who assumed we were together…but it was Luke's idea not to contradict that assumption; so here we are…pretending," _and_ _dating, in secret, even under the nose of my own sweet girl,_ and with that thought Lorelai felt guilty again.

"She got that from seeing you two at the diner? What did you say to each other to make her think that?" Rory heard how stupid it sounded after she said it. She knew of the long-standing rumors that Luke and Lorelai were secretly attracted to each other. However, Rory had given up hope that anything would ever happen, _I mean if a week of sleeping in the same bed hadn't done anything, nothing will!_

The more and more Lorelai replayed that little interaction Rachel had witnessed, the more she could understand Rachel's misconception, "Just don't mention Luke… at all!"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was actually smiling during Friday night dinner. She wasn't really eating, since her hand was blocking her mouth, absently her knuckles were brushing her lips, where Luke had kissed her… where he had been kissing her for almost a week now, and she suppressed the giggle,_ I know something Emily doesn't know, and I'm not telling, _she sang in her head. Lorelai thought of the way he kissed her the day before, holding her so tight, so passionate, _God if only he had been naked too._

Emily's voice broke Lorelai's concentration, "Why haven't you ever told me about it?"

Lorelai instantly pulled her hand away from her mouth and put her hand and forearm flat on the tablecloth, "I'm sorry what?" Lorelai turned to her mother to see Emily was looking at her pointedly. Lorelai scrambled through all the things she hadn't told her mother. _The kiss with Luke? Luke seeing me naked? My dating Luke? Me, perched on top of Luke in my bed. Well golly gee, its just one of those things I'm not comfortable talking to you about… I guess… I mean… there's a lot I haven't told you _…

Emily repeated, "I asked you why you never mentioned Kim's Antiques to me before. You know I'm always on the look out for new pieces."

"Kim's Antiques? In Stars Hollow? Kim's…Antiques?" Lorelai pretended as if she was trying to remember the name, "Didn't that burn down?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes at Rory to go along with the story.

Emily cut into her meal, "You're too late, Lorelai, Rory was just telling me all about her friend Lane, her parents, and their wonderful antique selection. Have you been listening to our conversation at all?" Emily complained.

"I'm sorry, catch me up," looking at Rory for some sympathy.

Rory was staring at Lorelai, curious herself at why Lorelai seemed so distracted that evening, "I noticed Grandma's new chairs…"

"What new chairs?"

Rory tilted her head forward trying to figure out if this was a bit Lorelai was doing to annoy Emily, or if something was really on Lorelai's mind, "The ones we are sitting on?"

Lorelai looked around the table at all the chair backs, "They are?" her eyes first examining the vacant chair usually reserved for her father.

"Yes," Emily informed irritated, having lived this conversation once already with Rory, "I got them from a dealer up in Maine last summer. He just finished restoring them," Emily spoke slowly as if Lorelai was 5 years old.

"They're nice," Rory complimented, appreciating the higher back.

"Thank you, Rory," Emily nodded to her smart, observant, undistracted granddaughter.

"They look exactly like the old ones." Lorelai looked at the seat she was sitting on, "Are you sure they're new?" Lorelai thought she'd check with her mother again.

"Of course I'm sure. I bought them," Emily said in an exasperated tone.

"I don't see any difference at all," Lorelai assured.

"Well, the arch in the back is higher and they have a completely different leg," Emily pointed out.

Lorelai turned to look at her own chair back and the four legs beneath her again. "Hmm, no difference," Lorelai shook her head and shrugged, and tried to eat her artichoke.

Then Rory continued the catch up game, "Then grandma said she could only get 10, and she's two short of a set."

Lorelai quipped, in a low sarcastic voice, "You're telling me!"

Emily rolled her eyes at her daughter, "Really Lorelai," she sighed. "Do you realize how rare these chairs are?"

"Ummm no? Do you realize how rare the Farrah Fawcett and the Jacklyn Smith of the original Charlie's Angels collector's plates are?"

"Lorelai," Emily sighed again.

"No seriously, Mom. It took us years to get a complete set. You can find the Kate Jackson's and the Shelly Hack's pretty easily. Even the Cheryl Ladd's. The real trick however is to find the Tanya Roberts. We have three," Lorelai finished proudly.

Emily almost preferred Lorelai being silent and distracted.

Rory pressed on, "…and we started talking about antiques and Peg Mosley…"

"Hm, Peg Mosley. Evil, evil woman," Lorelai agreed

Rory continued, "Because of Peg, Grandma can't find a decent Biedermayer hutch in all of Connecticut, so she mentioned that she was desperate for new sources…"

"And you oh so kindly mentioned Kim's Antiques?" Lorelai's tone conveyed a special displeasure with the mere idea of Emily shopping anywhere near her adopted hometown and mingling with the life she established so far away from her parents.

Ignoring her mother, Rory voiced an invitation to her Grandmother, "Maybe you could come to Stars Hollow and I'll take you there this weekend. You can come see our town."

Lorelai was quick to speak again, "Our town? Didn't that burn down?"

Emily ignored her daughter, pleased by the kind invitation, "That sounds lovely, how's tomorrow for you?

Rory thought about it, "Well, I do have plans with Lane on Saturday, but how's Sunday?"

"Plans?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Yes? Plans, on the drive up here I told you Lane invited me to spend the night…you said it was okay."

"I did? So you are going to spend the night? At Lanes?" Lorelai tried not to sound so eager, but the idea of Rory out of the house, had her mind going down one road, a bare-chested Luke road, "I mean … Mrs. Kim… she's so strict with diet and… activities."

"Don't worry I'm sneaking in contraband?"

"What?" Emily exclaimed.

"Just junk food, Grandma."

"Very well," Emily nodded. "Well, I accept your offer Rory. I would love to spend Sunday with you."

"I'm working," Lorelai said quickly, realizing her mother was coming to Stars Hollow to visit the girls.

"No one is asking you to do anything Lorelai. This is between Rory and me."

"Great," Rory smiled.

"Awww, well, I'm just sorry that I'm gonna miss it," Lorelai tried to sound sincere but her mind was dwelling on the possibilities for Saturday.

"Eat your artichoke, Lorelai."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

On the drive home Lorelai wanted a full clarification for what she missed during her naked Luke thoughts. "Okay so Lane needs you to come over? To spend the night?"

"She's reorganizing her CD filing system and needs help."

"AHH, so that could be an all night project." _I can't believe this is happening, I get to spend a night alone with Luke._

Rory eyed Lorelai suspiciously, "Are you alright?" she asked, now that they were away from her grandma and Lorelai could speak freely.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you've been distracted, is it this Rachel thing?"

"What Rachel thing?"

"The pretending to be with Luke?" Rory asked, "What was he upset about yesterday? You never mentioned..."

Lorelai spoke in half truths, "Oh, well you know he's just dealing with all those old feelings," _his long held feelings for me, _"you know... and I'm …well, trying to keep him focused," _on my naked body, "_and keep him from falling for her charms again," _cause he's mine now!_

"Aw, poor Luke. I wish Rachel would just take a hint and go already, then things could go back to normal," Rory pouted.

Lorelai chanced a glance over at her daughter staring out the window at the passing scenery. Lorelai could tell that Rory was still mourning her relationship with Dean. Lorelai knew Rory had been throwing herself in work and maybe was using the fun night with Lane and Day 'O' Fun with Emily as a fresh distraction from her heartache. Lorelai noticed how careful Rory was not to mention the break up to her grandparents over the last week and Lorelai respected and understood that wish, so she didn't mention it either.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke was at their house upon their return. Rory went to her room immediately stuffed from dinner and beat from her day at school. Lorelai knew it was exhaustion from wallowing in secret. Lorelai commended Rory, trying to be strong, but thought it would have been better if they just watched _Love Story_ again. She was thankful that Lane seemed to have noticed Rory's spirits too, obviously that was the reason she so desperately needed her help with her CDs.

With Lorelai's concern for Rory's wallowing broken heart, she almost didn't notice it when Luke took her hand in his as they ascended the stairs, out of Rory's sight. She gave him a side ways glance and returned the new shy smile he wore, as she tried not to blush over the simple gesture. After they entered her bedroom, when the door had closed, Luke surprised Lorelai by pulling on the arm he had a grasp on and consequently pulling her to him to meet her in another passionate kiss. Lorelai didn't question him and returned the kiss with equal fervor, keeping him close with a hand on his cheek, knowing this wasn't a stage kiss for the benefit of the town or Rachel. This was the real Luke, the one that captured her attention and attraction in his apartment their third day of pretending. There was passion in the kiss like the one yesterday when he saw her disrobe, a passion that only came out when they could be truly alone.

"I've been thinking about you all day," Luke confessed between kisses.

"Did I have any clothes on?" Lorelai teased; referring to the peep show of Thursday morning and pressed herself against him further to encourage his advance. Lorelai liked forward wanton Luke; and she automatically started working on the buttons of his flannel shirt, as their mouths were busy in with their hungry onslaught.

"Lorelai," Luke breathed.

"I love how you say my name," Lorelai sighed breathlessly, only wanting things to escalate and she slid off his flannel shirt. "Have I told you that?" Then her hands slid down into his back pockets, wondering what caused this change of heart.

Luke began to work down her neck, and she smiling that he still wanted her, as they unconsciously stepped toward the bed, and she knew it had to stop. "Luke, hold up."

"Hmm, Lorelai."

She tapped his shoulder, "Luke I mean it, stop … please."

"What?" Luke pulled away confused.

"I'm sorry, but I have something to tell you, I know, I know, I've been teasing you all week. Especially with seeing me naked, well that was an accident, but… I want this to be special… you know… our… first time together…"

"Lorelai… You told me just last night to surprise you…and… I ... I …Look, I've thought about it all day… and well, about us, and you're right, I only want you and I want us… together …for real, official… You can't just rile me up and expect me to forget it! A guy can only take so much!" He thought she was pulling away now, changing her mind; that last night was in one and only chance and now he had to argue with her to win her back.

"I want that too, believe me. Especially that now that I know what an amazing kisser you are… I'm _curious_ as to the rest of it…" she implied with an impish smile, "I'm sorry but Rory is downstairs and you are right it's kind of weird doing…well that…with the daughter in the house…"

"Yeah, I know," he scolded himself for possibly coming on too strong and surprising her too soon, "I just… I couldn't help myself. I haven't seen you all day… I was stuck at the diner…"

"With Rachel?" Lorelai tested the waters.

"Yeah and you had dinner with your folks, so I came here early hoping you'd get out early…"

"Luke," Lorelai stroked his cheek, "I don't know what was holding you back before, but I'm here, I'm right here with you. I'm happy that… we are completely on the same page again, that you can see… I want you."

_I've heard that before, _Luke only sighed to himself, _I'm afraid I'll wake up and this won't be real. I'm afraid that you don't really mean any of it. _Luke had been apprehensive because he still wasn't clear on Lorelai's feelings and his own feelings bouncing between reality and fantasy was confusing for him. "I … I want you too," he said honestly, tired of letting his fears sabotage his one real chance with Lorelai.

Lorelai joined his sigh, "Well, can you wait till …like… oh, tomorrow night?" she innocently shrugged.

"What's tomorrow night?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled seductively, as she explained Rory's plans with for Saturday night and the opportunities that they presented.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
A/N: well I couldn't give it to you right away!**

**Fav parts:**

**-From the author who brought you WET Luke… now PRESENTING LORELAI GILMORE (aka disrobe HA HA) **

**-"Kim's Antiques? In Stars Hollow? Kim's…Antiques?" Lorelai pretended as if she was trying to remember the name "Didn't that burn down?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes at Rory to go along with the story. **

**-Rory: "You can come see our town."  
Lorelai was quick to speak again "Our town? Didn't that burn down?"(Why wasn't this in the original eppy , oh wait they aren't as brilliant as me!)**

**A/N: how disrobe came to be-  
gilmoregirl1979 :Well we know how Lorelai is enamored with Luke's chest  
localizy: we do  
localizy: WET LUKE!  
localizy: in white t shirt!  
Localizy: woaw! i shivered  
gilmoregirl1979: he has that effect  
gilmoregirl1979 : and we know in the reality WE REJECT! That many contractors have seen Lorelai naked but ... what if...it was Luke ...who ... oh I don't know... saw her naked...instead?  
localizy: you peak my interest  
gilmoregirl1979: let's say... Lorelai gets out of the shower... in her robe in the privacy of her room she wishes to dress... but as soon as she opens her robe...  
gilmoregirl1979: the bedroom door opens with Luke entering...  
gilmoregirl1979: sharing a room can be such a burden at times don't you think?  
gilmoregirl1979: so let's say Luke forgot his watch or his wallet...and Lorelai mortified closes the robe but the damage is done...  
localizy: and he just stands there jaw lax  
gilmoregirl1979: well he may stutter  
localizy: hat falling out of hands  
gilmoregirl1979: unable to apologize for the shock of it all  
localizy: i can see it! i like it! **

**This has been another glimpse into the inner workings of our FF. Thank you! **

**PS I wrote this scene cause I HATE that contractors saw her naked, and that CHRIS has seen her naked, and in some FANFICTION even JESS sees her naked…WHY? WHY? WHY is this necessary in life? The only one who should see her naked is LUKE, done, end of story, GOOD DAY! **

**A/N: after reading the final product Izy said, "Oh my God! I need a drink of water, a fan, my boyfriend, something to squelch the heat that came from that scene!" thank you baby! **

**A/N: Featured Refrain: Don't you break my heart slow**

**I like the way you wanted me  
Every night for so long baby  
I like the way you needed me  
Every time things got rocky**

**I was believing in you  
Am I mistaken do you say,  
Do you say what you mean  
I want our love to last forever**

**(chorus)  
But I'd rather you be mean than love and lie  
I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye  
I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know  
But baby don't you break my heart slow**

**I like the way you'd hold me  
Every night for so long baby  
And I like the way you'd say my name  
In the middle of the night  
While you were sleeping**

**I was believing in you (ASP!)  
Was I mistaken  
Do you mean, mean what you say(when you said that Chris was only there for RORY!)  
When you say our love could last forever (WRITTEN IN THE STARS?)**

**(chorus)**

**Well I'd rather you be mean than love and lie  
I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye  
I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know  
But baby don't you break my heart slow**

**(bridge)  
You would run around and lead me on forever  
While I wait at home thinking that we're together  
I wanted our love to last forever**

**(chorus)**

**Well I'd rather you be mean than love and lie  
I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye  
I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know  
But baby don't you break my heart slow**

**(chorus)**

**A/N: You all know how I like to get on my soap box (because I have the high ground) and rant… well I have another STATEMENT that we must make TOGETHER, A plea really. **

**On that impending day when the Season 6 DVDs come out… PLEASE I beg you, my crack whores, my minions, my casual readers…if you loved GG ever! DO NO BUY SEASON SIX OF GILMORE GIRLS **

**Reasons: **

**-Why would you want to shell out the dough to relive such an abysmal season, if necessary it will be syndicated in the fall I'm sure, watch it, if you HAVE TO, for free. **

**-Hit ASP/DP in the Royalties and DO NOT contribute to validating their HALF ASSED VINDICTIVE DRIBBLE  
-IF you ABSOLUTELY MUST buy it to complete your collection… PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, if you have any love for me at all… please WAIT until Season 7 comes out (Buy season 7 FIRST then buy 6 a week later) … it won't go anywhere… it will still be there… **

**I want it to have the lowest preorder/first day sales of all the seasons…**

**Please be strong and make the STATEMENT with me… join the resistance! **

**I thank you for your time… my darling crack whores and fans **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund... **


	12. You're The One That I Want

**Star Crossed Lies and Other Hidden Feelings**  
**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating: let's say PG-13 with an ISH? **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Hi! This is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. **

**Summary ****-Luke tells a lie (NO surely not!). He tells Rachel that he and Lorelai are together since Rachel concluded as much from Lorelai's weird behavior before at the diner (I have to go stand in a closet comment…) Let's see what happens…. **

FEATURED BETA: LOCALIZY(by day amazing BETA, by night writer of her own noble fan fics… I'm cross promoting that way!)   
**WONDER TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE! ****and she's all MINE… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**LUVZ: we all miss you…  
777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 12:  
You're The One That I Want **

Lorelai wasn't normally a morning person, but on Saturday morning, she found herself waking up before Luke to watch him while he slept. She still wanted to know what his subconscious was plaguing him with at night. The mystery was driving her crazy.

She watched and waited from her position with her head on his shoulder and she saw the moment the dream came. The reflexive spasms of the muscles in his face as he reacted to whatever he saw in his mind; then finally, with a huge swelled up breath his eyes opened and became alert. Her hand went to his face, and she soothed him. Luke relaxed under her touch as he tried to get his bearings again.

Lorelai wasn't an idiot. She knew that Luke knew exactly what his dreams were about and why he was having them; he simply chose not to tell her. It bothered her but she wasn't going to push the issue, _yet! _"Morning," she smiled sweetly, hoping her face would give him reason to smile.

"Um, morning," Luke was surprised she was awake already.

Lorelai didn't even mention the dreams anymore, "Are you… looking forward to our date tonight?" she asked, as she rubbed his chest.

Luke remembered their impending date, their plans for their alone time; and wondered if it was weird to have scheduled sex. He hoped he could perform for all the anticipation, but he adjusted himself under the covers to look Lorelai in the eye and saw her own anticipation for their special night, "Yeah", he said shyly, rubbing her side. He leaned in for a kiss.

"Hold it right here mister," she backed away.

"What?"

"Not till tonight, it's like snacking before a big meal." Lorelai said firmly with a wicked smile, "Where are you taking me?" as she fingered the stubble on his chin.

"I can't kiss you, but I'm supposed to offer up details?"

"Hey, I have to dress appropriate, don't I?"

"Hmmm, I have several comebacks for that comment," giving her a squeeze with the hand at her side.

"I have to tell you, I like flirty Luke," Lorelai started to lean in to kiss him.

"Not until tonight," he shot back and went to get ready for his day.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rachel noticed the smile on Luke's face as soon as he came in the diner. There were only perfect blueberry pancakes and free refills for the morning's breakfast crowd.

"Luke?" Rachel had to ask.

"Hmmm," he answered with grin.

"Umm, since you've been dating Lorelai? Have you been, I don't know, subject to… mood swings?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it's just… Thursday you were all distracted… and now you are… well, the good humor man?"

"Sorry about that. On Thursday, Lorelai and I had… a little misunderstanding…"

"And now?"

"We're on the same page again…"

"Okay?" Rachel wondered if their relationship was always this tempestuous.

"You know what, we've got it under control here… you want take the day off… go exploring?"

"Really?" it was then that his good mood scared Rachel.

"Sure grab your camera and go take some photos."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Since Rory had still been down in the dumps over Dean, Lane thought she'd try her luck and not only spend the entire day with Rory, but pulled out the big guns, and invited her best friend over for to spend the night as away to cheer her up. The guise of helping to rearrange there CD filing system in the floor boards was nothing but motivation to get Rory over. Truth be told, Lane mixed up her CDs just for the occasion.

The sleepover extravaganza left Luke and Lorelai to a night truly alone; the mere thought of being alone in the house was intoxicating to both of them. Rory wasn't there to tell Lorelai her ensemble was too sexy, to question why Lorelai had taken 20 minutes to decide what undergarments she was going to wear, or ask why Lorelai needed a dress which slipped off just so. Lorelai looked at herself in the mirror, bit her lip, and hoped she would take Luke's breath away. Luke rang the doorbell and Lorelai almost squealed, for the first time she was ready on time for a date.

She calmly made her way down the stairs, and opened the door. "Hi," she shyly smiled.

"Hi," Luke stood before her in a light blue dress shirt, slacks, and holding a bouquet of flowers.

Upon seeing the flowers, Lorelai had to ask, "Are those for me?"

"No, actually, I bought them for Babette but…she wasn't home…you want them?" he teased.

Lorelai took the flowers and almost hit him with them… almost. "You keep that up you'll ruin your chances," as she smelled the mix of white-pink lilies and irises. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"Yeah well, I want tonight… you know, to be special."

"Me too," she whispered as their eyes locked. Lorelai debated about tossing the flowers over her shoulder and taking him upstairs already. "Umm, I'm going to put these in some water…" Lorelai knew there was no need to rush anything, they could take their time, let the romance happen, so tonight would be a night they will always remember. _He brought me flowers, I didn't know Luke Danes knew anything about flowers._

Luke took Lorelai to Sniffy's where Maisy was happy to see them again, and seated them immediately. Maisy noticed the intense gaze between Lorelai and Luke, the shy, quiet manner they were conducting themselves. She grabbed one of her servers and whispered, "Tell Buddy, no garlic for Luke and Lorelai, he'll know what it means… now scoot," as she patted the young girls arm.

Lorelai surprisingly, wasn't that hungry, but they took doggie bags of their leftovers to save for later, as Lorelai thought they would make a perfect midnight snack…after… she smiled shyly again.

Luke asked if she wanted to go to a movie, but Lorelai said she had plenty of videos at her house, Both bashfully agreed to return to Stars Hollow and spend the rest of the night inside, well aware what opportunities that would present with Rory was out of the house. Lorelai had raided her movie collection and picked some favorites that Luke had never seen. They started on the couch, casually beside each other, but ten minutes into the first film Lorelai started inching toward Luke on the couch. When Luke felt her leaning against him, he took the hint and put his arm around her. By the time the villain was speaking his evil monologue, Luke and Lorelai weren't paying any attention to the evil plans, absorbed in each other yet again.

Lorelai's head was leaning back on Luke's shoulder in order give him full access to kiss her, her hand lost in his hair. His hand was hovering close to her breast, but he still seemed hesitant about really touching her. They were alone in the dim living room, letting nature take its course, with Lorelai making sounds that she would have been embarrassed for Friend Luke to hear. She hoped her moans and sighs, noises that only intimate relations and necking could elicit, told Lover Luke that he was doing an amazing job of turning her on. Considering the groans and noises Luke was making, Lorelai was fairly confident he was getting the message.

Lorelai adjusted her position in order to be on top of him, straddling his waist, while she forced Luke down to lie back on the couch.

"Lorelai?"

"Luke…" she sighed back in a wanton whisper.

"We have the house… to our selves…" Luke got out in heavy gasps between their lips' connections.

"Mm hmm," Lorelai agreed, "I know…And… Babette and Morey are at a gig." She was gulping for air herself, debating between which she needed more, oxygen or Luke.

Luke was now focused on her neck, causing Lorelai's insides to go crazy. Luke knew he was taking a big risk by voicing his desire, "I want you…"

"I want you, too," she whispered back in his ear.

The last week had proven that Lorelai was in the relationship for him, therefore his original stance on his dreams had been correct; they don't mean anything. "I can't stand to be without you anymore," he kissed her again, "the next time you walk into the diner… I might not be able to control myself… and like you said… tonight is definitely an opportunity. "

She gave him a small smile, hoping he'd see the genius of the situation. "Hmm, well let's see," she said in an enticing whisper as she kissed along his jaw line, "Rory's not here, we have the house to ourselves…" pawing at his chest straining to remember how his chest looked beneath his shirt and the shape of the tattoo on his arm. "Morey and Babette are out… you know I can't think of one good reason why we shouldn't?"

"Lorelai, once we…" he paused, embarrassed to even say it, "…we can't go back."

"All the more reason to make it official… I don't want to go back." The past week with Luke, being so close to him, for all of the town to see, but still denying the one thing they both wanted most, the one thing that would cement them as a couple, Lorelai couldn't be without him anymore either.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The good thing about a small town is everyone knows where everyone else lives. Since she had left Luke at the diner, Rachel decided to pay a visit to the new girlfriend, maybe talk, and be friends as Lorelai had suggested. Rachel had developed some pictures from the fire light festival, one she took of Luke and Lorelai in the diner, and there were a few of the old run down Dragonfly Inn that Rachel thought Lorelai would be interested, being in the Inn business herself. Besides, Rachel had been in town just over a week and had yet to hear the real story of how Lorelai and Luke got together. She figured Luke was trying to spare her feelings with his vague glossing over, but Rachel needed to learn from her mistake. She knew the jealous, new girlfriend would just love to tell the tale. Rachel walked to the front door, still trying to muster enough courage to actually knock, when she heard something crash from inside.

There was a window conveniently to her left, where Rachel saw the shift in light, so she decided to peek inside, in case it was an emergency.

As she craned her neck to see in the glass pane, she saw that there was nothing out of the ordinary in Lorelai's living room; a couch, an easy chair, a fireplace, the TV was still playing a movie. Rachel noticed the cause of the distorted light was from a broken lamp that had fallen off an end table by the couch on to the hardwood floor.

Then, quite suddenly, Lorelai and Luke sprang up from lying on the couch. Again, Rachel's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she was forced to look at them while Lorelai was straddling Luke's lap, ready to rip clothes off any minute. Lorelai had already undone a few of the buttons of his shirt and was pawing at Luke's neck and chest. _Umm, I thought he was still at the diner,_ Rachel instinctively backed away from the window wanting distance between her and the scene. The only thing keeping Rachel from walking backwards all the way to the diner was porch rail stopping her in her tracks and forcing her to watch the conclusion of the scene before her.

Luke pulled away from Lorelai and apologized, "Sorry about the lamp," between heated kisses.

"Forget it; it was a gift from my mother," and Lorelai attacked his mouth again, her hand now firmly entanged in his hair.

Rachel could only stare, shell shocked, as Lorelai offered her neck to Luke for him trail kisses to her collarbone, "Luke?"

"Upstairs," Luke agreed.

"Upstairs," Lorelai got off Luke's lap and the hem of her dress fell back down to her knees as she stood up and pulled Luke off the couch. As if some magnetic force drew them together again, their lips couldn't stand to be away from each other for long, and they had a difficult time negotiating the staircase since their eyes were closed and lips on each other.

Lorelai did a little hop in place on the first landing to hitch her legs around Luke's waist. Luke carried her up the rest of the way and they disappeared.

Rachel almost felt sick as she hurried back to the diner, figuring now wasn't a good time to get to know the new girlfriend.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke and Lorelai fell on the bed again like they did barely a week ago. Their hands were aimlessly groping each other, the pillows, the bed sheets. Lorelai reluctantly pulled away, "Luke? Stop, stop…" she said, catching her breath again.

"What?" Luke couldn't believe how cruel she was, getting him all worked up again, he was already to the breaking point and then to just give up. He was about to remove himself from lying on top of her.

"No, it's not that I want to stop-stop," she was clinging to his shirt, still panting from their kisses. "It's… just that… well, we're missing it," she pointed out.

"Missing what?" Luke whispered.

"Foreplay? For one," she joked, "but…our moment; this is a special moment in our relationship… and well, I don't want it to be a blur," she pleaded sincerely.

"Okay?" Luke was trying to follow as he looked down into her eyes.

"I just want to slow things down … just a bit."

"Slow down?" he still sounded unsure, since he'd been waiting for this to come to a head since their first kiss at the diner.

"I'm not talking like the bionic man slow down, although why did they show him in slow motion if he was supposed to be going super fast…" realizing she was getting off track when there was a beautiful man just dying to make love to her. "I just meant…enjoy … every moment…" and she took his hand that was at her ribcage in hers, shyly looking up at him.

Luke, now self-conscious, pulled away to sit on the edge of the bed, "So what do you want to do?"

Lorelai sat up with him, so they were both sitting on the bed, facing each other, and Lorelai instructed, "Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"You take yours off and I'll take off my…well my dress I guess. Oh shoes too."

"Lorelai…"

"Please, just do it…"

Luke kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks and the dress shirt Lorelai had been unbuttoning downstairs. "One minute," as Lorelai tried to gracefully remove the nylons before he saw her unveiling. "Okay… better, umm, your undershirt has to go too."

Luke grumbled a comment about her being bossy as he complied. When he had peeled off his shirt over his head, he was met with a surprise; Lorelai had let her dress fall, and was standing before him in only her pale blue undergarments, seemingly enjoying his eyes on her.

Luke forgot his complaints of Lorelai being bossy, as he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her skin. Seeing so much of it at once nearly killed him, all though he had seen much more of her when he walked in on her on Thursday. Luke noticed every detail of the fancy blue set she wore. Luke decided then and there, it was good that they had slowed things down or he might have missed this. The last time they were this close there was urgency and a fear of getting caught, a blind need that they each felt had to be filled in that moment. On this night, however, they had an understanding; they both wanted to take their time, to eek out the experience, so this night would be truly memorable.

"Stand up?" Lorelai asked sweetly.

"What?"

"Stand up, you're still wearing too many clothes," she raised an eyebrow archly.

"Oh yeah?" Luke tried to distract her by pulling her closer and rubbing his palms on her hips.

"Yeah, equal stripping rule. I want you down to your bare essentials."

Luke stood, staring her down and let her reach for his fly and help him step out of the slacks.

Lorelai had seen Luke in swim trunks at the lake before, but she couldn't help commented on the up close and personal view of his chest, stomach, and legs, "Much better," she sighed, as he stood before her in only his boxers.

Luke wrapped his arms around her again, and Lorelai then said with a smile, "I think we've been her before," recalling the fiasco before the town meeting and seeing his bare chest again. Luke brought her back down on the bed, she took to straddling his lap, his chest hair tickling her belly again.

Then, Luke was taken aback as Lorelai pushed him to the bed and began to stroke his chest, letting her hands feel and explore his muscles. It was as if she was studying him, taking him in, noticing those little things she never looked for before. She would gaze into his eyes, almost asking, "Is this alright?" as she kept on stroking and massaging him. Lorelai wanted to take advantage of their free evening and learn as much as they could from each other. He raised an eyebrow, _foreplay? _

"Luke," then Lorelai stopped her hands, her eyes dead set on his as she lay on top of him, "Touch me," it wasn't a command, it was a request, Luke could see that in her eyes. Apparently, Lorelai had also been suffering without him and wanted them to make up for the lost time.

That was different from Luke's dream; the Real Lorelai was inviting him to participate, rather than the Red Lorelai just taking what she wanted from him. Luke sat up with her still in his lap and put his left hand on her waist, Lorelai giggled as he tickled her skin there and partly from the anticipation of what was about to happen.

"You're not gonna start laughing again, are you?" he warned.

Feeling his hand inch up the side of her ribcage, she breathed, "No… no laughing," she promised, aching to know where his hand was going to go.

The thumb of his right hand grazed her lips and her cheek. Slowly making his way down her neck with his knuckles and lips, he then caressed the exposed skin of her left breast. Lorelai inhaled sharply as Luke, her friend, her coffee maker, her protector was touching her so intimately, with transparent lace as the only barrier between their skin and she wanted more. She wanted him more than anything, Luke to be her lover. He grazed his thumb over the lacey light blue material, almost debating what to do next.

Luke leaned forward and placed kisses along her jawline; then began to suck on her earlobes again. Lorelai let out a sigh as she was relaxing more and more in his arms, leaning back on her elbows as they seemed to flip positions. She was definitely letting go of the fact that Luke had been her friend for so many years, knowing that soon they were finally going to share the ultimate intimacy.

Every hair on her body stood on end as Luke's lips sucked and nibbled down her neck and his hands slid up her back to unhook her bra. "Equal stripping rule," he whispered huskily before Lorelai felt the slight drop of her chest to know the deed was done, but another deed was just about to begin. Lorelai shyly helped him slip it off and Luke discarded the bra with their other clothes on the floor and he snuck another peek at the woman who haunted his dreams.

Lorelai slid her hands up his arms and around his neck, pulling their bare chests together, with the strange new sensation of their bare skin together. Luke searched her face for a moment before kissing her again, pushing into the mattress and pillows.

"No going back," she whispered as she kissed him back, feeling his heart thudding against hers as she let her self sink in to the oblivion of Luke, trusting him with everything she had. As she was pulling him down towards her, Luke's mouth went down to tease her chest as her hands slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**I know you are dying for Localizy's input about this chapter… she said "i had to drink a glass of water cuz it was hot" **

**Localizy part 2: I feel I can best express my feelings in song: **

**I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin' **

**Those are my full feelings on the chapter…I drank water then hummed Grease. **

**Thanks honey!**

**A/N: I thank you for your time… my darling crack whores and fans **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	13. Great Expectations

**Star Crossed Lies and Other Hidden Feelings**  
**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating: let's say PG-13 with an ISH? **

**R/R: ****yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Hi! This is your friendly disclaimer:**** I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. **

**Summary ****-Luke tells a lie (NO surely not!). He tells Rachel that he and Lorelai are together since Rachel concluded as much from Lorelai's weird behavior before at the diner (I have to go stand in a closet comment…) Let's see what happens…. **

**FEATURED BETA: LOCALIZY(by day amazing BETA, by night writer of her own noble fan fics… I'm cross promoting that way!) ****  
WONDER TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE! and she's all MINE… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**LUVZ: I'll follow you till the stars go blue… **

A/N: dialogue borrowed 1.19 - Emily in Wonderland /written by John Stephens and Linda Loiselle Guzik /directed by Perry Lang

**And borrowed from 1.20 - P.S. I Lo... / written by: Elaine Arata and Joan Binder Weiss /directed by: Lev L. Spiro **

**77777777777777For AFTER THEY … YOU KNOW, MMS! 7777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 13:  
****Great Expectations **

The waves of ecstasy were still fading away while Lorelai was trying to catch her breath and slow down her heart rate, as was Luke. Both naked and covered in sweat, Luke was leaning back against Lorelai's headboard pleasantly spent, having satisfied what they both had been craving since their first passionate kiss a week ago; Lorelai was still perched in his lap, with her shins kneeling on the outside of each of his legs. Lorelai looked at Luke as if seeing him for the first time, unable to understand where he had been hiding all this time. She searched his face, without a thought in her head, unable to form a sentence; so help her God, Lorelai Gilmore was speechless.

She whispered his name, "Luke," fully intending to speak further, thinking there would be more behind his name, but his name was all that came out. Without a word to say she just returned to kissing him as a way to occupy her lips, hoping a sentence would come soon. However, Luke's hands were still exploring her skin, every inch of her body, which only encouraged her to suck, nibble, and hum on his mouth. Lorelai pulled away to try and speak again, maybe to talk about what they had just done; yet the only word she still knew was "Luke" and once again she simply resorted to kissing him again. Finally, she gave up on words, content to let her lips crash on his with long, loving kisses, hoping to convey all that she felt for him in the moment they had just shared, since for once, she lost her power to articulate, because she was happily overwhelmed by the emotions now growing inside her.

Lorelai was determined to free herself from distraction and attempt to get her mind under control. Separating only her lips from his, she hugged Luke closer, still unwillingly to leave the closeness of his body. She rested her head onto Luke's shoulder her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, and sighed happily. Spent from their activity, but moderately composed now, she slowly looked up at him, her bare chest still rising and falling against his from their strange sitting position. She had no idea how she must have looked to him, but Luke had a concerned look on his face, no doubt from her mute displays of affection. "Are you okay?" in his own shallow breath as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

_I'm better than okay. _She whispered between breaths, "Oh yeah. Yeah." Lorelai looked him in the eye and assured him, stroking his chest, "I just…I need a minute to recover here," she smiled shyly and settled her head on his shoulder again. She recalled her teasing Luke with a list of chores he'd have to do to repay her for pretending with him while Rachel was in town, now she knew exactly what he could do, as many times as he wanted, now that they were really together.

'I just…I need a minute to recover here' were words he never thought he'd hear from Lorelai Gilmore. That she needed to recover from him, Luke Danes. He had just made love to her, he had affected her. His hands were allowed to touch her bare skin anywhere he wanted; it wasn't a dream, she was still clinging to him, not wanting an inch between them herself.

Lorelai kissed up his neck, inhaling his heavenly aroma. She had to meet his lips again, she couldn't help it, and when she pulled away to meet his eyes instead, she self-consciously asked, "Umm… are you as blown away as I am?" wondering if Luke led a secret life where he did this all the time to unsuspecting women, who were unaware of all the passion inside the humble, quiet hermit.

"Yeah, I am," Luke pressed his forehead to hers, sliding his hands down her bare back, unable to believe things went so far, in a good way; that he was finally able to show her how he felt, that he was naked with Lorelai Gilmore, and that he had blown her away.

At his mutual confession, Lorelai couldn't stop smiling, and hoped Luke was thinking, _Rachel who_?

Their mingled bodies then separated, but soon they settled into the pillows and sheets and in each other's arms, Lorelai planting extra kisses on Luke's chest. Lorelai sighed again and then she stroked her hand through his chest hair, "And to think, we could have been doing that for the last five years." She was kicking her-self for never seeing beyond the coffee pot. That there was this incredible man right in front of her the whole time she had been complaining about never finding Mr. Right._ Mr. 'Right in front of me'._ "Have you really been pining for me all that time?"

"I haven't been pining," Luke argued, with his trademark eye roll.

"Well, admiring me from a distance then," _all that wasted time_, it almost hurt her heart to think of it "…why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, you… had a kid…"Luke said simply.

"So?"

"So…You were a single mom…"

"SO…Single moms need love too," Lorelai argued.

"We were friends… it wouldn't have been… appropriate," seeing her persistent stare, Luke then admitted, "I didn't think you'd say yes."

"Well, I said 'yes' tonight … a couple times," Lorelai giggled and she kissed his cheek and his neck again, happy to let her body rub against his again under the covers, thanking Karma for rewarding her so sweetly from her previous trials and heartache.

"I guess we have to tell Rory now…"

Lorelai paused for a moment then continued to kiss his neck but stayed quiet.

"We are telling Rory now…aren't we?"

Lorelai pulled away to explain things to his face, "We can't…" and her voice sounded guilty and defeated, like there was not choice in the matter.

"Lorelai…"

Lorelai propped up on her elbow, "No, Luke, trust me…this will be like the whole Todd and Nevina Cutler thing all over again…"

"Todd and Nevina?" he asked never hearing those names before.

"When I was in junior high, I had a boyfriend, Todd something or other. Not a soul mate, but I was crazy about him and he dumped me. I was completely crushed and I could do nothing except lie around and cry and listen to Air Supply, very low point in my life. Two days after the breakup my best friend Nevina Cutler got back together with her boyfriend, Randy something or other, who had dumped her days before Todd dumped me. And she was so happy and gloaty and couldn't stop talking about how great it was that she had her boyfriend back that it made me feel horrible."

"Lorelai…?"

Ignoring him, she continued, "Rory is just so miserable about Dean, it's only gotten worse… What am I supposed to do? Walk in and say, 'Sorry about you and Dean but surprise, look at me and Luke, aren't we happy.'"

"You have to tell her… you tell her everything…she's gonna find out eventually… it would be better from you… before she walks in on us… or hears it from some one else…"

"How could she hear it from some one else? The entire town thinks we are faking…"

"See that's another thing…we have to tell the town too…"

"We will…eventually. We can't say anything till Rachel leaves anyway…"

"This is getting way too complicated," Luke shook his head.

"Well, you can tell your best friend if you want?" Lorelai offered.

"Really?" he said sarcastically.

"Sure, only your best-est friend in the whole world," now curious at whom he would tell being the private guy he was.

"Okay? Hey Lorelai, I just slept with Lorelai Gilmore, high five," he said dryly.

She had to laugh but pressed, "I'm your best friend?"

"I told you that already…" and he kissed her forehead.

"So if your best friend asked you to do her a favor, would you?"

Luke loved the way her nose and eyes mischievously wrinkled up "Depends on the favor…" Luke knew deep down it was either a round two… or to make her coffee.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The next day, Lorelai woke up suddenly. She was just awake enough to know she was happy about something… really happy. She wondered what could possibly make her this happy.

Then she heard him snoring lightly next to her.

Still naked, Luke seemed to be completely out of it, but was snoozing right in her ear, his limp arm around Lorelai's waist, _Oh My God, I slept with Luke! Really slept with him_!

Lorelai mentally recalled the wanton moans and passionate whispers of the night before. Tugging the arm closer to her, examining the hand that had touched her mere hours ago in places she didn't think she'd want Luke to explore.

One thing was for certain, Lorelai now knew making coffee wasn't Luke's only talent… and she would gladly keep that little secret all to herself. Lorelai turned over to watch him as he slept, it was the first time since he started staying over that he had slept soundly and undisturbed by whatever chose to haunt his subconscious with nightmares. Lorelai could only assume that Luke was too spent from their activities for the nightmare to take him. Lorelai smiled and leaned forward to kiss him lightly.

Luke then stirred and he drew in a deep breath, for the first time looking rested, content and peaceful as he woke up since staying over, and he looked over at Lorelai to see her smiling.

"Hi," she said positively beaming in after glow.

"Hi," he said in a gravely morning voice.

_He's so sexy when he does that,_ Lorelai whispered, "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"We're naked," she squealed.

"Yeah… we are," he also smiled shyly.

"And last night we…" it was now Lorelai that needed confirmation of their evolving union.

"Yeah…"

"Aw, I've could have been this happy years ago…No Fair!" she rolled over to lie on top of him again, merely to cuddle with his naked form again, and kiss him anywhere she could. "Luke…?"

"Yeah?"

She knew she had to look him in the eye for her confession, so she now rested her chin his chest as she mischievously grinned, "I want you to know… my _curiosity_ has been perfectly satisfied," referring to a conversation they had during one of their more heated stolen moments.

"Mine too," his knuckles now grazing her bare back. "Lorelai…"

"Yeah?" Lorelai smiled expectantly.

Luke confessed, "I never bought anyone flowers before."

"Really?"

"Really."

With her cheek on his chest she broached, "Hmmm, I just want to stay in bed like this all day," she cooed.

"Me too, but… Rory will be home soon…"

Lorelai's eyes opened wide again, instantly sent into panic mode, she remembered it was Sunday, and Rory would be home from Lane's by mid-morning. _Rory! _"Oh My God. She can't see us like this."

"Lorelai, calm down…"

"No, Luke, she'll be here any minute…she's meeting my mo…ther," and a horrible epiphany struck Lorelai, and she clung the bed sheet around her, "Oh My God, my mother!" Emily was coming to town to spend time with Rory. She turned back to Luke in bed, "My mother is coming to town today… to this town…today." Then she gasped again, "While everyone in town is pretending we are a couple…"

"Yeah, so what? We are a couple…"

"But we haven't told the town about us, let alone my mother … because well it's Emily…"

"Well, when have you told your mother anything?"

Lorelai nearly growled, "Luke! This is serious… we have to keep Rachel and my mother apart… and we can only hope that the townies don't mention us to Emily."

"See I told you…way too complicated," pleased that he could be right once in a while.

"Yes, you're very smart. Now, it shouldn't be that hard… right…I mean… my mom would never go to the diner…"

"Oh," Luke seemed to realize something.

"What?"

"Well ummm, Rory told me that your mother was interested in… going to the diner for lunch maybe…"

"What? When did you talk to Rory?"

"Yesterday, before our date at the diner."

"But why? Why would Emily want to go to the diner for lunch… your Caesar dressing comes out of a bottle… she'll hate that!"

"Well, she's heard a lot about the diner from the two of you, so Rory said she wanted to know what the big deal was."

"Oh this is horrible…what are we gonna do?"

"First off, get showered and get dressed."

Lorelai stole a quick kiss from him and leaped into action, abandoning the sexy naked man in her bed. She had to shower, find clothes, and hide the fact she just had sex from everyone in town.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory had called to say that she would meet Lorelai at Luke's for breakfast. Luke drove them both over to the diner and no one in town was the wiser that the pretend couple was a real couple and basking in after-glow. While they were waiting for their breakfasts, Lorelai would make eyes at Luke trying to fluster him while Luke successfully ignored them and quickly delivered their orders. "Okay, French toast with bacon crispy," he set the plate in front of Rory, "Pancakes, two eggs sunny side up," for Lorelai.

"Oh," Lorelai frowned.

"What?"

"You put the eggs on top of the pancakes."

"Oops," Rory said already with a mouth full of French toast.

"What?" Luke looked between the two of them.

"Yeah, well, it's like two eyes staring at me. See, I can't eat it like this," Lorelai explained.

"Hence the oops," Rory gestured with her fork.

"What are you talking about? You always order the same thing," Luke shrugged.

Lorelai complained, "Yeah, but you usually put the eggs on the side so that my breakfast is not ogling me. It reminds me of you when I get out of the shower," Lorelai said a little too quickly, forgetting that Rory could hear her comment.

Rory was in mid sip of her coffee, so when she heard the quip, she promptly spit out her coffee on to Luke's flannel, and then had to quickly cover her mouth with her napkin to hide the giggles that were emerging; laughing at how well mother was taking to the role of pretending to be Luke's girlfriend and at the stunned expression on Rachel's face, who was standing just behind Luke. When Lorelai made her confession, Rachel was to delivering a bowl of oatmeal to the next table, however upon hearing the comment she dropped the bowl and now had an oatmeal pool around her feet. Lorelai started to snicker at her blunder and Luke stared at her gaped mouth for a minute.

Rory immediately apologized, "I am so sorry, Luke."

Luke was so stunned at Lorelai's words in front of Rory, referencing that he had seen her naked in public, in the diner, for anyone to over hear, that he didn't even hear the bowl crack on the floor behind him. Luke tried to ignore his now wet shirt and to play off the comment as just another one of Lorelai's off the wall witticisms, and stammered, "It's the same food,"

Playing the part, Lorelai considered, "Hmm, yeah, I need the eggs put on the side."

"You want a brand new plate," Luke barked at Lorelai, while Rory noticed Rachel was apologizing to her table and Caesar was helping clean up the mess she made.

"Yes," Lorelai confirmed, but her eyes sparkled, _hey you saw me naked!_

"How about if I take this plate in the back, I take the eggs off the pancakes, I put the same eggs on the side and bring the plate back out. What happens then?"

"Then I can eat my breakfast," Lorelai sighed sweetly.

"It's the same food just a different configuration."

"I won't know that," Lorelai assured.

"One minute," Luke picked up the plate and handed it to Rachel, "Could you move her eggs, I've gotta change my shirt."

Rachel looked down at the ogling eggs, then up to Luke who began to unbutton his flannel shirt. Instantly, Rachel had flashes of last night, spying Luke and Lorelai through the window, so hot and heavy on the couch, and could see Lorelai unbuttoning Luke's dress shirt on the couch again. Rachel gave a weak swallow as she dutifully took the plate in the back to rearrange the eggs.

Luke was more concerned about his shirt and as he walked to the staircase that led to his apartment, as he peeled off the partially wet flannel revealing his tight T-shirt underneath, he tried to ignore Patty and Babette's catcalls.

"Take it all off," Babette hollered in a rasp.

"Save it for your tips, ladies," Luke grumbled as he disappeared behind the curtain.

"If I was you Lorelai, I would have married him years ago," Patty said loudly to be sure Rachel heard her from the kitchen.

Rory leaned toward her mother to whisper, "I'm sorry for the coffee abuse but that was classic! You two are really on your game today," commending Luke and Lorelai's "acting abilities." Then, Rory noticed how Rachel handed the ogling eggs off to Caesar, who was distracted by trying to cook other meals, and was back at the table where she dropped the plate, free refills as part of her apology, and Rachel was now lurking around Lorelai and Rory's table. Rory decided to use her mother's hilarious "ogling" joke as inspiration to make another play to get Rachel to leave sooner, "You should be nicer to him, he is your fella."

"Hey, I was really nice to him last night!" Lorelai defended honestly again speaking too quickly. _CRAP!_

There was another clatter, this time of a mug and saucer with apologies from Rachel for over filling the mugs. "Oh, I'll get a rag," still pushing the scene she accidentally witnessed out of her head.

_Good one, Mom! _Rory smiled, thinking her mom was now in on her plan, and happy her ploy seemed to have the desired effect on Rachel, "So I take it you guys enjoyed your evening?"

"What?" Lorelai put down her own coffee mug, at that moment only half realizing what she had revealed to her daughter about her evening with Luke.

"You and Luke and your night alone?" Rory cooed for Rachel to overhear as she sopped up the mess from the nearby table.

Lorelai began to suspect that her daughter had figured out what really happened the night before, _how…we always banter like that, well more or less_, then she saw Rachel behind Rory, no doubt listening, "Oh umm yeah…" Lorelai finally saw what her daughter was trying to do.

"So what did you do? Or don't I wanna know…" Rory chanced a glance at Rachel out of the corner of her eye, now that the redhead was at their table and refilling her coffee mug.

"Oh, well, we went to Sniffy's for dinner," Lorelai noticed Rory keeping an eye on her mug and Rachel's steady pouring hand, and now had an idea for what maybe Rory was going for as Rachel casually offered to refill Rory's mug. Lorelai said after snagging a bite of Rory's French toast, "We came home, watched _Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me_…"

It was then that Rachel had overfilled Rory's mug and spilled coffee on the table.

Lorelai smiled at the effect her words had on the ex-girlfriend, "You okay, Rachel?"

"Umm, yeah, yeah, fine," Rachel cleared her throat, "Uh, and fortunately… I already have a rag…" and she put it to good use, "I'm so sorry," Rachel couldn't meet Lorelai in the eye, having gotten an eyeful of a certain relationship the night before.

Luke returned with a clean, dry shirt, "Hey? Where are your eggs?" Luke looked to Lorelai who was taking another forkful from Rory's plate.

"Um, I don't know," Lorelai turned to, "Rachel?"

"Umm, Caesar has 'em," Rachel was still unsettled and didn't want to meet anyone's eye.

Luke went to the kitchen and came back with Lorelai's rearranged order, "Here's your plate, no eyes."

"Thank you, Baby!" Lorelai winked as she accepted her plate from Luke.

Luke tried not to tinge red in front of Rory, then Luke noticed Rachel sopping up the coffee, "Rachel? You okay? You look a little pale?"

"I'm fine… really, I'm fine, excuse me?" and Rachel went in the back for a minute.

Luke turned back to Lorelai, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing?" Lorelai said innocently.

"Lorelai?" Luke warned.

"What?" Lorelai shrugged, "I was telling Rory about our evening and then Rachel spilled something…"

"About… our evening?" Luke said cautiously with surprised.

"Yeah, you know how we watched movies…"

Rory chimed in with a giggle, "Yeah, _The Spy Who Shagged Me_…"

Luke's mouth was gaped again, only his eyes moved between Lorelai and Rory who were trying to contain their hysterics, each laughing for completely different reasons, "Aw Jeez. Stop that," he warned his girlfriend, "… I mean it!" and Luke walked away.

Ready for a new topic, Rory informed, "So, Grandma gets here at noon," Rory figured she should try one more time, "Are you sure you won't do lunch?"

"Oh no, I can't, lunch is bad," Lorelai shook her head.

"What are you doing at lunch?" Rory challenged.

"Oh, I have very important things to do."

"Like what?" Rory challenged.

"Well, at noon I have to …not have lunch with my mother."

"You're impossible!"

"Eep! You already sound like my mother," Lorelai accused, hiding half her face behind a napkin in mock terror.

"No, I've just known you for years," Rory shot back. "So I assume you still want me to keep her away from a certain someone?"

"At all costs," Lorelai stressed.

Once recomposed, that certain someone decided to return to Lorelai's table and walked over with a stack of photographs. Rachel cleared her throat and made her presence known again, "So, umm Lorelai."

"Yes?" _back for more?_ Lorelai grinned, but saw the glare Luke cast in her direction from the other side of the diner and decided to obey him, for now, and be nice.

"Well, I was developing my pictures from the Firelight Festival. I got some amazing stuff and, well, I thought you would appreciate the last shot on my roll." Rachel handed Lorelai a picture of Lorelai and Luke in the standing in the dark diner, Lorelai's hand was on Luke's cheek, and they were gazing at each other intensely.

"Wow," Lorelai lost the breath from her lungs.

"When did you take this?" Rory asked, just as surprised, peaking at the image over her mother's shoulder.

"When they weren't looking," Rachel smiled, happy that the picture seemed to move the new girlfriend so.

Luke came back to the table when he noticed Rachel and Lorelai talking again, and he figured he'd save Rachel from Lorelai's wit if necessary, "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a picture … of us," Lorelai showed him the photo.

"Us?" and his had his own surprise seeing the tell tale photo.

"Rachel took it," Rory informed, still examining the photo and not seeing the meaningful glance exchanged between "the pretend couple".

Rachel explained, "At the Firelight Festival. I saw you two talking, and I thought how appropriate… I mean it's almost poetic, the two of you, in the diner where you met… and then you put your hand on his cheek just so… and I was fast enough to catch it… I want you to have it… I could make another copy if you like?"

Someone needed Luke to settle a bill at the register, and he went to the counter leaving Lorelai to marvel at the picture. Forever frozen in time was their moment, their true feelings written all over each others' faces, even before they were a real couple. A picture really was worth a thousand words.

Rory snapped out of her admiration of the photo or any closer scrutiny of the couple when her pager went off, "Oh, I'm buzzing."

Lorelai mock scolded, "What have I said about buzzing in public?"

"It's Lane. 911. That's trig. Gotta go. After that I better get back to the house for Grandma. Bye, mom," and Rory quickly kissed Lorelai's cheek.

Lorelai saw how quickly Rory gathered up her things and wondered if she was trying not to think of the Firelight Festival, the night Dean and her broke up. Lorelai saw Rory go right past Rachel and remembered a certain thing about two certain some ones who certainly couldn't meet. "Oh, Um Rory?"

"Yeah?" Rory said from right next to Rachel.

Lorelai had to be tricky and prayed her daughter would understand her code, and Rachel would become wise, "Oh, umm, tell Lane to _spread the word_ about that CD?"

"What?" Rory's brow furrowed.

"You know, that _CD_, the one we had to _hide_ from my _mother_…"

Rory made the connection of what Lorelai was trying to say, _spread the word_, _hide from my mother_, and was careful not to look at Rachel. "Oh, umm right."

"Be sure she tells everyone in town about it," Lorelai repeated.

"Okay…bye mom."

"Bye Hon," and with out her daughter there, Lorelai was mesmerized again by the image, the real start of their relationship, that first touch, that first gaze, that first kiss. To break the spell, Lorelai flipped through a few of the other photos, Rachel had handed her, "Oh wow. What is this?"

"Oh. It's an old abandoned inn I ran across when I was exploring the other day." Rachel explained, "I'd thought you'd be interested in that one." Rachel cleared her throat, recalling how she was going to show Lorelai the photos last night had she not been so involved with Luke.

Lorelai remembered, "This is Dragonfly. I totally forgot about this place."

"Well, it doesn't look like it's been operational in years," Rachel said over Lorelai's shoulder.

"God, where is this again?"

Rachel tried to describe it, "Uh, it's kind of behind the mill. You go over the little footbridge with the mean duck family living under it."

"Yes, the Armbrusters. Wow, it's really amazing," the building in the image had that homey run down feel.

"Do you want to see it?"

"What?" Lorelai was surprised by the invitation.

Rachel saw this as a way to try to bond and talk with the new girlfriend, "The inn. I'd love to show it to you…"

"Oh, well, I have to check in at the inn first."

"Aw, come on, I'll drive us out there…I can ask Luke…"

"No Rachel really, I've got a lot going on today …" _hiding you from my mother, hiding that I just slept with Luke… avoiding my mother myself…_

"Oh well sure… some other time?" Rachel posed, still trying to be friendly to the new girlfriend.

"Yeah sure…" Lorelai agreed hoping to get Rachel to leave her alone for the day.

Rachel nodded, still not giving up on getting the inside scoop of Luke and Lorelai.

"What was all about?" Luke returned, asked now that Rachel had gone.

"Oh well, Rachel wanted to show me this abandoned inn, you know, just hanging out. Girl talk."

"Hmm," Luke frowned.

"What?" Lorelai was concerned for the look on his face.

"Lorelai… really, I'm not comfortable with this… you … spinning your stories…about us… to her…"

"Relax, I've already said no… I think I've marked my territory enough for one day."

"And then some" apparently having sex with Luke had given Lorelai even more confidence than before, "and don't embarrass Rachel anymore…"

"What? I said we should be friends and we're just going to hanging out… some time. Is there some reason that's weird for you or something?" Lorelai had a pretty good guess as to why already.

Luke leaned in, "I just don't want you to…"

"What? Compare notes on one Luke Danes?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah," he said honestly and earnestly.

"When the Lorelai-Rachel play date comes, my best behavior, honest," she patted his cheek since he was leaning in so close then just beyond Luke she could see Patty and Babette making signs for them to kiss. "Umm I think the gossip girls want us to kiss?"

"What?" Luke looked over his shoulder, "Aw jeez."

"Pucker up, burger boy."

Luke still felt weird with the public displays. Not that he minded, just it was still a strange situation; he complied however only with a quick peck, even so there was an uproar of cheers from the diner, and Rachel scanned the crowd as if they were all mental patients.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When Lorelai told Rachel she had a lot to deal with at the Inn, she had no idea she was having a premonition. The minute she walked in the door, Michel had messages from the linen guy regarding changes in the delivery schedule, she met the offensive Rune, Jackson's cousin, with whom she had an abysmal blind date with a few months back, merely to help Sookie finally get together with Jackson, and then she discovered Sookie was trying to get her to temporarily hire Rune so he would get back on his feet and leave town, leaving Jackson and Sookie to enjoy their budding relationship.

"Well I couldn't pay him very much," Lorelai argued hoping Sookie would forget about the favor.

"Well, that's okay. Maybe he could just work for, uh, room and board." Sookie winced as she said it.

"You want him to live here?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"No! Well, what about the old potting shed?"

"The old potting shed? That's where Rory and I lived when she was a baby. It has memories and little rosebud wallpaper. I don't want Boo Radley touching my rosebud wallpaper!"

"The job is enough. You're right. He can save up money and eventually move out. I'll just have to deal with it," Sookie said, looking completely crestfallen.

Guilt made Lorelai concede, despite her feelings about wallpaper, "The potting shed's fine."

Lorelai could have drowned her sorrows in the "thank you" jam Jackson had given her, but thinking of the potting shed had her depressed since someone else was going to live there. Lorelai walked down to the worn structure of the potting shed to say goodbye, unsure if she'd ever be able to set foot in it again once _Rune_ had his way with it. Lorelai had been successful in convincing Mia to keep it on the property for all the memories it had for Lorelai and Rory and now it would be tainted with memories of someone else. Lorelai took a few minutes and looked over her beloved wallpaper and said goodbye.

When Lorelai left the potting shed, she was surprised to see Luke's truck coming up the inn's drive and she waved him down. Luke pulled over and got out of the truck, "Hey, I was just coming to see you."

"See me?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to let you know that I took care of Rachel."

"You had her killed? Now that was a little extreme," Lorelai joked.

"No, I gave her the rest of today off, she seemed a little out of it this morning, did you know she dropped a plate of oatmeal?"

"Umm, yeah," Lorelai smiled, that he now noticed that incident. "It must have been something I said."

"Yeah, so if Rory and your mom come for lunch, Rachel will be off exploring."

"You didn't have to come out here to tell me that," Lorelai smiled.

"I know," Luke said simply, shuffling his feet a bit.

"That's why we have phones, you know," Lorelai pointed out.

"Yeah, well, Rachel took off, and Ben came in… and I…" he was almost embarrassed to say it, "I wanted to see you."

"Yeah?" Lorelai's sadness faded with Luke there.

"Yeah, I mean after last night…" he took her hand.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed with his unspoken sentiment.

"So? What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Aw… just saying goodbye…"

"To?" since Luke hadn't seen anyone else around.

"The potting shed." At Luke's confused look, Lorelai had to explain, "This is where Rory and I lived when we first came to town… I had to scrimp and save for our house, and Mia was nice enough to let me stay here until I could afford a real home. It's still special to me, you know…and well, we have a…need … for it now." Lorelai looked at Luke, "Hey do you know how to remove wallpaper?"

"Well, yeah," Luke shrugged, and Lorelai led him into the potting shed.

Lorelai fingered her rosebud wallpaper, "Do you think you could cut me a square of this off… just like a 5 by 5 inch piece?"

Always prepared, Luke pulled out a pocketknife he always carried with him and began to gingerly cut the already peeling paper for her desired keepsake from where she had pointed.

"Look at you my little boy scout!" she exclaimed, touched by his doing her this favor.

Luke smiled, "Anything else?" as he handed her the square.

She admired the paper in her hands, "Hmm no, for now that will do… though I may want to take it all down by the end of the day…" she sighed, wanting to protect her beloved shed and wallpaper from Rune. Lorelai looked at Luke as he put his knife away, she stepped forward to kiss him in thanks, which he eagerly accepted taking her in his arms; loving his arms around her she confessed, "It's just hard, you know. I mean this is where Rory took her first steps… It's just hard to let go sometimes…"

"Let go of what?" Luke asked.

"The past…" Lorelai laughed lightly. "I mean, eventually if Sookie and I open our own Inn… I'll have to leave more than the potting shed."

"You never told me you wanted to do that…"

"Yeah, well, it's a new idea in the last couple years actually." Lorelai blushed a little that she was talking about her dreams with her fella, _how cheesy is that._ "Me, running my own business, pretty damn scary, huh?"

"Pretty damn scary," Luke smiled as he kissed her lightly again. "You'll do it," Luke promised, and Luke took the quiet moment to capture her lips more passionately.

Lorelai loved being with him, "God, I've created a monster," but she took a deep breath to kiss him back as long as possible. Only when she remembered about the Inn, and her mother being in town and life going on outside these four small walls, did she say, "Hmmm we should get back…" with her eyes still closed, their lips meeting again.

"Mmm Hmm," he nodded through the kiss, as he pushed her against the remaining rosebud wallpaper.

"Hmmm, Luke… really… I have to get Rune set up here…"

Luke knew that name, and stopped, "Rune? That guy you had a double date with?"

"Please, don't remind me," Lorelai reflexively winced.

"What he didn't get enough of your tall self?" Luke teased.

"That was a favor to a friend! You cannot make fun of that!" Lorelai pointed her finger in her boyfriend's face.

"When else will I get the opportunity?"

"Luke…"

"You're not cheating on me already, are you?" he chuckled.

"Shut up!" but Lorelai begrudgingly kissed him with a smile, as to not laugh at his joke not wanting to validate it's absurdity in anyway, "Go back to your diner."

Lorelai walked back up to the Inn smiling at her square of the rosebud paper and thinking of Luke and last night. How it was good to let go of the past, so they could move on to their bright future. Like a schoolgirl, Lorelai watched as Luke's truck went back down the inn's road to town, and went on to face the rest of her day with a smile on her face.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

A/N: Nothing like a good spit take. It's the classics that are still funny!

**A/N: I thank you for your time… my darling crack whores and fans **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	14. Rosebud

**Star Crossed Lies and Other Hidden Feelings  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating: let's say PG-13 with an ISH? **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Hi! This is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's AND NOW DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. **

**Summary -Luke tells a lie (NO surely not!). He tells Rachel that he and Lorelai are together since Rachel concluded as much from Lorelai's weird behavior before at the diner (I have to go stand in a closet comment…) Let's see what happens…. **

**FEATURED BETA: LOCALIZY(by day amazing BETA, by night writer of her own noble fan fics… I'm cross promoting that way!)   
WONDER TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE! and she's all MINE… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**LUVZ: I'll follow you till the stars go blue… **

**To my beautiful minions, your marching orders: Join the resistance; turn off your TV, write complaints to Ausiello, READ FAN FICTION INSTEAD! Spread the word humming bird (oh I did it again!)**

**A/N: dialogue borrowed 1.19 - Emily in Wonderland  
written by John Stephens and Linda Loiselle Guzik  
directed by Perry Lang**

**777777777777777777**

**Chapter 14:  
Rosebud**

Rory was surprised how well her Grandmother had taken to the town of Stars Hollow… and with sneakers on Emily could have been a regular speed walker. Rory assured her grandmother the only way to have the true Stars Hollow experience was on foot, hence, the need to borrow a pair of Lorelai's sneakers. After pleasant argument with Mrs. Kim for a cabinet, Emily had forgotten about the plates featuring women in bikinis on them, _the original Charlie's Angels,_ in Lorelai's kitchenLane had pulled Rory aside for some comfort of why Henry, the perfect Korean boy destined to become a doctor she had met ad Madeline's party hadn't called, and conveyed that everyone in town knew not to mention Luke and Lorelai's pretend relationship plan to Emily.

"How did you manage that?" Rory asked in a hushed tone while Emily and Mrs. Kim bartered.

"I told Patty," Lane nodded.

"Ah," Rory had a clear understanding.

"Though Taylor complained this was getting out of hand."

"Tell me about it!" Rory agreed. Rory was also trying to forget the night of the firelight festival when this whole mess began, the day after her break up, the night she had kissed Tristan. Pushing all the unpleasant events out of her head, Rory focused in on the time she was spending with her grandma. "So where do you want to have lunch?" she asked as they went down the Kim's walk, Emily pleased with her antique purchases.

Emily saw the diner across the square and casually added, "Well, what about that Luke's I've heard so much about."

"Oh well…" Rory tried to think of excuse, she had mentioned going there before remembering the fake dating Luke and Lorelai were doing, but now it appeared Emily was dead set on the full Stars Hollow experience, which included at least one meal at Luke's.

"Is there a reason I can't go to Luke's?" Emily asked seeing her granddaughter's reaction.

"Oh no, it's just that…well, I didn't think you'd like to go to the diner. I mean its greasy burgers and fries n things…" Rory attempted to lie, knowing it wouldn't work because she was a terrible liar.

"Well, you like it so much and an indulgence once in a while can't do any harm."

"Well, what about Teriyaki Joe's," Rory suggested. "I like him too… it's very festive…"

Emily grew suspicious over her granddaughter's evasive maneuvers and figured that maybe Lorelai was hiding something or someone at the diner that Emily wasn't supposed to know about. "Rory you wanted me to have the Stars Hollow experience and after hearing so much about Luke's, I wouldn't consider the day complete without one of those famous burgers."

Rory's brow furrowed over the image of her prim grandmother eating a burger. "Well, okay Grandma, if you really want to." Rory signed and led the way across the square.

With the happy jingle above the door, the pair entered the diner and Rory waved to Ben and Caesar, thankful Rachel didn't appear to be there.

"Hey Rory, just sit anywhere be with you in a minute," Caesar greeted.

"Thanks, Caesar." Rory let Emily pick the table and she picked the very table that Lorelai and Rory sat at that morning for breakfast and all the antics they pulled on Rachel.

"Well, isn't this…charming," Emily forced a smile, disappointed not to have the namesake of the diner around to prod and interview. Emily politely perused the menu hoping she could find something worthy of her refined palate.

And on cue, Luke returned from his "errand". "Caesar, I'm back you can go on your break."

"Thanks boss."

"Hey, Luke," Rory smiled.

"Hey Rory," Luke greeted and tried not to wince as he saw Emily sitting primly beside her granddaughter. Luke joked with Rory, "Twice in one day, no where near your record."

"Yeah, I know. Oh um this is my grandma, Emily Gilmore."

Luke prayed he didn't look too uncomfortable, "Umm, nice to see you again…"

"Nice to see you, Luke," Emily said with an appraising glare.

"Oh, have you two met?" Rory was surprised with how her mother liked to keep the Hartford world they visited once a week separate from her Stars Hollow life.

"Umm yeah," Luke clarified to Rory. "I think we met at your birthday party back in October."

"Yes, I believe you were carrying in some _ice_," Emily said coolly.

"Umm yeah…" Luke said sheepishly.

"Then again you were with my daughter when she came to the hospital at Christmas."

"Yeah, umm how is your... husband?"

"Better now, thank you for asking," Emily gave him a polite nod. "I must say Luke I am anxious to sample your menu, I've heard so much about your diner. Lorelai and Rory are quite… _enamored_ with your…_establishment_," she said generously.

"Well, umm yeah, they are two of my best customers…"

"You seem to be involved with their home life, too. I must hear your name every week at our family dinners. I seem to recall an incident with someone's baby chick?"

"Umm, yeah Stella wasn't it, Rory," Luke was trying to get Rory in the conversation again to divert Emily's focus from him.

"Yeah, Stella," Rory confirmed not sure where her grandmother was going with this interrogation, "Good thing you found her or that would have really messed with my GPA."

Emily steely eyes were set on Luke and he shifted nervously again, "Well, why don't you two look over the menu and I'll be back in a minute to take your order." Luke went to talk to Ben about something in the kitchen just to get away from the evil eye Emily was giving him.

Emily folded her menu, and asked point blankly, "Rory is something going on with your mother and Luke?"

"What? No," Rory hoped she sounded convincing. Truthfully there was nothing going on, they were just faking out Rachel. Therefore, why upset Emily for a fake out.

"Rory, its okay you can tell me," Emily assured.

Even if it was true, Rory knew Lorelai wouldn't want Grandma to know, "Grandma, nothing is going on."

"Are you certain?" Emily narrowed her eyes.

"If there was, Mom would tell me. She tells me everything."

Emily frowned, "I suppose you're right. But don't you see it?"

"See what?" 

"Their obvious…connection, that attraction between them. I mean she brings him up constantly, comes to his diner constantly, he's over fixing things at your house constantly…"

"Well, I wouldn't say … constantly," Rory argued, though she really couldn't deny it. The town had been taking bets for years on when Luke and Lorelai would get over themselves and just start kissing already. _Well, they have been practice kissing, _Rory started to doubt, _No, no, if anything was going on, Mom would tell me. _Pushing those doubting thoughts out of her head, Rory stood by the story and defended her absent mother, "They are friends, Grandma, that's it."

Emily rolled her eyes extremely tired of that excuse when Lorelai almost admitted after the Stella incident that she might have had feelings for Luke, "Very well." She opened her menu again, "Do you know how they make the Caesar's salad dressing?"

"Umm, nope never had it," Rory said, happy that the conversation was off Luke and her mother.

"Hmmm, maybe the Cobb salad then…"

7777777777777777777777777

After lunch, Rory decided to give Emily a tour of the Inn and hopefully ambush her mom for part of the visit. "Mom's office is right back there. Oh and you have to see the dining room. They got the chandeliers from one of Martha Washington's houses."

"Do you spend a lot of time here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I work here a couple afternoons a week and I help with special occasions. They have a lot of weddings here. Hmm, I wonder where Mom is."

"Oh, don't bother your mother. I'm sure she's busy," _hiding from me,_ Emily rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, she'd want to say hi." Rory found it exhausting to be the constant go between Lorelai and Emily and was determined to use today to make some headway between the mother and daughter. Rory led Emily over to the front desk and the concierge, Michel Gerard, "Michel, where's Mom?"

"Off with her boyfriend," Michel sardonically since Lorelai was off showing the new handyman where he would be staying.

"Boyfriend?" Rory said with an arched eyebrow, a little paranoid that Michel was trying to ruin everything on purpose or if he honestly didn't hear through the grapevine to keep the pretend dating between Lorelai and Luke "Hush, Hush" since he commuted to Stars Hollow. "What boyfriend?" Her panic level decreased when she considered that Luke couldn't have gotten here if they just left him at the diner.

"Small, dark, wanted in four states," Michel droned.

_That doesn't sound like Luke._ "Okay, well, do you know when she's coming back because my grandmother's here and we want to say hi."

"Your grandmother?" Michel cocked his head toward the lady.

"Emily Gilmore."

"Michel Gerard," he smiled, offering to kiss Emily's hand.

Showing Rune the potting shed wasn't as painful as Lorelai thought it would be. Not only did she smile at the memories of her and Rory in the humble four walls, but at the new memory of Luke kissing her there earlier. Lorelai even offered to Rune that if he wanted the rest of the rosebud wallpaper removed, she could arrange for that. _I'll just sleep with Luke again to get him to do it._

Lorelai was still flying high off of Luke's kisses and the previous night, she didn't even notice Michel and Emily speaking in French in the lobby until her daughter called to her. "Hi Mom."

Lorelai was still beaming despite coming face to face with her mother. "Oh, Mom, Rory, hi."

"Lorelai," Emily nodded, "it's quite a place you've got here."

"Oh, well it's not really my place, I just work here, so," she giggled. "I thought you were gonna go antiquing?"

"Yeah we did and then we had lunch," Rory replied.

"Oh, really? Where?" Lorelai smiled.

It almost unnerved Emily how perky Lorelai was on a Sunday. "Well, we went to Luke's," Emily informed, "I hope that's alright." She threw out the diner man's name, still trying to gauge her daughter's reaction towards him.

"Nah, that's fine. I highly recommend Luke. Er, that is Luke's, you know, his food…and stuff… great coffee…So umm, did you like it?"

"Yes, I had the Cobb salad."

Emily seemed to be having fun with Rory, and Lorelai admitted, "I can't picture you at Luke's . . .or in jogging shoes. What's up working girl?"

"Well, Rory decided that we should take the grand tour of the town and that meant walking. I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your socks also."

"Oh, I don't mind," Lorelai dismissed, in good spirits. "I wish I had a camera, but I don't mind."

"So how's your day been?" Rory asked politely.

"Aw crazy," Lorelai chuckled cheerfully, "from the minute I walked in the door, Michel had messages from the linen guy, the plumber, Sookie begging me to do her a favors, an argument with the landscapers on the flowers we agreed on…Jackson bribing me with jam."

"Jam?" Emily was already lost.

"Yeah, its really good jam," Lorelai nodded.

"Who's Jackson?" Emily asked.

"Sookie's," Lorelai filled in quickly thinking Emily wanted to know to whom Jackson belonged too.

"What?" Emily said confused.

Rory explained, "Jackson is our produce guy…I think mom was making a joke about Jackson dating Sookie our chef." Rory turned back to Lorelai, "So I was going to go show Grandma the grounds."

"Oh yeah, good," Lorelai smiled, still with good humor. "The landscapers just finished planting so it should be really pretty out in the garden. Have fun," Lorelai waved and went to her office, practically leaving a trail of glitter with how much she sparkled.

Emily stared after her daughter for a moment, "Is your mother using a new face cream?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?"

"Well, it's just… well, she looks positively …well, radiant…" 

"What?" Rory questioned.

"Didn't you see her? Her inn is practically falling apart around her and she is practically beaming and skipping."

"I wouldn't say the inn is falling apart, Grandma, she's just busy… she likes busy," and Rory escorted Emily outside.

Emily didn't have time to further analyze her daughter's behavior her stomach was about to drop out and it wasn't from her Cobb salad at Luke's. Rory and Emily were walking along the pond on the inn's grounds, as Rory pointed out things of interest, "So the horses are up on that hill and the tennis courts are over there."

"It's certainly impressive," Emily had to admit.

"And this is my favorite place."

Emily saw the little hut on the edge of the pond and said with disbelief, "The tool shed?"

"No, this is where we used to live," Rory smiled.

"What?" the color from Emily's face drained.

"Right when mom and I moved here, this was our apartment."

Emily's mouth gaped, "But…" Rory went inside and Emily could only look in from the doorway afraid the humble structure would fall on her or her granddaughter's head.

Rory wanted to show her in her happy first home. "I know its looks small, but it's really pretty. See we had our bed right over there and mom put up this really pretty curtain around the tub so that it looked like a real bathroom. We would just sit outside at night when the Inn would have parties and we'd just listen to music and feed the ducks and…Grandma?" Rory saw her grandmother backing away from the structure, almost faint and pale, "Grandma wait, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Did something happen? Are you sick? Is it lunch?"

"I'm fine. It's just getting late, I have to go."

"But. . . wait, Grandma?" Rory called after her, impressed how quickly Emily could move in Lorelai's sneakers.

77777777777777777777777

Later that evening, Rory conveyed what happened to Lorelai, as Lorelai sat at her vanity, "So she just took off?"

"Yeah, I don't know why… I mean I was showing her the grounds…and the pond…and the potting shed we used to live at…"

Lorelai's hands went from her ear where she had just fastened her earring to her lap, limps arms just dropped, "You what?"

"I showed her where we used to live when we first came here."

"Oh Rory!" Lorelai covered her face in her hands.

"I just thought if she saw how we lived and how pretty it was with the rosebud wall paper and the lake and the swans…"

"That she'd do a happy dance?" Lorelai shot off.

"Well, that she'd feel included and then maybe…"

Lorelai filled in, "Then the whole me running away thing wouldn't be such a big deal?" Lorelai stood up and grasped her daughter's shoulders, "Honey, me running away from them is always going to be a big deal. There is nothing you can do to change that."

"Maybe if you could just sit down and talk it all out. You know tell her everything she's missed, everything you've gone through."

Lorelai scoffed, "I have tried, believe me. I have tried my whole life. But my mother and I, we speak a different language. I talk, I think I'm being clear, and all she hears is 'Blah blah blah Ginger.'"

Rory now whined, "But if you won't talk and she won't listen, then how is anything ever going to change?"

"I don't know," Lorelai shook her head going back to the vanity, looking at Rory's reflection in the mirror. She had accepted the fact that she couldn't remove the wedge in her and her mother's relationship; she just hoped that Rory wouldn't get too upset over that fact._ Time to focus on the good things,_ "Oh well," Lorelai sighed. "Shoot what time is it?" She began to panic but smiled when she caught sight of the sample of rosebud paper that she loved from the potting shed in question.

"6:45?"

"Aw, I'm going to be late."

Rory had been so concerned about Emily's departure; she didn't even notice that her mother was dolling up, "For what?"

"I'm going out with Luke."

"Again?" Rory asked perplexed.

"Yes, we're going to the movies."

Rory now noticed how Lorelai did seem radiant, as her grandmother had put it, and asked, "Hey, are you using anything new?"

"New?" Lorelai asked as she struggled to put on a bracelet one handed.

"Yeah, like facial scrub? Face cream?"

"No."

"Wow," Rory was impressed that nature could make her mom look even more so inexplicably pretty.

"What?"

"Well Grandma said you looked radiant today and she's right, you're glowing."

_Ummm glowing? _"Radiant? She actually used the word radiant?" Lorelai had to laugh and knew the reason for her glow…_after glow_.

"Yeah."

"Why would she use the word radiant?"

"She deemed it appropriately descriptive," Rory shrugged.

"Huh? But for Emily that is dangerously close to a compliment."

"So, why are you going on this date again?"

"What? Oh, for the town… you know, Rachel," _Not for any fiendish reasons of my own_.

"Okay? Have fun," Rory said, attempted to shrug off her grandma's words.

77777777777777777777777

Rory was surprised that Luke and Lorelai went on another date out on the town for Rachel to study them, but she wasn't to concerned since she had to study at home anyway and couldn't join the pair. Luke and Lorelai were on their way home from the Black, White, and Read movie showing, when Taylor Doose bustled up to them. "Excuse me… oh excuse me, Lorelai. May I have a word?"

"No," Lorelai said quickly, knowing he would spoil the mood of their date.

"I beg your pardon?" Taylor said confused.

Lorelai just loved to mess with him, "Just be quick Taylor. You're spoiling our romantic mood…"

"Huh?" It took him a moment to remember, "Oh right, sorry… anyway…I have it on good authority that you littered the other evening…"

"What?" _Dude I'm on a date and you want to bother me with that?_

"Well, there was a paper coffee cup from Luke's diner, half filled on the side walk and spilled coffee everywhere…"

"Well, not in the square on the other side of the street," Lorelai said sweetly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, it wasn't everywhere like the red sea of coffee flooding the square now was it? That would drown me in heaven."

"Fine," Taylor returned snidely. "You still owe me 25 dollars for a littering fine."

"What?" _it's not like it stained!!_

Luke stepped in, "Taylor, think of what you're saying." Lorelai had never seen Luke be so civil to the megalomaniac, "This is Lorelai… coffee and Lorelai… would Lorelai carelessly discard coffee …ever?"

"Well, I suppose not…"

"Exactly. You know how many people pass through town during tourist season, through my diner and your store; you know who I think it is…"

"The tourists, of course, I have noticed a jump in business lately," Taylor's fingers played on the end of his beard, his cunning mind already trying to form a solution.

"So, I hate to say it… since both our businesses rely on the out of town clientele, but what if it was a tourist… who isn't familiar with our litter ordinances or having clean streets…"

"Damn New Yorkers," Lorelai chimed up, knowing she was indeed the guilty one, but Luke was covering for her and their more passionate public kiss.

Taylor seemed to run with the suggestion, "Well, of all the…" he huffed, "if you are visiting a town... you think you'd have the courtesy to deposit your trash in a proper receptacle. I mean, they are practically on every street corner."

"All thanks to you Taylor," Lorelai brownnosed.

"I'm going to speak to the tourist board about this right now."

"Taylor, it's like ten 'o'clock at night?" Lorelai pointed out.

"Oh well, in the morning then," Taylor decided. "By the way, you two are doing a great job, very convincing. Goodnight."

"Night Taylor," Lorelai then turned to her convincing boyfriend. "You didn't have to do that…"

"Aw well," Luke shrugged.

"I would have paid the 25 dollars."

"Save your money for buying my coffee."

"I don't have to buy it anymore, I'm dating you now."

"Oh right," Luke rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean I won't start paying you for other services that you provide."

"Lorelai!"

"I'm only kidding…" she giggled and tried to clam up and attempted to behave herself because she wanted to keep him close and comfortable to at least kiss good night. "Sorry," she said, a contrite expression on her face.

Luke laughed and pecked her on her nose, "Dirty."

Lorelai laughed at him and the couple continued their walk through town, obvious to the looks that they were receiving from the rest of the townsfolks.

77777777777777777777777

Luke and Lorelai came home from their date, happy to be alone and do what they wanted without the town witnessing every move they make.

Lorelai and Luke had gotten ready for bed, but Luke seemed shy again. "What? You not in the mood tonight?" she asked sidling up to him.

"Well, Rory's home," Luke replied attempting to be strong and not let Lorelai sway him.

"In a completely different part of the house…" Lorelai tried to nibble on his ear.

"Well, also, I saw your mother at lunch…"

"Okay that was definitely a mood killer," Lorelai commented.

"Lorelai, does she know about us?"

"What ? No, I haven't told her, how could she know?"

"Well, it just seemed today…at the diner…like…"

"Like what?"

"Like an interrogation."

"What?"

"Well, your mother seems to think that you talk about me a lot at your Friday dinners."

"Oh yeah." Lorelai got shy now, "Well I do…"

"You do?" Luke asked again, hardly able to believe it.

"Well, the point of the dinners is to tell her about my week and you are very much apart of my week…with well the coffee and the feeding and the occasional fixing… things…"

"She mentioned Stella today."

"Oh yeah," Lorelai blushed and Luke noticed, curious why Stella made her blush.

"Lorelai?"

"Well she may have, from time to time, accused you… of being the male lead in all my stories…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and well she's had her suspicions about us for a long time…"

"How long?" Luke tried to gauge what Lorelai felt about him and how long she felt like that about him now that she was on the spot about how much she talked about him.

"Well, ummm Stella obviously…"

"Stella?" Luke encouraged.

"And well, December, when you took me to see my dad she obviously saw us at the hospital together."

"Mmm hmm?" Luke found this new information very interesting.

"And well, the first time she met you she may have seen some chemistry between us."

"At Rory's party?"

"Well, yeah…" Lorelai explained. "Well I hugged you and she seemed to think that you were looking at me like I was a porter house steak."

Luke had to chuckle.

"And that I looked like I wanted to give you a lap dance…"

"Did you?" Luke asked.

"Maybe…" she said bashfully.

"What other accusations does you mother have?"

"You mean besides being the world's worst daughter? Well," Lorelai thought and carefully revealed, "after the whole Stella thing, she asked me point blankly if I had feelings for you."

"What did you say?"

"Well this is my mother mind you and well I was partly in denial myself… so… I told her maybe…"

"You admitted a maybe to your mother?" he said archly.

"Yeah. All for you," Lorelai wasn't sure why Luke was grinning, but soon found out when he rolled her on her back to kiss her. "Hmm Luke… Rory's home," she threw back at him.

"In a completely different part of the house," he kissed her deeply again. That was all Luke needed; Lorelai admitting to pining for him too.

777777777777777777777777

Lorelai woke up naked again. _Hmmm, I could get used to this_, she decided with a smile.

She nuzzled Luke's neck with her nose to rouse him up for his day, "Morning."

"Hmm, morning."

Again Lorelai noted he seemed to wake up relaxed and peaceful. "Happy Monday," Lorelai sing song'd.

"Mmmm," Luke said again, not wanting to leave this beautiful woman yet.

"Happy anniversary," Lorelai smiled.

"Anniversary?" Luke opened his eyes.

"It's official; we've been dating a week and haven't killed each other yet."

That brought a smile to Luke's face.

"Luke, could you do me a favor…"

Luke leaned in to kiss her again.

"No, no" she giggled, "not that kind of favor…"

"What?"

"Well Rune doesn't like the rosebud wall paper, so, could you just take it all down for me and put up new wallpaper? Preferably ugly wallpaper that will make Rune go away for good."

Luke considered, "Alright."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Wow. You are soooo whipped."

"I am not whipped," he rolled his eyes.

"One week and I have you whipped. I'm so taking advantage."

"You already do."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Things sort of became routine during Luke and Lorelai's second week of living together and secretly dating. Lorelai consistently watching and waiting for clues as Luke continued waking up at his regular time, even after he was visited by a nightmare. He would always shower first and if he didn't have a delivery, he would make breakfast and coffee for the girls. If not, he would only make the coffee, to which both girls found endearing and an advantage of having such a houseguest.

At night, as her bedroom door closed for the evening, Lorelai and Luke would satisfy what they seemed to crave all day without each other. Granted, they couldn't have sex every night, but the following week was more stolen moments of kisses and caresses, making out like teenagers hiding from their parents, only the metaphoric parent was 16 years old.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory and Lorelai couldn't make heads or tails of the mystery phone call Rory got from Emily midweek asking about all of Rory's favorite things. They shrugged it off and went on with their week. However, Emily's grand plan became all too clear at Friday night dinner.

"Hello, hello, hello," Emily answered the door, radiating joy and happiness.

_Ewww Mom getting lucky, _Lorelai whined in her head. "Wow, Mom, hi."

"How was the drive?" Emily said with her new chipper attitude.

"The drive was fine," _how was your medication dose, fine too, okay_…

"Good." Emily manically switched gears and turned towards Rory. "I have a surprise for you. Rory, come with me." Rory looked at her mother almost scared as Emily led her up the staircase.

Emily led Rory and Lorelai to a previously unused bedroom."Voila," Emily unveiled the room to the girls.

"Oh my. Um, Grandma what is this?"

"This is your room."

"What?"

"Since you've been spending so much time here lately, I thought you should have a special place all your own," Emily tried to make it sound next to heaven.

"But you didn't have to do this."

"Do you like it?"

"Well, umm, yeah, it's beautiful."

Lorelai leaned in behind Rory and whispered, "Do you see the N'Sync poster?"

Rory ignored the poster and her mother's comment and went to hug her grandma. "Thank you Grandma."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now come on, let's go downstairs and see if dinner's ready." Rory went ahead, but Emily hung back with Lorelai who looked as though she was going to burst out laughing. "Are you coming?" Emily said pointedly, her cheerful disposition gone now that Rory was out out the room.

"You bought her CosmoGirl."

"Well, the young girls enjoy the articles."

"You bought boy band posters and Hello Kitty notepads."

"A lovely young girl at the store helped me pick them out," Emily said stiffly.

"You filled the room with sunflowers."

"Well, Rory likes sunflowers."

"I know Rory likes sunflowers."

"What is the matter Lorelai?"

"Nothing. I don't know. It's just a little weird that's all."

"Why is it weird to do something for my granddaughter?"

"Well, for her to have a room here… it's just… I don't know. I mean, it's not like you bought her a car. By the way, don't. It's a room and…you know what," _I got my coffee in the morning and my man at night, _"you're right. It's nice. I'm sorry. I'm just being silly.

Emily took the gloves off and spoke bitterly

"Maybe you don't like the fact that now she has a place away from you, some place that's just her own."

"I said I was fine."

"Or maybe it's because it's so large and spacious and has four solid walls around the bathtub."

"What?"

"I mean, it may not be exciting or bohemian, but at least it doesn't have shovels propped up against the sofa either, now does it?"

"I'm sorry. I missed the checkered flag, when did the argument start?"

"Is it because it's not a shack in the woods? Or is it the proximity to me that's making it so uncomfortable for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You hated us that much?"

"What?"

"You had to take that little girl away. That was bad enough. But to that? To live there, in a shed, like a hobo?"

"Who uses the word hobo anymore?"

"I saw it, Lorelai! I saw that horrible little pit you so proudly ran to. I saw what you chose over your own family. You would've lived in the gutter, in the street, it a cardboard box, anywhere as long as you didn't have to be near us, isn't that true?"

Lorelai half expected this, "Mom."

"Isn't that true Lorelai?"

"Mom, I was very young, I was very unhappy, and I needed to be some place that wasn't here."

"Excuse me," Emily, held back tears as she left the room.

"Rosebud," Lorelai sighed and prayed for strength. She knew she still had to sit through dinner and then it would be another week before she had to put up with Emily again. Lorelai took a deep breath to compose herself, knowing at least when she got home she would have Luke there to comfort and console her.

**777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: Rosebud! Citizen Kane anyone?**

**(like Citizen Kane) nice code for talking about the potting shed maybe for when Emily is upset about potting shed chapter possibly in 14 since this is soooo damn long… that's what she said…**

**To my beautiful minions, your marching orders: Join the resistance; turn off your TV, write complaints to Ausiello, READ FAN FICTION INSTEAD! Spread the word humming bird (oh I did it again!)**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	15. It Always Comes Around

**Star Crossed Lies and Other Hidden Feelings  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating: let's say PG-13 with an ISH? **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Hi! This is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's AND NOW DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. **

LOCALIZY: you cross my I's and dot my T's, baby you're the greatest!

**Luvz: yo!  
**

**Dialogue borrowed from 1.18 - The Third Lorelai  
written by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
directed by Michael Katleman**

**An: The show sucks, that's why you are here…**

**To my beautiful minions, your marching orders: Join the resistance; turn off your TV, READ FAN FICTION INSTEAD! Spread the word humming bird**

**7777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 15:  
****It Always Comes Around**

Everyone settled downstairs for a pouty, silent supper. Rory was confused and asked her mother with her expression and furrowed brow, _yo, what's with you and grandma_?

Lorelai narrowed her eyes and shook her head subtly to say, _later_.

When Emily went to get the bread since the maid seemed to have forgotten to put it out again, Lorelai quickly muttered, "Rosebud," across the table to Rory and took a long sip of wine.

Rory's brow furrowed again and whispered back, "She has something against _Citizen Kane_?" When Lorelai rolled her eyes, Rory guessed again, "Orson Wells?"

"The potting shed," Lorelai clarified.

Rory mouthed "oh" and examined her plate with great interest. Rory understood that Lorelai and Emily had had it out about the potting shed and as Lorelai predicted it went badly.

"So Rory you like your new room?" Emily asked upon her return, in spite of, or to spite, Lorelai.

"Umm yes Grandma very much," Rory said politely.

"Good. I'm glad. It's a great pleasure to provide such beautiful things to my granddaughter." Silence hung in the air for a few minutes. Rory wanted to steal Lorelai away to have all the details she missed and neither Stars Hollow Gilmore girl felt like talking to Emily much now. Unable to stand the silence much longer, Emily posed, "Everyone's awfully quiet tonight."

"Sorry, Mom," Lorelai said civilly, trying to forget about the argument upstairs. "I'm just… tired," _of having to put up with you!_

Rory also apologized, "Me too – school," she was trying not to wonder what was said about her beloved first home.

"Work," Lorelai droned.

"Life," her daughter returned.

"Dig it man" Lorelai nodded.

"Peace out, Humphrey."

"Mystery," Emily concluded.

Lorelai taught her daughter early on that confusing her grandmother in this manner was sometimes the only way to have fun at Friday night dinners. While Rory, abnormally, liked hanging out with her grandparents, she was willing to help Lorelai survive the dreaded dinners by any means necessary especially since there was more tension between Lorelai and Emily than usual.

Emily gamely tried to converse with the girls she hardly knew, despite the argument upstairs, "Well, this is just ridiculous. Three intelligent women sitting here in complete silence. There must be something to talk about. Do you know that every night at dinner the Kennedy clan would sit around the table having lively debates about everything under the sun? They would quiz each other about current events, historical facts and intellectual trivia. Now the Gilmore clan is just as smart and worldly as the Kennedy's so come on - somebody - say something."

So Lorelai said something just to piss off her mother, "Do you know that butt models make $10,000 a day?" Rory couldn't help but chuckle.

"Camelot is truly dead," Emily sighed.

The front door opened and everyone turned to the door, knowing that Richard had come to dine with his family, "Emily?"

"In here, just follow the crickets," she replied casting a glance between Lorelai and Rory.

"I am sorry I'm late, but I come bearing wonderful news."

"Siri bring Mr. Gilmore a plate!" Emily called to the new maid.

Richard was anxious to tell his story, "I just got off the phone…"

However, Emily felt the need to interrupt, "Would you like to change first?"

"No, no, no I'm fine." Richard tried to begin again, "So I-"

"Siri, Mr. Gilmore is hungry!" she called angrily, taking the cloth napkin from the plate and putting it in his lap.

For which Richard scolded his wife, "Emily, I am perfectly capable of putting a napkin on my lap."

"Alright I'm sorry. You were on the phone," she said, trying not to annoy her husband and let him tell his story.

"Long distance…"

Lorelai saw another opportunity for fun and teased, "God?"

"London," Richard clarified.

"God lives in London?"

"My mother lives in London," Richard nodded annoyed, hoping that would stop her jest.

"Your mother is God?"

"Lorelai," Richard could only sigh and roll his eyes at his daughter.

"So, God is a woman..."

"Lorelai," Richard said a little more firm this time.

Lorelai deduced, "And a relative, that's so cool. I'm totally gonna ask for favors."

Richard pleaded with his grand daughter, "Make her stop."

"Oh that I could," Rory shrugged.

"You spoke to your mother," Emily said alarmed.

Richard hoped for no further interruptions, "Yes I did. She's fine, she sends her love, and as an added treat… she's coming to visit."

Emily nearly choked on her wine, "What?"

"You're kidding?" Lorelai was just as astonished.

"When?" Emily immediately asked, not missing a beat.

The thought was daunting to Rory, "I'm going to get to meet my great-grandma?"

"Lorelai the First" Richard grinned.

"When?" Emily insisted again.

"I was named after her," Lorelai said modestly.

"I figured," Rory confessed.

"Richard when?" Emily repeated.

"You're going to love her." Richard assured Rory. "My mother is brilliant, absolutely brilliant.

"We share that also," Lorelai smiled again with mock humility.

Emily then slammed her hand upon the table, "I'm asking a question here, does no one hear me? Am I suddenly invisible?"

Lorelai was taken aback by Emily's outburst, _Umm no… but sometimes I wish… wait if she was invisible she could spy on me… no wait, I'd rather be invisible_.

In Richard's gushing over his mommy dearest he hadn't heard his wife at all, "I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"When is your mother arriving?" Emily strained her composure.

"A week from today." Richard grinned and returned his attention to Rory, "Rory, I'm telling you, it's going to be such a treat."

"Excuse me," Emily quickly left the table.

Ending on a joke, Lorelai smiled, "I still can't get over that I'm related to God. It's going to make getting U2 tickets so much easier."

7777777777777777777777777777

"You should have seen it. My mother was totally flipping out, it was priceless," Lorelai enjoyed Emily's squirming all the more considering the pre-dinner argument and tension with Emily. "Maybe it was Karma, you know life finally getting her back for never being understanding," Lorelai was addressing Luke who was already in bed, half asleep. She was recounting how her mother discovered that Trix, Lorelai's grandmother and odious mother in-law to Emily, was coming to town. "I mean, I've never seen her so unsettled, so frantic… I only wish I had popcorn and, well, wore better shoes because let me tell you it's not easy moving antique rugs up three flights of stairs in heels."

When Lorelai got in bed facing him, wearing another satiny number that Luke he might enjoy if she could wake him up, Luke automatically took her in his arms, but kept his eyes closed because of his early day.

Lorelai played with the material of his shirt, "Luke?"

"Hmmm," was the only reply.

Lorelai smiled at the similarities of their previous pillow talk a few days ago, "Did you know that a butt model makes $10,000 a day?"

"Mmmmm…"

"I think you'd make a killing," she whispered playfully, trying to pay him a compliment. She grazed her nose against his neck and her hand grazed down his chest.

"Lorelai, don't you know not to tease a man when he's sleeping?"

"Who's teasing? I want you."

"Rory is just down stairs…"

"That fact didn't stop you before?" Lorelai whispered wickedly.

"Hmmmm…Hey, about what your mom said…"

"Why do you always bring up my mother in bed?"

"You were just talking about her…"

"Well what?"

"Well, are you okay? I mean that was pretty harsh…"

"You heard all that? I thought you were sleeping."

"Lorelai come on…"

"Well," she liked opening up to Luke, "sometimes I wish that certain things could be different. Wouldn't it be great if once, just once, I could make my mother hear me, I mean really hear me even if it was just for one second."

Luke brushed her hair aside, "Are you talking about the room?"

"The room, the potting shed, my entire life after age 6, it just seems too great a divide to bridge."

"I think you might have more in common than you think."

"Why are you sleeping with her, too?"

"Jeez, why do you always have to go there?"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

As is customary when the phone rings, Lorelai answered it since she was closest to it, "Independence Inn."

"I need the hat rack," Emily blurted without as much as a greeting to her daughter.

At that strange comment, Lorelai whispered back, "The ostrich flies at noon."

"What?" Emily said, confused as she usually was when talking with Lorelai and her daughter's inability to have a serious conversation.

"I don't know, who is this?"

"This is your mother," Emily said sternly.

"Hi Mom, I didn't recognize your voice."

"I need the hat rack back."

"What hat rack?"

Emily sighed, "The hat rack I gave you."

"You gave me a hat rack? When?" Lorelai half smiled, honestly not remembering such a thing from all the horrible gifts she received from her mother.

"The hat rack I gave you for Christmas five years ago."

"Uh, well..." _of course when you put it like that…. What?_

Emily let out a frustrated sigh, "It's large, bronze with dragons or weasels - I don't know, some sort of lizard type animal that you hang your coats on."

"Yes, yes, I remember it," she replied confidently, though she had no idea where the ugly thing was.

"Thank God. I need it back."

"You need a Christmas present back?" _Not that I use it or even really know where it is…_

"Temporarily," Emily assured.

"Why, Mom?"

"I need it back because Richard's mother gave it to us and she'll notice if it's not there."

Lorelai was astonished, "You gave me a _used_ present?" _My mother is a re-gifter..._

"No, we never used it."

"I can't believe it. You are guilty of re-gifting. What would Emily Gilmore say? What are your thoughts on regifting?"

"You'll get it back. I promise."

_Why would I want it back… you never used it I've never used it…_"You gave me a second hand present, like something you got at the junk store."

"You're being a little dramatic. It was still in the crate."

Lorelai knew this was a rare opportunity so she was going to torture her mother as long as she could, "You actually went 'Huh, what should I get Lorelai this year. You know what, I can't be bothered. Let's give her something we don't want anymore.'"

"You're not funny."

"What would Miss Manners say about this?"

"If she met your grandmother she'd understand. Now please, just bring that hideous rack with you when you come tonight, ok?"

"Tonight? Well, ok, sure. If I can find it…"

"You don't know where it is?!"

"Well, I have an idea…" _I hope. _

"An idea? You haven't been using it?"

"Hey you didn't use the hideous rack! You're the one who re-gifted it! Besides, couldn't you have told me this last week? You're telling me this now only 6 hours before dinner? What about your anal inventory, you didn't notice all week with your replacing and rearranging the house?"

"Please, don't use that word with me…"

"What? Anal?" Lorelai repeated.

"Stop it. Didn't I teach you anything about taste?"

"Mom, you're the one who thought the thing was too ugly for your place and gave it to me."

"But you should really have a décor in your home. I thought it would add…"

"Mom, it was big and bulky and to use your word, hideous, it didn't go with our house Mom." _Our house is cute…and quirky. Not hideous. _

"I thought your house was eclectic… everything is supposed to go with eclectic. What about that obscene monkey lamp?"

"Hey, hey don't be biting the hands that will bring your ugly hat rack."

"You're right, I'm sorry and thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye."

Lorelai immediately called up Luke's, but a female voice answered.

"Luke's."

"Aw, Hey Rachel," _Grumble, grumble, grumble._ "Is Luke there?"

"Umm yeah he's in the kitchen. Do you need to talk to him?"

_Umm yes Trixie McBimbo that's why I'm calling and asked for him_… "Umm, yes please."

Over the phone she heard Rachel's muffled voice talking to Luke and the background noise of pots, pans and the hiss of the grill at work. "Luke, it's Lorelai for you."

"Okay, hang on a second." A few clangs and bangs later Luke accepted the phone, "Hey what's up?"

"I need your help. Can you meet me at my house say around 3:00?"

Luke agreed, "Sure, what's going on?"

7777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai had just changed her clothes to more appropriate manual labor attire and came out of the house to find Luke still moving boxes out of her garage and having them litter her lawn, "Any luck?"

Luke was astounded at the sheer amount of junk Lorelai had collected in her lifetime and had refused to get rid of, "No, how long ago did you say she gave you this thing?"

"About five years…" she said as she was struck by a thought about the number five. That's how long she had known Luke, that was the first Christmas she knew Luke, and Lorelai struggled to remember if she included him on her Christmas card list, or if she had bothered to get him a present that year while he had pined for her in silence.

"And what does it look like?" he asked poking around looking toward the back of the packed garage with a flashlight.

Lorelai thought of her mother's description, "Well, bronze…big… has dragons or weasels or something carved on it …ugly…"

"I think I know why it's in here…"

Lorelai giggled, "Believe me, it's rare when I actually like something my mother gave me. I just wish she'd learn jewelry is always a safe bet...or gift cards…something…"

Luke spotted it, "There it is… of course… buried in the back corner." Luke could tell from the angle it was leaning that it was huge. "Lorelai, this thing is enormous…"

_That's what she said. _"Well, you know the bigger, the better, the more expensive, the harder it is to get rid of," Lorelai shrugged.

"Well, I guess we should dive on in…" Luke surmised and went back to moving the boxes to the lawn.

Rory came down the street in her uniform, "Did a yard sale explode in our yard again?"

"No, your grandma wants her hat rack back," Lorelai explained.

"What hat rack?"

"That's what I said!" Lorelai smiled. "That ornate dragony, bronzey ugly thing that she gave us for Christmas years ago."

"She wants us to find it and bring it tonight?? She had a whole week to tell us."

Lorelai was pleased that her daughter was just as out raged over the lack of consideration.

"How are we going to carry that thing?" Rory exclaimed, then both girls slowly turned their eyes on Luke who was still digging out boxes, unaware of the wheels turning in Gilmore girl's minds.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai and Rory pulled into the Gilmore's driveway leaving plenty of room behind for Luke's truck.

Rory begged, "Mom, please leave the camera in the car!"

"Rory, I'm not reveling in my mother's discomfort and pain, I merely want to document this rare visit with my dearest grandmother. I was named after her you know and consequently you were named after her. I mean how often do you get three Lorelais in a room…Ooo, that could be the start of a joke. Three Lorelais walk into a bar…"

"Why would Great Grandma go into a bar with us?"

"For the boys, silly! She is a widow!"

"A little help would be nice," Luke called out to them as he untied the ugly thing from his truck.

Lorelai was out of the jeep in an instant, rushing over to her secret boyfriend's truck, and Lorelai couldn't help but smile at Luke, "Thank you for doing this… thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Stop saying 'thank you'," Luke griped as he got out of the truck and rounded to the back and opened then climbed in the truck bed. Lorelai tried not to look at Luke's butt and Luke was trying not to take in the childhood home of Lorelai Gilmore. He was intimidated just standing inside the foreboding walls of the courtyard/driveway. It looked like a prison, no wonder she wanted to run away. By himself on the truck, he lumbered the ornate coat rack from the back of the truck bed towards the end of the truck. With the ornate top leaning it forward toward the cabin, Luke steadied it, as Lorelai and Rory eased it down to the ground in their pretty dresses, Luke making sure the girls weren't crushed beneath it. With a team effort, Luke, Lorelai, and Rory started carrying the hat rack to the front door together.

Luke grunted, "Jeez, this thing weighs like a 1000 pounds."

"I know, I know. Here, put down," Lorelai winced and had them stop short of the door a good five feet.

"What are we doing?" Rory asked her mother.

"Well, in case Gran comes to the door, you know."

"AH, good thinking," Rory agreed.

"I mean she's 80. The eyes have got to be gone right?"

Rory told her mother, "Let's just try to keep her inside the house."

"Deal," Lorelai knocked on the front door. "Hey Luke, hide behind it so she doesn't see you," she said as he quickly complied with.

Emily opened the door looking positively frantic, "Do you have it?"

"We got it," Lorelai assured,_ if not then what the hell were we carrying? _

Emily commanded, "Hurry up, bring it in here." The Stars Hollow trio was as quickly as moving the heavy thing again, mentally grumbling the entire time.

"Gah!" Luke grumbled when Rory stepped on his toe with her heel.

"Sorry," the teen whispered quickly.

"Ok, quiet, be quiet," then Emily realized the noise sounded like a male yelp. "Is some one with you?" she whispered harshly.

"No, Mom, Rory's voice has finally changed, puberty, you know."

"What?"

"Yeah, Mom, we brought Luke," Lorelai she said as she struggled to maintain her grip on the ugly carvings of the coat rack. "Do you really we could fit this thing in my Jeep?"

Emily seemed off put that Luke was anywhere near her property and family. "Oh well yes …of course," but her eyes still narrowed on the man. Then she returned to directing the placement of the horrid gift, "Watch it, watch your head. Get it over here."

"Careful honey," Lorelai offered in a whisper to her daughter, the two not used to the exercise.

For a second Luke thought Lorelai was talking to him as they crossed through the threshold, but soon remembered that she wouldn't call him that in front of Rory and certainly not in front of Emily.

"Ok yes, yeah I think that was about – no, I think it was…" Emily instructed, "…maybe a little more on the left. Oh God, I should have put tape down."

Lorelai shook her head "Mom, you don't think that the coat rack could've moved a quarter of an inch in five years?"

Emily sighed, "Yeah, you're right. That's it. Ok, put your coats on it."

Lorelai asked, "How'd you get her in here without her noticing it wasn't there?"

Emily quickly conveyed, "Well, I brought her in through the back way then I had Stella wax the floors, also she napped so that took up about a hour."

"Where is she now?" Rory asked, as she perked up her ears to listen for the unfamiliar voice.

"In the living room scratching the diamond pendant I bought her against a mirror."

Lorelai turned back to Luke in the open doorway, "Umm, thanks Luke, you were a big help."

Rory agreed, "Yeah, a life saver."

In Lorelai's eyes, Luke could tell she would have much rather spent the evening with him, "Sure anytime." Luke then felt the cold gaze from Emily Gilmore, "Umm I'll see you guys back in town."

Lorelai noticed the fixed gaze Emily had on Luke as he walked back to his truck. "So we shouldn't keep her waiting, huh?" she said, as if to distract Emily so Luke could make a clean escape.

Moving only her eyes to access her daughter, Emily said briskly, "No, you're right, we shouldn't." Emily paused for a moment as if accepting the burdens at hand, "Oh, heaven help me!" as she lead to the way to the living room.

When Lorelai started to chuckle, thoroughly enjoying Emily's misery, Rory scolded her mother, "Stop it."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai not only enjoyed watching Emily run around with drinks and spiced nuts, but also was pleased that Trix commended Lorelai for her self-sufficiency as a working mother. A compliment she had yet to pry from her parents. Frankly, Lorelai was relived and thankful she was on Gran's good side and not subjected to the verbal beating Emily had to endure the whole of the evening.

Rory went home to get some sleep for her early morning study group at Chilton. Lorelai stopped by the diner hoping to rescue Luke from Rachel. It was dead at the diner and Luke and Rachel seemed to be busy reminiscing about their high school days as Lorelai walked into a bizarre argument.

"I did not make out with Crazy Carrie!" Luke insisted emphatically.

"Oh come on Luke you can't deny 'The Night' as it came to be known happened, no matter how much you wish it didn't happen."

"It didn't happen," Luke repeated.

"The whole school knew it happened, Carrie wasn't known for her discretion..."

Luke barked, "How about for lying, why are you even bringing this up, it's not like we dated that year…"

"True I'm just never going to let you live it down because it did happen!"

Lorelai cleared her throat to get their attention since the jingling bells didn't disrupt their spat and Luke finally noticed her. "Aw, hey, how was your grandmother?"

"Aw, you know still kicking and when I say that I mean kicking my mother around, so for once dinner was quite enjoyable," Lorelai stepped over to him to kiss him by way of greeting.

"In that case, how's your mom?"

"Well, she maybe black and blue for a few days, but it gives me a break from the judgmental express, so I'm all for it! Oh, I do have something to tell you," Lorelai winced dramatically for Rachel's benefit.

"What?" Luke was now concerned.

"Well, Gran wants me to come over for dinner tomorrow night. I know this ruins our plans," she winked on the side Rachel couldn't see.

_Plans? _Then Luke understood with her silent signal, the date they had scheduled. "Oh, well these are special circumstances. I mean you grandmother hasn't been here in what a decade?"

Lorelai was touched that he had really listened and impressed that he could ad lib so convincingly.

"I promise I will make it up to you," Lorelai swore pecking his lips again.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai should have been home getting ready for her dinner with Gran but instead she was still at the inn listening to a plumber about piping and connections, all things she couldn't possibly understand.

"Hi!" Lorelai yelled to her daughter running through the door. "Five minute talking break while I change." Running up the stairs with her daughter on her heels, "My day - big leak third floor, lots of things going squish that should not be squishing. Michel is no help. Now I'm late for dinner which by the way I'm completely bummed you're not coming to - which one - blue, black, good, bad?"

"Black," Rory decided for her mother.

"Ok. Are you sure you can't come?"

"Mountains of studying to do, sorry. But with any luck, if all goes well tonight Paris will be in a very good mood in the morning."

"What happens tonight?"

"Well, I somehow managed to set up Paris on a date with Tristan."

"You finally started your prostitution ring!" Lorelai exclaimed proudly over her daughter's first evil deed. "But Paris, really? I'm sure you could have done better…" The two finished their conversation as Lorelai quickly managed to put her shoes on while running down the stairs.. As she waved to her daughter, while driving down the driveway, she wished that she had time to stop at the diner and chat with Luke, but alas, she barely had time to drive to Hartford.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Trix dominated most of the conversation and while Lorelai loved the tall tales of her grandmother's life, she couldn't help but wish her evening would be better spent with Luke.

"What did you think about the rabbit?" Trix said to Lorelai, snapping her out of her daydream.

Snapped out of her selfish thoughts, Lorelai politely answered, "Oh, I thought it was wonderful," _For a rabbit…poor Peter Cottontail. _

"You know I brought it with me."

"Excuse me?"

"From London. London has the best game."

Richard agreed with his mother as he savored the choice game, "Yes, this is quite tasty."

"Well it looks like we're finished here," Trix declared for the group.

"Shall we retire to the living room for a brandy?" Richard enticed.

"Yes," Trix decided. "Lorelai, walk with me. I have something that I want to discuss with you."

"Ok?" Lorelai let Trix take her arm as they went into the living room. "I've been thinking about something I heard the other night."

"What was that?"

"That you needed to borrow money from your parents for Rory's school."

"Well if you're worried about them getting the money back –"

"You know Shakespeare once wrote 'neither a borrower nor a lender be'. Do you consider Shakespeare a wise man?"

"Uh, sure, yeah," Lorelai shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"We certainly don't mind loaning Lorelai the money if that's what you're worried about," Emily assured in a defensive tone.

"Certainly not," Richard agreed, passing out brandy. "Rory is first priority in this house."

Trix dismissed their guarantees, "I'm not concerned about whether you mind or not. Loaning money is a dirty business. It's distasteful and I don't care for it. As you know, I came into town to check up on the family investments and to talk with our lawyers. I have some things to put in order and one of them is setting up a trust fund for Rory."

Lorelai didn't even get the first sip of her brandy, if she had it would have ended as a spit take, "Wh - that's amazing. Really?"

Trix explained, "Now normally I would set up a fund that she would have access to when she's 25. However, considering the situation, if you like, I will arrange for her to get it now."

"Now?!" Lorelai's jaw dropped.

"Now?!" Emily echoed.

"That way she can use it to pay for Chilton," Trix finished her logical plan.

Lorelai was stunned, "Oh Gran, I don't know what to say, that is so …generous of you."

"My mother is a very special woman isn't she?" Richard said proudly, kissing his mother's hand.

"You talk about me like I'm dead," Trix scoffed in jest.

"Oh you're never going to die!" Richard chuckled, "You're too stubborn!"

Lorelai's head was spinning. "Gran this is - I don't know what to say."

"Nothing now would be preferable. I have arranged for you, your mother, and I to have tea tomorrow before I leave. Say it then. Good night Emily."

"Good night," Emily politely returned to her mother in law.

"Well, I'll just walk mother upstairs and be right back," Richard said, helping his mother up the stairs.

"Wow! That was quite a bomb she just dropped," said Lorelai, still in shock.

"Certainly was," Emily said briskly.

"God! Ok, I guess I should be going. I need to talk to Rory. Thanks for dinner Mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emily noticed the smile on Lorelai's face, the hope in her eyes, all because of Trix's generosity, "Lorelai," Emily followed her to foyer. "You're not honestly considering accepting that money are you?"

"Um yeah, of course I'm considering it." _No brainer, Duh!_

"I don't think that's very wise."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked instead of what she really wanted to say. _Why the hell not? It's a quarter of a million dollars for my kid! _However she reigned it in since she was talking to her mother.

"She's a young girl. She won't know the first thing about managing that money."

"Yeah, well, I'll help her," _Jimmy Choos, Kate Spade Purses, start that fund to stalk Bono, get our girl band together as the perfect cover to stalk Bono._

"You don't know the first thing about managing that money either."

"No, but I'm very familiar with the second thing."

"How can you not see the pitfalls in accepting that money?"

"Mom."

"I mean you're the one that brags about how special your relationship with Rory is. I'm stunned that you want to jeopardize it like this.

"What are you talking about?

"Well, you know as well as I do that money is freedom."

"And?" _Get to the point already._

"If Rory has that money she won't need you anymore."

"I don't know Mom, she's 16. There's still a couple of ways I might come in handy, you know buying the beer, that kind of stuff."

"Well I'm glad you think losing your daughter is so funny."

"Mom."

"She'll be self-sufficient, she won't need you to pay for anything, she won't have to turn to you."

"Everything in a relationship isn't about money, Mom."

"She'll move out as soon as she can."

"So what."

"She won't need your help to put her through college; she won't need you to buy a car."

"Ok you know what? Say goodbye to Dad for me as soon as the voices in your head subside."

"Why should she wait to backpack around Europe with you? She could afford to go herself and she could take a friend or a boyfriend or anyone."

"Yeah, well she wants to go with me."

"Well now of course she does she doesn't have options. But the minute you give her options..."

"Ok, that's it. You're nuts and I'm going -in that order," Lorelai opened the front door to leave.

Lorelai was in her car, ready to drive away when she heard Emily call out, "It's terrible not to be needed. You'll see!"

777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai couldn't believe the nerve of her mother, to say such false, hurtful things merely out of jealousy! Jealousy over the beautiful, understanding relationship that Rory and Lorelai had as mother ad daughter; _a relationship we have because I'm not a dictator, Emily!_ Rory and Lorelai were more alike than Emily and Lorelai were. Lorelai knew nothing could change her daughter, not even something as powerful as money. Lorelai and Rory just weren't materialist or frivolous.

Emily didn't understand Lorelai or Rory at all. Emily might be concerned that they would squander the money and buy obscene, silly things, end up stranded and penniless in Europe or Australia. All Lorelai had to do was to stress to Rory that this money was for strictly for school, or if they needed a vacation, or if there was a sale. _Okay, so, I don't know the first thing about managing money, but that is why we pay people to do it for us… then they can embezzle it from us._

Lorelai pushed Emily's dementia away, wanting to burst into Rory's room and tell Rory the amazing news. However, Lorelai walked into Rory's room and found her sleeping. Rory had fallen asleep while studying again, still throwing herself in school work and still broken hearted over Dean. _See, I know my daughter; she's not just going to up and leave just because she is given a generous gift._ Even so, scanning the posters of far off places on her daughter's walls only fueled the kernel of doubt Emily had set in Lorelai's mind.

Lorelai left Rory alone and headed up to bed herself. Lorelai was over whelmed by Gran's generosity, but now was confused by Emily's jealousy and afraid that money did equal freedom, that a quarter of a million dollars was the price of their envied special mother daughter bond. Lorelai entered her room and took off her coat, unsettled and conflicted. She peeked over at Luke, saw he was sound asleep, and pondered waking him up to make her feel better. Lorelai didn't even bother to change, and simply crawled under the covers still in her blouse and skirt to be with Luke.

As she settled under the covers she heard Luke mumble from the other side of the bed, "Hey?" Lorelai felt the mattress shift as Luke rolled over to spoon with her now that she was in bed, "I tried to wait up for you." He looked at the clock on her nightstand, "Wow, you're home late."

"In my world this is early."

"Right well, you free tomorrow night??" Luke kissed her neck.

"Aw, I have to have tea with my Grandmother and Emily in the afternoon," Lorelai complained.

"Jeez, I thought your mother was demanding…"

"Yeah well, it's a special occasion; family you hardly see comes to town and it rearranges your whole life without even asking!"

"What happened?" Luke knew already something was wrong.

Lorelai needed advice and comfort, who better for the job than her boyfriend? "Just hold me," was all she asked as she turned over to face him.

"Wow, that bad huh?" Luke welcomed her into his arms. He let her relax with him for a few minutes, playing with her hair, "You want to talk about it?"

"Yes… no… I don't know."

Luke had to chuckle, "Ok? Well, if you need me or want to talk… I'm here," He kissed her head and rubbed her back. He would hear Lorelai let out swelled up breaths and 'tsk' to herself and her thoughts, "Lorelai? Are you going to cry?"

"No … I don't know…maybe, I mean it's good but it's … I don't know."

"Okay I'm gonna need a few details if I'm going to help."

"It's just that everything was fine before even the rabbit and I hate rabbit, everything was … I mean, there was a plan and arrangement, an understanding… and I was really okay with the way things were…and now…"

Luke didn't know if Lorelai was talking about dinner or their relationship. "Lorelai?"

"I was so happy till Emily opened her stupid mouth!"

"Okay, I really need a clue as to what we are talking about here," Luke was afraid she was about to break up with him.

Lorelai turned over in his arms so that she could lay on her right side, faced him, and they conversed over the same pillow, "Gran's visit has her taking care of some family business."

"Okay?"

"… And part of that business is setting up a trust fund for Rory."

"A trustfund? Like an actual trust fund?" Luke questioned, he had heard of them in movies, he didn't know people still actually set those things up, but when you are burdened with money as the rich often are, you have to find something to do with it, Luke figured.

"Yeah, 250,000 dollars," Lorelai said quietly, thinking if she said a quarter of a million out loud that would have sounded far too intimidating.

"What?"

"Now usually, it would be set up so that Rory couldn't have access to it until she was 25, but after hearing of the Chilton arrangement with my folks, Gran said she could give Rory access to it now… to pay for school."

Luke was astounded, "That is amazing!" Rory would be the richest 16 year-old he ever knew.

"I know. One minute it's 'pass the pot roast' the next minute it's 'hey, here's have a pile of money'."

"I thought you had rabbit?" Luke asked.

"Things are never boring at the Gilmore house," Lorelai sighed mirthlessly.

"So what's the problem? I mean its money for Rory's school. That's like winning the lottery, it would get you out of your parents control right?" Luke was trying to understand the problem.

"It would get Rory out," Lorelai said bitterly as she pouted, hearing her mother's voice again, _it's terrible not to be needed._

"What?"

"Emily," Lorelai frowned. Luke only rubbed her back to keep her talking, "I mean I was thrilled when Gran told me about it and I was going to tell Rory about it right away."

"Well, what did Rory say when you told her?"

Lorelai bit her lip, "I haven't told her yet."

"What?!"

"She was asleep when I got home."

Luke observed, "Well she has been working so hard all week on that Chilton paper." Lorelai smiled how well even Luke knew Rory, then Luke saw the guilt on Lorelai's face. "You don't want to tell her," he deduced.

Lorelai stayed quiet.

"Is this where Emily comes in?"

"She cornered me by the door saying all this stuff about how when Rory gets the money she's not going to need me and she's going to move out of the house sooner."

"Lorelai?" Luke used a finger to move a strand of her hair out of her face. His tone told Lorelai she was being ridiculous.

"I know, I know, it's crazy and yet..."

"You don't believe what she said do you?"

"I don't know. I mean I know that she just wants to mess with my mind and make me feel obligated to her forever, to finally keep me under her thumb, but I mean, what if the money does change our relationship?"

"Do you hear yourself? We're talking about you and Rory…"

"But I couldn't stand if things changed. I like things the way they are now."

"Lorelai, She's like the most unmaterialistic kid in the world."

"Well Lord, knows how she got that way with me as her mother! It's not about what she would buy. I don't care if she buys a house or a boat or the elephant man's bones. It's just that - you know, it's about the freedom. I mean if I had access to all that money as a kid I would have left the house so fast."

"Faster than 17?"

"No, I know this is crazy. I mean you're right, it's like the lottery, and even though I'm family I still win. But it's not my money, it's Rory's money, in her name to use at her discretion, and she can do whatever she wants with it."

"You don't think she'd come to you for advice?"

"She knows I can't manage money. If I don't tell her then Emily wins and if I do then, well I lose my girl. "

"You're being silly. Rory will use the money for Chilton and Harvard and, well, maybe grad school if she's willing. I've never known anyone so focused on school before."

"But I don't want her to go to Europe without me. That was going to be our thing."

"She's not going anywhere without you. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Lorelai you have noting to worry about. If there was anyone in this world I would trust wholeheartedly with that much money it would be Rory. If anything, she's such a giving kid she'll give it all to you for bringing her into this world and being a great mom."

Lorelai half smiled, "Can I get that in writing?"

"Come on; let's sleep on it. In the morning you will be happy for Rory again and be all excited to tell her. You'll see."

"Right, Emily… just doesn't want to lose control of me. She has me in a pretty spot now…and wants me to be permanently obligated to her."

"Exactly… don't let your mother win…okay?"

"Okay. Night."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**It's going to get worse before it gets better, (if it ever can be better again)**

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone.**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	16. It’s All A Matter Of Trust

**Star Crossed Lies and Other Hidden Feelings  
****By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating: let's say PG-13 with an ISH? **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Hi! This is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's AND NOW DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue.**

**LOCALIZY: you cross my I's and dot my T's, baby you're the greatest!**

**Luvz: yo!**

**Dialogue borrowed from 1.18 - The Third Lorelai  
written by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
directed by Michael Katleman  
and  
1.20 - P.S. I Lo...  
written by: Elaine Arata and Joan Binder Weiss  
directed by: Lev L. Spiro**

**An: The show sucks, that's why you are here…**

**To my beautiful minions, your marching orders: Join the resistance; turn off your TV, READ FAN FICTION INSTEAD! Spread the word humming bird**

**77777777777777777777777  
****  
Chapter 16:  
It's All A Matter Of Trust**

"So I was sitting there, minding my own business, when this guy sits across from me. Apparently, he is a 'seer' and he foresaw my death if I continued to drink the coffee. I look up, expecting to see Luke and was curious where he learned the funny voice, but instead, it is the pimply teenager who has been reading way too much Harry Potter," Lorelai said, in full story-teller mode, but noticed that Rory was drooping and not actually paying attention to what she was saying. "Okay, I'll just skip the fun part that involves laughter and get to the end. Long story short, I have a $50 gift card to Starbucks."

"Yay, Starbucks," Rory replied half-heartedly.

"You seem tired," Lorelai said, wishing Rory would just talk to her.

"I haven't been sleeping well, that's all."

"Why?"

"School, things, it'll be okay in a few weeks."

"You don't want to be getting sick from lack of sleep. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong? You'll feel better," Lorelai pleaded, wanted her daughter to get over her heart-break and go back to normal.

"Just get coffee," Rory said, avoiding looking at her mother.

"Can do." Lorelai lifted her hand and called, "Hey Luke!" Luke turned and acknowledged her with a smile. "Mission accomplished. Honey, come on. You have to wake up. Wanna play?"

"One, two, three?" Rory asked, lifting her head from her arms.

"I'll go first," said Lorelai, looking out the window.

"One," Rory pointed at an older man walking down the street.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not Anna Nicole Smith. Next," Lorelai said, grinning at her daughter who was finally perking up.

"Two," Rory pointed a pimply teenager on a skateboard.

"Pass."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not Mary Kay LeTourneau."

"Okay."

Rachel came over to refill their coffees while they are staring out the window, she found herself looking too, "What are you looking for?"

"My new husband."

"She's already passed up two perfectly good prospects."

"I'm feeling pretty good about number three," she said, looking at Luke.

Luke came over with their plates, "Alright pancakes, eggs, bacon crispy…"

"Hey, Luke came to the table, does that make him number three?" Rory teased.

Lorelai blushed and avoided the question, while Rachel just looked back and forth between mother and daughter.

Luke finally got his voice back and asked, "Why am I number 3?"

"Good question Luke, give the man an orange. Mom and I are playing 'One, Two, Three he's yours. Mom passed on one and two, but you happen to be number three. So you are practically my new daddy."

Luke and Lorelai exchanged and awkward nervous glance that Rachel couldn't place.

Lorelai spoke again, with a light laugh, "Rory… don't start that again… we finally got Miss Patty to back off…"

"Alright…" Rory tried to play along with her mother's story, "but Luke don't you think you'd want to get married someday."

Luke didn't say a word; he looked at Lorelai, looked at Rachel, then left the table.

Lorelai kicked Rory under the table and Rory yelped, "OW!"

"Oh, what's wrong honey you're old dance injury flaring up again?" Lorelai glared at Rory with a plastic concerned smile.

"Yeah… my old dance injury…" Rory rubbed her knee and turned to Rachel. "It's why I had to give up my dream of being a ballerina."

Rachel went back to the counter with the coffee pot and watched from a distance as the Gilmores whispered harshly to each other.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lorelai asked, anger evident in her voice.

"I'm trying to help!"

"By wigging Luke out! How is that helping?"

"I'm trying to wig Rachel out so she'll leave already. Then you two can stop this ridiculous charade and things can go back to normal."

"Well just stop…stop trying to help. Things are going fine!" Lorelai hissed.

"What'd I say… it's not like you two are really going to get married."

"Rory, the gossips are already having a field day over this plot. Don't help them along with a side plot."

"With what that you and Luke are really falling in love with each other while pretending to be happy and in love?"

"What?" Lorelai said, shocked that her daughter figured it out.

"Mom it was a joke, relax…"

"Never mind. I'm hungry," Lorelai put an end to the conversation by taking an enormous bite of pancakes.

77777777777777777777777

Lorelai only worked a half-day at the inn and to save time decided that her work outfit was more than appropriate for tea. She left early for the restaurant, hoping that by getting there early, she could leave early so that she could be home in plenty of time to change for her date with Luke. Lorelai entered the restaurant, found her mother, sitting alone at a table and walked over towards her, determined to keep her voice bright and happy, not showing that Emily's words had any effect on her, "Hi."

"Hello," Emily civilly greeted her daughter.

"Where's Gran?"

"Torturing the bathroom attendant I suppose."

"Ah," Lorelai nodded, she wished for her grandmother to appear because not only did Lorelai the First seem to appreciate Lorelai's self sufficiency, but Lorelai appreciated the praise and the offer of a huge pile of money. However, since she wasn't there Lorelai had to attempt painful small talk with her mother, "So um, this place seems clean."

"Yes, it's famous for its cleanliness. What did Rory say when you told her about the money? I'm sure she must have been very excited."

"Yes, she was. Rose tea. That's funny. That's not really tea is it? It's like rose petals in hot water. More like a bad floral arrangement."

"Well, what did Rory say, please fill me in."

"She was happy."

"Happy?"

"Yeah - she screamed, she did that air-lasso thing over her head."

"Lorelai be serious."

Lorelai begrudgingly sighed, "She was asleep when I got home Mom so I couldn't tell her."

"She doesn't know?"

"No."

"Well, something I said must've really struck a chord with you."

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't tell her so you must have had a reason."

"Ah she was asleep Mom, I just told you that."

"The only thing I can think of is that you must have reconsidered based on our conversation."

"I didn't reconsider."

"I mean yesterday you could hardly wait to get home to announce your great fortune to her. Today all you can talk about is rose petal tea."

"Yes well, it's a little weird."

"And you haven't told her that now she has her own money to put herself through school, to go to Europe – "

"Stop right now. This is just like you to take something that should be great and twist it into something ugly. Why do you do that? What is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," Emily said haughtily.

"Yes there is. There's something seriously wrong with you. You should be studied."

"I don't understand why you're getting so upset. I respect the decision that you made."

"I made no decision."

"Whatever you say."

"Ok, you know what? I'm going to call her and tell her right now."

"No you're not."

"Yes in fact I am," Lorelai whipped out her phone and was trying to get a clear signal to make the important life changing call just to spite her mother.

"What are you doing?"

"The reception sucks in here," Lorelai grumbled.

"Stop it, you look like you're having a fit."

"Ok, well I'm going to go find a payphone."

Emily stopped her daughter from leaving the table, "You're grandmother will be back any second. Just have a sandwich."

"Have a sandwich?" Lorelai scoffed, "That's what you have to say to me? Have a sandwich!"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that you are sorry you tried to talk me out of taking this money. That you realize that you're just being petty and controlling and mean and that you know there's no amount of money that can change the relationship Rory and I have. That's what I want you to say - say that."

"I will not."

"Well say it Mom, or I'm finding a payphone."

Trix appeared at the table, "Lorelai - you're here."

"Hi Gran," Lorelai said, still ready to race to a payphone and call her daughter.

"So have you ordered the tea yet?"

"No not yet."

"Well good because I'm afraid I'm going to have to take my leave of you a little earlier than I had anticipated."

"What, why?" Lorelai said, looking up at her grandmother.

"My train leaves tonight and I have a little last minute packing to do," Trix said, still glaring at the two seated.

"Well I can help you with the packing," Emily insisted, shmoozing her mother in-law.

"Plus I really don't wish to witness anymore of this ugly little fight you two seem to be having. Raising your voice during high tea, who ever heard of such a thing. It's like Fergi all over again."

"Oh Gran please, I'm so sorry. We're done. Please don't leave," Lorelai asked, upset that her time with her grandmother was ruined because of Emily's evilness.

"I can see now that offering that trust fund was a bad idea. After all, taking into account the maturity level of those involved, this large amount of money would probably not be safe."

"No Gran, that isn't true. Rory is an incredibly mature kid," Lorelai pleaded, trying not to lose her daughter's money.

"Oh I'm sure she is. It's you I'm worried about."

"But…" Lorelai was dumbstruck as it would be all her fault if Rory lost the money.

Trix held up her hand to Lorelai effectively stopping her mid-beg and turned to Emily, "And I'm sure she gets it from you."

"But…" Emily wore a similar stupid expression, giving Lorelai a chance to smile since she was pleased it wasn't entirely her fault.

Trix puffed herself up and condescendingly decreed, "Besides with how fast you must have run through your trust fund, already having to borrow money from your parents, what could you have taught Rory about money management. Why it's disgraceful. I would have expected more from you Lorelai, being my namesake. Tell Rory goodbye for me. Despite this unpleasantness, you two are welcome to visit me in London anytime. Emily, please get my coat. I will meet you outside."

Trix's last words sat with Lorelai and she didn't even notice that her grandmother swept out of the restaurant. _Did she say trust fund? Did she mean I have a trust fund? Okay, hold up. _Lorelai turned to her mother, eyes bugging out, and asked, "What trust fund?"

Emily wore a look of horror over Trix's disclosure. Lorelai didn't want to have another fight, another fit at high tea to disgrace the Gilmore name, but the situation warranted it. "What trust fund?" Lorelai asked her mother cold and even, her eyes narrowed boiling with anger.

Emily was naturally unsettled, "I have to go. Your grandmother needs her coat."

"I had a trust fund and you didn't tell me?"

"Lorelai now is not the time…"

"I would love to know a better time."

"Lorelai, please, she is waiting…" Emily rose from the table and Lorelai followed her to the coatroom while Trix already made her way outside.

"Oh really? Where is it? Huh what did you do with it? Did you spend it on a summer at Martha 's Vineyard?" Lorelai caught Emily's arm, preventing her from leaving. "I thought that's what a trust fund was… trust… that was my money… and you didn't let me have it? For 16 years I've been killing myself, watching every penny, nearly living paycheck to paycheck and all my problems would have been solved! You're right mom, money is freedom, I wouldn't have had to come to you for Chilton."

"I have to go," Emily pulled free and left with what dignity she had left.

Lorelai needed some air herself, she handed the valet her ticket, and drove around Hartford aimlessly. Her worldview had been turned upside down. Years of hard work, of scrimping and saving, skimming on herself, and putting everything she had towards Rory first and foremost. Lorelai fumed over Emily's "freedom speech" again, wishing she had the same freedom when she left her parent's house. Even if she had to wait till she was 25, it would have been an exciting countdown to that birthday. Money equaled freedom, options, and lost nights of peaceful sleep not having to worry about bills.

Lorelai was drawn out of her thoughts, by the ringing of her cell phone, she bucked up figuring it was Luke wondering where she was, "Hello."

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai didn't recognize the voice at first, "Yes? Who is this…?"

"It's umm Max," he said, a little hurt that she didn't remember the sound of his voice.

The bottom of Lorelai's stomach dropped out, "Max?" she whispered. With all that had gone on in the last few hours, days, weeks with Luke, she had forgotten that there ever was a Max, "Umm yes, hi, how I can help you?" _like I don't have enough to deal with right now!_

"Well, I'm calling about Rory."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, frankly, I'm concerned, she's seems a bit distracted in class lately. Is there… anything I should know about?"

"Well," Lorelai felt funny speaking with him again; it merely added to her surrealism that she was experiencing. She had dated the man for three months; she had missed him after it ended. Then, suddenly she was with Luke, blissfully happy with Luke, then Emily turned her world upside down, and now, merely talking on the phone with her ex, she felt like she was cheating on Luke. _See, you are with Luke… and Max is Rory's teacher, it's not like you were never gonna see him ever again, we are only talking… talking about Rory, about Rory's schooling, opening up to him again shouldn't be so bad,_ "She did recently break up with her boyfriend… has it affected her grades?" she asked, curious what damage Pod Rory was doing to Regular Rory's GPA.

"Well, she's not participating in class like she usually would and as you know that's very important here at Chilton."

Lorelai was still distracted by the money looming over her head, "Aw well, umm I'll keep you posted if anything drastic happens. You know she starts painting words backwards on walls and mirrors."

"I would appreciate that." Max paused for a moment, "It's nice to hear from you again."

"Umm yeah Max nice to hear from you, too" she said merely to be polite and end this awkward conversation. Lorelai hung up, not waiting to hear if Max had anything else to say with a weird feeling in her stomach. After getting a cup of coffee to think everything over, Lorelai's next destination became clear. She figured Trix had already departed for her train, so Lorelai decided to go to her childhood home and get answers.

7777777777777777777777777777

"Oh hello?" a clueless nameless maid greeted when she opened the door of the Gilmore house.

"Hi, is Mr. Gilmore home?"

"I believe he is in his study would you like me to announce you?"

"That'd be great thanks, I'm Lorelai, his daughter."

"Okay," the cheerful maid scurried off to announce the guest and Lorelai followed. Usually Lorelai would have been nice and friendly to any of her mother's help, but today she was on a mission and she knew that the maid's sunny disposition wouldn't last long against her mother's wrath.

"Mr. Gilmore? Your daughter is here to see you."

Richard looked up from his desk, "Thank you, Marie. Sit down Lorelai."

Lorelai just stood before her father, "Is it true?"

"Lorelai, your mother told me about what happened at tea, and I know you are upset, but you have to understand…"

"Is it TRUE?" she repeated louder.

"It is true," Richard sighed. "When you were born Trix established a trust fund for you. She had 250,000 dollars set in your name. As was her precedent, you were eligible to claim the money when you were 25."

Lorelai scoffed, "Well, happy birthday seven years too late!" She crossed her arms and began to pace her father's study.

"Lorelai please…"

"So what happened to it?"

"Nothing, it's still there…"

"What?" the revelation paused her steps.

"The money is in your name, Lorelai. You are the only one who can claim it."

"You're telling me this now? Why, why, why would you keep that from me?"

"Your mother thought…" Richard wanted to clarify and defend his wife.

"You can stop right there," Lorelai got her feet moving again fuming, but her father pressed on.

"You're mother thought it was for the best. You ran away at 17, she thought you would need it when you finally matured."

"Yeah, your only daughter practically living destitute with your only grandchild. Just last week mom was yelling at me for raising Rory in the potting shed, a one room apartment with barely a bathroom, and she could have saved me from that with one word!"

"Your mother was hoping that you would come to your senses and come home…but you never did."

"Dad, I still came here at Easter, Christmas, Thanksgiving. All before, during, and after I was 25 and you, still never even mentioned it. Maybe I would have stuck around if I had known. It's a trust fund and it was a matter of trust between us. It was set up when I was a baby, you are the apparent trustee, that word trust is just all over and was used for a reason, I trusted you as my parents to tell me if I have a quarter of a million dollars lying around with my name on it!"

"Well, your mother was hoping if you had come home and were told about it, that you'd use it to go back to school."

"Guess what! I'm in school, I'm paying for my business classes so I can graduate and get my degree. I'm paying for food, books, clothes, electric bills, water, heat, everything an adult pays for, not just for me, but for Rory! If only you could have seen how hard I worked as a maid to get by, overtime and switching shifts so I could be a good mother. Mending my clothes and Rory's clothes to save for that house and a car and you're saying I could have bought it all outright at 25. I could have bought a bigger house! I could have bought a pony for Rory on her 10th birthday!" Lorelai was beside herself, and sank into a chair. Lorelai rubbed her forehead and mirthlessly asked, "So you're saying that I have 250,000 dollars with my name on it just lying around," she pointlessly gestured with her hand.

"Well, actually…"

"What now?"

"It may be a little more than that…"

"More?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"Well, since it was set up shortly after you were born it's been gaining 32 years of interest."

"32 years… of interest…" Lorelai sat back in her seat, and slouched as she realized "I could have paid for Chilton myself! I wouldn't have had to come her begging for money."

"Lorelai… you have to understand… your mother only wants a relationship with you instead of this unending war that's between the two of you. Lorelai, she knew if you got that money, we'd never see you again."

"So she lied to me… to keep me closer? So I would resent her for being under her control?"

"Lorelai, if you could just still come around for these dinners, they mean so much to your mother and me, really they do. To see you and Rory every week, well it's sort of a treat for us."

"Dad, I want that money… there's so much I could do with it… for Rory. … for myself… please…"

"I'm not going to stand in the way; it's legally yours and therefore you have a right to it. I'll do a little digging and see what the exact figures are."

Stiffly Lorelai said, "I would appreciate that." She stood up and then hesitantly she moved around her father's desk and hugged her father, "Thank you, Daddy."

As Lorelai came out of her father's study, she met with her startled mother's gaze, and coldly stared at Emily for a moment before heading out the door.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke entered the crap shack and looked around for Lorelai. "Hey Rory? Have you seen your mom?"

"Nope, last I heard she was having tea with Grandma and Trix. Why?"

"Oh, we had a date…" he said. He then realized who he was talking to and he clarified, "Its not like a date date, but like a fake date."

"It's okay Luke. Frankly, I'm getting a bit confused myself and I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Tell me about it," Luke sighed thankful he didn't give the big secret away before Lorelai was ready to reveal it to Rory.

Lorelai pulled up to the front of the house and sighed again, she relived the last 16 years over and over again, thinking of all things that could have been different, better, if only she had that money sooner. Lorelai tortured herself with all the possibilities of how her life would have been better or different if she had access to the money before or at least the known about it. Plans could have been made, she wouldn't have worried so much about saving every penny, and she wouldn't have lost sleep trying to figure out how to buy new shoes for Rory, they would have been able to get a proper apartment and not stay in the potting shed, everything would have been different.

Lorelai was exhausted from her day and thoughts and just wanted to go to sleep. In the kitchen Rory was doing homework and her sweet child, diligently working hard as always.

"See I told you she'd be alright," Rory eased Luke's concern.

Suddenly, Luke came out from the kitchen, "Lorelai where have you been? You were supposed to meet me at the diner an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, umm I had some important errands to run," Lorelai felt strange in her own house. Like it wasn't supposed to be her house, she had more than a quarter of a million dollars lying around she should have a bigger house, a different life. All of Stars Hollow suddenly felt smaller, different to her now that she had this fiscal freedom. She was still Lorelai, but now she was Lorelai with an undetermined amount of money.

"Well, do you want to change? Go out now?" Luke politely asked, but could already tell something was off.

"Um no, I'm good, I just need to…ummm I don't really feel up to going out… I mean three days of family obligations I'm beat… I think I'm just going to go to bed…" Lorelai said and absently turned to the stairs.

"Lorelai?" Luke was now really concerned, "It's 8:30? Did you eat? You want me to make you something?"

Zombie Lorelai trudged up the stairs, "Not hungry…"

Luke turned to Rory for confirmation that Lorelai was acting odd. Lorelai not being hungry was a red flag to both that things were far from all right. Rory merely shrugged and Luke followed Lorelai up the stairs. Luke closed the bedroom door, not sure what Lorelai was about to share if anything, but Luke had to know, "What is it?"

Lorelai was on the bed, "Well, Trix decided not to give the trust fund early to Rory," Lorelai wasn't sure if she was up to getting into the sordid details of her own trust fund matter since she didn't even have a ball park figure.

"What?" and Luke knelt in front of Lorelai as she vented.

"My mother and I were arguing over telling Rory or not about the money that Gran was going to give her, but due to our lack of maturity, Gran rescinded the offer."

"Wow," Luke was appalled by the fickle finicky nature of rich people, to just change their minds on a whim at any moment, but tried to see the silver lining for Lorelai, "Well, isn't that good too?"

"What?" Lorelai snapped up, all of that money gone in a flash and only Luke would think it a good thing.

"Well, like you said you didn't want things to change."

"Yeah…I guess," Lorelai shrugged.

"Well, now they don't have too. We can just go on you, me, and Rory… like before…"

"The three of us?" Lorelai perked up.

"Well yeah, I mean you know… things …won't change…" he stumbled, hoping he wasn't alluding to much to their close quarters.

"But still, all that opportunity… all those options for Rory…"

"She will still have all those options. She's smart, she's the most likeable person in the world, and coming from me that is saying something." Lorelai chuckled as Luke continued. "No one can write an essay or a news article like her, she's got credentials and qualifications out the ying yang, so honestly, she doesn't need that world of wealth and privilege."

"Well, Emily may disagree with you there."

"Yeah well, look at you, you made it without that world, you pulled it together all on your own…"

Lorelai lamely smiled and tried not to think about the money she would soon posess, "Luke, I'm sorry that Rory still doesn't know we are dating. She just is so sad and I don't want to flaunt my happiness in her face. You see how she is, but she won't even talk to me about it," Lorelai finished, face falling as she thought about the pain her daughter was in.

"We can tell her soon and she is strong like her mom, she'll be better soon, don't worry," Luke tried to comfort Lorelai, but there was something in her eyes, like she wanted to tell him something. "What is it? Is there more you want to tell me?"

"No," Lorelai lied. She wanted to tell him about her own trust fund mystery, she wanted to tell him that Max called, but she just wanted to be still, stay with him, and not have her head explode. "I really just want to sleep…"

"Alright, well why don't you change, I'll bring you up some tea and toast."

"Tea sounds good," Lorelai smiled, thinking how great Luke was being to her, sensing she was upset, wanting to be there and supportive. She was so lucky to have claimed him when she did.

When Luke returned, Lorelai was already in a pale blue nightie, "Wow," he let slip out.

After her sucky day, Lorelai enjoyed his eyes on her feeling appreciated and loved, "You like?"

Luke was still getting used to the fact that he could hold her, kiss her whenever he wanted, look at her long legs without guilt, as long as the town thought they were only faking. However, the day would come when their relationship would be out in the open for all the world to know and every guy would envy him for a change.

"Is that for me?" Lorelai asked nodding to the mug and plate in his hand.

Luke was lucky that he didn't drop the mug considering how much as he was staring at his girlfriend. "Oh, yeah, I made you some toast, too."

Lorelai prepared herself for a beverage that wasn't coffee and took a sip from the pro-offered mug, setting the plate on the nightstand, "Hmm this is pretty good."

"Peppermint tea with honey."

"Hmm, well thank you, for the tea, for listening…" Lorelai sighed heavily again.

"Do you need to talk more?" Luke asked concerned.

Lorelai thought of her father's impending phone call, "No, not tonight, just change already and get into bed with me. I just want you to hold me, kiss me, and tell me things will be normal in the morning…"

Luke stepped closer to her, "Things," he pecked her lips, "will be normal in the morning"

Lorelai welcomed the distraction from thinking about alternate realities and oodles of money. This was simple, this was basic, this was primal instinct, a universal language with no words needed. Lorelai liked forward wanton Luke and pressed herself against him further to encouraged his advance and started working on the buttons of his flannel shirt, as their mouths were busy in with their hungry onslaught.

"Lorelai…" Luke breathed.

"I love how you say my name," Lorelai sighed breathlessly, only wanting things to escalate and she slid off his flannel shirt. "Have I told you that?"

"A few times," he said as they fell on the bed again.

" Luke?" Lorelai attempted to talk but was enjoying his lips on her décolletage, "I've got to tell you something."

"Hmm?" he said, not really paying attention.

"No, no, this is serious talk…"

Luke looked up at her, "You said no more talking."

Lorelai bit her lip she wanted him to know, but she was spent already, "You're right, just hold me tonight… and kiss me…"

"Sure."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N:**

**Debbie:  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye.  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye.  
Don't try to stop me Localizy, please...**

**Wave your little hand and whisper  
So long dearie  
You ain't gonna see me anymore  
And when you discover that your life is dreary  
Don't you come a knockin' at my door  
'Cause I'll be all dolled up  
And singin' that song  
That says you dog, I told you so  
So wave your little hand and whisper  
So long dearie  
Dearie, should have said so long  
So long ago  
Because you've treated me so rotten and rough  
I've had enough of feelin' low  
So wave your little hand and whisper  
So long dearie  
Dearie would have said so long  
So long ago  
For I can hear that choo choo callin' me on  
To a fancy new address  
Yes, I can hear that choo choo callin' me on  
On board that happiness express  
I'm gonna learn to dance and drink and smoke a cigarette  
I'm go'n as far away from Stars Hollow as a girl can get**

**So...on those cold winter nights, Gilmore Girls...  
You can snuggle up to your Coffee pot.  
It's a little Cumbersome, but it Hot!**

**I'll be all dolled up  
And singin' that song  
That says you dog, I told you so  
So Lorelai, you will find your life a sad old story  
You'll be livin' in that lonesome territory  
When you see your Little Debbie shuffle off to glory  
Oh I should have said so long...  
How could I have been wrong?  
Oh, I should have said so long...  
So Long ago!**

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone.**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**It's going to get worse before it gets better, (if it ever can be better again)**

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone.**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	17. Rory's Boiling Point

**Star Crossed Lies and Other Hidden Feelings  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating: let's say PG-13 with an ISH? **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Hi! This is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's AND NOW DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue.**

**NO BETA NO LONGER: Localizy is dealing with some real world demands, job, school life, peace out humphry, so i am going it on my on. Localizy will still be around in an advisory capacity, since she helped with the trustfund angle of this story. So if you see me misuse a semicolin, or a name is lower cased, as yourself**

**do you want a story? or grammer lesson?**

**I will do my best on this end... love you all enjoy! **

**LOCALIZY AND LUVZ : Miss you both**

**1.20 - P.S. I Lo...  
written by: Elaine Arata and Joan Binder Weiss  
directed by: Lev L. Spiro**

**An: The show sucks, that's why you are here…**

**To my beautiful minions, your marching orders: Join the resistance; turn off your TV, READ FAN FICTION INSTEAD! Spread the word humming bird**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 17:  
Rory's Boiling Point**

Rory hadn't been sleeping much lately; though she denied it was a result of the Dean Break-Up. Naturally, such a sudden un-attachment had a domino effect on her social habits, her study habits, and her morning routine. Rory slept in more, resulting in her waking up late almost every day now. On this morning she barely had time for a pop tart, and she could only do a quick rinse in the shower, slick her hair back into a simple ponytail, and hope for the best. There was one more thing she needed before she could high tail it to the bus stop.

Rory was standing at her mother's bedroom door, hesitant about going in despite her lack of time. There was something she wanted inside her mother's room, a necklace Lorelai had borrowed, _and forgotten to return… again,_ this inconsideration only furthered Rory's annoyance. Rory had soon learned from Madeline and Louise that the only way to express your-self in a uniform clad school was to accessorize, or make out with a different boy between classes. Since Madeline's party and the Tristan fiasco, Rory decided she had had enough kissing to last her till Harvard. Accessorizing was much more Rory's speed, and given _recent events_, Rory realized that there were few things she could count on or control in this world. She had coped out on the creativity of her hair, and really wanted her special necklace to brighten her already glum day.

Normally, entering her mother's room while Lorelai was still sleeping wouldn't have bothered Rory. The reason for her reluctance on this day was that Luke was now in there… with her mother; a man in the house, sharing a bed with her mother. Granted, they were just pretending, innocently sharing the bed, instead of Luke killing himself on their couch, like he had the first night. However, Rory did find it strange that they didn't even seem to discuss the new sleeping arrangement; like it was a natural conclusion, both heading up to bed together, taking their separate turns at the bathroom and going to sleep in the same room, same bed. When the arrangement was first mentioned, the morning Lorelai smelled like Luke, Rory thought for certain, Lorelai would be more of the prankster type, and would have taken advantage of an unconscious, unsuspecting Luke. However, over the last few weeks, never a trap was set, never a fight breaking out over a hand in cold water or Luke waking up with make up on his face.

At the present moment Rory felt anxious she would see more than she bargained for, and was weighing the price of a scarring memory against her necklace's return.

_This is ridiculous, nothing is going on. It's just Luke._ With the bus already speeding along its route, Rory knew she had to move, she determinedly entered the room, quietly crept straight for her mother's vanity, found her treasure and turned to leave.

Then Rory was frozen in her tracks again by the sight before her. Luke and Lorelai in bed together. It was one thing to imagine it, but to actually see them together, under the covers. It was strange to see her mother with any man in bed, but to see this specific pair usually so willing to verbally spar and argue, so relaxed, so trusting of the other. It was more over their position that caused the greatest alarm. They were sleeping rather close to each other for only pretending to be together.

Both were on their sides, facing the bedroom door, Luke, in his grey T-shirt, with his limp arm around Lorelai's waist, Lorelai's hand was covering his docile hand, which Rory took as a subconscious sign that Lorelai didn't seem to mind the arm at her waist. Lorelai's half of the covers were down beneath Luke's arm, revealing her mother's chosen night wear.

Lorelai was wearing a sky blue nightie that, had Lorelai been awake, would have brought out her eyes. Rory seemed to recall the first few nights of pretending, Lorelai wore lounge pants and T-shirts, her current night gown had spaghetti straps, silk and lace. Rory found her mother's choice of Pajamas to be… rather sexy for sharing a bed with a man you were only friends with, for Luke, of all people, to see Lorelai so exposed.

Rory suddenly remembered she was pressed for time, recalling the necklace in her hand, the bus she had to catch, and the classes she had to attend. She hurried out the bedroom door and closed it again.

777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai woke up to what she thought was the sound of a closing door. She propped up on her elbows and looked around the room. There was no sign of anything out of place or impending danger; she figured it must have been the front door and Rory leaving for school. Lorelai blinked a few times and felt the weight on her stomach and saw Luke's arm around her. She looked to her right and adjusted under his arm to scoot closer to him.

Lorelai stroked her index finger down Luke's forehead to the bridge of his nose between his closed eyes. The gesture had its desired effect when Luke's brow furrowed, annoyed. Lorelai tried to suppress her giggles.

It was now second nature for Luke to wake up with Lorelai; he automatically pulled her closer, yet he was still sleeping.

Lorelai giggled as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Mm Lorelai?" Luke seemed to check that she was real by having his hand round her thigh and her rump.

"The one and only" she kissed him again, and let out a breath now that she was safe in his arms again, "Have I ever told you… I love how you say my name."

"Hmm, yeah." Luke now opened his eyes.

"I" she kissed his mouth again, "Love," she applied a little more pressure this time, "How… you say… my name." Each pause was punctuated with a peck on his lips, "say it again."

Not meaning to, he admonished, "Lorelai," wanting her to quit her teasing.

"See… just like that… you say every syllable…" her fingers tracing his mouth.

"You are going to make me late…again."

"I can't help it… I love being with you." She whispered in his ear, nuzzling her cheek against his.

Luke did notice that she was ever so careful not to say, "I love you." granted they had only been together a few weeks, but Lorelai only loved being with him, she loved sleeping with him, loved his coffee, loved his dry humor, loved his rants, loved everything about him, but him. However, he couldn't blame her, she knew the long-standing feelings he had for her, and he guessed she was still becoming accustomed to their new arrangement. He didn't want to pressure her, but there was always a shadow of Red Lorelai in his mind, telling him he'd never have all of the real Lorelai.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Rory latched her necklace around her neck, as she passed by Doose's, determined not to sneak a peak for a certain bag boy. Rory walked double time to the bus stop, the image from her mom's bedroom still perplexing her. She decided to stop at Bootsy's newsstand and get a paper, since she didn't have time to pack her usual recreational reading because of that morning's sleeping in.

As she paid for her paper, she overheard Patty and Babette behind her, getting an early start on latest gossip.

"Oh, tell it to me again" Miss Patty begged, on the edge of her proverbial large seat.

"Okay, so like I said, I saw Luke and Lorelai go into the house alone, well, about a half hour later when I remembered to get the mail, well I see Rachel on Lorelai's porch. She looked like she had some pictures in her hand and was gonna knock on the front door. Well, there was a crash from inside Lorelai's place, like something broke, and I sorta noticed the light shifted a little, you know… like aliens or something… Anyway, Rachel goes to the window and looked in and I tell ya the look on her face… priceless!" Babette cackled.

"What do you think they were doing?" Patty asked anxiously.

"I don't know but she high tailed outta there right quick. I tried to sneak a peak for myself but when I got to the window all I saw was a broken lamp in the living room."

"They must have been very convincing…" Miss Patty said in a knowing tone.

"Musta been," Babette agreed.

Patty seemed to daydream, "Can you imagine... if they really got together… after all this time…"

"…and to come together like this… It took another woman in Luke's life to get Lorelai's butt in gear…"

"If I had known that I would have done something years ago…" Patty assured.

They didn't notice Rory behind them, clutching her paper to her chest, absorbing the new information. Rory had noticed the missing lamp in the living room and Lorelai had told her she broke it while cleaning. Rory didn't think much of it, it had been a gift from Grandma years ago, but it was too weird a coincidence. Rory wanted to ask Babette when this sighting was, but Bootsy snapped her to attention wanting to hand Rory her change. Then, the bus was rounding the corner and Rory had to race the transit vehicle to the bus stop so she wouldn't be late for school.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory was admittedly distracted during her classes. Her mind would wander to Dean from time to time, and then she's snap out of it, forcing herself to think of something anything else, which the only topic her mind could dwell on was Luke and Lorelai and why they were being so convincing as a couple.

The teacher at the head of her class made her think of her mother too. Max Medina, who had tried to date her mother for a time, only ending in disaster for all involved; talk of the infamous classroom kiss had finally begun to die away as more noteworthy stories came to the forefront. Rory simply looked out the window as Mr. Medina doled on about… whatever. She pondered if her mother was really over Max, if Lorelai was lonely and was getting confused with her pretending with Luke. Luke having been in love with Lorelai forever would naturally be a willing partner to sooth Lorelai's heartache, but Rory always saw Luke as a man of principle, of moral fiber_, Luke wouldn't take advantage of mom… but then…_ there was that display in bed that very morning.

The only thing that brought her back to the present when Paris pushed her book onto the floor, and the thud of the heavy textbook got Rory's attention.

"Oops," Paris shrugged.

"Ms. Gilmore?" Mr. Medina addressed her.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear the assignment?"

"Um no," she admitted, "I'm sorry."

"Henry James. Pick your novel. A report on my desk in one week. You got it?"

"Yes. I got it," Rory wanted the spotlight off her as soon as possible, and she was literally saved by the bell. The students got up to leave, and Paris rose only to taunt Rory.

"You didn't take one note. You're resorting to the osmosis theory of learning?"

"Why do you care?" Rory snapped her temper suddenly short.

"I don't, just making an observation."

"Great, we'll build a dome over you and jam a telescope in your head," Rory grumbled now ready to leave.

"Ms. Gilmore, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Medina urged.

"Oh, okay," She sighed heavily only wanting the day to be over.

"I'll get working on that dome," Paris shot off as she left.

Max and Rory were left alone, and Rory knew any moment like this would be awkward considering her teacher's history with her mother, "So, how are you?" he said simply.

"Fine," she lied.

"Seemed a little distracted today," Mr. Medina made his own observation, but Rory knew she couldn't use the same piffy comeback on her teacher.

"Oh. I didn't sleep well last night," she lied again, wanting this session over with.

"You've seemed to be a little distracted for quite a while now."

"My grades are fine," she said quickly.

"I'm not concerned about your grades. I'm concerned about you. Look Rory, I know that you've been going through kind of a tough time lately and I just want you to know, if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Tough time?" Rory knew that sounded funny coming from her teacher, she had no friends in the walls of this school to share her heart ache with, not that she was suffering from any kind of heart ache since she was in denial of it.

"Breakups are really hard. We've all been there," Max tried to sooth.

"How do you…" Rory was astonished, "know about that?"

"Your mom told me."

"She what?" Rory's teeth clenched.

"It just came out … I was very concerned about you, I noticed your behavior the last few weeks, so I called her to see if there was anything serious I should know about …"

"You've been talking to my mom?"

"Well, it was just the one phone conversation… but yes."

"When?" Rory wondered if this was a clue to the mystery of Luke and Lorelai in bed.

"It was just last week," Max could see he was upsetting her but he didn't understand how.

"Are you dating?"

"No," he said sadly, surprised at Rory's candor.

"Do you want her back?"

"Rory…that's, um, kind of an inappropriate subject… for us to discuss."

"Well, so is you butting into _my_ love life!"

"Rory?!"

"Keep your nose in your books and out of my personal life!"

"Excuse me?" never having had a cross word from Rory Gilmore before.

"I have a bus to catch. Thanks for the talk," Rory snapped sarcastically, not caring if it sounded sincere, she stalked off to the bus stop hoping the ride home would allow her a moment to think and put things together.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke entered the house, "Lorelai? I brought burgers like you wanted."

In an instant Lorelai pounced on him, forcing him back against the door that he dropped the Luke's diner bag.

"Hi!" She said enthusiastically as she pulled away.

"Hi? Is there crack in the house?"

"Can't a girl be glad to see her boyfriend?"

"She can…as long as amphetamines aren't coursing through her veins."

"I'm not on drugs… I just had a light day at work and I was thinking about you…"

"Me?" Luke was flattered.

"And us…"

"Us?"

"And how I wanted to rip your clothes off as soon as I saw you…" she kissed him again.

"Mmm, Lorelai," he chuckled, "A man needs to breath."

"No, a man needs to kiss me…"

"Lorelai…" he pushed her off him, but still kept her close, "I think the burgers are ruined…"

"Well, you stocked up my fridge so well. Make something else…"

"Like what?"

"Fried chicken… I'll call you Colonel Sanders."

"Okay and don't you dare!"

Lorelai had just gotten home herself, and absently played the phone messages, and suddenly her father's voice played from the machine, "Lorelai this is your father. I've got those figures you wanted; it comes to about 570,000 dollars." That is when Lorelai's mouth gaped, "if you give me a call back, I can see what we can do about transferring the funds to your account to do with as you see fit, I do hope we will still see you for Friday night dinners, call me soon."

Lorelai stood still for a minute; just like that she was a millionaire, well half a millionaire. Suddenly a huge pile of money was hers, and she felt a sense of freedom, it was almost overwhelming, she didn't know what she would do with all that money. She could pay for Chilton, and for Harvard, and for a master's degree if Rory wanted. She could get a bigger house; buy Jimmy Choos whenever she felt like it. She could finally go for it, her and Sookie had funding to go open their own Inn and achieve their dream. It was then she felt a pair of eyes from her left and she turned to see Luke standing in the kitchen with a confused look on his face.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Well, umm," Lorelai didn't know where to begin.

"I thought Rory's trust fund fell through…"

Lorelai rubbed the back of her neck trying to find a way to explain to her boy friend the complications that were being a Gilmore. "Well, that isn't Rory's trust fund… it's … well, it's mine," she admitted.

"What?" Luke looked like a brick had just fallen on his head.

"Well, see apparently when I was a baby, Gran set up a trust fund for me that I was never told about… so it's been gaining 32 years of interest and apparently I now have a half a million dollars to my name."

"A half a million dollars?" Luke had heard the figure on the message; he almost still didn't believe it. "You just happened to have thousands of dollars lying around all these years?"

"Luke, I didn't know about it okay. My mother kept it from me, just like I said the other night, money equals freedom, she was afraid that if I got a hold of that money she would never see me again… believe me when I found out I was furious with her…"

"Yeah, well maybe if you had that money you could have tipped better," Luke grumbled, still absorbing the news.

"Well I can give you a huge make up tip now if you want…"

"It's not about the tipping, okay," Luke snapped.

"Okay, fine."

"Besides you don't have to tip the proprietor if he serves you," Luke said as an aside.

"Really?"

Luke gave her a stern look.

"Then what is it? Would you like me to invest in the diner? We can give it another coat of paint? Expand the freezer into the flower shop next door?"

"It's not about the money!" Luke hollered.

"Then what?" Lorelai asked.

Luke and Lorelai were locked in a staring contest as the ringing phone interrupted their fight. Through his teeth Luke griped, "You'd better get that."

"The machine will get it, we aren't finished," Lorelai dismissed, since she wanted her and Luke to settle their discussion and let the machine pick up when a familiar voice rang out.

"Hey, Lorelai, it's Max… I wanted to talk to you about Rory…" Lorelai quickly turned down the volume, but it was too late.

"Why is he calling?" Luke asked, as if he was a moment away from yelling.

_Ladies and gentlemen, fight number two, _"Well, obviously… about Rory… he is her teacher…" she tried to shrug off.

"He called himself Max. That's awfully informal for a parent-teacher discussion."

"Would you prefer Maxwell? Maximus?" Luke waved her off to go back in the kitchen, try to collect himself, but Lorelai followed him, "Luke… I dated him…he knows my name is Lorelai… I know his name is Max… it was just habit…"

Luke turned back quickly, "Just like him calling here was habit?" the he made some connection in his head, "Are you … do you want him back?"

"No," she thought she said firmly.

"Well, it wasn't that long ago you were pining for him," recalling that first night of pillow talk when the pretending scheme started. "Jeez, you're not over him yet," he realized, "What am I just a transitional guy for you!" then Luke was ready to leave out the back door in the kitchen since Lorelai was blocking the foyer.

As Luke opened the back door but Lorelai slammed it closed, blocking the door with her body, and again preventing his escape from the kitchen. Lorelai insisted, "NO, Luke really, I don't want him back… he's calling about Rory… okay," Lorelai was guiding him away from the door toward the sink, "… he is still her teacher, alright, I can't change that. Honestly, he called me last week… but it was only for a minute… and all about Rory, I swear…" Lorelai was pawing at his arms and shoulders incase she had to grab hold of him to keep from walking out on their fight.

Luke still scowled; he was backed into the corner of her kitchen counter. Seeing that he hadn't made any sudden movements, Lorelai playfully put her arms around his waist, "This seems familiar," referring to their first passionate kiss in her house, by the sink, washing dishes.

"Lorelai, we need to talk about this… Max, the money."

"I thought you said it wasn't about the money?"

"Lorelai…"

"We will," she assured, "but first…" Lorelai leaned up to kiss him.

Luke was annoyed, but his arms went around her automatically, he couldn't help himself. He loved her so much, and he if he was going to win her, keep her… he had to trust and be understanding. He couldn't runaway when things got uncomfortable or tough. After the last few weeks, and all they had done to prove themselves to each other, Luke still had doubt and the Red Lorelai in the back of his mind. Both subsided when Lorelai deepened the kiss.

"I want you," she whispered grazing his lips with her own, and pressed her mouth to his again. Suddenly, Lorelai pulled away from kissing Luke, and he saw that she had turned white, "…did you hear the front door?" she asked him.

777777777777777777777777777777

Rory had crept into the house when she heard shouting from the porch. Luke and Lorelai were fighting about something and that was more like it, normal behavior. Things suddenly got quiet, so she tiptoed to the kitchen to discover Luke and Lorelai in a heated embrace, so awe struck Rory silently ran out of the house.

It didn't make sense. Any of it… Max was now the one pining for Lorelai. Her mother was hot to trot for Luke. The town seemed to know the truth about the relationship, how could Rory not see it… when she was living in the same house with the happy couple.

Rory knew there was only once place she could go… only one person she could talk it all out with and maybe it would all finally make sense. She quickened her pace to Kim's antiques, and burst in the front door and wove her way through the clutter of furniture.

"LANE! I really gotta talk to someone…" and Rory froze.

There _he_ was… the one she had been avoiding for the better part of three weeks. The one who said he loved her then took it all back in an instant and broke her heart. The one whose schedule she had memorized to prevent such a meeting as this. There he was, Dean Forester, of all the places he shouldn't have been, at Lane's house. A place that was to be her sanctuary a place where she could figure things out with her best friend, her best friend who was sitting across from her ex boyfriend.

They looked up and stared back at her as if she was the one out of place. Not knowing how long she had been gaping at them she stuttered, "I should've called. I'm sorry," and knocked into some chairs as she tried to leave, and ran out the front door.

Lane followed her, "Rory! He's just my science partner… we were assigned… I didn't have a choice… I'm sorry, I didn't tell you."

"It doesn't matter. It is not the first time… I'll get over it…"

"I didn't think you'd want to know."

"Lane, forget it. You didn't tell me, now I know. Life goes on." The statement was for everything Rory had learned in the last 24 hours.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm fine. I have to go!"

Then Lorelai came jogging down the street, toward her daughter, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Away," Rory said with unusual animosity toward her mother walking quickly in no particular direction. _Away from everyone one lying and deceiving and coddling me_!!

"Okay, you've been in this mood for over a week now and while I love the unexpected ups and downs of motherhood, I've got to say I'm tired of Goofus and I'd like my Gallant back."

Rory's attack continued, "You can't just say a normal sentence right? Just 'Hey, let's talk' is too dull for you."

"Hey" Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm to stop her from walking away at her hurried pace, and said pointedly, "…let's talk."

"About what?" Rory shrugged, then with a mock revelation, "Oh wait I know. How about you and Mr. Medina talking about me behind my back?!"

"What?"

"He pulled me aside after class today to talk about my difficult breakup situation, in case I wanted to talk to someone."

_He what? _Lorelai was angry that Max would try to personally interfere so blatantly, however Lorelai was trying to ease her daughter's temper and defend herself. "He called! Okay he called because he was concerned…"

"So that gives you free reign to spill my personal business to him!"

"Well, he's your teacher, he has eyes… he knows you haven't been yourself lately…"

"Really, I haven't been myself… like you and Luke."

_Oh no!_ "What are you talking about?" Lorelai pretended she didn't know.

"You and Luke… you are together, right?" Rory said matter of factly.

"Well, duh Rory… you know I'm trying to help him out," she laughed it off, but Lorelai was really concerned as to what her daughter's rage may have discovered, "Everyone knows that."

"I saw you together… playing tonsil hockey in the kitchen!"

_I knew I heard the front door! _At Rory's raised voice, Lorelai pulled her daughter aside into an ally hoping not draw attention from town gossips on this particular conversation, and she tried to do some damage control, "Okay… I see this is now a private conversation…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Rory charged.

"I wanted to. I did… I was going to tell you, okay? I just wanted to give you some space and a chance to come up for air."

"Practice kissing, lingerie shopping," Rory shook her head laughing mirthlessly, "I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for that... I'm such an idiot."

"Rory, I was trying to protect you, that's all. You were so mopey about Dean and well things with Luke happened so suddenly…"

"How long?" Rory asked flatly, "How long has this been going on, _really_ going on, you and him."

Lorelai understood the animosity directed at her, but for Rory to lash out and refer to loveable Luke as _him_, and she admitted, "Well, since … the practice kiss…at the diner."

"Three weeks!! You've been dating him for real for three weeks!!"

"Rory, please!" Lorelai was scanning around for eavesdroppers "Just calm down and let me explain."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"What?"

"It's a fair question. Since he's not sleeping on the couch anymore, he sleeps upstairs every night with you!"

"Rory, now is not the time…" looking around to see if anyone was in ear shot to overhear this conversation.

"Answer the question…are you sleeping with him?"

"Well, you know, I am…we are sharing a bed…" Lorelai tried to divert one last time.

Rory was gravely serious, "Mom… have you ever been in flagrante delicto with Luke?"

It was the one question Lorelai really didn't want to answer, and the one question she knew she had to. Lorelai took a deep breath, dropped her shoulders and confessed, "Yes."

"Oh My God!" Rory burst again stalked off again.

"Rory…" Lorelai followed her again hoping she could explain.

"I suppose that just happened, too! Oops, my clothes came off!" Rory griped over her shoulder as her anger built up so did her pace.

"Rory,"

"Years of flirting finally came to a head…" Rory grumbled.

"…This is different…" Lorelai assured.

"Gee, where have I heard this before… aw yeah, when you were begging me for permission to date Mr. Medina and look how that turned out," Rory knew that was a low blow, but she didn't care. She was huffing, she just had to get away from her mother, away from people away, "You know, actually, it doesn't matter whether you tell me about your love life or not because you're just going to break up again anyway."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, that's what you do best."

"Hey, stop right there."

"You'll break up, cry, only we won't ever be able to go back to Luke's ever again, thanks a lot for that one! … You'll find another flavor of the month… break up, cry again and you'll find someone else…. They never last longer than two months anyway… so it doesn't really matter. I'd rather not have to keep track, so tell me when you're ready to start adopting cats!"

Lorelai had to grab Rory's arm again, make her daughter look her in the eye, "Is that really how you see me? You know what, that is way too snotty a thing even for Pod Rory to say. I'd like an apology."

"Fine. I apologize. Let's go home," Rory mumbled.

"Yeah, let's go home and try that apology again."

Rory was heading home, but noticed her mother stopped in front of the market. "What are you doing?"

"We need light bulbs."

"We're fine."

"We're in the dark."

"Well that should suit you and your boyfriend.

"It'll take a minute. I assume you won't come in."

"Is it Wednesday?"

"Umm, No."

"Well then I can't, can I?" Rory slapped her hands at her sides, as if that conclusion was plain as day.

"What does Wednesday have to do with anything?"

Rory had kept her secret tally of Dean's whereabouts from her mother; otherwise Lorelai would know her daughter had been internally wallowing for weeks. "Nothing. I'll meet you at home."

Rory walked down the sidewalk and Lorelai went her separate way into the market.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai walked in the front door, her head sufficiently cooled to try the last conversation she had with her daughter again. Carrying in her shopping bags, she called into the house, "Rory, I'm back for round two. I got some silly string in case things get really ugly." There was no response. "Rory?"

Lorelai walked into kitchen to find Luke there, already cooking the suggested fried chicken for dinner. "Hey, what's kissing me and running out again? We have to talk," Luke asked.

Lorelai looked at him funny and went into Rory's room, "Rory? Where are you?" only to find the room empty.

"Lorelai?" Luke turned off the burners to follow Lorelai into the living room.

Lorelai called up the stairs incase she had gone to the good bathroom to avoid her mother and get back at her at the same time, "Rory? Answer please."

Luke came up beside Lorelai, "She's not here… What's going on?" Luke asked.

Lorelai's eye bugged out with fear and she could only whisper, "Rory?"

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone.**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	18. Two Truths And A Lie

**Star Crossed Lies and Other Hidden Feelings  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating: let's say PG-13 with an ISH? **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Hi! This is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's AND NOW DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue.**

**NO BETA, NO LONGER: Localizy is dealing with some real world demands, job, school, life, peace out humphry, so I am going it on my on. Localizy will still be around in an advisory capacity, since she helped with the trust fund angle of this story. So if you see me misuse a semicolon, or a name is lower cased, ask yourself…**

**Do you want a story? or grammar lesson?**

**I will do my best on this end... love you all enjoy! **

**LOCALIZY AND LUVZ : Miss you both**

**A/N:  
dialogue borrowed from  
1.12 - Double Date written by Amy Sherman-Palladino directed by Lev L. Spiro**

**and**

**5.03 - Written in the Stars written by Amy Sherman-Palladino directed by Kenneth Ortega**

**A/N: This chapter brought to you by the letter D and the number 3**

**A/N: The show sucks, that's why you are here…**

**To my beautiful minions, your marching orders: Join the resistance; turn off your TV, READ FAN FICTION INSTEAD! Only a million viewers dropped off when LL split can you believe that!! I'm insulted!**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**CHAPTER 18  
Two Truths And A Lie**  
  
It had all become too much for Rory Gilmore. With Lane being science partners with her ex-boyfriend, Dean, and not telling her about it, Max Medina poking into her lack of participation and knowing every detail of her personal life. Then the real topper, her mother was dating long time hermit Luke DANES! Not just faking for Rachel, the townies none the wiser, but for real, opened mouthed, tongues wagging, hands groping right in her kitchen dating… and Lorelai didn't tell her. Rory didn't care what her mother said; more talking wasn't going to help the situation. Rory needed a break, some quiet to get her head together and to think.

That is why she was standing at this ornate doorway, why she felt this place was the one place she could escape her mother's persistent meddling and problem solving. The one place Lorelai wouldn't go… or think to look for Rory.

Emily Gilmore opened the door and exclaimed, "Rory!" not used to seeing her granddaughter in the middle of the week.

"Hi Grandma," was all Rory said with a small smile.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai took to pacing around the living room with the phone. "Mrs. Kim? It's Lorelai. Is Lane there? Well do you know where she is? Huh. That's unbelievable; you always know where she is. Um, the one time I need you to be crazy prison guard lady you're all, hey man whatever. Um, you know what, I will never be able to explain that to your satisfaction, so um could you just ask Lane to call me please when she gets back. I'm looking for Rory. No, I don't know where she is. I uh ... don't 'ha' me, you don't know where Lane is either," and she hung up the phone in a huff.

Sookie walked in the front door, and Lorelai practically pounced on her, "Anything?"

Sookie relayed, "Patty hasn't seen her but she's been working all day. I checked the library, no Rory …"

"Where is she? Why didn't she leave a note? Dammit!"

"Honey, calm down," Sookie patted her friend's back, noticing if Lorelai gripped the phone any tighter she'd have broken it.

"…but Rory doesn't take off. She knows it would make me crazy. She knows it would make me worry. I'm crossing over into panic now," Lorelai was practically hyperventilating.

"Don't cross. Come back."

Luke walked in the front door, "Hey."

Lorelai rushed to him, "Luke, did you find her?" as she pawed at his arms and shoulders, still gripping the precious phone in one hand.

"No, she wasn't at the diner. Any luck Sookie?"

Lorelai answered for her friend, "No, nothing. No one's seen her," still trying to get her heart to a normal rhythm.

"It's okay …we'll find her," Luke hugged Lorelai, not caring that Sookie was there, he only wanted to comfort Lorelai, his mind frantically thinking of other places, "Okay, um, what about …Dean?"

"Dean! Dean!" and Lorelai's heart leapt at the possibility, "Of course."

"On my way," Sookie volunteered, seeing some sparks between Luke and Lorelai, and wondered if this crisis would bring them together for real. _Finally_. Sookie left with a smile to leave the two pretend lovebirds alone.

"Good suggestion. You get crisis points. Oh Luke…I'm freaking out," Lorelai hugged Luke again.

Luke noticed she couldn't seem to stop shaking, "It's going to be okay. We will find her." Now that they were alone, Luke kissed her forehead because it felt like the right thing to do.

Lorelai was grateful he was there, and she smiled at him with dreamy eyes, and clung to him, _it's going to be okay because you're here_.

He wiped away a few stray tears, "Go to the bathroom clean yourself up… and I'll make you some tea."

"Luke please… can't I have coffee… this is an emergency…"

"Lorelai, you need to calm down…" he stroked her cheek.

"Coffee will calm me down… caffeine works reverse on me…didn't I ever tell you that?" she pleaded.

"Go, clean up," he kissed Lorelai again on the mouth and she retreated to the downstairs bathroom.

Behind him, Luke heard a knock on the door and he opened the door anxious to hear any new information of Rory's whereabouts from the helpful neighbors who were searching high and low for the town's favorite teen but he was surprised by "Rachel?"

"Hi," she gave him a small wave. "Umm sorry, I just assumed you would have been at the diner…" Rachel smiled, realizing she should have made up some excuse about why she was on Lorelai's porch.

"I just came from the diner …"

"Oh well, good." she told him.

Luke couldn't understand why Rachel was at Lorelai's house, unless it was to look for him, "Did you need something?"

Rachel was a little hurt that Luke had forgotten her birthday, but then again, Rachel always hated birthdays. However that wasn't why Rachel was there. Rachel was a journalist after all; she had to get to the bottom of the story. She had wanted to talk to Lorelai; Alone. Rachel wanted to have it out with Lorelai once and for all; woman to woman. To know if Lorelai was threatened by any old feelings Luke might have had over Rachel's presence. Rachel wanted some peace of mind that Luke was taken care of by someone who knew how to handle the complex man beneath the ball cap. Perhaps Rachel could give Lorelai some needed perspective on Luke, but she couldn't talk woman to woman with the man in question in the house.

"Rachel, I'm sorry… but we're having a little crisis here…"

At the sound of voices, Lorelai came around the corner quickly hoping her daughter was at the door, "Rory?" and she stopped in her tracks at the sight of Rachel in her doorway, washcloth in one hand and her cordless phone still in the other.

"Jeez, Lorelai? What happened?" Rachel asked; looking between Luke and Lorelai, Rachel was now curious how serious the situation was from the desperate look on the new girlfriend's face.

Lorelai clammed up again, not needing the Ex girlfriend to judge her and her poor parenting skills. _I already have Emily in my head saying I told you so_.

Luke informed, "Rory… is missing."

"What?" Rachel was now just as concerned as the rest of the town, "but it's Stars Hollow?"

Lorelai still didn't say anything to Rachel, intent on staring at Luke's boots.

"Well," Rachel was straining for words of comfort; missing children weren't her usual beat. "She's a good kid, has a good head on her shoulders… maybe she just …forgot to tell you her plans."

_Great I have to deal with my daughter missing, God knows what happening to her, and I have put up with Miss I'm-no-help Lip Service!_ Lorelai silently walked to the couch and sunk in it, she let the phone sit in her lap, as she played with the phone in her hands, as if changing its position constantly would pick up a signal or encourage it to ring.

Rachel shut the door as Luke as he followed Lorelai to the couch. She hesitantly entered the living room; Lorelai looked absolutely defeated, like she was about to cry…again, like she lost her daughter forever. Luke sat on the coffee table across from Lorelai, his hands rubbing Lorelai's thighs, waiting for her to ask for something, anything to let him comfort her.

"Hey," he finally said to his girlfriend, "How about that coffee?"

Lorelai smiled, "I thought you were going to make tea…to calm me down…"

"Well, you look pretty calm now…"

"Make the tea… you know best."

"Okay," Luke stood up to dutifully fulfill the request.

"Luke," Lorelai grabbed his arm quickly, "First…could you go around the corner to Andrew's house… maybe he's seen her..."

"Sure, back in a flash," Luke turned back to Rachel, "Rachel, would you mind…"

"No, not at all I'll stay," Rachel wanted to be of any help until the mystery disappearance was solved.

With Luke gone, this left only Rachel and Lorelai, alone, in the same room together for an undetermined amount of time. Rachel walked to the opposite side of the couch, awkwardly sat across from Lorelai, a safe distance from the distraught mother. Rachel didn't know if she should try and comfort or attempt small talk with Lorelai, who was sulking on her side of the couch, occasionally sniffling, content to fight her tears in silence. Rachel swallowed hard for the discomfort of it all, wishing Luke would return already so she'd have someone else to talk to.

Discomfort aside, Rachel decided to attempt conversation. "He's a man of his word… he'll be back in flash… he's a good sprinter…well, at least he was in high school."

"High school?" Lorelai asked, not following where Rachel was leading the conversation.

"Yeah, he was on the track team," Rachel figured that talking about Luke would serve as a nice distraction for Lorelai from her current distress, "He went to the state championship three times in four years, won it twice."

"I didn't know that…I mean I know he went to Stars Hollow High… " Then Lorelai broke into a smile, "I'm trying to picture him in red and white, and with team spirit."

"Red tank top, little tiny white shorts," Rachel supplied.

"Oh My God!" Lorelai started laughing.

"Yeah, and a nickname."

"What the flash?" thinking of the possible catch phrase Luke made his exit on.

"Butch," Rachel revealed.

"BUTCH! Now I know why he didn't tell me. Oh, I'm so going to give him crap about that …God, I wish I could see that."

"They might still have his picture up in the high school."

"Well, I'm going to have to swing by there and have a peek," Lorelai giggled; but thinking of going to the high school made Lorelai think of her daughter who was in high school, that she was missing. Lorelai's hand quickly went to her face to wipe tears away.

Seeing talking about Luke seemed to cheer up and distract Lorelai, Rachel thought it could serve two fold and help get some information she wanted as well. "How did you two meet? You and Luke?"

Lorelai now used the washcloth to wipe her nose, and took a deep breath to tell the story. "Umm well, let's see," Lorelai searched for the memory. "It was at Luke's, it was at lunch, and I had just had a horrible morning." Lorelai explained, "At this time I was a junior assistant manager, which after you boil it down basically meant I was the hostess of the dining room. Anyway, a maid called in sick, and being the team player that I am, I graced the Inn in my old maid outfit once again for housekeeping rounds. Well, there was this horrible pair of brothers, who completely destroyed every down pillow in their room; you would have thought they were touring with Motley Crue. Feathers everywhere and I had to clean it up returning the destruction to its former pristine condition. The parents paid for the damage of course and for my extra time, so Mia gave me a few days off as a reward, which she insisted start immediately. So I went into town to go to Weston's for some coffee but Fran was out of town, and Weston's was closed, of course I was like well '_perfect, just kick me while I'm down!_'"

Lorelai smiled as the distant pictures came into her mind again, "Then across the square I saw a happy yellow sign in the shape of a coffee mug, and the window with that weird curvy writing that said 'food'. Naturally I was confused because I always thought it was a hardware store, you know, with the William's hardware sign above. That's the only reason I never went in before; I mean really what need do I have for hardware in my life…" and the women shared a chuckle.

"So I went in to discover it was indeed a diner, the place was packed, and then I saw him for the first time." Lorelai's expression became nostalgic, as if she had traveled to through time back to that very day and event. "Luke was standing behind the counter, refilling someone's coffee, and I immediately thought, _'AH HA, the perfect man_'. So I walked up to him at the counter and said something like '_you, with the pot, load me up_', and he looked at me for the first time…like I was crazy, an expression he has perfected over the years, mind you," Lorelai teased. "Then we had our first argument. He was saying that other people were there before me and that I had to wait my turn, but I just kept bugging him to serve me, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what to get my way. So finally he turned to me, and said _'You're being annoying'_ Lorelai did her best gruff Luke impression for Rachel, "_'sit down, shut up, I'll get to you when I get to you'_."

"Well, as you can imagine I took that very well, so I pouted at the counter, but I watched him; it was almost like he was avoiding me on purpose, you know, taking that right to refuse service to an all new extreme. So, I began flipping through a paper someone left on the counter, you know, so he wouldn't see that he was getting to me. Then next time he was at the counter, I asked him when his birthday was, and to shut me up, he told me quickly offered '_November 6th_', so I wrote something on the horoscope page, tore it out and handed it to him. I wrote, '_you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away._'" Lorelai giggled at her persistence even then, "…and he gave me coffee. …but I didn't go away," Lorelai said with a sweet smile, with new remembrance, new significance to all the memories she had of Luke, appreciating the irony of how they had met, "God, I haven't thought of that for years."

"Wow," Rachel could tell, Lorelai had it bad for the diner guy.

Once again Lorelai lent authenticity to the reminiscence by using the truth, "Well, after that memorable first meeting, I started going to Luke's a couple times a week because his coffee was bay far the best… then, eventually it became an everyday habit, and eventually he discovered I was a mom, and met Rory and she liked going there, so after maybe three months, we became regular customers."

Rachel was curious, "How did he react to Rory?"

Lorelai recalled with perfect clarity, "He was surprised, but then I explained my situation. How I got pregnant in high school and I didn't want to give Rory up; he was very understanding, very respectful to me, maybe even admired me for my decision. I'd say we really became friends after that. I mean, at first our relationship was strictly _'Please can I have coffee?', 'No,', 'Come on!, 'No, it makes you short.'_ Blah, blah, blah. Then after knowing him a few years… and since Luke was the only guy friend I had with any knowledge of power tools, I started asking him over to do little favors for me around the house. Like _'Luke could you clean out my rain gutters_,' or '_Luke theirs a broken window pane in the living room_' or '_Luke there are roof shingles on my front lawn, is that bad?_'" Lorelai and Rachel both giggled again.

Rachel was honored to finally get the full story of how Luke and Lorelai met, with the romantic details and all. "So…when did he ask you out?"

With a new mission, Lorelai thought fast to share another Luke and Lorelai memory, this time an honest one, well half honest. Lorelai started to change a few details of a genuine memory she had in mind from just a few months ago, to fit the purpose of fooling Rachel. "So one night, I think Rory was at a sleep over"; _really she was on a double date with Lane, and I was on a double date with Rune, but we don't need to mention that…ever again, _"Umm, Luke and I were at the diner, just hanging out. It was a slow night, it was me and Luke and this couple…" _Sookie and Jackson _"…on their first date. Well, I remember because, he made an exceptional batch of coffee that evening. I admit…I was a little lonely because it was a rare night without my girl, so Luke kept me company at the counter. We just talked, and he pulled out a deck of cards and we played poker…he let me cheat to help me feel better. Well, the couple started laughing, and it looked like things were going well for their first time out; and I said to Luke '_God that's nice_,' and he agreed. I went off on a tangent, talking about how wonderful first dates were, that whole '_first date, beginning of the relationship' glow, everything is new and exciting.'_ Luke chimed in '_Every joke is hilarious';_ I added '_Every little touch is incredible_' and I think I touched his arm, not meaning to but I did, but I pulled away quickly, a little embarrassed, I guess. '_God that's a good feeling,_' And again Luke agreed, and I think I said more to myself then to Luke, '_I miss that_.' Luke assured me, '_You'll have it again._'" In that moment Lorelai swelled with tenderness for Luke, knowing now, as she retold the story, that it was a promise from Luke, that he would be the one to fulfill it, and he had, all be it accidentally. Remembering her audience, she turned to Rachel and began to lie about how that evening turned out.

"I looked up at Luke, and said _'...I guess._' Our eyes met, and it was like for a moment the diner melted away, it was just us… staring at each other, then he said '_Maybe sometime we could go out sometime,_'" _at least he would have if Mrs. Kim hadn't walked in looking for Lane._ Lorelai knew what her response would have been if Luke asked her that a few months ago, "So I told him, '_I'd like that,'_ then the spell was broken, the diner and the first date couple came back, and time moved forward again." Lorelai shrugged, with another lie, "A week later he asked me out and we've been together ever since." Lorelai then wished that was how that little scenario really played out.

"Wow," was all Rachel could say knowing she could never compete with chemistry and magic like that.

Luke came back in the house, slightly winded, "Hey, sorry, Andrew wasn't home so I had to go to the book store in town… Andrew hasn't seen her…" it was then he noticed both women on the couch were looking at him longingly, wistfully, and he knew they had been talking about him while he was gone.

"Umm how about that tea," he said to break the silence and their staring at him.

"Sure," Lorelai nodded, as she began to focus and play with the phone again.

A moment later, the phone rang, Lorelai sat at attention as Luke returned to Lorelai's side; at the phone ringing in her lap, Lorelai answered it, "Rory?" all three adults anxious for any news.

Emily Gilmore's cold prim voice came over the phone in to Lorelai's ear, "I just thought I should let you know that Rory is here with us."

"What?" all Lorelai could think of was her mother's voice, and she blocked out that Luke and Rachel were in the room with her.

"She arrived about a half hour ago," Emily said trying to contain the pride and smug in her voice.

"She's there? Is she okay?" it didn't make sense to Lorelai.

"She's fine." Emily said casually, "She asked to spend the night with us."

Lorelai relieved to be able to at least picture her daughter's location; that painfully familiar location, Lorelai tried to pump Emily for specific details, "Okay, um, she's there with you. So how did she get there?" Lorelai rose from the couch engrossed in the conversation, and Rachel noticed how Luke followed Lorelai as she paced, as if his girlfriend would fall or break at any moment.

"She took a cab."

"Well, let me talk to her," Lorelai begged.

"She seems quite upset. She said you'd had a fight."

"We had a misunderstanding," Lorelai corrected.

"She said fight." Emily said, almost with satisfaction.

Her mother's callous tone made Lorelai want to reach through the phone, strangle her mother, and bring her daughter back home through the phone cord, "Will you just put her on the phone please, Mom."

"I think we should give her a little time to collect herself," Emily sighed with condescension.

Emily's tone was so arrogant; as if Emily was lording this as a victory over Lorelai, that Emily now had possession of a precious treasure, Lorelai's treasure, Lorelai's very heart, Rory. Lorelai wanted to get into the jeep and drive up there that instant. "Thank you for your input. Can I please talk to my daughter?"

"She went to her room Lorelai."

Lorelai suddenly realized she had unconsciously walked to Rory's doorway, "Her room is here, Mom. I'm standing here looking at her room and she's not in it," Lorelai noticed Luke's hand on her back, squeezing her neck to give her strength, and she put her hand on top of his acknowledging and drawing from his strength through osmosis.

Rachel had followed the conversation into the Gilmore kitchen as well, eagerly eavesdropping for news of the missing teen.

"Lorelai, I did not come to your house and kidnap this child. She ran from you and she came here. She's tired and she's upset. Now I think we should just let her sleep and in the morning we can argue about how to best handle the situation. Maybe a little time away from each other will do both of you some good."

_You had the plans in the works to kidnap her…_"I'll pick her up in the morning."

"Don't be ridiculous. She has school tomorrow and her school is ten minutes from here."

"I'll pick her up after school," Lorelai's jaw clenched.

"Why don't you just call tomorrow when she gets back from school? Make sure she wants to go. You don't want to haul her back home just to have her jump in a cab again, do you?"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Lorelai contained barely through her gritting teeth, knowing Emily was probably enjoying herself. She had Rory under her roof, and no doubt felt Lorelai was getting a taste of her own medicine, Karma's little way of paying Lorelai back for what she put Emily through years ago.

"Good night Lorelai," Emily's voice sang over her capture.

_God, she sounds so happy… so triumphant… _and Lorelai resisted the urge to throw the phone against the wall, but had to voice her frustration with an incoherent vocalization, "GAH!"

Luke was left hanging, "So?"

"She's with my parents in Hartford."

"Good, we know where she is."

"Good?" Lorelai scoffed at Luke.

"Bad?" Luke was trying to follow.

"Bad, very bad."

"She's safe," Luke eased.

"She's with my mother," Lorelai argued, "No one is safe with my mother."

"She needed some space."

"No, that house is not safe. It's like the Amityville Horror without all the good times."

"If it's that bad maybe we should go get her."

"No," Lorelai said, in a hurt resigned voice, "She wanted to get away from me. She wants to be alone. Give her 'her space'." Lorelai went to the kitchen counter to start making some comfort coffee, almost running into Rachel. _Oh, I forgot you were here_.

Rachel side stepped to get out of her way, and made room for Luke while he tried to reason with Lorelai, "Lorelai… you aren't making any sense…" Luke tried to sooth, and still her hands.

"I can't believe she left me to go there. We used to always be able to work this stuff out," Lorelai shook her head as she fumbled to open the bag of coffee.

"Lorelai sit down… I'll make you the coffee"

Lorelai snapped and threw the bag of coffee grounds to the floor, "I don't want coffee… I want my daughter home…with me! Where I know she's safe, where I know she's not getting the Stepford Wife treatment from Emily Gilmore!"

Luke took Lorelai in another strong hug to calm her angry sobs. Rachel felt this was a good time to make her exit, she awkwardly announced, "Umm I'm going to go."

Luke nodded to Rachel, the look in his eyes telling her that was a wise move, and waved her off, his only focus was Lorelai.

After about 10 minutes alone together, Lorelai noticed she was swaying; Luke had been rocking her in his arms to calm her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Hey, this is the first major crisis you've had to deal with. Just be glad she didn't really run off with bikers or something," Luke decided to really get into it, "What did you two fight about?"

"Oh, you," Lorelai mirthlessly admitted.

"Me?"

"Well, Rory saw us together, this afternoon when I was all over you, and she was trying to figure out how that could be since we aren't supposed to be together, but we are. Well, it started with the 'you and me', the fact that I hadn't told her we were…serious… for real, but I know that was only part of it. She's been in such a bad place lately over this whole Dean thing and so, I don't know, I guess it was coming, she was bound to boil over. I just wish she hadn't run away."

Luke knew they weren't going to settle their discussion about Lorelai's earlier phone calls from Richard and Max. So he took the comforting boyfriend mode, pushing aside his concerns, his issues, and soothed, "Hey, she will be back and you two will work everything out."

"You're good at the comforting thing, you know?" loving his arms around her, lending her strength when she really needed it. "Would you make me some coffee no one does it like you," she teased.

"Well you're coffee is on the floor" Luke observed.

"Aw damn… that's right. 5 second rule? Get a broom? I'm not picky."

"Yes, you are."

"Not when it comes to coffee!"

"When it comes to dust bunnies in your coffee machine?"

"Gross, good point."

Luke rubbed her sides, "Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you've earned it," She smiled at her fella.

"With the all this … Rachel stuff… and the whole town… thinking we are together… well when would we have told Rory?"

"When Rachel left of course. I told you, she was just so upset about Dean, I didn't think it was the best time to give her our happy news." Luke seemed to be thinking, so Lorelai said, "Uh, I should page Sookie and tell her that Rory's okay. Call off the hunt."

"That's a good idea." Luke couldn't help but wonder if Lorelai's line was true. He couldn't help but feel like the transitional man. If they were just fooling around on the sly, the whole town thought they were pretending for Rachel, so there were no high hopes or pressure. When Rachel left it would be over, and the town wouldn't expect anymore Luke and Lorelai action. Luke decided to clean up the coffee grounds on the floor while Lorelai made the call.

When they went to bed, they didn't even bother to change. Lying there in Luke's arms made Lorelai think of her happy memories she had retold to Rachel; of how they met, and the haphazard way they had started, "I want to thank you… for all you've done tonight…"

"Any time."

"Luke… we do have the house to ourselves," hoping making love would make her feel better.

"Lorelai… you need your rest to talk to Rory, to face your mother…"

Lorelai sighed, "You're probably right… How do you always know what I need?"

"Years of observation… goodnight, Lorelai."

777777777777777777777777

Rory was in her room. That is the room her grandmother had set aside and decorated for her, custom to her tastes. That is, to what her grandmother thought Rory's tastes were or the tastes of an average teenager at the beginning of the 21st century were.

This place didn't even resemble Rory. This place wasn't home, and she knew why. Her mom had made such a fun open free home for her in Stars Hollow. Even for just the hour she sat there by herself, Rory was already feeling stifled and suffocated, but where else was she to go. She had no idea where her dad was now, and she was fighting with Lane as well, she and Dean were avoiding each other, and her mother had lied to her.

Then there was a knock on the door, Rory was worried it was her grandmother again with a barrage of questions, trying to use Rory to gain an upper hand over Lorelai. Rory then heard her grandfather's voice through the door, "Rory? May I come in…I've brought snacks," he enticed.

Rory smiled at her grandfather's gesture and she let him in.

"Now don't tell your grandmother I brought food to you up here," in a conspiratorial whisper, "…and for heaven's sake don't get crumbs on the linen."

Rory chuckled at that as her rested the tray on the bed.

At first Richard was quietly eating his share of the sandwiches, and let Rory sit and be and ponder. Finally, he got down to business. "Rory, what's this all about?"

Rory pulled off some of her crust, and put it in her mouth so she wouldn't have to answer right away.

"Rory, don't misunderstand, I'm very grateful I didn't have to go to the horticultural society's Saving the Berringiny pansy party of whatever this thing was called." Rory giggled, "Come on now, tell me."

"Well, Mom and I had a fight."

"Ah, so it finally happened."

"What?" Rory turned to Richard.

"You and your mother have become Emily and Lorelai. I knew it couldn't last forever," Richard seemed to tease.

His tone told Rory his statement was in jest. "It wasn't… that bad," Rory admitted.

"Then, if I may, why are you here?"

"Well, it's just …it all became too much."

"What? You're 16 years old what could you possibly have to stress about."

"Well, school for one, Chilton is very competitive. I just broke up with my first boyfriend, getting into college, Lane and I are fighting…"

"Lane?"

"My best friend in Stars Hollow."

"Ah," Richard took another bite and continued to listen.

"My mother lied to me…" Rory said glumly.

"Lied to you?"

"Yeah, well I just learned about something… that I wish she had told me from the start…"

Richard thought she was talking about Gran's offer for the trust fund. "Perhaps your mother wasn't keeping it from you, and perhaps she just learned of it herself?"

"Still, we tell each other everything, and this was just… huge. I mean… its just mind blowing."

"Perhaps she didn't tell you, because she honestly doesn't know how it will change the rest of her world," Richard mused now money would affect Friday night dinners and his relationship with his daughter, if Emily and he would ever see Lorelai or Rory again.

"Well, of course, it changes things, that doesn't mean that it has to be drastic Richter scale change. I mean I've been expecting this for some time now."

"You have?" Richard was genuinely surprised.

"Well, I have eyes; I can figure things out for myself. Why, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure now. What are you talking about?" Richard tried to clarify.

"I'd rather not say," Rory crossed her arms, eyeing her Grandpa suspiciously wondering how he could have found out about Luke and her mother.

"Well, me neither," Richard straightened up, wondering if Rory had yet to discover her mother's good fortune with the long concealed trust fund. "Rory, running from your problems isn't going to solve them. You are a Gilmore, you have to face them, take the good with the bad and hope for the best. That's what I had to do with your mother when she ran away." Richard sighed heavily, "and between you and me, you both turned out better than I hoped."

**777777777777777777777777**

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone.**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	19. How Do We Hold On

  
**Star Crossed Lies and Other Hidden Feelings**  
**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION**

**Rating: let's say PG-13 with an ISH?**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I want to marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Hi! This is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's AND NOW DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue.**

**A/N: This chapter brought to you by the letter D and the number 3**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 19:  
How Do We Hold On**  
  
Luke woke up first and felt Lorelai on him, practically a human blanket on Luke's torso. He watched Lorelai sleep contently, Rory's disappearing crisis had taken over both of their attentions and Luke still had questions about their unfinished conversation from last night. About Lorelai's trust fund, about Max, about what Rachel and Lorelai talked about while Luke was at Andrew's, just about them as a couple. For now, he was content to watch her sleep, peaceful, quiet after seeing her frantic and climbing the walls yesterday.

Luke began to wonder if this rift between Lorelai and Rory was his fault. If Rory wouldn't give her blessing to the match, and if because of that, Lorelai would retreat from him anyway since she rarely made a decision without Rory. These were some pretty hefty decisions Lorelai had made behind Rory's back; kissing Luke, dating Luke, sleeping with him. Then, Luke began to wonder if this was just the inevitable.

What was the relationship between Luke and Lorelai, really? Years of seeing each other at the diner, of serving her coffee, of being her handy man, saving her a few bucks here and there with her car. Now you add a few lies, a few heated kisses and a romp in the sheets, what were they now?

Luke wondered if fate was teasing him with Lorelai, carefully reminding him that they came from different worlds. No matter how much he wanted it to work out with Lorelai; despite their mutual attraction, it still may not be enough for a real relationship, maybe they were just too different.

Luke liked fishing, communing with nature. Lorelai liked a Saturday night movie, communing with the latest celebrity gossip. Luke liked to eat healthy things that did his body good, Lorelai liked good tasting things or it wouldn't enter her great body. Lorelai with her family, background, education, upbringing, and Luke with his small town, never went to college, blue collar self.

They found enough common ground to be friends, in their lives they each had their challenges to face. Lorelai got pregnant too young, Luke had lost his father too young. Both had to figure things out on their own without their respective parents; Lorelai had break away from Emily, distance herself from the silver spoon Hartford life for Rory's sake, and Luke took on the task of remaking his father's business in to the diner, so he could work right where his father did.

Whatever Luke was missing; Lorelai supplied, and vice versa, like matching pieces to a puzzle. Why couldn't they make it work as a romantic couple, if they both wanted it?

Luke sighed again. Even now they were so close, so comfortable with each other; Luke had been absently playing with her hair, almost staying awake on purpose to keep the Red Lorelai at bay. Luke wanted to talk to the Lorelai beside him, but she had a rough night, and she would be doing a lot of talking when she picked up Rory from the Gilmores; but when would he get his answers. When was it Luke's turn to be put at ease and consoled over his worries?

Even if they could talk, Luke didn't even know where to begin; what questions he wanted to ask. Did Lorelai still have feelings for Max? Was this a transitional fling for her? Did she use Luke for physical comfort to cope with her loneliness and missing Max? Now that she had money, was she going to get a bigger house? Was she going to move to Hartford? Would she ask Luke to help her move? Now that she had money, was Luke good enough for Lorelai?

Luke tried to cling to the magic of their first date. How excited Lorelai was to simply go to dinner and a movie with Luke. Their first kisses, the first time Lorelai's hands explored his skin, how blown away Lorelai was after their first time together. How happy and flirtatious she seemed to be now that they could really kiss and were starting a relationship. It was all Luke had to cling to.

Lorelai began to stir and opened her eyes looking at Luke sweetly; "Hey."

"Hey," he said evenly.

"Hmm," she snuggled closer to him, still sleepy; "I don't feel like going to work," nuzzling her cold nose against Luke's neck.

"Well, I have to get to the diner."

"Sure. I understand," she yawned, "Thank you again for last night, you're my hero," she cooed, almost drifting off again on his shoulder.

"Lorelai, we still have a lot to talk about."

"Like what?" Lorelai asked with her eyes closed, clearly she had forgotten about everything that happened before Rory's disappearance.

"Mom?" filtered up the stairs.

Lorelai gasped, suddenly wide awake, and sprang out of bed at the sound of Rory's voice. "Rory?" Lorelai left Luke in bed, and thudded down the stairs, tackling her daughter, "Oh honey, I'm so glad you're here," Lorelai pulled away to ask, "Wait, school?"

"Grandpa called and told them I'd be arriving late, doctor's appointment."

"Wow, I'm impressed, I could never convince him to do that for me, even when I was pregnant and had a real doctor's appointment."

"Well, he knew we really needed to talk."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed, and looked up the stairs wondering when Luke would be coming down to go to the diner, not wanting Rory to explode again. Since Lorelai left him in bed, maybe the girls had a good ten minutes before he'd be ready for the diner. Lorelai led her daughter over to the couch, hoping they could make up before Luke's appearance from the bedroom flared things up again.

Rory started, "I'm so sorry I made you worry."

"Well, in some small way I deserved it," Lorelai teased.

"You look awful," Rory noticed that Lorelai was still in her outfit from yesterday.

"Well, I feel awful …about everything. Not telling you straight away…and there is so much now…"

"I know. Yesterday, it was just all piling on at once. I mean, Mr. Medina being nosey and Lane is science partners with Dean and she didn't tell me, then I discover you and Luke together …well like _that_. I'm sorry for all those things I said."

"I deserved it, really. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Luke and I were… well progressing for real. I was so worried about you and your Dean heartache I didn't want to flaunt that I finally found someone in your face."

"While pretending to be with him for the town to get rid of his Ex-girlfriend?" Rory had to chuckle at the strange way they finally saw each other.

"I know, it sounds so stupid now, but it really did start with that fake kiss. Something just sparked, and clicked, but you saw me, I was completely freaking out. When I did talk to him about it, I had to finally face this long standing, under the surface attraction that… well has probably been there since the day we met. However, I will tell you now, to your face that I'm crazy about Luke. I mean, now if he holds my hand or kisses me it's ... well it's literally magic. I've felt this thing for him for a long, long time, and well mostly the reason I never acted on it was, well… to protect you."

"Protect me?" Rory didn't want to be the obstacle to her mother's happiness, and wondered why parents always seemed to say things like that.

"Well, like with Max, I was afraid you were getting too attached to him and well, I guess I was afraid of committing long term to someone."

"So how is that different with Luke? The whole long term thing?"

"Luke is Luke," Lorelai shrugged, "He's already in the picture, and well, we are already attached to him. He's been part of the picture for so long, so to try and see the picture without him is … well it's not complete. So now I really can't screw this up. No pressure."

"So, you are in love with Luke?" Rory was genuinely trying to understand for the sake of her own heartache. Rory knew how hard the Max break up was on Lorelai, but how could her mother have been so fond of Mr. Medina, then so suddenly in love with Luke? If Lorelai had been attracted to Luke for so long, why did she bother to try and date Mr. Media, or anyone else? And what did that reasoning mean for her feelings for Dean?

_So much for no pressure, _"I don't know if I'd go that far this soon but… well, maybe," Lorelai was genuinely unsure, so much had happened in the last few days, Lorelai couldn't even remember if she shampooed her hair yesterday.

"But… well, you slept with him and you didn't even know how you felt about him?"

Lorelai didn't know what kind of example she was setting for her daughter and complications like this is exactly what Lorelai was trying to protect Rory from. "Yes, but it's not like we rushed into that step, we've known each other for five years, and we haven't been …doing that for the past three weeks. Luke is so cute; he didn't want to do anything while you were around because he didn't want you to find out _that way_."

"Remind me to thank him."

"I'm not going to give you times or dates, but Luke and I have been together really only once. I mean, we kissed, and we knew what we wanted but everything was against us. We knew we were on display for the town and Rachel, and you were around constantly. Ironic, since Luke and I… have been verbally sparring so long, our names have become so synonymous on the gossip scene."

"Yeah, I know," Rory chuckled over Babette and Patty gushing yesterday.

"I just mean to say that this is really new territory for us, there are some strong feelings here, and Luke and I are still trying to figure it out ourselves," Lorelai noticed something in Rory's eyes. "What is it?"

"That's why Dean and I broke up."

Lorelai was side swiped by what her daughter had admitted, one second they were talking about sex, the next it was Dean and Rory's Break up. A thousand scenarios flooded Lorelai's mind as if Rory seemed to be saying 'Aw yeah me too', "Strong feelings?" Lorelai hoped.

"Well, yeah, I mean Dean told me he loved me and I was just paralyzed. I couldn't even say it."

"Did you umm... show him... how you felt instead?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"What?" Rory wasn't following her mother.

"You know, like the way Luke and I ... finally..."

"God, No! He just said he loved me and I was dead silent."

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief.

"I mean, I wanted to say it but we had only been together a few months and…I didn't know if it was too soon for that, or if I even... "

"Okay, so he said he loved you, you didn't say anything, he broke up with you and you've been miserable over it for weeks. This is just dear old mom butting in here, but it seems like you do have some sort of strong feelings toward him...could it be…"

"Well, of course I care about him, I mean we've been dating for months; I went from seeing him nearly every day to not at all. It was our anniversary; I didn't want to break up…"

"Well, maybe you should have told Dean that. You're next question is how strong are the feelings you have now? Do you think that maybe you love Dean?"

Rory returned, "Maybe. I mean it was all so much, so romantic and so much significance on a three month anniversary…three little words, and he didn't even give me a minute to think about it."

"You really don't handle pressure too well," Lorelai joked, "Rory, I don't want you to think that just because he said that on your anniversary that we're planning a wedding behind your back. How do you feel about Dean, right now?"

"Well, I'm mad at him for putting me in this situation…"

"Rory?"

"…And I can't stop thinking about him. I'm literally sick over not seeing him, not being able to talk to him, punishing myself for thinking about him."

"Do you think that you love him?"

"If love feels this awful," Rory frowned.

"It can," Lorelai said honestly, "but you can make it better?"

"How?"

"Talk to him."

Rory was mirthless again, "How?"

"Well, we can think of something, together. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you want a ride to school? Maybe the doctor ordered some Starbucks, we can use, my gift card?"

"That sounds great."

Luke came down the stairs, and froze like a deer in the headlights of both Gilmore girls staring at him. "Um hey," they had been so quiet Luke thought they left or went to Rory's room to talk. He was a little embarrassed that Rory knew they were together, still not sure how much Lorelai had told her daughter.

"Hey Luke," Rory smiled, to put him at ease.

"Everything alright?" noticing they were civilly on the couch, holding hands.

"Yeah," Lorelai assured.

Rory stood up and approached Luke, "I want you to know I'm okay with it."

"Okay with what?"

"With you and mom. I think it's great, really. I was just surprised."

"I'm sorry we …caught you off guard, it kind of caught us off guard too."

Rory didn't know what to do, so she hugged Luke, then quickly went to her room to get a fresh uniform, "I'll be ready in a minute, mom."

Lorelai stood up, "I'm going to take her to school, then I think I deserve the day off, I'm completely drained."

"Sure, um have you told her about, you know… your trust fund?"

"That's next on my list, hence a promise of coffee."

"Do you want me to make some?"

"Aw no, we're going to go out and talk on the way, she has permission to be a little late for school today so..."

"Alright," Lorelai had money to buy overpriced coffee when he could simply make it for free at home, that is at Lorelai's house. He was still uncomfortable with the idea of dating a millionaire, jealous that the girls were going to talk it out and plan what to do with the money, and Luke was still left out of the exclusive club. However, he hoped his chance would come when things settled down for the girls. "Well, I got to get to the diner."

"Okay… you know we can kiss now when Rory's around."

"Um, I'm still getting used to that myself. I'll see you later."

Lorelai didn't know why Luke seemed so frigid this morning, a little hurt he hadn't kissed her goodbye.

77777777777777777777777777

"Nothing says spring like a raspberry mocha frappuccino," Rory mused, enjoying her final moments with her mother at a Hartford Starbucks.

"Rory there is something else I need to tell you, and the good news is you are already in Hartford, but well I don't know if you want to see my folks after this."

"What?"

"Well, you know how you were going to get a trust fund right away?"

"Well yeah."

"Well, you'll still get it apparently, when you are 25. However we are going to be getting some money from Gran."

"Well, why? I thought you were lacking in maturity."

"Hey, Emily was included in that assessment."

"Okay," Rory surrendered.

"I just learned this myself, so, way back when I was a baby Gran set up a trust fund for me."

"Really?"

"…and I was never told about it, thanks to Emily."

"All right?" Rory said waiting for the punch line.

"So all this time I've had a trust fund to my name that has been gaining interest since I was born. So, basically we have half a million dollars to my name."

"Half a million?" Rory choked, "Just like that!"

Lorelai hoped people didn't overhear they were in the presence of millionaires, or halfinaires, or whatever, and claim to be long lost relatives. "Well, grandpa is researching what exactly I have to do to access it but yeah pretty much just like that."

Rory exclaimed, "Holy crap! That is like winning the lottery without buying a ticket!"

"Or even knowing there was a sweepstakes."

"Tell me about it?" Rory was flabbergasted, and now she had to go to school when her brain didn't work, "Well, what are you going to buy?" knowing her mother loved to shop.

"I don't know," Lorelai laughed, "… I mean really this is pretty fast and overwhelming for me too; Money, you running away to the circus, Luke."

"So you've been dealing with a lot too, huh."

"Well yeah kind of, and my Gallant wasn't around to confide in."

"Jeez, I have to go to school now, but man I can't think about anything but all those zeros."

"I know, but you know me and money…."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai did decide to take the day off, she was just sick of the world, because it seemed like every time she opened her front door something happened. Not necessarily good, not necessarily bad, but something, and Lorelai really just wanted one uneventful day to herself. Lorelai vegged out on the couch and made fun of Days of Our Lives, thankful she didn't have a psycho like Sammy Brady with her deranged sights set on meddling in Lorelai's already complicated life. Lorelai was getting up during the commercial for a soda only to spy a suspiciously tall shadow on her porch. Lorelai knew the unexpected guest was Dean Forester.

Lorelai opened the door surprising the teen, "Dean," she smiled evenly, knowing she had to let go of the anger she felt for him since the poor puppy dog was just in love with her daughter.

"Hey Lorelai, um, I was just um... I was..."

"Why aren't you in school"? Lorelai asked all ease and friendliness.

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets; "Oh, um, parent-teacher conferences."

"Ah," Lorelai nodded with understanding, having her share of those, "Looking for yard work?"

"No, um I was just … well, is Rory okay?" Dean blurted out.

"Yeah, she's fine, why?"

"Well, Sookie came to my house last night looking for Rory, and well, I've heard stories around town that she ran away? And well I was... I was..." one of his fidgety hands escaped his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Concerned?" Lorelai filled in for the tongue tied teen.

"Well yeah."

"She's fine. She just spent the night in Hartford with her grandparents. She had a rough couple of days."

"Huh, well, sure."

Lorelai then said pointedly, "Rough couple of weeks actually."

"Yeah, she goes to a tough school."

"Dean, we both know it's not school that's bothering her," Lorelai smiled.

"We do?"

"Dean first loves are intense, and I admire that you had the guts to say it first, that shows a lot of character."

"Say what first?"

"You know..._it_."

"Oh, she told you about that," he shuffled his feet glumly, still feeling stupid putting himself out there. Stupid that he had misread Rory like one of her Russian novels, that she didn't love him.

"Dean, please who are you talking too?"

"Oh right," recalling the close relationship between mother and daughter.

"Could I ask you a little favor?"

"Sure."

"Just cut her some slack, okay. She's never had to say that before, and she was surprised, then you took her from one extreme to another; from utter happiness and romance to the depths of despair. We had to make a Dean box, and let me tell you there are a lot of movies that the three of us watched together that should be enjoyed and not collecting dust in a closet."

"She has a 'Dean box'?" thinking of his own 'Rory box' at home.

"Of course she does, she thinks you hate her because she didn't say three little words. She's been walking around like a zombie thinking it's over between you two and that you will never forgive her."

"I've been kind of out of it lately too. I miss her."

"Well, then fix it," Lorelai requested.

"How?"

He was the second teen that day to ask her that question, "Well, you had enough brains to pull together that amazing romantic anniversary that went horribly wrong, I'm sure you'll come up with something great," Lorelai started up the porch steps to head inside the house.

"Hey, Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind my asking... what's with you and Luke?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you guys are close, and he did do the whole violently protective thing when I tried to come to the diner but well...with this whole pretending to be going out for Rachel whoever ..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it just seems like you two...aren't pretending."

Lorelai smiled, true enough their feelings were real. "See, I knew you were a smart kid. Just between you and me, we're not pretending."

"So you and Luke are... an item?"

"Yeah, but keep that to yourself for now. Mums the word."

"Sure, and Rory knows right."

"Yes, she knows," Lorelai found it refreshing to have an honest conversation.

"So well if I asked Rory out again... Luke isn't going to hit me is he? Or wrestle me to the ground?"

"No, I'll stop him before he gets in arm swinging length, deal?

"Okay deal," Dean chuckled.

"Now why don't you go figure out how to win my daughter back. I can't taint the process, she'll know it was me, and I've meddled too much already," Lorelai smiled as Dean disappeared to pull together some magic.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke was done for the day at the diner, he had arranged with Ben to take the evening shift, so Luke could hopefully have that talk with Lorelai. Lorelai never locked the door, so he invited himself in "Hey," he said treading cautiously since he had anxious knots in his stomach.

"Hey?" Lorelai said brightly, and immediately kissed him, she wanted to keeping hugging, kissing, and thanking him for his support from the night before. "I thought you were working till later?" she said against his lips.

"No, I got Ben to come in early."

"Hmm, lucky me," she cooed, with her arms around his waist, "I love we can do this out in the open now."

Luke squirmed in him arms, "Where's Rory?"

"Making up with Lane now; hurricane Rory blew up at anyone in her path."

"She's really taking this Dean thing hard."

"She's young, it's her first break up, but I have a feeling we are on the upswing," giving Luke a squeeze around his middle, not deterred by his mood.

"How do you know that?"

"Insurance buddy, one thing I learned from my dad. Always have insurance." She had talked to both teens, and in essence told them to talk to each other. A little meddling for the sake over her daughter's broken heart was allowed.

The mention of Lorelai's father segued nicely for Luke's questions "Lorelai we have to talk."

"Okay, but first would you look at the disposal it's making a not nice sound...pretty please."

"Lorelai...this is serious."

"...and then we can order food if you want? I've had a nice vegging out day, and we could finish it off with Chinese food. All this vegging put me in the mood for Veggie Lo Mein. Then we could watch a movie with Rory, help her get used to the idea of us. Or you could make food if you're up for it..."

"I think just us talking would be best…right now."

"Jeez, Luke you're so serious. The crisis is over, Rory is back, your Mary Sunshine is back, why are you being such a grump?"

"Lorelai have you forgotten about those phone calls? Your dad? Max?"

"No I haven't. I just need some more time to process all those zeroes, a need a chance to relax and reboot. Rory is back where she belongs... and..." there was a knock at the front door. "Wow, psychic food service. Luke I called them with my mind! Aren't you impressed?"

"Lorelai," Luke's heart was at stake and he was running out of patience.

"Just a minute, then I'm all yours, please just look at the sink, I'll get the door," Lorelai went to the door surprised to find Max Medina on the other side of it.

"Max," Lorelai said softly not wanting Luke, who was just in the kitchen to hear or see the Ex-boyfriend. Lorelai heard the disposal make its unfriendly noise again, and thanked the powers that be for small favors.

"Hey Lorelai... I just came…"

"Shoosh!" she silenced immediately flustered, "What are you doing here…?"

"I'm sorry; I came by to make sure Rory didn't pull a Menendez. You didn't return my call..." Max winced at the grinding sound muffled in the kitchen.

Lorelai was desperate to get rid of him,"You can't be here..."

"Lorelai, after our phone call the other day, I think we should really talk about us..."

"'Us'? There is no 'us'?" Lorelai already needed to have a relationship conversation with Luke. She didn't need a second relationship conversation with a man who broke up with her because she was too high maintenance and impacted his career too much and on her doorstep now just because he was having second thoughts.

"I was hoping…"

Lorelai tried to give him the cliff's notes version, "Max, you are Rory's teacher, this isn't going to work."

"Not necessarily..." Max countered.

"No, Max...I agree with you, this you and me is just too hard, and with Rory at Chilton, I can't, really, I'm seeing someone anyway so..."

Suddenly, Luke came from the kitchen, "Hey Lorelai there was a butter knife stuck in the disposal, so that was your unfriendly noise," Luke knew full well Lorelai had only asked him to look at the sink so she wouldn't risk her own hand in the teeth of the slimy disposal. "It's kind of beat up..." Luke looked up and saw some guy at the door, but he knew who the fancy dressed man was, it was Rory's teacher. Luke had seen the infamous Max with Lorelai on a date way back during the first snow last winter. This was the teacher, Rory's teacher, Lorelai's teacher, the man she had been pining for when their little dating charade began. Luke couldn't help but see the guilty look on Lorelai's face as she introduced the man at her door, she was obviously trying to do damage control.

"Umm Luke this is Max Medina…He's…one of Rory's teachers…"

Luke knew he had to get out of there, fate was definitely screwing with him and he didn't even believe in fate. Groping for an excuse, "Um, I have to go to the hardware store though, I need a …part," Luke choked out.

Lorelai stepped closer to Luke, grabbing both his hands, looking Luke straight in the eyes, sending a message to both men in her doorway of whom she wanted to be with, "You'll be back for dinner right? Chinese, movies?"

"Yeah, I'll be back," Luke lied.

Luke was as good as his word, so she let go of his hands, but like that morning, Luke hadn't kissed her goodbye. To Lorelai that wasn't a good sign of what Luke thought of this situation and the teacher at her door.

As Luke made his way past Max, they exchanged a look, sizing each other up. Luke walked past the teacher and went on his way to the "hardware store".

"Who was that?" Max asked stupidly.

Lorelai was livid with the teacher. In ten seconds, Max ruined her rejuvenating veg out day, reaffirming her theory that every time she opened her door, something happened; and this time it was definitely bad. She saw it on Luke's face, his suspicions, his feelings; he might as well have been a comic strip with a thought bubble around his head, only this wasn't funny. Lorelai narrowed her eyes at Mr. Medina. "Next time, stick to the phone," Lorelai slammed the door in his face.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

A/N:Debbie's thought for the month of May:

**The show comes full circle… which is just a stupid way of saying we haven't gone anywhere.**

**A/N:**

**If I lose my concentration  
****Disappear from the conversation  
****Don't mind me  
****I'm saying goodbye to a friend  
****I try to start each day out cheerful  
****But if my eyes get blue and tearful  
****Please understand  
****I'm saying goodbye to a friend**

**I broke a dish while I was washing dishes  
****Fell to the floor in a million pieces  
****It's not just something you can pick up in your hand  
****These little things that shouldn't matter  
****Make something inside me shatter  
****And I'm on my knees  
****Saying goodbye to a friend**

**It's like the end of an era  
****Like a scene in a rearview mirror  
****I thought I'd got past it  
****Now I'm looking at it again  
****Saying goodbye to a friend**

**All our secret dreams and fears  
****All that's left of those hard earned years  
****Kick up like dry leaves  
****And drift off on the wind  
****Just when I think I've let it go  
****I catch a chill and that wind will blow  
****I'm out in the cold  
****Saying goodbye to a friend**

**It's like the end of era  
****Like a scene in a rearview mirror  
****I thought I'd got past it  
****Now I'm looking at it again  
****Saying goodbye to a friend**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	20. I'll Stay With You

**Star Crossed Lies and Other Hidden Feelings  
****By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality FAN FICTION **

**Rating: let's say PG-13 with an ISH? **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Hi! This is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's AND NOW DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue.**

**LOCALIZY: you cross my I's and dot my T's, baby you're the greatest!**

**Luvz: yo!**

**A/N: This chapter brought to you by the letter D and the number 3**

**A/N: The show sucks, that's why you are here…**

**To all of my beautiful minions**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 20:  
I'll Stay With You**

Lorelai waited an hour for Luke's return, only Rory came home and was confused why her mother was so worked up if she had had the day off. Lorelai was already pacing and in mid-rant when Rory came in the house, perhaps Starbucks brewed the coffee a little too strong this morning.

"Why, why, just when things were settling down," Lorelai whined.

"What's going on?" Rory put down her book bag.

"I mean, _you_ know that we are dating and are fine with it," Lorelai pointed to Rory then raised her arms above her head, "Score! You're back home away from my brain washing parents, you know about my trust fund and don't resent me for it because you know basically I'll be splitting it with you anyway, by providing such things as food and clothes; and REALLY!! How much longer can Rachel stay for this weird visit to her ex-boyfriend anyway… I'm here; I'm the girlfriend now, it's not like she can steal him back now…."

"Mom, what happened?"

"Oh, God. he's mad at me, what if she takes advantage of the situation and steals him back?" Lorelai was unable to bear the thought of Rachel caressing Luke's tattoo and other regions.

"Who?"

"He wanted to talk to me and I didn't see that it was obviously important to him," Lorelai saw Luke's hurt expression in her mind again, "I have to talk to him. That's it. I have to find him and just have it all out."

"Talk to who?" Rory asked.

"Why, why did he have to come here? Stupid man!" Lorelai agonized at Max Medina's abysmal timing yet again.

"Who came where?" Rory insisted on an explanation.

Lorelai finally explained to her daughter, "Max came here, he wanted to make sure you hadn't killed me and clogged my body in the sink disposal, only he didn't want to make sure I was alive, he wanted to talk about us," Lorelai said with exasperation, "… I can only assume about starting us up again which is ten shades of crazy since I'm already started with Luke!!"

"Max wants you back…" Rory said surprised. She hadn't been serious when she threw that line in her teacher's face the other day; she just was groping for anything to get him off her case about her broken heart.

Lorelai waved off, "Oh I don't know, I didn't let him finish, all signs were pointing to that though… and then Luke had to walk in…" Lorelai agonized again.

"Luke was here?"

"He came here early because he wanted to have a discussion about us, the trust fund, Max's phone call, I assume to take advantage that you had a forty minute bus ride and he would have my full attention. Then he saw Max standing in the doorway and he assumed the worst, that he was here to get back together with me or that I'd be so willing to just jump in his arms…"

"In Luke's arms or Max's arms."

"Max's?"

"I'm sorry, I'm having trouble keeping up," Rory apologized, "and you want to be in Max's arms?"

"No! Luke's!" Lorelai barked frustrated.

Rory desperately wanted to help her mother, "Okay, maybe you should start from the beginning? And a little more slowly…."

"There's no time, I have to find Luke," Lorelai grabbed her purse and was out the door.

When the door slammed closed again, Rory blew out a long breath, "So Rory, how was your day? Just fine, Rory, thanks for asking," she plopped on the couch, stared at the ceiling pondering why their lives always seemed so tempestuous and she hoped for the best.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai awkwardly parked in front of the diner, and ignored Taylor yelling that her Jeep was too far away from the curb, waving off his complaints with a distracted "BLAH!"

The good news was Rachel didn't seem to be around. The bad news was that Luke looked upset. Lorelai saw Babette fervently elbow Miss Patty when she walked in with the jingle of bells above her head. She felt Miss Patty's eyes follow her as she approached the counter and Luke. Lorelai discreetly whispered to Luke, "Luke can we talk? Please?"

"I'm busy," he dismissed.

"Luke, please," Lorelai insisted, "It's important."

Luke called over his shoulder, "Caesar I'll be back in a minute."

Lorelai had to smirk, she hoped she was worth more than a minute of his time, being his girlfriend. They went upstairs and entered the apartment together. Lorelai started off innocently, "You didn't come back from the hardware store."

"You're disposal is fine," he said quickly.

"Well, good; are you fine?"

"No, I'm not," he said finally boiling over since his questions had been simmering for twenty-four hours.

"Okay, then talk to me. What's the problem?"

"MAX," he barked, did he really have to say it?

Lorelai defended herself, "I didn't ask him to come to the house, he just showed up!"

"Like he just called, twice in a week?"

"Luke, I don't want him. I'm with you."

"Are you?" Luke asked snidely.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm getting an awful lot of mixed signals on this end," Luke put his hands on his hips.

"Luke, I'm dating you, I slept with you."

"So what? You sleep with me and that's enough to prove you care?"

"Luke…"

"Did you sleep with Max?"

"What? I don't see what relevance that has on us…"

"Well, you say you're done with him, how long till you're done with me?"

"Okay, woaw, back up a second…"

"Didn't you sleep with Christopher last time he came to town?"

"Hey! That was a low blow…"

"It's true though isn't it? You cared more for sleeping with Chris than for helping me paint the diner which was all your idea by the way because I hate painting!!" Luke finished in a holler because this temper was starting to rise.

"I did paint the diner, by myself, to make it up to you…"

Luke ignored her, "Then there is the money?"

"The money?"

"Your trust fund money…"

"Luke, I didn't know about it, I'm still just as floored as you are. I'm pissed at my mother because frankly over the last 16 years I could have used it."

"For what?"

"What do you mean for what? To raise my daughter? To provide her with food and clothes and books?"

"And a Bentley?"

"Luke, what are you talking about? You are all over the place…."

"Change, Lorelai, this is all about change."

"Okay?" Lorelai tried to follow him.

"The other day, you didn't want Rory to have that money 'cause it meant freedom, independence, that she wouldn't need you anymore. Now you're singing a different tune because it's you who has the money, you're the one in control. The point is the other night you said you didn't want things to change and well now they are changing, dramatically, and it's too fast for me! One second you're dating Max, and then you're not! One minute we are just pretending to be together, the next you can't keep your hands off me! We're lying to your daughter and our friends about what we really are! Are you embarrassed by me or something?!"

"It's okay now. Rory knows, and soon we can tell everyone and they'll be happy for us."

Luke continued on like he hadn't heard her, "Then suddenly you hit the jackpot and I'm not good enough for you anymore…"

"I've never said that!"

"…But you're thinking about it right? You now have oodles of money, the freedom to finally do whatever it is you want, you can leave this town behind you…"

"You mean leave you behind," Lorelai deduced.

"Lorelai, we come from two different worlds… you adapt and fit in my world so well, but… I can't do that with yours…"

"I don't want you too," Lorelai stepped forward, and forced Luke to look at her, "It's not my world…that world suffocated me, that world lied to me, okay. I hate that world, I ran from that world…just because I have money now doesn't mean I'm going to start to have caviar and escargot every night…I'm still me, burgers and fries, movie night, coffee drinking me… who wants to be with you..."

Suddenly, the apartment door opened, and Rachel walked in, "Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting …again," she laughed lightly, sensing the intense air of the room. Rachel was confused, yesterday Luke and Lorelai were so loving, so together, and now you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Lorelai folded her arms, uncomfortable around the ex-girlfriend, "No, no, you're not. We were just having a discussion," Lorelai eyed Luke; angry at his assumptions, and longing to finish their conversation.

"Oh," Rachel reacted.

"What?" Lorelai asked harshly at the look on Rachel's face.

"Well, it's just… my parents used to have those… they are divorced now…"

Lorelai looked back at Luke pointedly, "No worries of that, we're not married," then Lorelai left.

Rachel thought she picked up what they had been discussing. _Lorelai wants to get married? and Luke doesn't… _Rachel thought that sounded strange, but then realized that she might have put Luke off marriage for a while, and now that he found the one, he was helpless and hesitant to take that step.

"You okay?" Rachel asked Luke.

"Yeah," Luke said quickly, "Um, if it's all right… I think I should stay here tonight… on the couch of course…"

"Well, sure it is your couch…and your place. Everything okay with Rory?" Rachel couldn't understand, Luke and Lorelai seemed so together and caring yesterday. Suddenly they were fighting?

"Yeah, she's home, she's safe…"

777777777777777777777777777777777

"Mom, it will be okay really," Rory assured, offering her mother a fresh mug of coffee from the kitchen.

"He's just so… stubborn," Lorelai spat, at her wits end with the baseball cap wearing man.

"Pot, meet the kettle."

"Infuriating," Lorelai listed.

"Again just like you…"

"Exasperating!"

"You really like him."

"Totally," Lorelai sighed, "Oh why is my life so complicated!!"

Suddenly the door bell rang, "Maybe that's him?" Rory said hopefully.

"It's too soon."

Rory wanted to prove her mother wrong and went to let Luke in. When she opened the door she found a string had been tied to the door knob with a note, it read: _follow me_.

"Mom?"

Lorelai came and examined the curious clue. "Well, at least you will be getting lucky tonight."

"How do you know it's not for you?"

"Rory, trust me, this one is all yours," Lorelai patted her daughter's shoulder and went back to pout on the couch.

"Well, what should I do?" Rory asked.

"Follow it," Lorelai shrugged.

"But I don't know what's on the other end?"

Lorelai looked back at her daughter, "Only one way to find out."

Rory giggled at the peculiar string, she took it in her hands and began to follow it down the street.

When the front door closed again Lorelai smiled, "Ata boy, Dean."

777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory followed the string past her mail box, and then Babette's mailbox, another turn down Kirk's street, winding and twisting, and changing colors a few times with knots as more string needed to be added to suit the purpose; then Rory reached the town square. Rory made sure she looked both ways before crossing into the lawn of the center of town and headed toward the gazebo. She walked up the steps and saw the interior of the gazebo was decorated with flowers. Rory was starting to think that her mother had been mistaken, that all this was intended for Lorelai; but Luke was angry, he wouldn't pull together this romantic gesture so soon, perhaps Max was the mastermind trying to win Lorelai back with a grand gesture. Rory suddenly turned and saw a man with a guitar she didn't really know that well.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the town troubadour," he announced.

Rory's brow furrowed, "We don't have a town troubadour."

"You do now," the man with glasses assured and started to strum his guitar.

"Rory. Rory,

Let me tell you a story

About a boy named Dean…

And his fall from glory.

Well, he was in love

But was proud

He found the courage

To say it aloud

To a special girl

To him she meant the world.

Well, he took his time

To do it right

Saved some money

And planned a night

So eager…

Just to try and please her

With tiramisu

And a bonfire too

He found the moment

To say I love you

He was scared

By the way she blankly stared

The words the girl

Did not return

Inside him it began

To burn

He lost his head

He did not see the tears she shed

Rory, Rory

Forgive this fool

He did not mean

To overrule

The beating of his heart

He can't stand to be apart

Rory, Rory

He loves you still

Take him back

If that's your will

If you still want a happy ending

Just turn around and start the mending

Rory spun around and suddenly Dean appeared, he came up the steps to meet Rory in the Gazebo. "Hi."

"Hi?" Rory was surprised to see him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost it like that… broken up with you."

Rory didn't know what to say or do. Her hands wouldn't stop fidgeting; she wanted to touch him, to hug him again, have things be the way they were before.

"I still feel the same," Dean's hair hung in front of his face, "So if you wanted… we could get back together? And when you're ready to say…"

Rory pounced on him, dragging his tall frame down so she could meet his lips. Dean happily hunched over for the affection as Rory repeatedly pecked at his lips.

"I love you too," Rory said between kisses.

This encouraged Dean to pick Rory up off the ground and spin her while the troubadour played his guitar again, serenading the reunited couple.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai crawled into bed with Luke, naked. Luke was eager to hold her, to kiss her; he attacked the sensitive spots he had learned to focus on over their few times together. she cooed and moaned her approval, desperately wanting to show him how she felt once again.

"I love you Lorelai," Luke confessed.

"Of course you do," she teased, "Oh Luke…" she sighed, as if she loved the things he was doing to her, and whispered right in his ear, "I hate you."

"What?" Luke was stunned that she would say such a thing while they were about to make love again.

Lorelai's tone was sweet but her words were harsh, their venom deluding Luke's hormones and he got a contradicting message as she kept kissing him with hot, hormonal whispers, egging him on to make love to her as she spoke; "I hate you, God having you touch me makes my skin crawl, the last few weeks have been hell, and to sleep with you, GAH I can't believe I was that desperate…but sometimes you just need to get laid." She blew into his ear, "How could I _ever_ love a nobody failure like you…"

Luke hated to hear the words, he tried to separate from her, the evil naked Lorelai, but somehow she was stronger than him.

"I should be with Christopher, sure character wise he's worthless … but he comes from a good family, comes from money like I do…and he is Rory's father that must be considered as well. One pretty little package, the happy, wealthy family together again," she sighed sinisterly. "Or maybe I should get back together with Max, he is a scholar, and can keep up with my obscure references to rapture. He did go to college you know, unlike you. He's a quality man and Rory's teacher… she could learn a lot from him; but then, I haven't really decided yet," she said as indifferently as Scarlet O'Hara. "Besides, what could Rory learn from you…what could you possibly offer her as a father figure?"

Here words were opposite of her actions, and Luke didn't know what to believe. He wanted to push her off him, distance himself from her hurtful words, but somehow he was trapped listening to her poison.

"I despise you Luke. The only redeeming thing about you is the coffee…which, I assure you is the only reason I kept coming back to that smelly, dirty diner of yours all of these years. The only reason for the last five years was the coffee."

Luke woke up and Rachel let out a yelp of surprise as she fell back onto the floor.

Luke was disoriented, but he made out that figure wasn't Lorelai as his eyes adjusted to reality again, "I'm sorry… are you okay?" Luke asked, looking at where she had landed.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Rachel asked from the floor between the couch and coffee table.

"Oh um, just a ...bad dream I guess," Luke dismissed.

"You never had those before…"

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it or analyze it with a dream dictionary like you girls do… just please go back to sleep…"

"Okay… sure..." Rachel got up from the floor and headed back to his bed, yet Rachel recalled a popular song from their teen years, _I hear the secrets that you keep, when you're talking in your sleep_…

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was jealous of Rory. No doubt Dean had pulled together some romantic miracle and that was why Rory wasn't home yet.

Lorelai didn't know what was going on with Luke. Everything seemed fine, they were together, Rory knew and she was about to inherit oodles of money. However they were in a real couple fight, not speaking, and Lorelai didn't feel like talking to anyone. She didn't know what to do, usually when she was confused or in tumult she could go vent things out with Luke, her coffee provider, her best friend, her rock.

However now that rock was her boyfriend; he was no longer just a bystander he was the leading man and he had his own confusion over the situation to deal with.

There was a knock on the front door, Lorelai knew Rory would just come in and spill the details of her insanely romantic evening; Lorelai decided she had better plaster on a smile to nod her way through Rory's retelling, yet deep down she hoped it would be Luke, but was doubly disappointed by Rachel standing there, "Oh hi."

"Hi"

"Can I help you?" Lorelai said pointedly.

"Actually, I was hoping to help you," Rachel invited herself in, leaving her duffel on the porch since she wasn't going to be long.

"Really? About what?"

"About you and Luke."

"Rachel we don't have to talk about Luke, I actually think he'd prefer it…"

But Rachel cut Lorelai off, "It's my fault."

"What is?"

"That he's not open to marriage, I abused him horribly, well with my wanderlust, and well, maybe he's timid now about the idea, cause … he's afraid that even if he does commit to you… you'll leave him… like I did."

_Boy lady… you are really off! And full of yourself!_

"You two seem really happy," Rachel observed, accepting that he was with Lorelai, almost content that Luke was so well taken care of.

"Thank you … we are …most of the time," _When we aren't pretending or fighting._

"…and I hate to think that I ruined things for you, so can I give you some advice?"

"Okay?"

"Just give him some more time. And If", then Rachel corrected, "… when he does propose, don't run away from him… and don't let him go. Not now… not for an instant. He is the very best man…"

"Wait a minute, "It was then that Lorelai got some insight in to Luke and Rachel's last Good-bye. "Did he …?"

"Yeah. We were engaged all of 5 hours. It was just such bad timing for us. He was tired of me floating in and out of his life. He wanted me to be more… permanent, to settle down, have a family. He wanted a promise, a guarantee," she shrugged. "I came for him five years after his father's funeral. I stayed all of 6 months and I think he took that to mean I was there to stay. When November came, the anniversary of William's death was too much for him he still missed his father so much. he asked me, and I think he just didn't want to be alone anymore, and I did love him, so I said 'yes', to make him happy; but you see, my work was finally getting noticed, and there was still so much I wanted to do and see. I had an opportunity to go to Australia and photograph an Aboriginal tribe. And we were still pretty young, and I got scared, and saw our small town life flash before my eyes. I saw everything I thought I wanted slipping away, my career slipping away stuck in Stars Hollow forever. So, I took the ring off and put it on his father's desk, and I left … again, while he was sleeping, without a word to anyone. I'd say that is pretty final wouldn't you?"

"To say the least." Lorelai was appalled; _no wonder Luke wanted her gone._

"Apparently he thought so too. Which is why he found you… I'm happy he found you. I can tell … he loves you very much."

Lorelai started to blush, "How can you tell?" wondering if like was really only pretending after their stolen kisses.

"I've known him since I was 6, so trust me I know."

Lorelai followed Rachel outside and watched as she picked up the duffel bag from the porch. There was also a cab waiting for Rachel.

"You're leaving?"

"There's no reason for me to stay… take good care of him."

"I will," Lorelai promised.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory came back and told her mother all about the string, the troubadour and Dean. Lorelai was happy for her daughter, Rory was Rory again everything was back to normal save for Luke.

Dean's gesture inspired Lorelai, she wasn't going to hire the troubadour to write a song for them but she knew at the very least they had to work beyond shouting at each other and get to the heart of the problem.

Early the next day, Lorelai went to the diner and sat on the steps. She waited outside for Luke to begin his opening ritual, hoped he would see her and let her in.

Suddenly, the bells jingled behind her, "Lorelai?"

She stood up quickly and turned around, "Hi."

"I don't open for an hour? I don't have any coffee!"

"I know, we really need to talk."

Luke let her in and started taking chairs off the table tops.

"Luke, come on don't ignore me…"

"Why?"

"Because Rachel is gone now."

Luke looked genuinely surprised, "What?" he had just come from the apartment, he honestly hadn't noticed if he had seen Rachel in his bed while he was getting ready he had been so focus on his nightmare. He went upstairs and Lorelai quickly followed him.

Luke had just seen Rachel last night when he woke up from his dream, he called into the apartment "Rachel?" but her duffel bag was gone. Luke saw a note on the kitchen table, just like the one she left him years ago and he read it while Lorelai shyly came into his apartment.

_Luke,_

_It was good to see you again. I only want you to be happy and I can see you have found that with Lorelai. I won't be back unless I get an invitation to the wedding._

_No pressure, but tell her everything, tell her how you really feel or you may loose her too. Seeing you together, I don't think you could survive that. Lorelai is who you were meant to be with.  
_

_Love,  
Rachel_

"Luke?"

"She's gone…for good."

"Luke, I've been thinking… we should … stop pretending."

"What?" Luke had been waiting for this, he knew she still had feelings for Max, he knew even though they slept together it was too good to be true.

"We should tell the town about us. Be out in the open no hiding, no shame, just us, together.

"Huh?" that wasn't what he was expecting.

"I don't want us to end, I don't want things the way they were before… I mean they don't have to be the same, I mean yes I want to joke and talk with you as my friend… but you're so much more to me now…"

"Well, we said no going back…" Luke was slowly processing her words, she was doing a lot of double speak and he found it hard to follow.

"Luke, will you listen to me! I don't want Chris or Max; I want you! You're my boyfriend, I want this to continue! I want to go on patented Luke Danes dates, maybe even a baseball game if you don't mind me asking a bunch of questions because I really don't see the point of throwing a ball just to hit it with a stick…."

"Lorelai, what the hell are you talking about…"

"Us…" Lorelai started to step toward him to close the distance between them, "I want to be with you, I'm crazy about you… and you are just going to have to accept that… okay?" Lorelai pulled him toward her, to shut him up with a passionate kissed.

"Hm, Lorelai?" Luke was breathless from her kisses again.

"I told you… I'm ending the charade," hoping she'd have better luck with a different word.

He looked her dead in her eye, "What about the money?"

"So I have money big deal? When I was thinking about all the things I was going to do with the money I was planning on sending Rory to college, getting out from my mother's thumb, investing in my own inn. But in all those wonderful day dreams you were there beside me to help me. Sitting with me at Rory's graduations from Chilton and Harvard; Without the obligatory dinners with my mother I'd have Friday nights free for date nights with you… you with me to help me christen all the guest rooms when I open my own Inn. You're in the picture Luke, you're part of the plan…you've always been there…"

"But Lorelai…"

"…And I'm not going to leave you," Lorelai was still getting frustrated that she couldn't get through that thick ball cap of his, "I'm in love with you, you big idiot!" her lips crashed onto his again.

Luke eagerly enveloped her in his arms. Luke forgot about the diner needing to open, about Lorelai's money and mother. Everything was wiped clean, a fresh start.

She was in love with him and he loved her too.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**The End…**

**Cause I'm out of ideas for this one… Shrugs, sorry**

**Hope you enjoyed my sad attempt at song writing…**

**LMAO**

**A/N:**

**Debbie's thought for the month of May:**

**The show comes full circle… which is just a stupid way of saying we haven't gone anywhere.**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


End file.
